Yin & Yang
by Sedgie
Summary: AU - D'un coté, Henry 12 ans, fan de comics, fils d'Emma, une mère ado vivant de fun et d'eau fraiche. D'un autre coté, Evelyn 12 ans aussi, accro à l'école, fille de Regina, une working girl surbookée. Et si ces 2 mondes totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre se rencontraient ?
1. Premier Jour

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Comment allez-vous ?! Je vous ais manqué (un peu) j'espère ? ^^**

**Me voici donc de retour avec une toute nouvelle ficqui a germé dans mon esprit alors que j'étais dans un train pour Paris.**

**Bref 36-15 'ma-vie-on-s'en-fout' est fini, place à ma nouvelle fic. **

**Alors pour planter le décors : c'est un AU (pas de curse, pas de magie, pas de contes), qui se passe à New-York et qui oppose 2 mondes : celui d'Emma Swan et de son fils Henry, fraichement arrivés dans la ville, dont leurs rapports seraient à peu près ceux qu'entretiennent Lorelei & Rory Gilmore dans la génialissime série "Gilmore Girls" (si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous invite à y jeter un oeil), et celui de Regina Mills et de sa fille Evelyn, un monde où la rigueur et le travail est prédominent et où Regina Mills fait office de Miranda Priestly dans "Le Diable s'habille en Prada".**

**Vous l'aurez compris, Emma et Regina sont totalement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre, et pourtant ... **

**Voici donc le contexte de la fic. Alors imaginez les pures comédies sentimentales américaines avec des scènes stérotypées mais attendrissantes sur fond de musique romantique, imaginez ces 2 femmes que tout oppose se découvrir et s'apprivoiser. Parviendront-elles à surmonter leurs différences et passer au delà ?**

**/!\ **_A noter que je ne posterais qu'une fois par semaine : **le samedi**. __Si jamais je ne peux pas poster ce jour-là, je posterais alors le mercredi** /!\  
><strong>_

Je ne sais encore combien cette fic aura de chapitres ... Certainement pas loin de 20. Les chapitres, vous le constaterez, sont très longs (jamais moins de 5000 mots par chapitre), et c'est une des raisons qui font que je ne posterais qu'une fois par semaine.

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Premier jour<strong>

Les valises tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd, résonnant dans tout l'appartement. Elle vaqua son regard dans l'immense pièce qui leur servirait de salon, salle à manger et cuisine. D'immenses fenêtres donnaient une vue imprenable sur les grattes ciel de New-York.

New-York … Une nouvelle vie commençait pour eux deux. Une vie pleine d'aventures, de nouvelles expériences, de nouveaux challenges. Une vie pour eux, pour elle, pour son fils. Le changement était radical certes, mais elle en avait besoin, elle avait la bougeotte. Elle ne pouvait plus rester dans le Maine, pas après ce qu'il venait de se passer : trop de souvenirs, trop de significations. Elle qui était habituée à bouger, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

« Hm … Pas mal. » souffla l'adolescent en posant à son tour son sac

« Pas mal ? Dis donc, tu serais pas un peu difficile ?! Cet appart' est immense ! Le salon est de la taille de notre appart' d'avant. Et puis regarde cet immense écran plat. On va s'en faire des parties de _Need For Speed_ là-dessus !»

« Mouais … J'attends de voir la chambre … Je prends la plus grande ! » dit-il en se ruant dans les couloirs

« Alors là tu rêves ! » lança la jeune femme en lui courant après dans un rire frénétique.

Oui, une nouvelle vie commençait, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

><p>« C'est obligé ? »<p>

« Hey, tu vas pas reculer maintenant huh … T'es un ado, presque adulte, comme tu aimes à le dire. C'est pas le moment de faire ta fillette. »

« Je suis pas une fillette ! »

« Alors, agis en homme. Tu as 12 ans maintenant et … »

« … Presque 13 ! » l'interrompit le jeune garçon en mâchouillant un pancake

« Oh oui pardon, presque 13. Il est temps que tu ailles au collège ! »

« Mais tu pourrais continuer à faire comme on faisait avant ? »

« Tu sais très bien que non, et tu sais pourquoi. On ne revient pas là-dessus. On s'était entendu pour que, à l'heure du collège, tu entres dans le système éducatif. »

Le jeune garçon savait très bien qu'elle avait raison, il savait qu'il avait donné sa parole mais, à présent au pied du mur, il n'était plus aussi sûr de son choix. Et le voilà, dans cette nouvelle ville pleine de promesses et d'avenir. Sa mère avait fait d'immenses concessions pour qu'il vive comme il l'entendait. A présent, il devait lui donner aussi l'opportunité de vivre sa vie à elle, elle qui lui avait consacré sa vie.

« Ok … »

« Allez, prépare-toi, on va être à la bourre. » lança la jeune femme en tapotant le comptoir de la cuisine.

Et une demi heure plus tard, le jeune garçon se trouvait dans la coccinelle jaune de sa mère, en route pour le collège Roosevelt. Et devant l'immense façade bétonnée de l'établissement, le cœur du petit garçon tambourina dans sa poitrine, la peur s'emparant de lui.

« Ca va ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non ! » lança rapidement le garçon « Ca ira, merci. » Jamais il n'aurait avoué à sa mère à quel point il était anxieux et pour une bonne raison : il savait qu'elle aussi, sans le montrer, elle était apeurée par cette grande première.

Elle et son fils avaient vécu toute leur vie ensemble, sans jamais être séparés. Et la situation familiale particulière dans laquelle il avait grandi n'avait fait que renforcer les liens entre eux deux.

« Et toi ça va aller ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais moi aussi faire ma rentrée. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant

Le jeune garçon lui sourit alors et sortit de la voiture « Alors à ce soir. »

« Hey … » Il s'accouda à la vitre de la voiture « Me fais pas honte hein ! »

« Ah ah, très drôle. »

Il s'éloigna alors sous le regard attendri de sa mère : tout se passerait bien, elle avait confiance en la débrouillardise de son fils. Ce qu'elle craignait, en revanche, c'était les autres. Les ados n'étaient pas réputés pour être le meilleur public. Et il n'avait pas fait l'expérience de la camaraderie scolaire. Son cercle amical se résumait à quelques enfants avec qui il avait grandi dans un patelin au fin fond du Maine … Elle savait que son fils avait des ressources, elle craignait juste qu'il ne soit trop crédule.

* * *

><p>« Je pars Granny. »<p>

« N'oublis pas ton essai, nous y avons passé la nuit. »

La jeune fille opina alors et vérifia une dernière fois son sac. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge du salon « Ma mère est déjà partie ? »

« Il y a plus d'une heure, elle avait une réunion importante. »

« Comme tous les jours. » souffla la jeune fille d'un ton las avant de mettre son sac sur son dos « J'y vais, Marco m'attend surement. »

« Très bien. A ce soir mademoiselle. »

La vieille femme sourit à sa protégée. Car, plus qu'une employée pour la famille, Granny était un membre de la famille à part entière : elle avait vu naitre la fille unique de la famille, l'avait vu grandir et devenir ce qui aurait pu rendre une mère la plus fière de la terre.

La famille était aisée, très aisée et cela avait permis à la petite fille de faire tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité : cours de piano, de violoncelle, de dessin, de la natation ou encore de multiples voyages à travers le monde. Elle avait tout ce que pouvait désirer une jeune fille de son âge.

Par son héritage familial, elle savait que son avenir était assuré, et son destin tout tracé. Sa mère lui assurait l'entrée dans une prestigieuse faculté de droit, et elle pourrait habiter dans l'une de leurs maisons secondaires … Oui son avenir était tout tracé.

Et alors qu'elle entamait une nouvelle journée, conduite au collège par son chauffeur, elle désespérait un peu plus. Car si elle avait tout ce dont une adolescente pouvait rêver, il lui manquait une chose essentielle : une mère.

Bien sûre, elle en avait une mais … Cette dernière était tellement occupée avec son poste de directrice qu'elle lui accordait peu de temps : elle partait très tôt le matin et revenait souvent très tard, une fois que sa fille avait déjà mangé et été sur le point de se coucher.

Oh elle ne manquait pas d'amour, sa mère tenait à elle comme la prunelle de ses yeux et l'aimait à s'en faire exploser le cœur. Mais les faits étaient là : son travail lui prenait 80% de son temps et le reste était consacré à sa fille. Comment avait-elle pu laisser le travail prendre le pas sur sa fille ? Certaines circonstances avaient poussé sa mère à s'éloigner du domicile un moment … Et, prise par le travail, elle n'avait pu faire marche arrière.

Sa fille était loin d'être ingrate : elle savait que ce qu'elle vivait, l'immense demeure qui était la sienne, les facilités à vivre, elle le devait en grande partie aux sacrifices de sa mère et à son acharnement au travail. Mais en contrepartie, elle passait que peu de temps avec cette dernière.

Et comme tous les ans, pour son anniversaire, sa mère lui offrirait l'occasion de faire une fête sans pareil, aux moyens pharaoniques, poussant toujours un peu plus les limites du possible car, pour sa fille, elle était capable de tout.

« Mademoiselle est arrivée. »

« Merci Marco. »

La jeune fille sortit de la Mercedes aux vitres teintées avant de retrouver un groupe d'amies qui l'attendait patiemment, comme tous les matins. Appréciée, la jeune fille se devait d'être irréprochable en cours et obtenait les meilleurs résultats de son cursus. Elle devait bien cela à sa mère qui passait ses journées à travailler pour lui offrir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Oui, c'était son devoir.

* * *

><p>Henry avait étudié les lieux avant de venir. Sur Internet, il avait fait une « visite en 3D » des classes et des couloirs. Il avait appris son acceptation dans son nouveau collège juste avant son déménagement. Ils avaient alors, lui et sa mère, décidé de déménager jusqu'à New-York pour commencer une nouvelle vie.<p>

Et depuis quelques semaines, il ne parlait, ne pensait et ne mangeait que de ça : sa future école. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point arriver en cours d'année scolaire était difficile. Mais il allait le comprendre bien vite.

Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de l'administration, il se heurta aux regards soit insistants que l'on se devait d'avoir en face d'une nouvelle tête, soit totalement invisible dans la masse.

Lui qui venait d'un petit patelin du Maine, voir autant de monde lui était assez difficile. Il lisait beaucoup, énormément même pour un garçon de son âge, ce qui l'avait bien aidé jusque là dans ses études, mais aucun livre ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre aujourd'hui : une rentrée. La socialisation n'était pas son fort : lui il préférait ses livres, ses comics et ses jeux vidéos plutôt qu'une soirée entre potes et des sorties. Il avait des amis certes, mais aucun n'avait su trouver les mots lorsqu'il leur annonça son déménagement.

« Bonjour. » lança-t-il en arrivant enfin devant le comptoir où se présentait une dame d'un certain âge aux lunettes atrocement grandes vissées sur le nez.

« C'est pourquoi ? »

« Je … Je suis nouveau, Henry Swan. »

La vieille femme fronça le nez, relevant ainsi le regard puis le plongea dans ses dossiers « Hm … Henry Swan … Je vois. C'est une première inscription. »

« C'est ça. »

« Voilà votre emploi du temps. Vos cours commencent dans 20minutes, ne soyez pas en retard. Voici aussi le cadenas de votre casier. Ils se trouvent au deuxième étage, numéro 110. Vous commencez par le cours de M. Gold qui sera aussi le professeur référent de votre classe, qui se situe … »

« Oh je sais ou c'est, merci. » dit-il d'un large sourire en attrapant ses clés et le reste de son dossier

« Voyez-vous ça … Puisque monsieur est un grand garçon, je ne le retiens pas. » dit-elle d'un sourire mesquin et moqueur

Il la salua alors et se dirigea vers son tout nouveau casier. Et même si cela était banal, pour Henry cela revêtait une excitation particulière et un engouement inhabituel pour sa vie. Tout cela était nouveau, il devait le découvrir.

Arrivé au bon étage, il longea la lignée de casiers jusqu'arriver au sien. Il y accrocha fièrement son cadenas avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'y entreposer quelques ouvrages, données par l'administration.

Il avait cette sensation particulière de faire enfin parti du système, d'être un collégien comme les autres. Il faisait partie de ces centaines d'anonymes qui arpentaient les couloirs de ce collège, et ça ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir. Il n'avait pas à décrocher ce sourire qui ornait son visage.

Et quand il claqua sa porte de casier, il croisa le regard perçant et dubitatif d'une jeune fille, occupant le casier à coté du sien, le N°108 « Pourquoi tu souris comme un crétin ? » lui lança-t-elle d'une voix sèche

« Euh je … C'est juste que je suis content, c'est tout. »

Elle haussa alors un sourcil, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire et de tourner les talons en murmurant un « taré » avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

« Hey bah … Pour un premier contact avec les autochtones, ça aurait pu être pire. » souffla-t-il

« Tu parles tout seul ? » Il sursauta en entendant une voix masculine derrière lui. Au casier 111, un garçon qui devait avoir son âge le fixa « Hey … Y'a quelqu'un là-haut ?! »

« Oh euh … Ouais. »

« Ouais tu parles tout seul ou ouais y'a quelqu'un là-haut ? » s'amusa l'ado

Henry grimaça alors avant de se masser la nuque « Henry. Henry Swan, je suis nouveau. » dit-il en tendant sa main vers le garçon qui étudia son geste quelques secondes avant de tendre sa main à son tour pour la lui serrer

« Arthur. Arthur Hopper. »

Henry lui sourit : grand, les cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseurs parsemant son visage, il lui faisait penser à Ron Wesley dans Harry Potter.

« Nouveau huh … Tu viens d'où ? »

« Du Maine. »

« T'es sérieux ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?! »

« Ok, t'es un original toi, ça me plait. Tu es dans quelle classe ? »

« Celle de Monsieur … Euh … Gold. »

« Oh … T'es pas tombé sur le meilleur, c'est un vieux rabat-joie … »

« Peu importe. »

« Je me trompe où tu as l'air content ? Quel mec serait assez stupide pour être content d'être au collège … »

« Bah … Moi faut croire. »

« Ah les mecs de la campagne, j'te jure … »

Arthur l'accompagna jusqu'à sa classe ? En chemin, il l'informa qu'il allait sur ses 14 ans, mais qu'il avait redoublé et donc se retrouvait dans le même cursus que lui. Info non négligeable, il était le fils d'un des professeurs, Archibald Hopper. Devant la classe de Gold, Arthur le salua avant de lui donner rendez-vous pour le déjeuner.

Finalement, l'entrée en matière s'était plutôt bien passée. Il soupira alors, rassuré, avant d'entrer dans la classe déjà pleine. Un homme se dressait là, assise à son bureau, remplissant quelques papiers, et une vingtaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Henry se racla alors la gorge afin d'attirer son attention « M. Gold ? »

Ce dernier releva alors le regard et fixa Henry, qui tressaillit face au regard dur de l'homme « Plait-il ? »

« Je … Je suis nouveau. Henry Swan. On m'a mis dans votre classe. » dit-il en lui tendant son dossier dont s'empara l'homme. Il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de le poser sur le coté

« Je vois. Je n'ai pas vu vos précédentes écoles dans votre dossier. »

« Oh c'est parce que je n'y ais jamais été. » Une vague de murmures et soupirs s'éleva alors de la classe, Henry fronçant alors les sourcils avant de poursuivre « J'ai … J'ai reçu une éducation à domicile. »

Un lourd silence tomba alors mettant, pour la première fois, Henry mal à l'aise. Il vagabonda son regard sur la classe et aperçut la jeune fille qu'il avait vu près de son casier quelques minutes plus tôt. Assise au premier rang, seule, elle le fixait d'un air mauvais.

« A domicile ? » lança Gold, captivant de nouveau son regard « Qui vous donnait des cours ? »

« Ma mère … Et ma grand-mère. Elle était instit. Puis quand ça n'a plus suffit, on a décidé de m'envoyer au collège. »

Gold haussa un sourcil « Je vois … Je suppose que vous n'avez pas suivi le début du programme de cette année ? »

« Oh euh … J'ai pas vraiment suivi de programme du tout à vrai dire … »

Là encore, des rires et autres murmures s'élevèrent de la classe.

« Silence ! » ordonna Gold en tapant du plat de la main sur son bureau, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon par la même occasion

« Je vois … Vous allez donc devoir vous mettre à niveau. » Il balada son regard vers sa classe et s'arrêta devant la jolie brunette « Miss Mills, vous vous chargerez du tutorat de Mr Swan. Vous le mettrez à niveau. Bien évidemment, ce tutorat vous exemptera de certains devoirs et vous apportera des points supplémentaires sur votre moyenne, entendu ? »

Malgré le dégout visible que lui demandait un tel effort la jeune fille opina « Entendu M. Gold. »

« Allez vous asseoir. » dit-il en pointant du doigt la place vacante à coté de la jeune fille. Henry s'y installa alors et envoya un discret sourire de remerciement à la jeune fille, qui l'évita soigneusement. Cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

* * *

><p>Le premier avait été relativement ennuyeux pour Henry. Mr Gold lui avait sous-entendu qu'il serait à la traine, mais visiblement, il se trompait. Ce qu'il venait de voir en cours aujourd'hui, il l'avait déjà étudié chez lui l'an passé avec sa grand-mère. Mais il resta silencieux durant tout le cours. A la fin de ce dernier, alors que la jeune fille s'apprêta à partir, il la retint par le bras.<p>

« Hey … »

Elle le fusilla du regard alors, et il lui lâcha le bras « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Gold a dit que … »

« Je sais ce qu'il a dit ! » argua-t-elle, attirant l'attention du professeur « Un problème miss Mills ? »

Le visage de la jeune fille se transforma soudain en un radieux sourire « Absolument pas Mr Gold. » Le professeur quitta alors la classe, laissant les 2 ados seuls. Elle perdit soudain son sourire et arborant un regard noir quand elle se tourna vers Henry « Ecoute. J'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec toi. »

« Mais il a dit … »

« Je sais ce qu'il a dit. Et tu auras tous les cours demain. Laisse-moi juste le temps de faire des copies. »

« Et pour le tutorat ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et souffla d'exaspération « Si tu avais suivi une scolarité normale, tu n'en serais pas là. T'es quoi, un marginal ? Un migrant ? »

« Non, pourquoi tu demandes ça ? »

« Tu es pauvre alors … »

« Non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas été à l'école comme tout le monde ? »

« J'ai mes raisons … Enfin surtout ma mère à vrai dire. »

« Peu importe. »

Et alors qu'elle se leva et quitta la salle de cours, Henry l'alpagua « Hey ! »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu peux dire adieu à tes points supplémentaires alors. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Si Gold apprend que tu ne me fais pas de tutorat. »

« Et comment il le saurait ? Tu vas lui dire bien sur. Tu es ce genre de mec à brosser les profs dans le sens du poil. Tu joues les petits nouveaux lèches-cul ? »

« Pas du tout. Mais, comme toi, j'ai envie de réussir mon année. Et si j'ai pas les cours appropriés, je serais obligé. »

La jeune fille le fixa alors intensément de ses yeux noisette puis soupira « Très bien. Rendez-vous chez moi ce soir après les cours. »

« Hey attends, t'habites où ? »

« Tu te débrouilles. » Puis elle disparut dans le couloir

Henry soupira alors : Il n'avait foncièrement pas besoin de cours de tutorat, il semblait être à niveau par rapport au programme, voire même en avance. Alors pourquoi avoir tant insisté ? Il aurait pu se mettre d'accord avec elle pour dire qu'il avait bien reçu ses cours et elle, elle aurait eu ses points. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fille était bien plus que cette façade froide et austère.

* * *

><p>Comme promis, Henry rejoignit Arthur au déjeuner au self. Avec son plateau bien garni, il s'assit alors à la table du rouquin « Hey, alors ta matinée ? »<p>

Henry soupira avant d'attaquer ses frites « C'était … Intéressant. »

« A quel point ? »

« Intéressant. »

« Oh … Alors, t'es dans la classe de la Glaciale. »

« La Glaciale ? »

« Mills. Evelyn Mills. »

« Oh ouais … La Glaciale huh ? »

« Elle est froide et aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. Il parait que l'année dernière une nana a déménagé parce qu'elle en avait fait sa tête de turc. Doublé par le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure élève du Collège. »

« De la classe tu veux dire ? »

« Non, non t'as bien entendu : du collège, toute classe et tout niveau confondus. Elle carbure aux livres H24. C'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque. En plus de ça, elle est blindée de tunes … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu connais le magazine Elixir ? »

« Euh, je crois que ma mère en lit quelques fois … »

« Bah sa mère c'est la grande patronne de ce magazine. C'est elle qui le dirige. Autant te dire qu'elle a du blé à plus savoir qu'en faire. »

« Bah tant mieux pour elle. Mais ça l'oblige pas à être aussi froide. »

« Bah je crois que y'a eu des problèmes dans sa famille et que depuis, elle s'est éloignée de tout le monde pour se plonger à mort dans les bouquins. Elle a peu d'amis, sauf quand vient son anniversaire. Là c'est la foire aux faux-culs et autres joyeusetés : elle invite une trentaine d'ados chez elle et fait une fête comme on en voit rarement. Elle a même fait construire une piscine pour son 10ième anniversaire juste pour épater ses potes. L'année dernière, c'est carrément un village gonflable qu'elle a installé. »

« Eh bah … Et tu as été invité ? »

« L'année dernière ouais. Je suis pas crétin, je sais qu'elle n'invite que des gens qui lui sont utiles ou qui ont une notoriété : des fils de notables … Et moi, bin, c'est parce que je suis le fils d'un des profs, ça aide. »

« Je vois … »

« Tu verrais sa baraque, c'est quasiment un château ! Et son jardin … Piouff … Un truc de malade. »

« Justement, si tu sais ou elle habite, tu peux me filer son adresse ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois aller chez elle ce soir. »

« Wow wow wow … Attends, Quoi ? »

« Gold lui a demandé de me donner des cours de rattrapage. Elle m'a dit de venir chez elle ce soir, mais elle m'a donné aucune indication. »

« La vache … T'es un chanceux toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle invite jamais personne chez elle. Et toi, tu débarques et voilà qu'elle t'invite ?! »

« Bah je lui ais pas donné le choix en fait. Elle voulait me planter. »

« La Glaciale j'te dis. Tiens, voilà son adresse. Tu me raconteras tout hein ! »

« Promis, même si je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose à dire. »

* * *

><p>La fin de la journée se passa tout aussi mollement : Henry se rendait compte qu'il avait de l'avance dans toutes les matières. Est-ce que sa mère et sa grand-mère avaient été trop zélées ou avaient eu la main trop lourde sur les devoirs ? Mais les faits étaient là : il avait déjà une avance certaine sur toutes les matières, et alors qu'il était devant le portail de la maison des Mills, il se demandait encore bien pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour un tutorat qui lui serait inutile.<p>

Il fixa l'immense portail en bois blanc. Il avait du finir le chemin en taxi, aucun bus ne desservant le quartier. Rien que l'entrée en mettait plein les yeux, il n'imaginait pas ce que devait être le reste. La demeure était excentrée de la ville et il se demandait bien comment elle arrivé tous les jours à l'heure en cours sans desserte de bus à coté.

Il sortit alors de ses pensées lorsque le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il découvrit alors le lieu ou vivait cette mystérieuse jeune fille. Il en eut le souffle coupé en voyant l'immense demeure. Arthur n'avait pas mentit, cela ressemblerait réellement un château.

« Tu comptes rester dehors ou tu te décides à entrer ? »

Henry se tourna vers la petite caméra à l'entrée, au portail. Il reconnut la voix d'Evelyn et s'avança alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il n'eut même pas le temps de sonner qu'elle s'ouvrit.

« Vous désirez ? »

« Oh euh, je suis Henry Swan. Je suis attendu. »

« Entrez. »

L'ado resta dans l'immense hall en marbre orné de lustres en cristal et de dorures. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant tant de fastes, lui qui n'était habitué qu'à la simplicité.

« Bah approche ! » lança acerbement la jeune fille

Henry déglutit alors et monta les quelques marches le menant à un petit salon où une table trônait. Evelyn s'assit et l'invita à ses cotés, ce qu'il fit.

« Merci encore de … »

« Hey, tu m'as forcé la main ok ? J'ai pas pour habitude de faire venir n'importe qui ici. »

« Ah bah je dois être flatté alors. »

« Je crois pas non. »

Un petit moment de silence plana alors avant qu'Henry ne le brise « Okay, on commence par quoi ? »

« Les maths. »

« Ok. »

Ils commencèrent alors en silence les cours. Pendant près de 15minutes ils se bornèrent aux politesses, se fixant sur leur algèbre. De temps en temps, Henry donnait quelques coups d'œil vers Evelyn, qui agitait ses boucles brunes nonchalamment. Il nota des boucles d'oreilles en or en forme de cheval cabré.

« Tu aimes les chevaux ? »

Cette soudaine question fit sursauter Evelyn « Pardon ? »

« Tes boucles d'oreille, ce sont des chevaux non ? Tu fais de l'équitation ? »

Evelyn souffla et leva les yeux ont ciel « On pourrait se cantonner aux maths s'il te plait ? »

« Pourquoi tu peux pas juste répondre au lieu d'être si désagréable ? »

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre, ça ne te regarde pas. Et si c'est pour m'insulter, tu peux repartir. »

« Et tes points alors ? »

« Je saurais m'en passer. Après tout, je n'ais pas besoin de ça pour avoir une bonne moyenne … A la différence de certains … »

Henry grimaça alors et se rappela les paroles d'Arthur : Evelyn, par sa méchanceté, avait réussi à faire fuir une élève l'année dernière. Il n'était pas dans son intérêt de se la mettre à dos dès le premier jour de cours. Il se borna alors à baisser la tête et à faire l'exercice que venait de lui donner la jeune fille.

Durant une heure Henry joua les ingénues et fit mine de ne pas comprendre, préférant laisser croire à Evelyn qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'utile. Evidemment, il n'en était rien et Henry trouvait même que la méthode de la jeune fille manquait cruellement de logique et de finesse, mais il se garderait bien de lui dire.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, le sortant de leur atelier studieux. Evelyn ne cacha pas sa gêne d'être interrompue, ce qui signifiait que la séance durerait un peu plus longtemps.

« Allo ? »

« _Henry c'est moi, t'es où ?_ »

« Ah euh … Je suis … » Pouvait-il le dire ? S'il disait à sa mère qu'il suivait des cours de rattrapage, elle qui connaissait son niveau, suspecterait quelque chose « Je suis chez une camarade. »

« Hey_, t'as vu l'heure ? C'est pas parce qu'on est à New-York que la vie est belle._ »

« Ouais, désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passer … »

« _Tu rentres quand ? Je voulais qu'on aille remplir le frigo ensemble. On peut se retrouver dans 10min devant Costco ?_ »

« Ah euh … C'est-à-dire que je suis pas en ville. »

« _Quoi ?!_ »

« Pas de panique, elle habite dans le quartier nord. »

« _Le quartier nord ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ?_ »

Devant l'insistance de sa mère, Henry ne pouvait reculer « Je … Je rattrape les cours en retard. »

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas un vrai mensonge.

« _Oh ok, bah tu veux que je passe te prendre et on y va direct ?_ »

« Euh … Je crois pas que … »

« _File moi son adresse. _»

« Mais maman … »

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as si honte de ta mère pour pas que ta copine me voit ?!_ »

« C'est pas ça … » dit-il en grinçant des dents et en se détournant.

Evelyn haussa un sourcil, étonné de la soudaine discrétion du jeune garçon. Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, sauf quand elle entendit Henry donner son adresse. Quand il raccrocha, elle le fusilla du regard « Tu as donné mon adresse ? »

« Euh ouais … Ma mère va venir me chercher. Elle sera là dans 10minutes, ça te dérange pas ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait maintenant que tu lui as donné ? »

Henry grimaça alors et se massa la nuque « Ouais désolé, j'aurais pu te demander ton avis. »

Evelyn se pinça la lèvre inférieure et referma soudainement son livre d'algèbre « Bon, si j'ai bien compris la séance est finie. » Puis elle se leva soudain alors que la porte d'entrée claqua.

« Chérie ? Eve, tu es là ? »

« Ma… Maman ? »

Etonnée, la jeune fille délaissa Henry pour se ruer dans le hall et découvrir effectivement sa mère. Cette dernière lâcha son attaché case et lui tendit les bras. Oubliant qu'elle avait un invité, elle s'y rua en la serra aussi fort qu'elle pu « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« J'ai terminé plus tôt. Je me suis dis que nous pourrions aller au restaurant, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ca serait génial ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en se détachant de sa mère

« Qui est ton ami ? »

Evelyn se figea alors avant de jeter un coup d'œil en haut des marches « Oh c'est … Un ami. Il est nouveau, Mr Gold m'a demandé de l'aider à rattraper les cours et à le mettre à niveau. »

« C'est très charitable et altruiste de ta part. »

« Bonjour madame. »

« Maman, c'est Harry. »

« Henry. » rectifia le jeune garçon, sans se formaliser de l'erreur

« Enchantée. »

« Sa mère vient le chercher ici. » ponctua Evelyn par un rictus de dégout, ce qui ne manqua pas à Henry

« Je vais l'attendre dehors, merci encore Evelyn. »

« Dehors ? Mais il fait presque nuit. Je sais que le quartier est sûr, mais je serais déraisonnée de te laisser seul dans la rue. » s'offusqua la mère de famille

« Oh y'a pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude. » dit-il sur un ton humoristique qui n'eut pas l'impact souhaité : Evelyn et sa mère le regardèrent, un sourcil haussé. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Henry vit la similitude entre la mère et la fille : toutes les deux brunes, aux yeux noisette. Et si sa mère arborait un brushing impeccable, les cheveux d'Evelyn ondulaient légèrement faisant ressortir des origines latines. Certainement portoricaines ou espagnoles, pensa Henry.

Elles avaient sur le visage ce même air hautain et froid, les rendant incompréhensible et si imbue d'elles-mêmes.

Et quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, la mère sursauta « Ca doit être ma mère. » justifia Henry en attrapant son sac à dos.

Elle alla ouvrir alors et, sur son porche, une belle blonde dans un jeans outrageusement serrée, aux boucles blondes et à la veste en cuir écarlate se présenta. La jeune femme, tout sourire, lui fit un signe de la main « Salut ! Je suis la mère d'Henry. »

La mère la scanna rapidement de haut en bas : une veste certainement en imitation cuir, un brushing grossier sans parler de son apparence assez jeune. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir pour avoir un garçon de 12 ans ?

« Regina Mills, enchantée. »

« Emma Swan, moi de même. »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors verdict ? Cette fic vaut-elle le coup de s'arrêter dessus ? <strong>

**Si oui, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, s'il vous plait *_***


	2. Bienvenue à New-York

**WOW ! C'est le premier mot qui me vient là tout de suite ! **

**Un bel engouement de votre part, je suis heureuse que ce début vous plaise, vraiment ! J'aime beaucoup cette histoire et je pense que ça fait un moment que je ne m'étais pas investie autant dans une fic. **

**Vous êtes géniaux, sérieusement, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous alors encore un énorme MERCI !**

**Bref, j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions parce que pour le coup, vos avis comptent plus que jamais étant donné mon implication dans cette fic là. **

**Bref, un long chapitre ici avec quelques moments explosifs entre Regina et Emma mais aussi entre Henry et Evelyn ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenue à New-York<strong>

En tant que parent d'élève, Regina Mills se devait de faire une bonne impression et un bon accueil à la jeune femme. Elle l'invita alors à prendre un verre, ce que ne refusa pas Emma puis elle prirent place dans le petit salon.

De petit, il n'avait que le nom. Emma était émerveillée de voir au mur une immense bibliothèque recelant une centaines d'ouvrages. Des lustres toujours aussi brillants et des moulures, exactes reproductions de ce que l'on pouvait trouver dans des châteaux ou des musées.

« C'est drôlement grand chez vous ! » lança innocemment Emma en vacant son regard un peu partout.

Elle était assise sur un large canapé, son fils à coté, et devant eux, Regina et sa fille, exact réplique miniature de sa mère, pensa Emma amusée.

« Alors miss … Swan ? »

« Oh appelez-moi Emma ! » s'enjoua la jolie blonde

Regina haussa un sourcil « Donc, miss Swan … » Emma perdit son sourire « Vous êtes, vous et votre fils, nouveaux en ville. »

« Ouais, on débarque du Maine. Rien à voir avec la grandeur et la décadence de New-York ! » dit-elle entre 2 gorgées de coca

Regina aurait pu être offusquée d'une telle attitude dévergondée, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma leur dise qu'elle venait du Maine : tout s'expliquait donc.

« Oh du Maine, vraiment ? Et qu'y faisiez-vous ? »

« Oh j'étais assistante du shérif du patelin où on vivait. »

« Un shérif ? C'est intéressant. Et vous avez été mutée ici ? »

« Oh non, j'ai démissionné. Je suis serveuse dans un resto sur Time Square. »

La réaction de Regina fut aussi violente que si Emma avait sorti une série de gros mots : elle écarquilla ses grands yeux noisette et mit une main sur son cœur. Voyant la réaction virulente de la jolie brune, Emma se racla la gorge « Ouais enfin, c'est temporaire hein … Je compte bien reprendre quelque chose de plus sérieux. »

Henry et Evelyn n'avaient pas dit un mot de tout l'entretien. Ils se cantonnaient à se fixer, d'un visage neutre, même si Henry ne réussi pas à tenir le regard face à une Evelyn dont un rictus de dégout se dessinait peu à peu sur son visage, au fur et à mesure qu'Emma ouvrait la bouche.

Il n'avait jamais eu honte de sa mère, jamais eu honte de son parcours, de leur vie atypique et de leur manière assez légère de voir la vie. Mais pourtant, à ce moment précis, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa mère se taise. Et comme si elle avait lu dans les pensées de son fils, et sentant l'atmosphère peser un peu plus, Emma se leva, suivit immédiatement par son fils.

« Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais … On a des trucs à faire, hein Henry ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Bon, je vous laisse. Merci pour le verre … et merci pour les cours. » dit-elle en tendant la main vers Regina puis vers Evelyn

« Bienvenue à New-York, miss Swan. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

« J'en suis sûre. » conclut Emma en un sourire qui en disait long avant de sortir de la maison, ainsi qu'Henry.

Quand la porte fut fermée, Regina se tourna vers sa fille « Je retire ce que je t'ai dis chérie. »

« Huh ? »

« Ce n'est pas charitable et altruiste de ta part … C'est une épreuve de force. »

Evelyn éclata de rire en voyant la tête de sa mère qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

* * *

><p>« Eh bah … Quelle ambiance hein … »<p>

A bord de leur coccinelle jaune, Emma et Henry avaient décidé de faire quelques courses pour remplir le frigo et s'offrir une pizza pour leur première soirée new-yorkaise.

Henry resta silencieux tout le trajet et pendant les courses. Une fois de retour à leur appart', Henry se vautra sur le canapé et alluma la télé. Une fois les courses rangées et les pizzas au four, Emma s'octroya enfin un moment avec son fils.

« Pas très bavard hein … C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Mills ? »

« Non … »

« Tu me fais la gueule ? J'ai gaffé c'est ça … »

« Mais non … » lança Henry « C'est pas ça … J'ai rien contre toi. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Ses yeux furent attirés alors vers une pile de magazine sur la table basse. Au dessus de la pile trônait fièrement le magazine _Elixir_, ce qui tira une grimaça spontané d'Henry.

« C'est la façon dont elles ont agi, toutes les deux. Comme si ce qu'on est c'est pas suffisant pour elles. Avec leur grande maison, leur belle bagnole … »

« Tu sais, elles sont peut-être riches, mais j'te parie qu'elles sont pas aussi heureuses que nous. »

« Comment ça ? »

« On dit souvent que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur … Mais qu'il y contribue quand même pas mal. »

« Ca c'est ce que disent les gens qui n'en n'ont pas … »

« Ouais, pt'être … En tout cas j'échangerais pas ma vie pour la leur. »

Henry sourit alors : il n'avait pas honte de sa mère, au contraire, il l'admirait. Sa vie n'avait pas été facile : elle avait eu une enfance heureuse aux cotés de ses parents, mais il avait suffit d'une rencontre avec le mauvais garçon pour l'entrainer dans une série de menus larcins et l'éloigner de ses parents pour aller vivre sa vie de bohême avec son petit ami.

Mais d'erreur en erreur, elle comprit qu'on était jamais mieux que chez soi. Et quand elle décida de rentrer chez elle, auprès des siens, elle ne revint pas seule : c'est avec un ventre bien arrondi, à seulement 18 ans, qu'Emma retourna dans le Maine.

Bien sur, rien ne fut simple et Emma, aidée de ses parents, avaient décidé de garder son enfant, malgré son manque de diplôme ou l'absence de travail. Alors, elle confia son fils à ses parents pendant qu'elle chercha du travail. Heureusement, Storybrooke était une petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait et où tout le monde s'entraidait. Si l'un d'entre eux avait des problèmes, la communauté se serrait les coudes.

Ainsi le shérif décida de prendre sa formation et de la prendre au sein de son bureau. Ainsi Emma pu économiser et se prendre un appart'. Elle décida de ne pas scolariser son fils et de lui faire la classe elle-même. Sa mère, professeur en école primaire, se chargea de son éducation jusqu'à son entrée en 6ième et même au-delà. Le garçon était en demande constante de savoir. Quand sa famille ne pouvait combler ses attentes, il trouvait ses réponses dans les livres. Voilà aussi la réponse pour laquelle il avait de l'avance sur le programme.

Quant à sa relation avec sa mère … Elle était basée sur la franchise et le respect. Emma avait toujours dit la vérité sur la paternité d'Henry : son père, en apprenant la grossesse d'Emma, avait délaissé la jeune femme et l'avait laissé se débrouiller toute seule. Il n'avait jamais demandé après son père, il n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin.

Il était proche de sa mère, si proche qu'il représentait son point d'ancrage lorsqu'elle allait mal, il était la présence masculine de la maison et se comportait comme un père protecteur envers sa mère contre toute personne médisante. Et aujourd'hui, cette famille Mills avait été à la limite.

« Hey, tu sais, je me fous de ce qu'elles peuvent penser de moi … Mais j'ai pas envie que ça t'atteigne toi … »

« T'as pas de soucis à te faire, je suis grand, je sais me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Ouais sauf que je suis sensée être ta mère et prendre soin de toi, et pas l'inverse. »

« Je suis là pour ça. Et j'ai pas honte de qui nous sommes et ce que nous avons fait. Mais j'aime pas qu'on nous regarde et qu'on nous traite comme si on était moins bien qu'eux. »

Emma sourit alors : elle avait de la chance d'avoir son fils, la prunelle de ses yeux, avec elle. Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux « Alors, pizzas devant une partie de _Need For Speed_ ? »

« Prête à perdre … encore ? »

« Ah ! C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

* * *

><p>Le lendemain offrit son lot de surprises à Henry : alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son casier, il vit Evelyn fouiller dans le sien.<p>

« Hey salut ! » lança-t-il. Pour toute réponse, Evelyn referma sèchement son casier et le fixa d'un regard incrédule « Euh … Henry Swan, tu sais. Je suis venu hi… »

« … Je sais qui tu es. »

« Hey Evelyn, on te cherchait ! C'est qui lui ? Il te veut quoi ? »

Venait d'arriver en trombe 2 filles, une blonde et l'autre rousse, encerclant ainsi Evelyn « Oh lui … Un mec de ma classe, un nouveau, Harry. »

« Henry. » rectifia le jeune garçon mais les filles ne semblaient pas s'en soucier, étant déjà passées à un autre sujet, à savoir la prochaine fête donnée chez les Mills. Il haussa alors les épaules avant de retourner son attention vers son casier.

Quand les filles s'éloignèrent, c'est Arthur qui apparut « Salut ! Alors, les Mills ? »

Henry haussa un sourcil « Y'a que ça qui t'intéresse ? sérieux ? »

« Bah je voudrais bien savoir comment elle est dans l'intimité. »

« L'intimité ? »

« Tu m'as compris : sans qu'il y ait de gens autour pour qu'elle soit pas naturelle. »

« Bah tu seras pas surpris que je te dise qu'elle a été exécrable. »

« C'est Evelyn Mills après tout. » s'amusa Arthur

« Ouais, ça lui donne pas tous les droits. »

« C'est sur. C'est définitivement pas le grand amour entre vous deux huh … »

« Pas vraiment. » dit-il en voyant s'éloigner Evelyn et ses amies « Mais je suis du genre à me dire qu'il y a toujours du bon en chaque personne … »

« Tu crois au père Noel aussi nan ? » lança, amusé, Arthur

Sans répondre, Henry referma son casier : une nouvelle journée commençait.

Et si la matinée était passée dans un relatif calme, ce ne fut pas sans quelques regards de travers et des souffles d'exaspération de la jeune fille en voyant Henry s'asseoir à ses cotés pour les 3 cours de la matinée. Elle évita soigneusement ses regards et fit mine de ne pas entendre quand il lui posait une question, quelque chose qui le rendait hors de lui. Elle avait beau être la meilleure élève et être riche, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de traiter les gens ainsi. Et au risque de devoir changer d'école dans les jours qui suivent, il était bien décidé à dire à Evelyn ce qu'il pensait d'elle.

Et l'occasion lui fut donné à l'heure du midi. Plateau en main, cherchant désespérément une place assise, il se balada dans les allées, à la recherche d'un regard amical, comme celui d'Arthur, et alors qu'il venait de l'apercevoir, et que ce dernier l'invita à la rejoindre d'un signe de la main, il se heurta violemment à quelqu'un, renversant son verre de jus d'orange sur son plateau.

« Hey ! » Quand il releva le nez, il eut un frisson : devant lui, Evelyn, le fixant d'un regard noir et mauvais, et derrière elle, ses 2 copines, presque outrées.

« Hey quoi ? C'est toi qui ne regarde pas ou tu vas. » lança Evelyn acerbement

« Ca te viendrait pas à l'idée de te pousser au lieu de forcer le passage ?! »

Evelyn haussa un sourcil, amusée « Pourquoi me pousserais-je pour quelqu'un comme toi ? Ca serait plutôt l'inverse non ?! »

Derrière elle, ses deux copines gloussèrent comme des dindes, alors que quelques regards commençaient à être attirés par la joute verbale au milieu du réfectoire.

« T'es obligée d'être aussi méchante ? »

« Je ne suis pas méchante, je suis seulement réaliste. » lança-t-elle dans un rictus de fierté

Henry fronça son nez et tourna les talons en murmurant un « pimbêche » qui ne manqua pas aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

« Hey ! » l'alpagua-t-elle. Henry se retourna alors « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ? »

« Quoi ? Que tu étais une pimbêche ? »

Devant l'aplomb du garçon, Evelyn fut quelque peu déstabilisée. Jamais personne dans cette école n'avait osé se dresser contre elle. Elle avait toujours été celle que l'on admirait ou qu'on aimait même si, elle n'était pas idiote, cela ne revêtait qu'une hypocrisie et un intéressement égocentrique.

« Tu n'as aucun droit ! »

« Et qui va m'interdire de dire ce que je pense huh ? Toi ? Et tu vas m'en empêcher comment ? »

Dans un sursaut alors qu'Henry s'approchait d'elle, Evelyn renversa son lait aux fraises sur son débardeur. Le temps sembla alors s'arrêter et tous les regards fixés sur les deux ados.

Evelyn arbora un air surpris, bouche grande ouverte « Espèce de …. Regarde ce que tu as fais ! »

« J'ai absolument rien fais, c'est toi toute seule. » rigola Henry « On récolte que ce qu'on mérite. Si tu traitais les gens mieux que ça … »

« De quoi tu parles hein ? Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu débarques de ta campagne du Maine où tu as été élevé en petit sauvageon, hors du système scolaire ! Remarque, je comprends ta mère … Moi aussi si j'avais un fils comme toi, je n'oserais pas le montrer en le mettant à l'école. »

Un rire de masse s'éleva alors, Evelyn arborant un air plus fier encore. Henry grimaça avant de faire un pas de plus dans sa direction :

« Je préfère encore être ce que je suis plutôt qu'une garce égoïste et imbue d'elle-même, qui méprise tout et tout le monde. Tu n'as pas d'amis Evelyn, tu as juste des gens autour de toi qui se servent de toi, de ton argent. Non, définitivement, je préfère être ce que je suis plutôt qu'être 10% de ce que tu es. »

Devant le brouhaha s'élevant et les messes-basse avec, Evelyn sentit le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds : comment un petit nouveau avait pu la déstabiliser ainsi et la discréditer aux yeux des autres, Ca ne se passerait pas ainsi ! Elle s'avança vers lui jusqu'à entrechoquer son plateau au sien « Tu n'as aucun droit … Tu es aussi rustre et mal élevé que ta mère. » A l'évocation de sa mère, Henry se tendit. Evelyn savait alors qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible. Elle esquissa un sourire mesquin alors « Enfin si on peut appeler ça une mère : elle a arrêté de grandir quand elle t'a eu … »

Henry serrant son plateau dans ses mains, se contenant comme il pu « Moi au moins j'ai pas un magazine en guise de mère ! »

« Petit bâtard ! »

« Sale pimbêche doublée d'une peste. »

Evelyn ne tint plus, elle s'empara de la première chose qu'elle trouva, à savoir une fourchette de purée, et lui balança sur le visage.

Une marée de « ohh » et de souffles retenus se fit entendre alors. Henry ne se démonta pas et attrapa une poignée de petits pois à pleine main et lui jeta en pleine figure. Après un quart de seconde de surprise, Evelyn prit son yaourt et lui renversa sur la tête.

Bientôt une voix dans la foule s'éleva « Bataille de bouffeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee » et en quelques secondes, la nourriture vola de part et d'autre, gommant toute trace de lutte entre Evelyn et Henry pour laisser place à un vaste capharnaüm dont les 2 ados étaient devenus les instigateurs malgré eux.

En quelques minutes, le réfectoire était un champ de guerre, et quand les surveillants arrivèrent enfin, le calme fut instauré avec mal. Quand ces derniers demandèrent ce qui s'était passé, tous désignèrent Evelyn et Henry comme ceux ayant lancé les hostilités.

Les 2 ados, couverts de nourriture se regardèrent alors d'un regard noir avant d'être conduits chez le directeur.

* * *

><p>Regina Mills était la directrice de marketing la plus efficace de New-York. Elle était rapide, charismatique, polyvalente. Elle était crainte aussi car reconnue pour ne jamais mâcher ses mots. Certains la comparaient volontiers à Miranda Priestly dans « Le Diable s'habille en Prada ». Elle savait la peur et la crainte qu'elle inspirait et s'en servait pour instaurer son empire.<p>

Elle était partie de rien, avait refusé les brillantes études de Droits qu'elle avait entamées, ainsi qu'un poste de procureur généreusement offert par sa mère. Elle voulait faire ce dont elle rêvait : devenir rédactrice en chef d'un grand magazine féminin. Elle débarqua alors à New-York avec pour seuls bagages ses économies, ses croquis et ses idées.

Elle démarcha des dizaines de grands magazines afin d'y faire de multiples stages et monter en grade peu à peu. De part son sérieux, ses efforts, son dynamisme et ses idées brillantes, elle avait su s'imposer et imposer son style jusqu'à ce que ses ambitions deviennent trop grandes pour la boite qui l'embauchait. Forte de ses expériences, elle débuta dans un hangar désaffecté avant de construire son empire : _Elixir_.

Fière de sa réussite qu'elle ne devait qu'a elle-même, elle demandait le même effort et la même implication à ses employés. Certains la taxait de cruelle et froide, mais d'autres savaient reconnaitre que, derrière ce masque de patronne distante et ambitieuse, sommeillait une femme juste et bonne qui savait récompenser ses employés les plus actifs, et reconnaitre les efforts fournis.

Il était vraiment dur de bosser pour Regina Mills, mais être accepté dans la boite signifiait aussi avoir beaucoup d'avantages : des salaires plus que généreux, des congés payés doublés, des soirées libres ou encore une prise en charge médicale complète grâce à une mutuelle peu chère mais efficace. Oui, tous ceux qui travaillaient pour Regina Mills travaillaient dur, mais ils étaient récompensés à leur juste valeur.

Et c'est pour cela que l'entreprise Mills tournait aussi bien et que le magazine Elixir pouvait faire concurrence à ces grosses pointures comme _Cosmopolitain_, _ELLE_ ou encore _Vogue_.

Il y avait pourtant un point noir à ce tableau idyllique que dressait Regina : sa famille. Son ambition et sa réussite avaient été au prix d'un éloignement du domicile. Eloignement qui eut raison de son couple quelques années auparavant, et qui détériorait ses relations avec sa fille.

Pourtant, elle aimait sa fille, plus que tout au monde, plus que son magazine lui-même. Mais n'ayant pas eu une enfance choyée et aimée elle-même, elle avait du mal à montrer à sa fille à quel point elle tenait à elle.

Pourtant, elle était fière de la réussite de sa fille : meilleure élève de son collège, musicienne de talent et cavalière de valeur, elle avait tout ce qu'une mère pouvait rêver d'avoir avec sa fille. Elle n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter d'une quelconque crise d'adolescence : sa fille n'avait jamais eu un caprice plus au que l'autre, elle ne l'avait jamais déçue, elle avait tout ce qu'elle demandait. Oui, tout ce qu'elle désirait, sa mère essayait de lui obtenir. Ne sachant pas vraiment montrer physiquement à quel point elle aimait sa fille, Regina préférait lui offrir tout ce dont elle rêvait pour combler ses attentes et démontrer à sa fille qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Alors quand, en pleine réunion avec ses employés pour la prochaine couverture d'hiver, elle reçut un appel du collège lui intimant l'ordre de venir sur le champ, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il ne lui avait rien dit au téléphone si ce n'était qu'il y avait eu un problème avec Evelyn et qu'elle devait venir de suite.

Frustrée de ne pas avoir fini sa réunion à temps, elle roula en direction du collège de sa fille en ruminant sa colère.

* * *

><p>« Voilà madame, une pizza 4 fromages pour vous. Et pour vous … Une salade cheddar. »<p>

Emma servait sa 10ième table de la matinée et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris avec ce métier : c'est qu'elle avait des muscles qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Ses jambes, son dos … Tout lui faisait mal, sans parler de ses poignets, soutenant les plateaux souvent bien garnis des clients.

Mais pourtant, elle aimait ce job sans prise de tête. Evidemment il était bien loin de celui d'adjoint du shérif dans le Maine. Mais elle aimait le changement, elle était comme ça : la bougeotte à toujours vouloir voir ailleurs. Heureusement elle avait passé ce virus à son fils qui aimait lui aussi voir du pays. Alors quand il fut l'heure de quitter le Maine pour New-York, aucun des deux n'hésita, surtout après les derniers événements.

Emma avait perdu son père quelques années plus tôt. Sa mère avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, même quand Emma lui demanda d'instruire son fils, afin de la sortir de la morosité dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. Mais après quelques années à lui enseigner son savoir, elle avait arrêté, prétextant qu'Henry en savait déjà bien plus qu'il ne devrait.

Finalement, sa mère mourut quelques temps pus tard, officiellement d'une crise cardiaque, mais Emma soupçonnait que sa mère s'était un peu aidée à coups de cachets. Bien sur, elle n'en avait rien dit à son fils et c'était avec cette ombre planant sur sa tête qu'elle avait finalement décidé de quitter Storybrooke, chargée de trop de souvenirs pour y vivre encore.

Elle espérait que New-York soit un nouveau départ pour elle et son fils. Elle était pleine de ressources, ainsi qu'Henry, et elle savait que tous les deux, ils s'en sortiraient. Henry était intelligent, fort et plein d'esprit, elle savait qu'il trouverait la force de rebondir.

Quant à elle, elle espérait sincèrement trouver quelque chose de plus consistant pour vivre. Elle avait pu s'acheter ce magnifique appartement grâce à l'héritage conséquent que lui avaient laissé ses parents. Elle savait que, plus tard, cet appartement reviendrait à son fils pour lui assurer un avenir qui ne serait pas sous les ponts.

Elle avait vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir Henry avec elle. Il était sa bouée de sauvetage, il n'avait cessé de l'être toutes ses années. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait su avancer et ne pas se terrer dans sa monotonie. Après que son compagnon l'ait laissé tombé avec pour seul bagage un bébé dans son ventre, elle avait décidé que, jamais plus, quelqu'un régnerait sur sa vie et déciderait pour elle. Elle était indépendante et n'avait besoin de personne si ce n'était de son fils.

Heureusement pour elle, ce qui aurait pu être un problème de plus à gérer pour elle n'était qu'une bénédiction : Henry n'avait pas vraiment connu encore cette crise d'ado caractéristique, il aidait sans ronchonner, il avait su prendre soin de lui lorsque sa mère faisait des heures supp au bureau du shérif. Il était bon élève et aspirait à devenir chevalier plus tard ! Du moins c'était son idée lorsqu'il avait 8 ans. Aujourd'hui, il aspirait à devenir vétérinaire, ce qui demandait un certain niveau d'études et une exigence de résultat qu'elle savait son fils capable d'avoir.

« Hey Jerry, un œuf au plat bacon et … » Elle fut interrompue par la vibration dans sa poche. Elle fronça les sourcils : qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Peu de gens avec son numéro si ce n'était ses employeurs et … le collège.

Ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, elle mit quelques secondes à répondre « Allo ? Oui c'est moi. Oui c'est mon fils. Quoi ? Ok, j'arrive ! » Elle raccrocha et souffla « Hey Jerry, je dois y aller, y'a un problème avec mon fils au collège ! Je reviens dès que je peux. »

Elle enleva rapidement son tablier avant de prendre son sac et de monter dans sa voiture, direction l'école Roosevelt.

* * *

><p>Quand Regina entra en trombe dans le bureau de la secrétaire, elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver une tête pas inconnue. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais elle l'avait vu hier, c'était la mère de ce gamin dont sa fille donnait des cours de rattrapage. Quand cette dernière se retourna pour lui laisser la place, elle la fixa « Oh euh … On se connait non ? »<p>

Pour toute réponse, Regina fronça le regard et se tourna vers la secrétaire « Le directeur m'a appelé. Regina Mills, ma fille est … »

« Oui je sais. C'est moi qui vous ais appelé. Asseyez-vous, je le préviens que vous êtes là. » Elle attrapa son téléphone et invita Regina à s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, aux cotés d'Emma. Soudain l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde et Emma n'osait même pas regarder la jolie brune en face. En y regardant de plus près, son visage lui était familier. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu avant hier. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, la porte du bureau du directeur s'ouvrit et les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent avant de se jeter mutuellement un coup d'œil.

« Je vous en prie, entrez. »

« Qui ? » lança en même temps les 2 jeunes femmes

« Vous deux. »

Regina haussa un sourcil alors qu'Emma esquissa une moue dubitative. Quand elles entrèrent, elles virent en même temps, leur enfant respectif, cheveux mouillés et habits de rechange sur le dos, assis sur des chaises en face du bureau du directeur.

Ce dernier s'installa et invita les jeunes femmes à prendre place aux cotés de leur enfant.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda prestement Regina

« Voilà. Il y a eu un incident au réfectoire ce midi. »

« ? »

« Une … bataille de nourriture. »

Un rire contenu s'échappa des lèvres d'Emma, bien vite remise en place par les regards noirs de Regina et du directeur

« Il semblerait que vos enfants respectifs, Evelyn et Henry, en soient les instigateurs. »

Regina laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise et mit sa main sur sa poitrine « Comment ça ? Il doit y avoir une erreur. »

« Malheureusement non. Nous avons entendu plusieurs enfants, ainsi que le personnel de cantine qui a assisté à la scène. De plus, vos enfants ont avoué. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de fixer sa fille qui rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, le regard baissé, fixant ses chaussures.

Emma, quant à elle, fixa son fils, incrédule « Explique. » Mais le jeune garçon resta silencieux

« Aucun des deux n'a voulu dire le pourquoi du comment. Ils ont juste admis avoir commencé la bataille. Ecoutez … Compte tenu du dossier irréprochable de miss Mills et du fait que monsieur Swan est nouveau, je ne mettrais qu'un avertissement verbal à vous deux. J'aimerais, pour l'heure, que chacune de vous parle à votre enfant afin d'éclaircir la situation. Je ne demanderais qu'une courte rédaction sur ce qu'ils ont fait, et leur ressentiment face à ça. »

« Entendu. » conclut Regina « Je veillerais à ce que tout cela ne se reproduise plus. »

Après avoir fait un signe de tête au directeur, elle se leva, ainsi que sa fille et sortit du bureau. Emma se leva alors à son tour et se racla la gorge « Moi aussi je … Je ferais ce qu'il faut. » Puis elle quitta le bureau, suivie d'Henry.

* * *

><p>« Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lança Regina sur un ton neutre, mais qui n'engageait rien de bon<p>

« … »

« Miss Evelyn Serena Mills… J'attends un peu mieux de ta part. Tu as toujours été une bonne élève avec un comportement irréprochable. Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui pour que tu sois embrigadée dans une bataille … De nourriture ! Vraiment ? » Evelyn se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors « Et regarde-moi quand je te parle. »

Evelyn leva alors le regard, les yeux embués de larmes. Regina n'avait vu que très rarement sa fille pleurer, y compris quand son père et elle avaient divorcé. Elle fut un peu déstabilisée mais se reprit, plus doucement. Elle lui caressa la joue « Evelyn, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je … »

« Hey ! » Les deux brunettes se tournèrent alors pour voir Emma marcher rapidement dans leur direction, suivi, un peu plus loin et d'un pas plus lent, Henry. Une fois arrivée à leur hauteur, Emma se stoppa, inspirant et expirant bruyamment « Je … Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolée. Je … Je sais pas ce qu'ils s'est passé entre eux mais … On devrait peut-être en parler non ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Pardon ? Si j'ai quelque chose à dire ou faire avec ma fille, ça ne regarde que moi. Et je doute qu'elle y soit réellement pour quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je dis : ma fille n'a jamais eu aucun problème ici, aucune heure de colle, aucune punition depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds dans cet établissement. Et votre fils débarque et soudainement, à son deuxième jour de classe, ils sont convoqués dans le bureau du directeur. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que c'est un malheureux hasard. »

« Je … On sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je vous rappelle que le directeur a dit qu'ils avaient avoué tous les deux. »

« Elle a certainement voulu supporter, dans un geste altruiste, son camarade. Mais je doute qu'elle ait initié la bataille. Tout au plus a-t-elle répliqué pour se défendre. »

« Se défendre ? Vous sous-entendez que c'est mon fils qui l'a attaqué ?! »

« Je ne dis rien, les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes. Ma fille n'est absolument pas de ce genre. »

« Quel genre ? »

Regina soupira, prenant un air supérieur « Votre fils n'a jamais mis les pieds à l'école avant. Il semblerait qu'il faille faire quelques ajustements de comportement pour vivre en collectivité scolaire avec d'autres camarades. Nous ne sommes plus à la campagne ici, nous avons des règles, et il faut les respecter. La prochaine fois, ma fille ne protègera plus votre fils contre son ignorance. »

Emma serra les poings alors, les 2 ados sentant que la situation dégénérait « Mon fils a pas été élevé dans la jungle non plus ! Et tant qu'aucun des enfants n'aura expliqué les faits, je prends pour acquis que mon fils n'est pas en tort. »

« Evidemment … » hoqueta amusée Regina

« Vous en avez pas marre de prendre les gens de façon hautaine ?! »

« Excusez-moi ? »

A ce moment là, Evelyn tira la manche de sa mère « Viens maman, je t'en pris. » Et Henry de faire la même chose avec Emma.

Bien malgré elles, les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, prêtes à se jeter l'une sur l'autre pour défendre l'honneur de la famille. Emma prit alors son fils par les épaules et partit en direction de sa voiture « Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! Accuser mon fils de voyou ! »

Henry ne pipa mot, c'était inutile quand Emma était dans cet état. Il suffisait juste de la laisser grommeler toute seule et n'intervenir que lorsqu'elle aurait fini.

Quant à Regina, elle fixa la blonde partir au loin avant de s'autoriser à monter dans sa voiture en la maudissant, tandis qu'Evelyn monta à ses cotés, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège.

* * *

><p>Emma s'était tue. Dès qu'elle descendit de sa voiture, elle se mura dans le silence. Dans l'appartement, elle prépara en silence le repas tandis qu'Henry se réfugia dans la rédaction du devoir demandé par le directeur.<p>

Ce n'est qu'au moment du repas qu'Emma prit de nouveau la parole « Alors … Tu n'as rien à me dire … » Henry mâchouilla mollement sa salade avant de faire tomber ses couverts et se redresser « Je t'ai laissé le temps de préparer ta défense. »

« C'est … Compliqué. »

« Ah non, pas de ça avec moi. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Alors ? il s'est passé quoi dans ce réfectoire ? Miss Mills a raison ? C'est toi qui a initié la bagarre ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors, dis-moi la vérité. »

Henry soupira : il n'avait jamais menti à sa mère, il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de le faire. Emma était sa mère, mais aussi sa meilleure amie : personne ne le connaissait mieux qu'elle. Elle connaissait ses failles.

« On s'est disputé. »

« Sur quel sujet ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre « Sur moi, sur nous … Sur toi. »

Emma laissa son dos reposer sur le dossier de la chaise, commençant à y voir plus clair « Elle a dit quoi ? »

« … »

« Henry, tu m'as souvent répété que je ne devais pas avoir honte de ce que j'étais et que, toi-même, tu n'avais pas honte de qui nous étions. Alors, dis-moi, je le prendrais pas mal. »

Il inspira alors « Je … Sans le faire exprès, je l'ai heurté avec mon plateau, elle m'a dit alors de me pousser. Je lui ais demandé pourquoi elle était aussi méchante … Et c'est parti en sucette. »

« Et cette sucette ressemble à quoi ? »

« Elle m'a dit que … »

« Oui ? »

« Que j'étais aussi rustre et mal élevé que toi … »

« Oh je vois … »

« Alors j'ai répondu que je préférais être ce que je suis plutôt qu'une pimbêche et garce comme elle. »

« Houlà … Tu sais parler aux filles toi. »

« Ensuite … Elle m'a dit que tu avais arrêté de grandir quand tu m'as eu. J'ai rétorqué que je préférais ça plutôt qu'avoir un magazine pour mère. »

« Belle répartie … Attends, un magazine ? »

Pour toute réponse, Henry se leva et alla chercher un magazine sur la table basse. Il lui tendit « Sa mère c'est la patronne de ce magazine. »

Emma fixa la couverture où trônait une magnifique rousse portant un smoking et fumant le cigare avec en guise de titre « _Le mythe de l'androgyne : tendance ?_ » Elle se frappa alors le front de la paume de sa main « Mais oui ! Voilà pourquoi elle me disait quelque chose ! J'ai vu une de ses interviews dans un magazine, y'avait sa photo ! »

« Super. » grommela-t-il

« Je comprends le palace dans lequel elle vit. »

« Ca me fait une belle jambe … »

« Et donc, tu lui as fais bouffer ta purée ? »

« C'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle m'a envoyé de la purée, j'ai rétorqué avec des petits pois. Elle a enchainé avec un yaourt. Ensuite, ça a été le bazar dans la cantine. Je crois que j'ai reçu aussi un jus d'orange, mais pas sûr de savoir d'où il venait. »

« Je vois … Tu sais que c'est mal n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle a commencé ! J'allais pas me laisser insulter sans rien faire ! »

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas te punir plus que le directeur. Je comprends que tu ais voulu nous défendre et que sans ses remarques, rien ne se serait passé. Mais je comprends pas : pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis au directeur ? Il l'aurait puni elle et pas toi. »

« … »

« Attends … Me dis pas que t'en pince pour elle ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! »

« Oh ok … Parce que je me voyais mal avoir des repas de famille avec sa mère. » Henry esquissa un sourire « T'as fini ta rédaction ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Bon. Dessert et ensuite dans ta chambre. »

« Hey, t'avais dis pas de punition ! On devait se faire un donjon ce soir. »

« Gamin, je suis peut-être cool, mais faut pas pousser non plus. »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil et Henry ne pu que sourire. Il en voulait très rarement à sa mère, et quand c'était le cas, ça ne l'était jamais très longtemps. Il débarrassa la table alors et, comme convenu, se rendit dans sa chambre. Et au lieu de faire une partie avec sa mère, il se plongea dans la lecture d'un roman policier.

* * *

><p>Le trajet n'avait été qu'une cascade de jurons et autres noms d'oiseaux à l'intention de la jolie blonde. Des reproches à n'en plus pouvoir, tant et si bien que Regina manqua de salive en arrivant chez elle. Elle conclut son récit par un « Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! » avant qu'Evelyn, lasse, ne monte dans sa chambre et ne s'y enferme pour écrire sa rédaction.<p>

Par où commencer ? Il était inutile de mentir, elle était certaine que, de son coté, Henry rédigerait la vérité. Et la vérité était que c'était elle qui avait initié les hostilités. Comment tourner cela sans qu'elle ne passe pour une garce patentée ?

Elle repensa alors aux paroles d'Henry … _Tu es obligée d'être aussi méchante … Je préfère encore être ce que je suis plutôt qu'un garce égoïste et imbue d'elle-même, qui méprise tout et tout le monde. Tu n'as pas d'amis Evelyn, tu as juste des gens autour de toi qui se servent de toi, de ton argent. _

Les larmes lui montèrent alors et bientôt elle ne pu apercevoir les lignes qu'elle écrivait tant sa vue était brouillée. Quand on toqua à sa porte, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et reprit contenance. Son sourire se fana quand elle aperçut non pas sa mère mais Granny.

« Miss … Ta mère a du repartir à son bureau. »

« Je m'en doutais … » soupira Evelyn

« Elle m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tu fasses tes devoirs et que tu manges. »

« Bien. »

Et devant la petite mine de l'adolescente, Granny s'approcha « Quelque chose ne va pas ma chérie ? »

Evelyn sourit alors en sentant les lèvres de la vieille femme sur son front. Granny était ce qui ressemblait plus à une grand-mère, plus que n'importe qui. Sa vraie grand-mère, la mère de sa mère, était constamment en voyage. Ambassadrice des Etats-Unis à l'étranger, elle passait rarement pour voir sa fille et encore pus rarement sa petite-fille.

Parfois elle se demandait si sa mère avait ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait quand sa mère passait des journées, des week-end entiers à son travail sans la voir. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait un film où la grand-mère était une femme généreuse et aimante, elle zappait. Les seules marques d'affection que lui procurait sa grand-mère se bornaient à des chèques envoyés des 4 coins du monde pour son anniversaire et Noel.

En 12 ans de vie, Evelyn n'avait du voir sa grand-mère que 8 fois en tout et pour tout … et pas plus de 2 jours de suite.

Alors que Granny avait été la gouvernante de la famille depuis que sa mère, Regina, était petite. Elle gardait sa mère lorsque sa grand-mère était absente. Puis quand Regina tomba enceinte, elle demanda à Granny de venir travailler pour elle. Ce qui arrangeait la vieille femme qui n'avait pas une retraite épaisse et pouvait continuer de travail pour un salaire plus que généreux tout en étant logée et nourrie dans une belle demeure.

D'ailleurs, même si Evelyn avait une tante, elle aimait a appelé la fille de Granny « tante Rub' » qui passait parfois chez elles les week-ends.

« Alors ? Tu me racontes ? »

« C'est compliqué Granny. »

« J'ai tout mon temps. »

* * *

><p>Emma était allongée sur son canapé, zappant d'une chaine à une autre sans réel but. Elle ne cessait de penser à son fils et ses paroles. Il avait beau être fort, il n'en restait pas moins un petit garçon qui avait besoin d'une mère plutôt que d'une amie.<p>

Son regard glissa doucement de l'écran à la pile de magazines sur la table basse. Elle soupira alors et prit le premier au dessus « _Elixir _». Elle soupira avant de se redresser, d'attraper sa tablette et de tapoter sur l'écran « Regina Mills – Elixir »

Une vingtaine d'articles s'ouvrirent alors et Emma piocha l'un d'entre eux. Elle fixa alors la photo de la jolie brune. Car oui, elle avait beau être d'une arrogance sans non, il fallait bien reconnaitre que cette femme avait un charisme de fou et du chien.

Emma sourit alors et caressa du bout de l'index la photo, caressant les contours de son visage « Qui êtes vous miss Mills … » murmura-t-elle

* * *

><p>Quand Regina revint à son domicile, le calme et la pénombre lui indiquèrent que tout le monde dormait. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard et elle avait fait de son mieux pour revenir assez tôt afin de parler avec sa fille de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'école.<p>

Elle déposa ses affaires, se déchaussa avant de monter les marches la menant jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Elle soupira alors et ouvrit la porte doucement. Dans son lit king size, Evelyn semblait dormir. Regina s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit, caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Elle avait l'air si paisible, si gentille … Elle aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ce midi, mais elle resta là, silencieuse, admirant sa fille qui, en grandissant, ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

Elle se coucha alors près d'elle, elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis des siècles. Elle soupira d'aise en serrant sa fille dans ses bras, collée à son dos.

« C'est ma faute tu sais … » murmura la jeune fille.

Regina sursauta à peine « Vraiment ? »

« Je l'ai insulté maman. » Regina fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire « Je suis méchante. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » lança doucement Regina

« Mais c'est vrai. Il a dit que j'étais méchante, pimbêche, garce et une vraie peste. »

Regina fulmina intérieurement : personne n'avait le droit de dire cela de sa fille. Ce morveux allait payer « Ce n'est absolu…. »

« … C'est vrai tu sais. Je suis vraiment méchante à l'école. »

Regina se figea alors … Elle ne comprenait plus. Sa fille avait toujours été la meilleure élève, la plus distinguée et, le pensait-elle, la plus choyée. Evelyn se retourna pour faire face à sa mère et Regina, dans la pénombre, distingua un mince filet brillant … Sa fille pleurait.

« Oh chérie … Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Il a raison … Ce garçon, Henry. Il a dit que je n'avais pas d'amis, qu'ils me parlaient simplement parce que j'étais riche, qu'ils profitaient de moi. »

« C'est ce que ce gamin t'a dit ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et il a raison. Je le savais … Mais je préférais ne rien voir, et me mentir à moi-même. J'ai été méchante avec lui, comme je suis méchante avec beaucoup … Et c'est moi qui ait commencé avec la nourriture, il n'a fait que riposter. » Evelyn le savait, même dans le noir elle pouvait sentir le regard de sa mère sur elle « T'es fâchée ? »

Regina garda le silence un moment avant de resserrer son étreinte et coller sa fille contre elle « Je suis désolée ma chérie. Est-ce moi ? Est-ce parce que je suis trop absente que tu te venges à l'école ? »

« J'en sais rien … Mais je te promets de ne plus le faire, je te promets de changer. »

Regina avait les larmes aux yeux : elle était passée à coté de sa fille, totalement. En réalité, elle la connaissait que très peu. Son travail avait pris le pas sur le reste, elle pensait que sa fille comprenait, qu'elle ferait avec … Mais elle oubliait parfois que derrière ses airs de grandes filles, ce n'était encore qu'une petite fille de 12 assaillie par les responsabilités.

« Je te promets de changer aussi Evie … D'être plus présente, plus à l'écoute. Tu ne dois pas te sentir seule, plus maintenant. »

Et après un moment de silence et quelques sanglots, Evelyn murmura « Je vais être punie hein ? »

« Je ne serais pas une bonne mère si je ne le faisais pas. Je me demande juste … Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, si tu ressentais ça depuis un moment ? »

« C'est à cause de lui, ce garçon. Ca a été le premier, et le seul, à dire la vérité, à me mettre la réalité en face. Et tu sais, il m'a défendu devant le directeur. Quand je me suis dénoncée, il l'a fait aussi … »

« Je vois … » Soudain, elle eut une pensée pour la mère du jeune garçon, et la manière dont elle l'avait traité elle et son fils « Je téléphonerais à miss Swan demain pour m'excuser. »

Puis elles s'endormirent toutes les 2, espérant repartir sur de bonnes bases dès le lendemain, que se soit avec Henry, ou même Emma.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT : De plates excuses, un rendez-vous manqué et un intéressant compromis ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode :)<strong>


	3. Trêve

**Hello ! Merci encore, mille fois merci pour vos reviews !  
><strong>

**Sérieusement, j'espère que vous continuerez d'accrocher à cette fic !**

**_ps : Mea Culpa, _****_ m'a judicieusement fait remarquer mon erreur à propos du titre : il ne s'agit pas de "ying" mais du "yin" sans "G". Du coup, j'ai changé mon erreur et je la remercie de me l'avoir fait remarquer !_ **

**Dans ce chapitre : Des excuses, Des retards ... **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Trêve<strong>

Le lendemain fut signe de bonnes résolutions pour chacun des adolescents : d'un coté Henry, qui devait s'excuser de ses propos rudes envers Evelyn, et de l'autre, cette dernière qui devait faire son mea culpa. Regina était aussi bien décidée à s'excuser pour sa rudesse envers Emma qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qu'elle avait déjà jugé sans même l'écouter.

« Je t'emmène en cours ce matin. » lança Regina au petit déjeuner

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais … Ton travail ? »

« Mon bureau ne souffrira pas d'une heure de retard. Je dois aller m'excuser auprès de miss Swan. Je ne saurais tolérer l'injustice et encore moins quand il vient de moi. Je me suis emportée hier. »

« J'ai bien cru que tu allais en venir aux mains. » concéda Evelyn en se rappelant leur joute verbale

« Justement. Je ne saurais donner une si mauvaise impression à une personne, qui plus est quand cette personne arrive tout juste en ville. Je vaux mieux que cela. »

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de ce qu'elle pourrait penser ? » lança nonchalamment Evelyn en triant ses céréales

« Parce que tous les avis comptent vois-tu. Dans ce monde, chaque chose qui se dit, se sait un jour. Il suffirait que cette miss Swan sache qui je suis pour me faire mauvaise presse. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça et Elixir non plus. »

Evelyn sourit alors : malgré ses bonnes résolutions, sa mère pensait encore et toujours à son magazine.

« C'est sur … Et moi je vais m'excuser auprès d'Henry. »

« Certes, mais n'oublies pas qu'il a aussi proféré des paroles assez rudes à ton encontre. »

« Mais des paroles qui reflètent la vérité. »

« Mais il y a une façon de le dire et le faire comprendre. Et une bataille de nourriture n'est certainement pas le meilleur moyen. »

« Ouais … » murmura-t-elle en se souvenant des péripéties de la veille.

« En parlant de cela, as-tu fini ta rédaction ? »

« Oui. Granny l'a relu pour les fautes. »

Regina sourit alors, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Granny lorsqu'elle était absente, ce qui était de plus en plus le cas ces derniers temps. Mais elle avait pris une bonne résolution : être plus présente pour sa fille et répondre à ses attentes.

« Allez dépêche-toi. »

* * *

><p>Evelyn venait de donner sa rédaction au directeur. En apprenant qu'Henry ne l'avait pas encore fait, elle en profita pour raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Marquant la bonne foi de la jeune fille, et dû a son dossier scolaire irréprochable, le directeur n'émit aucune sanction à son encontre, mais simplement un conseil : aller parler à Henry et aplanir les choses.<p>

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle le retrouva près de son casier, à discuter avec un grand roux « Hey … » Les 2 garçons se retournèrent alors et la fixèrent sans dire un mot. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise « Je … Je peux te parler ? Seul à seul. »

Arthur se tourna alors vers Henry lui fit un signe de tête « Ok bon bah … Je t'attends … plus loin. » Et alors qu'il s'éloigna, Henry fixa la jeune fille.

« Ecoute … Je sais pas par quoi commencer, je … Je me suis jamais excusée auparavant. »

« Sans blague … »

« … »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je m'excuse. » La jeune fille le fixa, incrédule « Pour ce que je t'ai dis. J'avais pas à te parler comme ça. Et je m'excuse pour la nourriture dans tes cheveux. »

Evelyn sourit alors « Tu avais raison … Pour ce que tu m'as dis. »

« Peut-être, mais j'avais pas à le dire comme ça, je suis désolé. »

« Je … Je suis désolée aussi pour ce que j'ai dis sur toi et ta mère, je n'en avais pas le droit. A vrai dire … Je l'ai dis parce que … »

« J'avais été méchant avec toi. »

« Non, parce que tu avais été franc. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans ce collège, tu as été le seul à me dire la vérité. Et je l'ai pas supporté parce que tout le monde … me ment ou est gentil avec moi par intérêt. »

« Je suis désolé pour toi, vraiment. »

« Je suis aussi désolée pour la nourriture, et cette punition qu'on a récolté. D'ailleurs, je suis allée voir le directeur, et je lui ais dis la vérité. Il a été compréhensif. »

« Tant mieux alors. »

« Si on repartait de zéro, ok ? » Elle lui tendit alors la main « Salut, moi c'est Evelyn. Evelyn Mills. Et toi ? T'es nouveau ? »

Henry haussa un sourcil, amusé, mais joua le jeu « Henry Swan. Ouais, je viens du Maine. »

« Oh, intéressant. »

En se serrant la main, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Finalement, Henry trouva une alliée dans ce monde hostile, tandis que, pour la première fois, Evelyn trouva enfin une personne honnête avec elle.

* * *

><p>Emma avait prit son service dans la matinée. Peu de clients mais, en 1 semaine de service, elle avait pu se rendre compte des habitués : à la table 5, il y avait un couple, assez jeune, qui prenait tous les matins un café et des viennoiseries avant d'aller en cours. A la table 8, un vieil homme, veuf, qui lisait son journal en mangeant son muffin à la myrtille et un café noir. Puis à la table 3, toujours la même femme blonde à lunettes, certainement une notable à en juger par son tailleur et son attaché case.<p>

« Hey Em' … Tu prends ta pause ? »

Emma jeta un œil sur sa montre « Dans 5 minutes Jerry. » Puis elle prit une carte avant de se rendre à une nouvelle table où une personne, cachée par un large journal, se trouvait « Bonjour. Voici la car… » Elle se stoppa alors lorsque le journal tomba pour laisser apparaitre « Miss Mills ? »

La jolie brune se redressa alors, lui offrant un sourire de politesse « Bonjour miss Swan. »

« Oh euh … Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je tenais à vous voir. »

« Moi ? Mais comment vous avez su où je bossais ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil « J'ai mes sources. Pouvons-nous parler 5 minutes ? »

Emma enleva rapidement son tablier et s'assit à la place vacante en face de celle de Regina et refit prestement sa queue de cheval.

« Hey Em' ! »

« Je prends ma pause Jerry ! » hurla-t-elle, faisant sursauter Regina « Désolée. » dit-elle en un rire crispé « Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Elle nota la soudaine gêne de la jolie brune qui se racla la gorge avant de prononcer un mot « Je tenais à m'excuser pour mes propos tenus à votre encontre hier. »

« Oh … Vraiment ? Mais … »

« Ma fille m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé hier. »

« Henry aussi. »

« Oh … Donc vous devez savoir que … Ma fougue m'a poussé à dire des choses totalement déplacées. Je m'en excuse. »

« Excuses acceptées. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez simplement voulu protéger votre fille, comme je veux protéger mon fils. » Regina lui sourit faiblement « J'ai demandé à Henry d'aller s'excuser à son tour auprès de votre fille. »

« Evelyn a promis de faire de même aujourd'hui même. »

« Tant mieux alors … Tout est bien qui finit bien. » s'amusa Emma

« Certes. Je ne sais pas si vous savez qui je suis mais …»

« Oh je sais. Enfin je savais pas jusqu'à ce que mon fils brandisse sous mon nez votre magazine. »

« Je vois. »

« Vous savez … Que vous soyez riche et célèbre ou que vous soyez simple habitant de New-York, ça ne change rien, en tout cas pour moi. » Regina se redressa alors, fronçant les sourcils « Ne vous méprenez pas. C'est super ce que vous êtes et je lis parfois votre magazine mais … Je tenais juste à vous dire que ça change rien pour moi. J'accepte vos excuses parce que vous êtes la mère d'Evelyn pas parce que vous êtes une businesswoman de renom. »

Emma la fixa alors d'un petit sourire alors que Regina soupira bruyamment « C'est tout à votre honneur. »

« Je vous sers quelque chose ? »

Regina plia le journal avant de se lever « Non merci, je dois reprendre le travail. »

Et alors qu'elle était sur le chemin pour partir, Emma l'alpagua « Je … J'espère que ça ira maintenant … Pour nos enfants je veux dire. »

« Ma fille n'a plus aucun intérêt à en vouloir à votre fils. Si problème y a encore, cela ne viendra certainement plus d'elle. » lança-t-elle sur un air hautain, avant de partir sans se retourner

Emma grimaça alors, elle devrait se contenter de ça, Regina Mills n'était surement capable que de ça.

Elle sourit alors : cette femme devait avoir un sacré tempérament et un caractère bien trempé, et une beauté, glaciale certes, mais captivante.

* * *

><p>« Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec la Glaciale ou pas ? » lança Arthur entre 2 bouchées de frites.<p>

« Y'a rien. On a juste mis les choses au clair. »

« Sans histoire de petits pois ni de purée ? » s'amusa le rouquin

« Sans ça. Je crois qu'on est reparti sur de bonnes bases. »

« T'es sérieux mec ? Tu veux dire que t'es pote avec elle ? »

« Je sais pas si on est amis … Mais en tout cas on est plus ennemis. »

« C'est déjà pas mal, surtout concernant la Glaciale. »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! » argua Henry « Elle est pas Glaciale, elle est incomprise. »

« Tu la défends maintenant ? J'te rappelle qu'elle t'a balancé sa bouffe. »

« Pour moi c'est déjà du passé. »

Arthur soupira alors « Si elle est pas si glaciale que ça … Tu peux m'arranger le coup avec elle ? »

Henry grimaça « T'es sérieux ? Y'a encore une minute, tu la traitais de glaciale. »

« Ouais mais … J'ai jamais eu un pote qui était vraiment ami avec elle alors … »

« Je t'arrangerais rien avec elle … Pas maintenant en tout cas. »

« Hey, tu viens à la sortie demain ? »

« Quelle sortie ? »

« Ah merde, tu es arrivé en cours de route, t'as surement pas eu l'autorisation de sortie. »

« Quelle autorisation ? Et quelle sortie ? »

« Tous les ans, on sort à Staten Island pour le week-end. Mais si t'as eu la feuille alors … »

« Ou on la demande ? »

Henry ne pouvait louper une telle occasion ! Il fallait qu'il obtienne ce papier car, il le savait, sa mère ne serait pas contre. Ce n'était qu'une formalité mais il devait le faire !

Sans attendre, il se rendit au secrétariat afin de retirer un formulaire d'autorisation parentale. Et bien que la vieille femme à l'accueil lui informa que c'était trop tard, il prit quand même le papier et se rua dans la classe de M. Gold

« M. Gold ! »

« Henry Swan, il y a des façons d'entrer dans une classe plus appropriée que cela. »

« Pardon. »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Je voulais vous parler de la sortie de demain. »

Gold haussa un sourcil avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez « Oh oui je vois. Tu n'as évidemment pas été prévenu … »

« J'ai obtenu une autorisation, il suffit juste que ma mère signe. »

« Mais j'avais besoin de cette autorisation il y a une semaine déjà. Je dois avoir un compte juste. »

« Mais Ryan est absent et son frère nous a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas. Je pourrais prendre sa place ! »

Stupéfait par l'aplomb du jeune garçon, il hoqueta de surprise « Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Sauf que j'ai besoin de cette autorisation avant de partir. »

« Si j'appelle ma mère pour qu'elle vienne la signer, y'aura plus de problème ? »

Gold fixa l'adolescent dont la détermination forçait le respect, puis soupira « Certes. »

« Merci ! » s'enjoua l'ado en sortant de la salle. Il se dirigea vers les premières toilettes venues, s'y engouffra et appela sa mère.

« M'man ? »

« _Quoi encore ? Sur qui tu as balancé tes légumes cette fois ?_ »

« Rien à voir. J'aurais besoin que tu passes à l'école. »

« _Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais je suis en service !_ »

« Tu pourrais finir plus tôt ce soir et venir me chercher ? »

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

« Demain y'a une sortie scolaire pour le week-end, et j'ai besoin que tu signes l'autorisation ! Si tu le fais pas avant la fin des cours, je pourrais pas y aller. »

Quelques secondes de silence plus tard et un soupir qu'Henry distingua derrière le combiné « _Okay, okay. A quelle heure tu finis ?_ »

Henry sourit alors … Sa mère ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la journée, Henry attendit patiemment sa mère. Regardant sans cesse sa montre, il trépignait sur place.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Henry sursauta en découvrant Evelyn, sac à dos sur le dos « J'attends ma mère. »

« Tu prends pas le bus d'habitude ? »

« Si mais là j'ai besoin qu'elle … Attends, comment tu sais que je prends le bus ? »

Evelyn fronça le nez et détourna le visage « … »

« Et … Et toi, tu vas ou comme ça ? »

« Cours de piano. »

« Oh cool … »

Elle s'assit alors à ses cotés « Et toi, tu joues d'un instrument ? »

« Non … Enfin, j'me suis essayé à la batterie, mais ça n'a pas plu aux voisins. » s'amusa-t-il

« Je vois … »

« Et toi, tu prends pas le bus je suppose … »

« Non. Et comment ça _tu supposes_ ? »

« Bah j'me dis avec la mère que tu as, tu dois avoir genre un chauffeur avec limousine nan ? »

Evelyn grimaça « La mère que j'ai ? »

« Ouais, tu sais … Elle est riche non ? »

« Et en quoi est-ce un problème ? »

« Bah j'ai jamais dis que ça l'était. » dit-il en se grattant la nuque « Enfin si tu crois que c'était un truc négatif … »

« Non, non, désolée. C'est moi qui suis assez fébrile sur le sujet, pardon. Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, j'ai un chauffeur et pas une limousine, mais seulement une Mercedes. »

« C'est déjà pas mal. » sourit-il

« Au fait, je ne pourrais pas te faire cours ce soir … »

« Oh … C'est pas grave. »

Evelyn le fixa alors « Tu me caches quelque chose ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu détournes le regard. Quand les gens mentent, ils détournent toujours le regard. Alors ? »

Il se racla la gorge et la fixa alors « On a décidé de repartir sur de bonnes bases hein ? »

« C'est ce qu'on a dit oui. »

« Alors, je vais être franc avec toi : j'ai pas besoin de cours de rattrapage. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Ce qu'on est en train de faire en cours en ce moment, je l'ai étudié l'année dernière avec ma grand-mère. »

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? »

« J'en sais rien … Je voulais que ça se passe bien. Je voulais avoir des amis. »

« Tu as du bien te foutre de moi alors … » lança Evelyn en regardant l'horizon devant elle

« C'était pas le but recherché. »

« Ca veut dire que tu es mon concurrent direct. »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour le classement général. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors tu seras certainement un des meilleurs élèves le trimestre prochain. Il est pas question que je perde ma première place. »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? On … On est encore amis ou pas ? »

« On est rivaux. »

« … »

« Mais on peut entretenir de bonnes relations pour autant. » dit-elle dans un semi sourire qui ne rassura pas Henry pour autant. Lui qui pensait que tout était réglé, s'il avait su, il se serait tu.

« Mon chauffeur est là. A demain Henry. Tu viens à Staten Island alors ? »

« Ouaip, si ma mère se décide à arriver. »

Elle sourit alors « A demain. »

Elle monta dans une vieille Mercedes de collection avant de disparaitre. Henry soupira alors avant de regarder son téléphone une fois encore … Sa mère était en retard. Il scrutait la sortie des professeurs, espérant que Gold n'allait pas partir maintenant.

Quand il entendit enfin le bruit métallique caractéristique du moteur de sa mère, il soupira enfin. Emma bondit hors de la voiture et se rua sur son fils, affolée « Je suis là, je suis là ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! »

« Des embouteillages à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Va vraiment falloir que je songe à ne prendre que le métro dans cette satanée ville ! C'est pas trop tard au moins ? »

« Nan, signe ! »

Il lui tendit le papier qu'elle parcourut à peine du regard « Alors, il s'agit de quoi au juste ? »

« Une sortie tout le week-end à Staten Island. On va dormir dans une auberge et tout quoi … »

« Super. Tiens voilà. »

Il lui arracha des mains et bondit hors du banc « Voilà Gold, je reviens ! »

Elle suivit son fils du regard jusqu'à arriver devant un homme d'âge mur, assez sec, avec une canne. Elle le vit tendre le papier à cet homme puis revenir quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que l'homme monta dans sa voiture « Bah dis doc, il a l'air aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison. »

« C'est mon prof principal. C'est à lui que je devais donner l'autorisation. »

« Et c'est bon ? »

« C'est bon. Départ demain à 10h. »

« Va falloir faire un sac alors. »

« On est pas pressé. Pizza ce soir ? »

« Encore ? »

« Chinois alors … »

« Adjugé pour le chinois ! » Elle l'attrapa par le cou et le colla à elle

« Mamannn ! »

« Quoi ? Je vais pas te voir durant 2 jours ! »

* * *

><p>Quand Regina rentra ce soir-là, elle se retrouva, comme d'habitude à cette heure tardive, seule. Granny faisait certainement les derniers brins de vaisselle alors qu'Evelyn était dans sa chambre.<p>

Elle soupira alors : il était plus facile de faire de bonnes résolutions que de s'y tenir. Elle monta alors doucement les marches la menant jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. La lumière sous l'embrasure de sa porte lui prouva que sa fille n'était pas encore endormie. Elle toqua alors avant d'ouvrir doucement la porte.

« Eve ? »

« Oui ? »

Regina s'approcha alors et s'assit au bord du lit où sa fille était allongée, lisant un livre de Jules Verne, son auteur favori.

« _De la Terre à la Lune_ … » soupira Regina en lisant le titre du livre « Tu ne l'as pas déjà lu ? »

« Si, 2 fois. Mais je préfère définitivement « _Le tour du Monde en 80 jours_ », l'histoire est plus attractive. »

« Alors pourquoi continuer à lire celui-ci ? »

« Parce que je l'ai commencé. » lança Evelyn, comme si cela coulait de source. Elle referma le livre avant de fixer sa mère « Tu as parlé à la mère d'Henry Swan ? »

« Oui. Elle travaille dans un Diner's … A peu près potable pour les standing du quartier. »

Evelyn soupira alors : sa mère ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et soudain, elle eut un flash : agissait-elle elle aussi comme cela avec ses camarades de classe ? Tout ce qu'Henry lui avait dit était vrai, mais ne se rendait pas compte à quel point jusqu'à maintenant.

« Eve ? Ca va ? »

« Huh … Oui, pardon. Et qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Rien. Elle m'a écouté. Elle est vraiment … étrange cette femme. Je ne sais pas si tous les gens venant de la campagne sont ainsi mais … »

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Critiquer les gens. »

« Mais Eve … »

« Elle est probablement différente de nous, mais pas forcément inférieur. Je comprends Henry quand il dit qu'à prendre tout le monde de haut, on finit par ne plus voir personne vraiment … »

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends soudain ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi hargneuse ? Tu n'as jamais élevé la voix envers moi … »

« Pardon mais … »

« Je crois que cette sortie ce week-end te fera le plus grand bien. » Elle se leva alors et remit ses cheveux en place « Bon, il est temps de dormir. Il ne s'agirait pas de manquer le bateau demain. »

« Oui maman. »

« Bonne nuit chérie. » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front

« Bonne nuit. »

Regina quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant une Evelyn frustrée et en colère. Sa mère avait promis que les choses changeraient … Les choses seraient plus longues que prévues.

* * *

><p>« Maman on va être à la bourre ! » lança Henry en avalant en vitesse son dernier pancake<p>

« Voilà, voilà, j'arrive ! T'es gonflé quand même, mon seul jour de congé. »

Emma finissait de mettre son débardeur « Oh m'maaaaaannn, c'est dégueu ! »

« Roh arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchée ! Tu en verras des femmes dénudées un jour ! »

« Maman ! »

« En tout cas, pas avant tes 18 ans ! »

« Maman ! »

« Et pas sur des sites internet ! »

« MAMAN ! »

« Ok, ok, je rigole … Pour le site internet … » murmura-t-elle avant d'attraper sa veste « Allez, je t'emmène en voiture. »

« En voiture ? Mais et les embouteillages ? »

« Nan … T'inquiètes pas, il est encore tôt. »

« T'es sûre de toi ? Si je loupe ce bateau, je te parlerais plus jamais de toute ma vie, tu le sais ça ? »

Emma le fixa alors avant de souffler « Ok. Va pour le métro. J'ai pas envie de me brouiller avec mon fils jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. »

Il sourit alors et attrapa son sac.

* * *

><p>« Marco, c'est moi qui emmène Evelyn ce matin. »<p>

Quand Regina prit le volant, le vieil homme haussa les sourcils « Très bien madame. »

« Maman ? » s'étonna Evelyn en montant dans la voiture « Mais … »

« C'est moi qui t'emmène, monte. » La jeune fille ne broncha pas alors « J'ai donné leur journée à Marco et Granny. » et le moteur démarra, elles quittèrent leur demeure.

« Et toi ? »

« Comme tu n'es pas là, je me débrouillerais très bien seule, je sais encore cuisiner. »

« Y'a bien longtemps que tu ne m'as cuisiné quelque chose. »

Regina fronça les sourcils alors « C'est vrai. Je devrais faire cela plus souvent. Quand tu reviendras, je te ferais mes fameux chaussons aux pommes. »

« Tes fameux chaussons aux pommes ? Granny sait en faire aussi. » lança sur un ton de défi la jeune fille

« Oh mais les miens sont bien meilleurs. »

« Je veux bien te croire … En attendant, ceux de Granny sont très bons. »

* * *

><p>Henry ruminait sur place, trépignant son impatience. Le métro qu'ils avaient choisi de prendre était non seulement bondé mais … coincé sur la rame.<p>

Impuissante, Emma ne pouvait rien faire : revenir sur leurs pas jusqu'à chez eux prendrait trop de temps et ils n'auraient jamais le temps d'aller jusqu'au port. Non, ils devaient prendre leur mal en patience et prier pour que le métro reparte sans trop de retard.

* * *

><p>Evelyn gigotait sur son siège. Elle se tapait le front contre la vitre de la voiture : elles étaient coincées dans les embouteillages, Regina n'ayant pas assez anticipé les bouchons un samedi matin.<p>

Regina n'osait pas prononcer un mot : elle savait que cette sortie était très importante pour sa fille et elle se demandait, si Marco avait été à sa place, s'il aurait anticipé ou prit ce chemin là …

Elle s'en voulait et jetait de temps à autre des regards à sa fille qui ne pipait mot. Elle pouvait sentir sa déception car, sauf miracle, elles n'arriveraient jamais à temps avant le départ du ferry.

Et quand elles arrivèrent enfin au port, courant jusqu'au quai, ce ne fut que pour voir le bateau au loin … Regina, essoufflée, s'appuyait les mains sur les genoux, tandis qu'Evelyn regardait désespérément le bateau partir au loin, sans rien pouvoir faire. La déception était grande, elle avait tant attendu ce week-end loin de la prison de solitude de sa maison …

« Et merdeeeeuuhhh ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils en se retournant et en voyant alors arriver en courant Henry et sa mère, pestant. Emma se tenait le ventre, assaillie par des points de coté tandis qu'Henry voyait le bateau à l'horizon partir avec ses rêves d'évasion.

« Henry … Chéri, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. » lança Emma en se mettant à genou devant son fils, ses mains sur ses épaules « Je savais combien cette sortie était importante pour toi et les efforts que tu as fourni pour l'obtenir, je suis désolée. »

Henry afficha un triste sourire « C'est pas ta faute. C'est moi qui ais insisté pour qu'on prenne le métro. Si on avait fait comme tu voulais, si on avais pris la voiture … »

« … Vous auriez été comme nous. » compléta Evelyn, attirant le regard des Swan « Vous auriez été coincés comme nous dans les embouteillages. »

Emma se releva alors, époussetant ses genoux « Alors vous aussi vous … Avez loupé le bateau. »

« Exact. » répondit sobrement Regina. A ce moment son téléphone sonna et elle se mit à l'écart pour répondre.

« Bon bah il nous reste plus qu'à rentrer … J'te promets de t'offrir une journée sans pareil ! »

« T'es pas obligée maman … »

« Si, si, si, j'y tiens ! Alors … Ciné, parc d'attraction, cochonneries à manger et donjons en pagaille ? »

Henry ne pu que sourire à ce programme qui aurait fait rêver n'importe quel ado « Okay. » Evelyn sourit timidement alors à cette complicité, envieuse.

« Eve … Je vais devoir retourner au bureau, ils ont besoin de moi. » lança Regina, pressée

« Je rentre à la maison ? »

« J'ai donné sa journée à Granny. »

« Mais je suis assez grande pour être seule à la maison ! » protesta la jeune fille

« Ce n'est pas négociable ! Je vais te trouver une baby-sitter ! »

Soudain un raclement de gorge attira leur attention « Si je peux me permettre … Je … C'est mon jour de congé aujourd'hui et j'ai Henry de toute manière alors … Je peux veiller sur votre fille si vous voulez. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vraiment ? Vous voulez garder ma fille ? »

« Ca ne me dérange absolument pas, hein Henry ? »

L'ado ne pipa mot mais haussa les épaules. Regina fixa alors sa fille « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Evelyn souffla « J'aurais préféré être seule à la maison mais … Ca devrait le faire, je pense. »

« Cool alors … C'est bon ? Prenez votre temps et venez la chercher quand vous pourrez. Et si jamais y'a un contretemps, bah … Elle a ses affaires avec elle et j'ai de quoi la faire dormir … Juste … Au cas où. »

Regina soupira : elle avait beau être une mère peu présente, l'idée de laisser sa fille à une quasi-inconnue n'était pas pour lui plaire. Mais en même temps, il était hors de question que sa fille reste seule toute une journée ou plus : qui sait ce qui pouvait se passer ? Elle se pencha vers sa fille alors « Ma chérie … S'il n'y a aucun problème alors … C'est d'accord. Tu vas aller chez miss Swan et … »

« … Appelez-moi Emma. » lança avec un sourire la jolie blonde

Regina lui lança un regard en biais avant de revenir vers sa fille « Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle-moi. »

Evelyn sourit alors, laissant sa mère l'embrasser sur le front avant de se diriger vers Emma et Henry, ce dernier l'accueillant avec un léger sourire gêné.

« Bon allez, on y va les loulous ! » Elle attrapa chaque enfant par une épaule et les conduisit vers la bouche de métro devant le regard impliqué de Regina qui sortit de sa contemplation par un nouvel appel.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Une Mills au milieu des Swan, une folle journée et une nouvelle dispute ... Dans le prochain épisode !<br>**


	4. Une journée folle

**Hello hello mes agneaux !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Et ces vacances (pour ceux qui en ont -') ?!**

**Bref, merci encore pour votre accueil, je suis contente que ça vous plaise.**

**Dans le chapitre d'aujourd'hui : une Mills chez les Swan, une prise de conscience, une nouvelle dispute**

**N'hésitez pas à prendre quelques secondes pour donner vos impressions, histoire de voir si je vais dans la bonne direction ou pas ... on sait jamais :/**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une journée folle<strong>

Evelyn n'était pas des plus à l'aise dans le métro, les gens se pressant contre eux. Voyant sa gêne notable, Henry s'approcha d'elle « Ca va ? T'as déjà pris le métro avant ? »

Evelyn le fusilla d'un regard noir « Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! »

« Hey les enfants, on va devoir faire quelques courses avant notre folle journée. »

« Okay. » lança Henry

Une fois l'épreuve du métro passée, Evelyn constata que le véhicule des Swan était comme eux : bizarre et hors norme « On va monter dans ça ? Ca roule au moins ? »

« Evidemment ! Allez monte ! » lança joyeusement Emma

Les enfants se retrouvèrent derrière et le voyage se passa en silence, chacun des enfants regardant du coté de sa vitre. Une fois la voiture garée au parking, Emma alla chercher un caddie dans lequel elle invita Henry à monter avant de commencer une folle course, zigzaguant entre les voitures. Evelyn haussa un sourcil, surpris, en voyant non pas une mère et son fils, mais 2 ados s'amusant joyeusement. Elle avait du mal à se dire que l'on pouvait avoir ce genre de relation entre une mère et son enfant. Celles avec sa mère étaient plus plates, plus conventionnelles. Mais bizarrement, elle s'imaginait totalement avoir une relation plus excentrique avec sa mère, si tant est qu'elle sortait de son carcan de femme d'affaire coincée.

« Evelyn, tu viens ! » lança Emma de l'autre coté du parking.

* * *

><p>« Alors … On a acheté de quoi faire une soirée ciné sympa avec popcorns et chamallow. On va pouvoir faire d'énormes <em>grilled cheese spécial Swan<em>. » énuméra Emma en sortant les courses des sacs.

« C'est quoi ça un _grilled cheese spécial Swan_ ? »

« C'est un grilled cheese avec un ingrédient spécial dedans. Mais si je te dis ce que c'est, je devrais te tuer sur le champ … » dit-elle en pointant une spatule en bois vers elle « Et on ne voudrait pas ça car ta mère me tomberait dessus et engagerait des tueurs à gages. » Evelyn sourit alors « Alors … Henry, tu pourrais lui faire visiter les lieux huh ? Pendant que je range les courses. »

« Ok. » lança Henry en invitant Evelyn à le suivre. Il lui montra alors le salon, la salle de bain de sa mère, sa chambre avec sa propre salle de bain, plus d'une autre chambre d'ami qui serait, si jamais Regina ne pouvait la reprendre, sa chambre d'appoint pour la nuit.

« Ce sont tous tes livres ? » demanda Evelyn en jugeant de la collection impressionnante de livres qu'avait Henry dans sa chambre.

« Ouais, j'adore lire. »

Evelyn haussa un sourcil, surprise « _La légende du Roi Arthur, Camelot, Merlin l'Enchanteur_ … Tu aimes les légendes et la chevalerie ? »

« Assez oui. J'aime … la magie, mais pas seulement celles que l'on peut lire dans les livres de légendes mais aussi dans n'importe quel livre où les exploits des hommes peuvent paraitre comme tel. »

Evelyn resta impressionnée, sans toutefois le lui montrer « Moi j'aime Jules Verne. »

« _20 00 lieus sous les mers_ est mon préféré. » lança Henry en un sourire

« _Moi c'est le Tour du monde en 80 jours_. » Ils échangèrent un regard complice : ils venaient de trouver un premier terrain d'entente. Ils s'assirent alors sur le lit « Il est où ton père ? »

Henry soupira « Je le connais pas. Il a mis ma mère enceinte quand elle avait 17 ans … Et quand il l'a su, il s'est enfui … C'est un comportement chevaleresque hein … »

« Je … Suis désolée. »

« T'as pas à l'être. Moi-même je le suis pas. Il s'est comporté comme un con envers ma mère en la laissant se débrouiller toute seule toutes ces années. Et depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre, ma mère m'a tout expliqué. Et quand j'ai compris alors … Je me suis juré de prendre soin d'elle, comme jamais aucun homme n'a su le faire. » Evelyn comprenait maintenant la relation entre Henry et sa mère, et elle l'enviait « Et toi … Il est où ton père ? Pourquoi il aurait pas pu te garder aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne sais absolument pas où il est … Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'avais 6 ans. »

« Oh … »

« Mon père n'a pas supporté le train de vie de ma mère. Quand ils se sont connus, ils voulaient vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche, de voyages et de découvertes. Mais au sortir de la fac, alors qu'ils s'étaient promis de prendre une année sabbatique pour découvrir le monde, ma mère a trouvé un stage dans une boite de marketing. Elle promettait sans cesse à mon père qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu … Mais plus tard. Mon père aimait réellement ma mère, et elle aussi je crois. Alors ils se sont mariés … Et puis elle est tombée enceinte dans la même année. En parallèle, le métier de journaliste sans frontière de mon père commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, tout comme la carrière de ma mère qui venait de créer Elixir. »

« Ca a coincé … »

« Plutôt oui. Un soir mon père a demandé à ma mère de choisir : sa famille ou son travail. Sauf que pour elle, le tout pouvait être concilié. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, son métier prenait le pas sur sa vie familiale … Ne laissant plus de place à son couple et à peine à son rôle de mère. Alors mon père a voulu divorcer … Elle l'a à peine retenu. »

« Et tu le revois pas ? »

« J'ai des cartes de temps en temps, des 4 coins du monde. Je sais pas grand-chose sur lui si ce n'est qu'il s'appelle Daniel, que j'ai hérité de lui sa passion pour les chevaux. Je le vois peut-être une fois dans l'année. Il n'est jamais dans le même pays d'un mois à l'autre. »

« Et ta mère a jamais voulu se remarier ? »

« Elle a vécu une histoire avec un autre homme une année avant que ce dernier ne fasse comme mon père et ne démissionne à son tour. C'est con, je l'aimais bien lui, il avait un fils de 5 ans, Roland, qui était gentil … Ils étaient gentils tous les 2. Mais ma mère a encore tout fait foiré. Et le problème c'est qu'elle ne pense pas que le problème vient d'elle. »

« Ouais … C'est dommage. »

« Tu n'en as jamais voulu à ta mère ou ton père ? »

« Nope. Mon père, je ressens rien pour lui, ni envie ni colère, je l'ignore tout simplement. Et ma mère … Quoiqu'elle choisisse, je serais de son coté, je la soutiendrais comme personne ne la fais, je lui dois bien ça. A cause de moi, elle a pas pu faire les études qu'elle voulait faire. Elle est devenue adulte trop tôt, trop vite. »

« Je comprends maintenant son comportement assez … infantile. »

« Ouais. » s'amusa Henry « Elle essaie de profiter maintenant que je suis plus grand et qu'on peut partager plus de trucs ensemble. Et venir ici, c'est un nouveau départ pour tous les deux. Et toi, comment tu t'entends avec ta mère ? »

« Oh ça n'a rien à voir … Ma mère … Je sais qu'elle m'aime, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, elle remuerait ciel et terre … Mais son travail … Il la bouffe tellement. Je sais plus à quand remonte notre dernier week-end ensemble, simplement à la maison, ou a faire du shopping. Je sais que tout ce que j'ai, c'est grâce à elle et ses efforts pour qu'on ait un train de vie aisé. Je sais que je dois être reconnaissante parce qu'elle se démène pour que je vive bien. Je dois pas être égoïste en lui disant qu'elle m'aime pas parce que je me rends compte que, si elle pouvait, elle ferait autrement. Elle a pas eu l'enfance aisée que j'ai eu. On a une famille assez … conflictuelle. »

Ils se regardèrent alors avant d'éclater de rire

« Hey les mômes, ça vous dis cet aprèm' : bowling et ciné ? » lança Emma en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte

« Yeah ! » lança Henry

* * *

><p>Jamais Evelyn n'avait vécu un repas aussi atypique : Emma et Henry ne cessaient de parler, s'enjouer sur l'après-midi à venir. Elle s'amusa lorsqu'Emma initia un jeu « la meilleure tête de grilled cheese » avec du ketchup.<p>

« Bon allez, si on veut faire tout ce qu'on a dit, faut pas trainer. C'est parti pour le bowling ! Evelyn, t'as déjà joué ? »

« Jamais. »

« On va t'apprendre ! »

Peu rassurée, Evelyn accepta toutefois, ce disant que c'était le moment ou jamais. Alors, devant l'immense complexe multi-jeux, Evelyn eut soudainement une hésitation « Euh … Je suis pas sûre là. »

« Allez, tu vas voir, c'est fun ! »

Emma la prit par les épaules et la poussa « Pour 3 personnes, dont 2 enfants. »

Une fois les chaussures mises, Henry se posta à coté d'Evelyn « Alors ? »

« C'est pas de la dernière mode mais … Ca pourrait être pire. »

« Allez les ados, vous deux contre moi ! »

« T'as aucune chance ! » lança Henry fièrement

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

* * *

><p>Ils enchainèrent 2 parties d'affilé. Evelyn, qui avait eu du mal, avait finalement trouvé ses marques et réussissait à ne mettre dans la gouttière qu'une fois tous les 5 lancers. Assez fière d'elle, bien que son score était loin derrière ceux d'henry et d'Emma, elle s'amusait bien, comme rarement elle s'était amusée.<p>

Et en sortant du bowling, sous les éclats de rire des échanges des meilleurs moments, elle fut interrompue par les vibrations de son téléphone « Allo ? »

« _Ma chérie ?_ »

« Hey maman ! »

« _Comment ça va ?_ »

« Super bien ! On a mangé des spécial Grilled cheese et là, on vient de faire du bowling ! C'est génial, on devrait essayer un jour. »

« _Oh … C'est bien alors … J'en ais encore pour au moins 3h chérie et …_ »

« … C'est pas grave, on va au ciné là ! » s'enjoua l'ado

« _Oh, je vois … C'est bien_. »

« Ouais … »

« _Ouais ?_ »

« Oui pardon. Je … Je dois te laisser, on monte en voiture là. A ce soir alors ? »

« _Oui, promis, j'essais._ »

Puis Evelyn monta en voiture avant que chacun ne débâte du film à choisir.

« Alors ? Science-fiction, fleur bleue ou horreur ? »

« Science-fiction ! » lança Henry

« Et toi Eve ? »

La jeune fille fut surprise. Seule sa mère l'appelait ainsi. Elle sourit alors « Je … Peu importe. »

« Ah non,il faut que ça plaise à tout le monde, alors, tu préfères quoi ? »

« Science-fiction ça me va. »

« Ok. Alors … On a … « _La planète des singes 2_ » … Ou encore « _Les Gardiens de la Galaxie _» … Ou encore … »

« Les gardiens ! » lança mutinement Henry

Et même si Evelyn n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ce film, elle ne pu qui suivre son engouement et voter pour ce film aussi.

* * *

><p>Regina était contrariée. Non pas parce que son assistante avait oublié les rushs de photos pour la futur couverture du mois d'Octobre, non pas parce qu'elle avait failli se bruler les lèvres avec son café brulant, non pas parce qu'elle en avait encore pour des heures avant de clôturer la couverture et d'être enfin tranquille.<p>

Elle était contrariée parce que sa fille, la chair de sa chair, semblait s'amuser sans elle … Oui, Evelyn semblait passer une merveilleuse journée en compagnie d'inconnus. Et ce qui rendait Regina encore plus fébrile, c'est qu'elle n'imaginait pas avoir le temps dans un proche avenir de faire de même.

Elle fulminait de savoir que sa fille avait appris à jouer au bowling sans que ce soit elle qui le lui enseigne. Elle aurait aimé partager ces moments avec elle … Et pas que sa fille les partage avec une inconnue, et qu'elle s'amuse par-dessus le marché !

« Miss Mills ? Les coloristes sont arrivés. »

« Faites les entrer. »

Elle devait en finir au plus vite … Elle devait retrouver sa fille, même si cela incluait le récit de sa fabuleuse journée. Elle devait montrer à sa fille qu'elle pouvait aussi profiter de ce week-end avorté pour passer du temps avec sa fille, des moments agréables, drôles et tendres. Tout ce que cette femme, cette … Swan, était en train de lui voler.

Elle haïssait cette femme ! Elle l'avait trouvé rude et grossière, impolie et totalement immature. Comment cette femme pouvait avoir un enfant ?

Puis ses pensées dévièrent vers la jeune femme pour la détailler de nouveau : des vêtements visiblement trop courts pour elle, outrageusement serrés et voyants. Ses boucles blondes la rajeunissant plus que nécessaire. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Elle était incontestablement plus jeune qu'elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait du passé le reste de sa jeunesse à élever son fils, preuve de son immaturité.

Oui, elle détestait cette femme …

* * *

><p>Après le film, la fatigue se fit sentir du coté des ados et Emma leur concéda alors une fin de journée plus calme chez eux. Et tandis qu'Emma voyait les heures défilées, elle se doutait qu'Evelyn dinerait chez eux ce soir. Et alors qu'elle préparait le repas, les deux ados se retrouvèrent devant la télé.<p>

« Alors … Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Tu proposes quoi ? »

Henry lui tendit alors une manette « Une partie ? »

« De jeu vidéo ? Sérieusement ? » dit-elle en croisant les bras devant elle

« Bah quoi ? T'as peur de perdre ? »

« Tu m'as rétamée au bowling, ça t'a pas suffit ? »

« Hey, si tu veux on peut faire autre chose … »

« Non, va pour un jeu. Je vais te mettre la pâtée. »

« Bonbons ? »

« Ma mère ne m'autorise pas à en manger. »

Emma apporta un plein saladier de popcorns « Ca va pas te tuer d'en prendre quelques un … »

Il sourit alors avant d'allumer la console sur un jeu de courses, sous le regard amusé d'Emma.

Et quand l'heure du repas arriva, Evelyn ne fut même pas surprise que sa mère ne soit pas là. Emma lui proposa de l'appeler pour savoir ou elle en était, et quand sa mère l'informa qu'elle en avait encore pour une bonne heure … Evelyn l'informa alors qu'Emma lui avait proposé de dormir chez elle, et qu'elle avait accepté le temps qu'elle arrive.

Sentant l'amertume dans la voix de sa mère, Evelyn ne regretta pas son choix même si elle aurait préféré que sa mère vienne la chercher.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda Emma en entrant dans la chambre de fortune d'Evelyn « Tu ne dors pas encore ? »

« Non, j'ai toujours espoir que ma mère arrive dans les minutes à venir. »

« Si elle arrive, je te promets de te réveiller. » Evelyn l'en remercia d'un signe de tête « Ta mère à vraiment de la chance d'avoir une fille aussi belle, intelligente et douée que toi. »

« Vous avez Henry. »

« Ne lui dis pas, mais je l'échangerais bien contre toi. »

Elle rigola alors « Il a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme vous. Je me suis bien amusée aujourd'hui, en tout cas, plus que si j'étais restée seule chez moi. »

« Alors tant mieux. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux. On fera la revanche au bowling, et à la course. »

« Vous croyez qu'il a été vexée que je le batte ? »

« C'est un garçon. Et être battue par une fille … Il s'en remettra. » Elles sourient puis Emma la borda, un geste qui surpris Evelyn « Bonne nuit. »

Et alors que les enfants dormaient et qu'Emma, allongée sur le canapé, zappant nonchalamment, on sonna à la porte. Quand elle bondit du canapé pour ouvrir la porte, elle aperçut Regina.

« Miss Mills ? »

« Bonsoir. Je … Je sais qu'il est tard mais … »

« Evelyn s'est endormie il y a 30 minutes à peine. »

« Oh … Je … J'espérais que … »

« Je vais la réveiller. »

« Oh non, ne la réveillez pas. »

« Je lui ais promis de la réveiller dès que vous arriverez. »

« Mais … »

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses. » Regina fut surprise mais n'insista pas « Entrez, je vais la chercher. Au fait … Comment vous avez trouvé mon adresse ? »

« J'ai demandé à Evelyn de me l'envoyer. »

« Oh … Ok. »

Emma s'absenta quelques secondes durant lesquelles Regina scanna l'appartement du regard : pas mal pour une mère ado débarquant à New-York. Peut-être n'était-elle pas celle qu'elle prétendait.

« Maman ? »

Regina se retourna alors et son cœur se gonfler de bonheur en voyant sa fille, à moitié endormie « Chérie. » Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle « Je suis si désolée d'arriver si tard. »

« Hm … »

« Je … On rentre ? »

Evelyn lui sourit alors « Ok. »

« Va chercher tes affaires. » Et quand la jeune fille disparut, Regina se tourna vers Emma « Merci miss Swan. »

Emma lui sourit « C'est rien. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Elle s'est bien amusée, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Oui. Merci. » Et quand Evelyn revint « Dis au revoir et merci à miss Swan, Eve. »

La petite se tourna alors et enlaça la belle blonde, geste qui surprit Regina, avant de lui soupirer un merci et à bientôt.

Quand Emma referma la porte et se tourna, elle vit Henry, bien éveillé dans le couloir « Elle est partie ? »

« Ouaip … Elle te manque déjà hein … » titilla Emma « Elle te plait hein ? Elle est mignonne ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Allez va te coucher, il est tard. »

« Hey, je peux veiller ? Demain y'a pas cours. »

« Mais moi je bosse demain. »

« D'ailleurs, je vais faire quoi demain moi ? »

« Je bosse que le matin et le midi. Tu peux dormir et faire la grasse mat', ensuite on avisera. »

« Mouais … »

« Allez, au lit. »

* * *

><p>Quand Regina ramena Evelyn dans son lit, elle la portait presque. Elle la borda, la veilla pendant de longues minutes : sa fille était si belle et si grande. Depuis quand était-elle si grande ? Elle avait grandi d'un coup, et elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue.<p>

Elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille qui s'agita quelque peu. Regina sourit alors : elle était passée à coté de sa fille totalement. Mais demain, elle se l'était promis, elle passerait la journée avec sa fille et ferait que cette dernière se souviendrait à jamais de ce week-end.

* * *

><p>« Ok … Je rentre a 13h. Tu bouges pas ok ? »<p>

« Et si j'ai envie ? »

« Henry, je suis cool mais faut pas pousser : tu n'as que 12 ans. Et je laisserais pas mon fils de 12 ans dans une immense ville comme New-York, qu'il connait à peine. »

« Je vais avoir 13 ans ! »

« Peu importe. Si tu désobéis, tu seras punis, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

« Hm … Ok … » grommela-t-il avant que sa mère ne l'embrasse sur le front et ne parte pour le resto. Mais Henry n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ce que ne savait pas sa mère ne pouvait la rendre furieuse, pas vrai ?

C'est dans cette optique qu'il s'habilla, déjeuna rapidement, s'empara d'un sac à dos avec quelques vivres, de l'eau et des cartes de New-York ainsi que du métro, avant de sortir de l'appartement, avec l'idée de revenir avant 13h.

* * *

><p>« Que souhaites-tu faire ? » demanda Regina en servant un jus de fruit frais à sa fille qui venait de se lever.<p>

« J'en sais rien … On pourrait rester à la maison et faire cocooning ? »

« Je n'ai pas pris ma journée avec toi juste pour rester vissée sur le canapé. Ca ne te dit pas d'aller faire du shopping au Rockefeller Center ? »

« Ah oui ! »

« Alors habille-toi. »

* * *

><p>Henry avait tout d'abord fait un tour à Central Park. De ce qu'il jugea, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat : un bout de forêt au milieu de la ville … Il n'y avait guère que les citadins pour s'extasier de la sorte devant. Il se souvenait avec nostalgie de la large forêt qui entourait Storybrooke qui se retrouvait alors coincée entre ça et la mer, un petit coin perdu du Maine.<p>

Il décida de passer à un autre lieu, emblématique celui-ci. Il n'imaginait pas alors que le destin allait s'en mêler.

* * *

><p>« La bleu ou la jaune ? » lança Evelyn en mettant devant elle 2 débardeurs de différentes couleurs. Sa mère, attentive, scrutait le moindre défaut mais, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, tout allait à sa fille. Elle faisait ce qu'elle aurait adoré faire avec sa mère au même âge. En ayant souffert, elle se devait de réparer cette erreur avec sa propre fille.<p>

« Le jaune. »

« Et le jeans ? »

« Le noir. »

Une fois choisis, les vêtements atterrirent directement dans le panier que s'empressa Regina de payer. Rien n'était trop beau pour sa fille, rien. Alors quand elle la supplia d'aller dans un des magasins de chaussures les plus chers du centre commercial, sa mère ne pu refuser.

Elles allèrent donc essayer chaussures sur chaussures, se fichant du prix allant avec. Elles étaient simplement heureuses d'être là, ensemble, à partager une activité mère-fille, activité qui s'était fait attendre. Il aura fallu la concurrence d'une blonde aux jeans trop serrés pour réveiller Regina et son instinct maternel.

Regina détestait la concurrence, et la veille en entendant sa fille rire et s'amuser avec une autre qu'elle, sa jalousie et sa fierté en avait pris un coup.

« Regarde maman, t'en penses quoi de celles-ci ? »

Regina pencha la tête légèrement sur le coté et plissa les yeux « Hm … Un peu grandes non ? »

« Un peu, mais c'était juste pour voir. L'année prochaine peut-être ? »

Regina ne pu que sourire à l'engouement et la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de sa fille. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas vu sa fille sourire ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps la négligeait-elle ? Et, elle le voyait, Evelyn n'était pas contente de dépenser de l'argent, de dévaliser les boutiques … Elle était heureuse d'être simplement avec sa mère, de partager une journée ordinaire.

« Maman, tu rêves ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu prenais quelque chose ? »

« Oh … J'ai assez d'escarpins pour cette vie et les 2 suivantes mon cœur. Allez, prends-les. »

« Mais … »

« Tu les mettras pour la rentrée prochaine. »

Evelyn sourit alors : qu'elle obtienne ou pas ses chaussures, peu lui importait. Tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis, c'était qu'elle avait sa mère pour elle seule toute la journée. Une chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis une éternité, semblait-il.

« Il est près de midi, on se mange quelque chose ? »

« J'adorerais un fish&chips ! »

« Ah oui vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Hier soir chez Emma on a mangé un fish&chips et c'était super bon ! »

« Chez _Emma _? »

« Miss Swan. » reprit Evelyn « Pardon. »

Regina se détendit alors et soupira « Ce n'est rien… Alors … Tu t'es amusée chez elle ? »

« Oui. On a fait un bowling et on a été au cinéma. »

« Voir quel film ? »

« Oh un film de science-fiction. »

« Tu aimes ce genre ? » s'étonna Regina

« Ca ne me rebute pas. »

Elle connaissait si peu de choses sur sa fille. Tout ce qu'elle savait été qu'elle était assez bonne élève pour surpasser tous les élèves, qu'elle aimait les chevaux, le piano ou encore la natation.

Et alors qu'elles étaient en route pour un Fish&Chips dans les allées du centre commercial, Evelyn se figea.

« Evie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je … C'est pas Henry là-bas ? »

Elle pointa du doigt un garçon avec un manteau gris et une longue écharpe grise et rouge. Regina du à son tour plisser les yeux pour reconnaitre ou pas le garçon. A cette distance et avec la foule, elle n'en était pas sûre.

« Ce n'est qu'un garçon commun … »

« Non, je … Je reconnais cette écharpe. »

« Que ferait-il ici ? Sa mère m'a dit qu'elle travaillait aujourd'hui. »

Mais quand le jeune garçon, qui semblait flâner seul dans les allées, se tourna alors, chacune distingua précisément Henry.

« C'est lui ! Henry ! » Bien évidemment, Henry ne l'entendit pas et continua sa marche « Viens maman, on va le rattraper ! »

« Evie ! »

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Evelyn était déjà loin. Elle hâta le pas alors pour finalement les rattraper tous les 2 quelques secondes plus tard « Henry ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Oh euh … Bah j'me promène. »

« Tu … Tu te promène seul ? »

« Bah ouais. »

« Ta mère est au courant ? »

Henry se mordit la lèvre inférieure un quart de seconde avant de répondre machinalement « Ouais, bien sur ! »

Regina fronça alors les sourcils, visiblement contrariée : comment pouvait-on laisser un garçon de 12 ans seul dans cette ville ? Dans cet immense centre commercial où il était facile, pour celui qui le voulait, de le prendre.

« C'est impensable. »

« Quoi ? Oh non, y'a pas de soucis, vraiment ! »

« Je ne crois pas non. Comment peut-on laisser un enfant seul ici ? Allez viens, on va parler à ta mère ! »

« Quoi mais … » Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, Regina le prit par les épaules et c'est tous les 3 qu'ils sortirent du centre commercial pour se rendre à la voiture. Durant le trajet Evelyn nota l'inquiétude et le stress du garçon :

« T'as menti hein ? » lui murmura-t-elle. Il opina discrètement alors « Ca va chauffer pour toi. » Il déglutit alors, n'imaginant même pas l'engueulade qui allait s'en suivre.

* * *

><p>Il ne restait plus qu'une quarantaine de minutes à Emma avant de finir son service et de rejoindre son fils. Elle avait prévu une après-midi jeux vidéo. Et alors qu'elle allait pour servir son énième client, une tornade brune entra dans le Diner's en compagnie de 2 enfants.<p>

« Miss Swan ! »

« Miss Mills ? Henry ? »

Sa stupeur fut à la hauteur de la colère visible de la jolie brune qui fulminait « Je me demande ce qui m'était passé par la tête lorsque je vous ais confié ma fille ! »

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Laisser un enfant de 12 ans se balader seul dans les rues de New-York ! Je vous savais immature, mais être aussi irresponsable … Vous avez de la chance que je n'avertisse pas les services sociaux ! »

A ces mots, Emma sentit ses joues rougir « Hey ! Je vous dis pas comment élever votre fille, alors ne me dites pas comment élever mon fils ! »

« Oh mais ma fille va très bien ! Je ne la laisserais pas seule au beau milieu d'une ville qu'elle connait à peine ! »

Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de bien réfléchir avant de parler « Sérieusement ? Vous pensez que votre fille est heureuse ? Elle s'amuse plus en une journée avec une quasi-inconnue que sa propre mère dans toute l'année ! »

Regina écarquilla ses grands yeux noisette avant de faire un pas devant et envahir l'espace vitale d'Emma « Comment osez-vous … »

« J'ose comme vous osez vous-même. »

Elle expira fiévreusement avant d'attraper sa fille par les épaules « Viens Eve. Je t'interdis de reparler à ce petit sauvageon et son immature de mère ! » Puis elle claqua la porte en laissant un Henry plus mal à l'aise que possible et une Emma qui le fusilla du regard

« Oh toi jeune garçon, tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes. »

* * *

><p>« MAIS COMMENT T'AS PU ME FAIRE CA ! » hurla Emma en faisant les cents pas dans son salon, sous les yeux baissés d'Henry, assis dans le canapé « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête bon sang ! Tu te rends compte ?! On est arrivé ici y'a une semaine et toi tu te balades en ville. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que New-York c'est pas Storybrooke ? C'est immense ! Et y'a des gens, et parfois des gens peu recommandables qui se seraient fait une joie de t'aider à pas retrouver ton chemin ! »<p>

« J'avais téléchargé des plans de la ville et des transports … » murmura-t-il

« Mais c'est pas le problème ! Tu m'as désobéi Henry ! J'en avais juste pour la matinée ! »

« Je pensais pas en avoir pour longtemps. »

« Henry ! J'ai pas été assez clair en te disant de ne pas sortir ce matin ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait moi si on t'avait kidnappé ! Y'a des cinglés dans cette ville, y'a qu'à voir cette Mills ! »

« … »

« Mais de quoi elle se mêle celle-là ! » lança-t-elle en se tapant le front de la paume de sa main « Non, mais les services sociaux ! Et si je les appelais moi pour délaissement d'enfant ! »

« Maman …. »

« Ah non ! Toi tu te tais ! Laisse moi passer ma colère sur cette femme, on sinon c'est toi qui va prendre cher ! »

Henry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé « Tu vas me punir ? »

« Et comment ! Je suis une mère cool, tu peux le reconnaitre, mais je suis pas stupide ! Henry tu m'as désobéi sciemment ! Tu as risqué ta vie et tu m'as fait passé pour la pire mère de l'année ! Pas de jeux vidéo durant 2 semaines. Pas de sortie durant un mois entier. Tu vas en cours, tu reviens, sans détour, sans retard ! »

« Mais Evelyn fait son anniversaire dans 15 jours ! »

« Ah non, je veux plus entendre parler de cette famille ! Tu es puni, un point c'est tout ! »

Henry bouda alors avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'au soir.

Emma s'écroula sur le canapé, avec un mal de crâne naissant au creux de ses tempes. Quand elle repensait à l'arrivée tonitruante de Regina dans son restaurant ! Ah il était déjà loin le temps où elle l'a remerciait d'avoir pris soin de sa fille toute une journée ! Que se passait-il ? Henry ne lui avait jamais menti et encore moins remis en compte ses ordres. Etait-ce l'atmosphère de New-York, de cette grande ville, qui avait déjà des effets néfastes sur son fils ?

Avait-elle était trop laxiste ? Ou alors leur style de vie n'était-il fait que pour des petits patelins paumés comme Storybrooke ? Devait-elle se remettre en question et devenir plus sévère face à son fils et toutes les tentations de cette mégalopole ?

Elle s'allongea alors, essayant de trouver la paix … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Peut-être aurait-elle la solution en se réveillant plus tard …

* * *

><p>Lorsque Regina rentra chez elle, sa colère n'était pas retombée. Elle maugréa tout au long du chemin, maudissant cette femme indigne qui osait remettre en question sa propre éducation. Mais qu'en était-il lorsque l'on laissait son enfant vagabonder seul dans les rues d'une ville telle que New-York.<p>

« Cette femme … Cette femme ! » fulmina Regina « Je la hais ! Comment a-t-elle pu remettre en question mes capacités à élever ma fille … »

« Maman … »

« Ce n'est qu'une mère immature et idiote ! »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? » se retourna violemment Regina en fixa sa fille « On pardon chérie … »

« Maman … Miss Swan n'a rien à se reprocher. »

Regina fronça les sourcils alors avant de s'approcher de sa fille « Comment ça ? »

« Henry a menti. Il avait promis à sa mère de rester chez lui mais … Il a désobéi. Sa mère l'a jamais autorisé à sortir seul et à mon avis, il est en train de se prendre un sérieux revers … »

« Oh … » Regina comprit alors qu'une fois encore elle s'était trompée « Mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'une mère responsable ne laisse pas son fils seul alors qu'elle part travailler ! »

« Maman, tu dois bien reconnaitre que, une fois encore, tu as un peu sur-réagi … Une fois encore. »

Regina soupira avant de s'affaler dans le canapé aux cotés de sa fille « Tu crois ? »

« Je crois oui … Deux fois ça fait beaucoup hein … »

« … »

« Je peux de nouveau parler à Henry. »

Regina jeta un œil vers sa fille « Tu l'aimes bien cet Henry ? »

« Il est sympa … Et franc. Et on aime tous les deux la lecture. Il aime Jules Verne tu sais ! Et je suis plutôt douée dans le maniement des jeux vidéo. » Dit-elle dans un sourire fier

Regina lui sourit alors en lui caressant la joue « Je t'aime, tu le sais ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui maman. »

« J'irais m'excuser … Une nouvelle fois. »

Evelyn lui sourit alors … Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'elles n'en avaient pas fini avec cette famille Swan.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next: Des excuses (encore), un nouveau personnage haut en couleur, un déjeuner atypique, un anniversaire et une proposition intéressante ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !<br>**


	5. Avoir la paix

**Hello les amis !**

**Comment allez-vous bien ? Moi je suis crevée, mais passon, c'est pas le sujet !**

**Je voulais répondre à quelques petits malins qui ont bien reconnus le clin d'oeil au film "Un beau Jour" avec Michelle Pfeiffer dans la scène du bateau manqué dans le chapitre "Trêve" !**

**Bref passons à un chapitre intense avec plusieurs situations (dues à la longueur du chapitre ^^). Ainsi aujourd'hui nous avons au menu : des excuses, une invitation impromptue, un nouveau personnage, un déjeuner original, un anniversaire dans l'intimité ET une demande originale **

**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, c'est l'un des plus longs/gros et, en quelque sorte, un premier tournant de l'histoire ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Avoir la Paix<strong>

Quand Emma se réveilla le soir même, ce ne fut que pour entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle jeta un œil à l'horloge dans sa cuisine : il était près de 18h. Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux et à la seconde volée, elle sauta du canapé « Oui, c'est bon j'arrive … »

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle grimaça « Oh … Encore vous. »

« Bien … Je pense l'avoir mérité. » lança Regina d'accord

« Que me vaut le déplaisir ? »

« Je … Je venais pour … » Regina hésita

« Oui ? »

« Je m'excuse … Une nouvelle fois. »

Emma haussa un sourcil, bras croisé devant elle, elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte « Voyez-vous ça ? »

« Je … Evelyn m'a dit qu'Henry vous avez menti, que vous ne l'avez jamais autorisé à sortir seul. »

« Bah oui, quelle mère indigne, immature et irresponsable peut faire ça huh … »

« Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens aussi rapidement mais … »

« Eh bah, j'ai eu un traitement de faveur alors … » lança sarcastiquement Emma « Vous voulez entrer ? »

« Oh non je … Je voulais juste … Je tenais à éclaircir ce point. »

« Ou est Evelyn ? Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez laissé seule chez vous ?! » ironisa Emma

« Non, ma gouvernante est revenue, je vous remercie. » lança sur un ton moralisateur la belle brune « Mais … J'accepte la remarque, ce n'est que justice. »

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire avant qu'Emma ne le perde « Hey, vous ne croyez pas vous en sortir comme ça j'espère ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'accusez 2 fois de suite d'être une mauvaise mère négligente et immature. Vous croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir simplement avec des excuses. »

« Et que proposez-vous ? » demanda Regina en haussa un sourcil

« Un déjeuner. »

« Pardon ? »

« Accordez-moi un déjeuner … Pour mieux se connaitre. Ainsi on évitera les fausses accusations et les engueulades gratuites. »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« C'est … Une option envisageable. »

« Vous arriverez à me caser quelque part dans votre emploi du temps surchargé ?! » s'amusa Emma

Piquée au vif, Regina se redressa « Evidemment ! »

« Bon … Je vous donne mon numéro. Ca vous évitera de débouler comme une furie dans mon restau. Au fait, j'ai bien failli me faire virer à cause de vos conneries … »

Malgré le langage assez rustre de la jeune femme, Regina ne pu que se sentir coupable « Désolée … Encore une fois. »

« C'est cool. Si vous m'offrez un déjeuner, je vais pas être rancunière. »

Regina lui sourit poliment alors « Très bien, je vous tiens au courant. »

« Parfait. » Et alors que Regina s'éloignait « Oh … Au fait ! »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai appris par Henry que c'était l'anniversaire d'Evelyn dans 15 jours. »

« Exact. »

« Il est sensé être puni de sortie pour un mois … mais je serais tentée de faire une exception alors … Si je décide qu'il y aille … Y'a-t-il une liste de cadeaux ou je fais comme je le sens ? »

« Oh c'est une charmante attention … Mais non. »

« Sans blague, vous êtes riche comme crésus et Evelyn a surement tout ce qu'elle désire … Si Henry se pointe avec un bouquet de fleurs et une boite de chocolats, il va avoir l'air con non ? »

« Vous avez toujours un langage si châtier ? »

« Et vous, vous êtes toujours aussi coincée ? »

Regina se crispa alors mais expira doucement « Elle adore les livres, type Jules Verne. Elle aime aussi l'équitation et le piano… Et elle vient de se mettre au dessin. Charge à vous de trouver quelque chose maintenant. »

Emma grimaça « Entendu. »

« Je vous laisse donc et vous recontacterais pour un déjeuner. »

« Hey attention hein, me posez pas un lapin. »

Regina haussa un sourcil avant d'esquisser un timide sourire « Entendu. Bonne soirée miss Swan. »

« Bonne soirée miss Mills. »

Quand elle referma la porte, Emma découvrit derrière elle, un Henry tout sourire « Je vais pouvoir aller à sa fête alors ? »

Elle grimaça, prise en faute « Si tu es irréprochable pendant ces 2 semaines … On verra. »

« Cool ! Alors, tu vas déjeuner avec elle ? »

« Il va bien falloir qu'on trouve un terrain d'entente. On peut se disputer sans cesse. Surtout que nos enfants sont amenés à se marier dans un futur proche ! »

« Qu… Quoi ? non ! »

« Ouais, ouais … Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petite manège … En même temps t'as raison, elle est mignonne. »

« Maman arrête ! C'est pas mon genre. » »

Emma s'agenouilla devant lui et posa chacune de ses mains sur ses épaules « Tu sais c'est ok hein … Si ton truc c'est les garçons … »

Henry écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère « Ca va pas non ! Alors c'est ça ? Ca va être ça ma punition ? Supporter tes sarcasmes durant un mois ? »

« Oh t'as pas idée. » s'amusa Emma « Allez, on va bientôt manger. »

* * *

><p>Quand Regina revint chez elle, se fut pour trouver Evelyn a table, l'attendant patiemment.<p>

« Oh tu es déjà de retour, alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » lança Regina en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise

« Bah comment ça s'est passé ? Elle a accepté tes excuses ? »

« Pourquoi sembles-tu si impliquée ? »

« Bah je sais pas … J'ai pas envie que vous restiez fâchées … »

« Certes. Henry viendra à ton anniversaire, sa mère me l'a confirmé. Tâche de lui donner une invitation pour ta fête. »

« … »

« Evelyn ? Tu as entendu ? »

« Oui mais … Je ne pense pas faire de fête cette année. »

« Mais pourquoi ma chérie ? »

« Parce que j'arrête pas de repenser aux paroles d'Henry sur le fait qu'ils sont tous amis avec moi par intérêt. »

« Henry ne sait pas tout ! Tu as de vrais amis. »

« Non, je n'en ais pas. Ils restent tous parce qu'ils veulent être invités à ma fête. Et en y repensant … Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de leur faire profiter ma maison. »

« Très bien. Mais ne viens pas me dire que tu regrettes. »

« Au lieu de ça, j'aimerais … J'aimerais qu'on sorte toutes les 2. Qu'on passe la journée ensemble. »

Regina ferma son visage « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais … »

« Vraiment maman ? Pour mon anniversaire ! Et c'est pas comme si je te prévenais la veille ! Tu as 15 jours pour te préparer ! »

Evelyn se leva alors mais Regina lui attrapa la main et la fit se retourner vers elle « Non Evie, écoute… Désolée. Je serais là, je réserverais tout le week-end pour toi, promis. »

Evelyn soupira alors « Je fais pas de promesses que tu ne pourrais pas tenir. »

Sur ce, Evelyn se défit de la main de sa mère avant de rejoindre sa chambre, laissant Regina seule à la table d'un souper à peine touché.

* * *

><p>« Hey … »<p>

Henry, nez dans son casier à la recherche d'un livre qu'il ne trouva finalement pas, releva la tête pour voir Evelyn adossée à son propre casier « Quoi de neuf ? »

« On m'a passé le savon du siècle. »

« J'imagine. Alors … Ta punition ? »

« Privé de sorties durant un mois et de console pour 15 jours. »

« Je sais pas ce qui t'embête le plus sur ce coup … »

« Enfin tant que je peux venir à ta fête ! » dit-il enjoué

« Oh … Oui … A propos de ça … Je fais pas de fête cette année … »

« Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai juste envie d'être entourée des gens qui comptent. C'est pour ça que je réserverais mon anniversaire avec ma mère. »

Henry était déçu, mais d'un autre coté, il était content. Il sourit « Alors tant mieux. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment … »

« Je suis désolée que … »

« T'inquiète pas. »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant qu'Evelyn en reprenne la parole « Au fait, ta mère a accepté les excuses de ma mère ? » dit-elle en rigolant

« Tu m'étonnes. Dans le genre « _je juge plus vite que mon ombre_ » ta mère elle se pose là. »

« Elle est souvent comme ça avec les étrangers. »

« Bah j'espère que leur déjeuner leur permettra de mieux se connaitre et d'arrêter de s'engueuler. »

« Leur déjeuner ? »

« Ta mère t'a pas dit ? Elles vont déjeuner ensemble. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Aucune idée, je pense pas qu'elles aient fixé de date. »

« Pourquoi elle me l'a pas dit ? »

« C'est pas si important. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, Evelyn tourna les talons et disparut dans la foule de ses camarades.

* * *

><p>Quand Evelyn rentra ce soir-là, elle eut la surprise de voir que sa mère était déjà là, assise sur le canapé du salon, des dizaines de dossiers éparpillés partout sur la table basse, par terre, sur ses genoux. Lunettes vissées sur le nez, Regina semblait en grande concentration quand sa fille l'interrompit « Maman ? »<p>

« Oh Evie … »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lança la jeune fille en essayant de se trouver une place sur le canapé, sans bousculer le monticule de dossiers

« J'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer au bureau. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'arrivée de nouveaux stagiaires incapables et lents au possible. »

Evelyn hoqueta amusée avant de vagabonder son regard sur tous les dossiers « Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que tu comptais déjeuner avec la mère d'Henry ? »

La question fut aussi abrupte que la réaction de Regina qui fixa sa fille d'yeux ronds avant de soupirer et de retourner à ses dossiers « Oh simplement parce que je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Elle a insisté. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça fait 2 fois que je me montre assez virulente envers elle. Hier soir elle m'a dit que les excuses ne suffisaient plus, qu'elle souhaitait un déjeuner afin de mieux se connaitre pour ne plus se méprendre l'une sur l'autre. »

« C'est honorable comme proposition. » concéda Evelyn « Tu vas y aller ? »

Regina lâcha alors ses dossiers et enleva ses lunettes, se frottant le visage « Hm je n'en sais rien. J'ai bien assez de travail pour perdre mon temps à un déjeuner avec une telle personne. »

« Tu lui as dis oui ? »

« J'ai dis oui afin qu'elle me lâche et que je puisse rentrer chez moi retrouver ma merveilleuse fille. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil, ce qui fit sourire Evelyn « De plus, je n'ai guère envie de me retrouver à discourir, même une vingtaine de minutes, avec une femme plus immature que ma fille et aussi irresponsable que son propre fils. Sans parler de son langage, grand dieu … Quelle vulgarité ! »

« Mais tu as dis oui. »

Regina souffla « Oui, j'ai dis oui. »

« Pourquoi ? Si tu n'aimes pas cette femme, pourquoi accepter un diner avec elle ? »

« Parce que … »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Parce que c'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation ! » argua Regina

« Quelle situation ? »

« Etre redevable. Jamais je n'ai du m'excuser autant fois … D'ailleurs, jamais je n'ai du m'excuser. » souffla-t-elle

Evelyn sourit alors, reposant son dos sur le canapé « Je vois … »

« Alors j'ai accepté ce déjeuner afin d'effacer l'ardoise et de ne plus jamais y revenir. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais plus jamais à la revoir … Si tant est que tu ne fasses plus de bêtises avec son fils. » dit-elle en pointant d'un doigt accusateur sa fille « Entendu ? »

« Entendu. Est-ce que je peux faire mes devoirs ici avec toi ? »

Regina lui sourit avant de débarrasser la table basse « Avec joie. »

* * *

><p>Emma était assez occupée avec son travail. En ce début Octobre, l'automne avait amené des clients frileux qui avaient abandonné les restaurant avec terrasse pour s'agglutiner au Diner's. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Et si elle enchainait les plages horaires, les pourboires étaient en conséquence.<p>

Henry avait retenu la leçon et elle savait qu'il ne tenterait plus de sorties en solo avant un bon moment. Et alors qu'elle prenait une pause bien méritée, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche « Oui allo ? »

« _Miss Swan, C'est Regina Mills, la mère d'Ev…_ »

« Oh miss Mills, ça va ? »

« _Oh euh … Oui merci. Je … Je vous appelle pour ce déjeuner …_ »

« Oh je vois. J'avais perdu espoir. Plus d'une semaine quand même. J'ai failli vous appeler. »

« _Certes, j'ai été assez occupée. Donc, avez-vous des disponibilités._ »

« Dites les vôtres, je vous dirais les miennes. »

_« Je peux avoir un créneau demain midi, vers 13h, si ce n'est pas trop tard pour vous._ »

« Nope, c'est parfait. Comment on fait, je vous rejoins à votre bureau ou … »

« _Non, non. Je viendrais vous rejoindre._ »

« Oh ok. Bon bah à demain alors. »

« _Oui c'est ça, à demain miss Swan._ »

Emma raccrocha et eu le sourire aux lèvres : Dieu que cette femme pouvait être coincée !

Et quand elle rentra le soir venu, elle retrouva son fils devant la télé, fixant avec désespoir sa console.

« Bah alors, tu déprimes ? » lança Emma en se laissant tomber dans le canapé

« Mouais … C'est comme d'être diabétique et de vivre dans une chocolaterie. »

« En parlant de ça « _Charlie et la chocolaterie_ » ce soir ? avec pleins de cochonneries sucrées ? »

« Mouais … »

Au fait, devine qui m'a appelé ce matin. »

« Aucune idée … Le père Noel ? »

« Nope, mieux : Regina Mills. »

« Sérieux ? Alors ? »

« On déjeuner ensemble demain midi. Ca avait l'air d'être une corvée pour elle plutôt qu'autre chose. »

« Pourquoi t'as accepté alors ? »

« Pour la faire chier évidemment. Si ça l'ennuie, autant que je l'ennuie jusqu'au bout. » s'amusa Emma

« T'es vraiment pas croyable toi … Je croyais que c'était pour faire une trêve ce déjeuner. »

« Elle m'a traité de gamine immature, puérile, irresponsable qui a un fils tout aussi incapable et borné qu'elle. Elle peut toujours se brosser pour que je lui pardonne ce coup-là. »

« Ca sera jamais fini entre vous hein ? »

« Pas tant qu'elle se dressera sur mon chemin avec ses tailleurs, ses haut talons et ses brushings impeccables. Et je parle pas de son fric qu'elle affiche sans retenue. »

« T'es jalouse parce qu'elle a de l'argent, avoue. »

« Je te rappelle qu'on en a aussi, et plus qu'il ne faut. De quoi t'assurer tes années universitaires ainsi qu'une bagnole quand tu auras l'âge. Voiture que tu n'auras pas si tu la défends encore. Mais t'es de quel coté toi ?! »

« Du tien évidemment. Mais … Je suis amie avec Evelyn. On s'entend bien. J'ai pas envie que vous vous brouillez toutes les 2 et que ça joue sur Evelyn et moi. »

« Tu l'aimes bien cette gamine hein ? »

« Assez. Elle me fait penser à Grâce. »

« Grâce, c'est pas cette gamine pour qui tu avais un crush en primaire ? »

« Hey ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis pas amoureux d'Evelyn. Je sais pas, on est pareil tous les 2 : on aime les livres, on est sur la même longueur d'onde, on s'entend bien, c'est tout. »

« Mouais … C'est le début de quelque chose ça. » titilla la jolie blonde

« A vrai dire, ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Parait que les opposés s'attirent. Ca se trouve, vous pourriez être les meilleures amies du monde avec sa mère. »

« Je crois pas non. » pouffa de rire Emma « On est bien trop différentes : on est pas du même monde, ça se voit. Je suis trop … Libre d'esprit, nature … »

« Bah peut-être que justement, tu pourrais apporter dans sa vie ce petit grain de folie qu'elle a visiblement pas. »

Emma le fixa alors « Attends, t'es pas en train de me caser avec elle là ? »

« Euh … Non je crois pas là ... »

Henry soupira : que les choses auraient été plus simples si leur mère respective s'était bien entendue. Emma avait souffert des années auparavant dans une relation perdue d'avance. Puis elle avait souffert une nouvelle fois des années après lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'ouvrir de nouveau son cœur : elle avait alors perdu son amour et la foi. Puis elle s'était perdue dans une relation à sens unique car, incapable d'aimer à sa juste valeur l'homme qui en pinçait pour elle, elle l'avait laissé croire qu'elle l'aimait, alors qu'elle était incapable de ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment. Elle s'était imperméabilisée à tout sentiment amoureux, pensant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer vraiment.

Henry, quant à lui, n'imaginait pas sa mère finir sa vie seule. Il était avec elle pour l'instant, mais il allait un jour quitter le nid familial et devoir laisser sa mère. Il ne pouvait s'autoriser à laisser sa mère seule. Il se sentait le devoir de la protéger, de veiller sur elle, même lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus sous le même toit.

« M'man ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu ferais un speed-dating ? »

« Tu veux être puni jusqu'à Noel ? »

* * *

><p>« Je peux m'asseoir ? » lança Henry, plateau en main, visant une Evelyn en compagnie de ses 2 amies, la blonde et la rousse, dont Henry ne se souvenait plus les noms.<p>

« Bien sur. » lança la brunette dans un grand sourire, tandis que ses 2 amis se regardèrent avant d'être soudainement gênées. Après s'être excusées, elles quittèrent la table sous les messes-basses et les regards en biais.

« Euh … C'est moi qui les fait fuir ? »

Evelyn rigola « Non, elles comprennent tout simplement pas comment on a pu passer de « _j'te balance ma bouffe en pleine figure _» à « _Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ?_ ». Un peu déroutant tu avoueras. »

« Oh je vois, c'est compréhensible. Au fait, tu sais que nos mères déjeunent ensemble ce midi ? »

« Oui j'étais à coté de ma mère quand elle a appelé ta mère. »

« Oh. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais que ma mère n'a pas envie d'y aller. »

« Tout comme ça ne plaisait guère à ma mère d'initier l'invitation. »

« Pourquoi elles y vont alors si elles peuvent pas se voir ?! »

« Aucune idée. Parfois, les gestes déraisonnés des adultes resteront un mystère pour moi. »

« Tu crois qu'elles vont se balancer de la bouffe aussi ? »

« Hm … Ca pourrait être intéressant. »

Ils échangèrent alors un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire.

* * *

><p>Regina ne cessait de jeter un œil à sa pendule. Le travail s'amoncelait sur son bureau et elle se demandait si elle aurait vraiment le temps de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une heure pour aller manger.<p>

« Tu as une tête à faire peur. »

Regina sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de sa collègue Kathryn « Pardon ? »

« Tu devrais prendre une pause. »

« Facile à dire. On doit boucler le numéro de Novembre à la fin de cette semaine. »

« Tu te surcharges pour rien. Il ne nous reste que 2 articles à finir et la couleur des gros titres. Ca ne va pas nous prendre des siècles. »

« J'aime être en avance. »

« Au fait, quelqu'un t'attend. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Mallie. Elle a dit que tu saurais. »

« Fais-la entrer. »

Kathryn haussa alors ses épaules et laissa sa place, quelques secondes plus tard, à une grande blonde aux boucles parfaites et aux yeux bleus perçants. Sans attendre, elle fit le tour du bureau et s'assit au bord, jambes croisés.

« Mal' je t'ai déjà dis que les fauteuils étaient fait pour ça, pas mon bureau. »

« Oh que tu es coincée mon dieu. Et, au fait, Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, descends de mon bureau. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, Mallie, assise dans le fauteuil, regarda une Regina qui n'avait, visiblement, pas envie qu'elle soit là, racla sa gorge « Oh je vais bien, merci beaucoup. »

Regina soupira, releva le nez avant de quitter ses lunettes « Que veux-tu ? »

« C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta vieille amie ?! Charmant. »

« Mal' on s'est vues il y a quelques jours. »

« Et tu me manques déjà. » minauda la belle blonde en faisant une moue boudeuse

« Que veux-tu ? »

« T'inviter à déjeuner. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

« Ce midi ? Je ne peux pas. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas encore sauter un repas ! Tu as maigri non ? »

« Mal' ça suffit. »

« Et arrête de m'appeler Mal', j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à la fac … »

« … Et ce temps béni où tous les hommes passaient entre tes jambes et où tu les jetais comme de vieilles chaussettes. Te fut alors attribué le charmant surnom de Maléfique, de la sorcière de Disney du même nom : une sorcière vicieuse et mauvaise. Moi je trouve que ce surnom était tout à fait approprié. » lança Regina en souriant.

« Ca te va bien de dire ça toi, en plus je te signale que Maléfique est une fée à la base, pas une sorcière … Comment te surnommait-on déjà ? La méchante reine non ? » Regina grimaça « Parce que madame prenait ses airs supérieurs envers les autres et que tu étais aussi garce que maintenant. »

« Je me demande bien qu'elle folie m'a pris le jour où je t'ai parlé dans cette bibliothèque. »

« Oh, je suis la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, à part ma petite Evelyn bien sur. Au fait, comment va ma filleule préférée ? »

« Très bien. »

« Bon alors, tu viens déjeuner avec moi ou pas ? »

« Non. »

« Et pourquoi non ? »

« Parce que je déjeune avec quelqu'un ! »

Aussitôt la phrase prononcée, Regina la regretta. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et n'osa pas regarder son amie qui, elle en était sûre, devait arborer un visage aussi intéressé qu'excité « Ah oui ? Quelqu'un huh …. »

« Laisse tomber Mal' »

« Oh non, Gina, hors de question ! Pour une fois qu'il semble y avoir un fait intéressant dans ta vie ! »

« Je vais simplement déjeuner. »

« Oui mais depuis que je te connais, tu n'as jamais déjeuné ailleurs que dans ton bureau. Je le sais, j'ai été ton assistante durant 5 ans Gina. Je sais que chaque fois quand il fait beau, tu prends une salade César avec un smoothie aux fruits rouge. Et quand il fait froid, tu prends des pâtes au saumon et un chocolat chaud. Je sais que tes couleurs sont le noir et le violet, que tu adores les chiens mais que tu es allergique à leurs poils, ce qui t'empêche d'en prendre. Alors, ma chère Regina, je sais quand ta vie est intéressante ou pas. Et je sais que sortir un midi pour déjeuner avec quelqu'un est important. » Regina soupira alors « Alors, tu craches le morceau ou je t'arrache les mots de la bouche moi-même. »

Et alors qu'elles débutaient un combat de regard où la première qui le baissait avait perdu, Regina, fatiguée et lasse en sachant que même si elle gagnait Mal' ne lâcherait pas le morceau, abdiqua « Ok. »

« Ah ! J'apporte les popcorns ? »

« Mal' ! »

« Ok, ok, désolée, vas-y, je t'écoute. »

« Evelyn … Evelyn a un ami, Henry et … »

"Oh oh attends là … Evelyn à un copain ?"

« Non, pas un copain, un simple ami. Tu me laisses continuer ? »

« Oui pardon. »

« Cet Henry a une mère. Une mère quelque peu … immature. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Oh si tu la voyais : elle s'habille comme une ado, parle comme une ado et, m'est d'avis qu'elle a arrêté de grandir alors qu'elle était une ado. »

« Intéressant … Et donc ? »

« Je … Il s'est passé des choses. »

« Des choses ? Oh s'il te plait Gina sois plus précise. »

« Par 2 fois j'ai mal jugé des faits qui se sont avérés faux. Et par 2 fois, cette femme était l'un des paramètres. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de cette affaire dans laquelle Evie était mêlée à une bataille de nourriture au réfectoire de son collège ? »

« Oh oui, c'était drôle ! » s'esclaffa Mallie, mais devant le regard accusateur de Regina, elle perdit son sourire « Pardon. »

« Donc … Cette bataille, elle l'a initié avec ce garçon, cet Henry. »

« Oh je vois. »

« J'ai porté un jugement et des accusations trop rapides sur les faits et il s'est avéré que j'avais tort. Par 2 fois …. »

« Et donc, vous déjeunez ensemble ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est elle qui a tenu à ce que nous déjeunions. Evie et ce garçon s'entendent bien et je ne souhaite pas qu'il y a ait des tensions simplement parce que je ne m'entends pas avec cette femme. Donc j'ai accepté ce déjeuner pour aplanir les choses, voilà tout. »

« Hm … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tout ça pour ça. »

« Je te l'ai dis, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un plat. »

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que vous auriez pu boire un verre dans un bar ou je ne sais quoi mais là c'est carrément un déjeuner ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Sur mon échelle graduée des rencards, le déjeuner arrive en second ! Juste derrière le diner dans un resto. Et devant le simple verre dans un bar, une sortie au ciné ou dans un parc d'attractions. »

« Tu es aussi puérile qu'elle. »

« Alors elle doit être fun. »

« Mal' ! »

« Je vois vraiment pas ce que vous pourrez vous dire durant ce déjeuner. »

« Figure-toi que je me le demande aussi. Quelle idée j'ai eu d'accepter… »

« Au contraire, ça peut te faire que du bien ! Tu te socialises. »

« Tu te fous de moi là ? »

« Totalement ! Mais c'est drôle. »

« Dégage de mon bureau ! »

« Oh ce que tu peux être rabat-joie et coincée ! »

« Je-ne-suis-pas-coincée ! » articula-t-elle en tapant de la paume de la main sur son bureau, ce qui amusa Mal'

« Oh je t'en prie. Tu n'es pas la plus grande fêtarde du monde. »

« Je n'ais pas besoin de l'être. J'ai des responsabilités moi, j'ai une famille. »

Mal' sourit alors avant de se lever « Ouaip … Je t'appellerais ce soir pour savoir comment ça s'est passé. »

« Ce n'est pas l'événement du siècle bon sang ! »

« Ca, ça reste à voir. » conclut Mal' en un clin d'œil avant de sortir du bureau, laissant Regina plus qu'énervée.

En quoi était-ce un événement qu'elle déjeune hors de son bureau ?! A vrai dire, elle l'avait souvent fait … Pas plus tard que … Enfin … Elle était sûre … Mal' aurait-elle raison ? Etait-elle si casanière ?

Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à sortir en boite ou dans les soirées des diverses fraternités à la fac, peut-être parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, trop de travail, soit parce qu'on ne l'avait jamais invité. Elle soupira alors : elle était si concentrée sur son travail, qu'elle avait failli négliger sa fille. Allait-elle aussi négliger sa vie de femme à présent ?

Son magazine tournait plus qu'honorablement, du moins assez pour que Regina ne regarde plus à la dépense tous les mois, ou puisse offrir à sa fille ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle lui assurait aussi un bel avenir en ayant déposé, tous les ans depuis sa naissance, un petit pécule qui assurerait la vie de la jeune fille pour longtemps sans se soucier de trouver du travail de suite.

Mais elle repensa aussi au but premier de tant d'efforts : n'était-ce pas pour avoir une vie plus agréable pour elle et sa fille ? Pour qu'elles puissent partir en vacances ensemble ou qu'elles veuillent se faire de petits plaisirs entre une mère et sa fille, comme une journée shopping ?

Mais depuis quand ne profitait-elle de plus rien, y compris avec sa fille ? Elle était une femme d'affaire accomplie et son magazine tournait parfaitement. Elle pourrait, si elle le souhaitait, s'octroyer quelques jours de vacances loin du vacarme de la ville, avec sa fille. Mais elle n'en faisait rien, son travail lui demandant toujours plus, elle ne trouvait jamais le temps de profiter de ce que ses efforts lui octroyaient.

Quand elle jeta un œil à la pendule, il était 12h45.

* * *

><p>Emme venait de finir son service. Elle avait à peine 30minutes pour ne plus sentir la frite et se recoiffer. A bien y repenser, ce déjeuner n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à cette femme ? Elles n'étaient pas du même monde, n'avaient, visiblement, pas reçu la même éducation, n'avaient pas le même destin. Elles n'avaient rien en commun, alors pourquoi avoir insisté pour déjeuner avec elle ? Cette heure allait être la plus longue de sa vie ! Et quand elle aperçut Regina à l'entrée du diner's, elle souffla un bout coup.<p>

« Hey, à l'heure ! »

« Toujours. »

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien merci. »

« Bon … Bon on va déjeuner ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils « On ne déjeune pas ici ? Je croyais pourtant. »

« Oh non, j'y bosse déjà toute la journée, c'est pas pour y passer mes instants de liberté, venez. J'espère que vous aimez les hot-dogs ! »

Regina laissa passer Emma avant de grimacer : des hot-dogs …

« Le chariot est au bout de la rue, y'en a pour 5minutes à peine. »

« Si vous le dites. »

Durant la marche, aucune des deux ne prononça le moindre mot. Et quand elles arrivèrent devant le chariot à Hot-dogs, Emma sourit « Hey Julio ! »

« Hey Em' ! Toujours un spécial ? »

« Toujours ! Et pour vous ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers Regina

« Pardon ? »

« Vous voulez quoi dans votre hot-dog ? Ketchup, moutarde, mayo, oignons, cornichons ? »

« Euh … Ketchup ? »

Emma lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Julio « Un ketchup avec. »

« C'est parti. »

« Vous allez voir, ceux-là valent le coup ! »

« … »

« Em' tiens ! »

Le vendeur lui tendit les 2 hot-dogs qu'elle prit en en donnant un à Regina, avant de prendre les barquettes de frites allant avec « Merci Julio, à demain ! Venez, on va s'asseoir dans le square. »

Regina la suivit sans dire un mot. Et quand elles se trouvèrent un banc et qu'elles s'y installèrent, elles commencèrent à manger en silence avant qu'Emma ne le brise « Alors … Ce hot-dog ? »

« Il … il est bon. Je suppose … »

Emma se figea alors et la regarda « Attendez, vous avez jamais mangé de hot-dog de votre vie ? Vous vivez à New-York ! »

« Est-ce obligatoire ? »

« Bah non mais … »

« Et pour votre gouverne, j'ai déjà mangé des hot-dogs. »

« Ok, ok. »

Regina grignota quelques frites avant de regarder autour d'elle « Alors c'est ici que vous venez manger tous les midis ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Ce régime alimentaire finira par vous tuer, ou du moins vous fera prendre 30kilos dans le mois. »

« J'ai un bon métabolisme. » dit-elle en finissant ses frites

« Quand vous parliez de déjeuner, je ne pensais pas que cela ressemblerait à des frites et un hot-dog sur le banc qu'un parc. »

« Pour les bougies et la musique douce, ça sera pour plus tard, désolée. » s'amusa Emma

« Très drôle. »

« Je vous ais pas demandé de déjeuner avec moi pour vous en mettre plein la vue, de toute manière j'ai pas les moyens de votre grandeur. Je voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, pour le bien de nos enfants. »

« Certes. »

« Alors … Parlez-moi de vous. »

« Pourquoi moi ? C'est vous qui avez invité. »

« Ok, ok. Alors … Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis … Une originale. J'ai toujours vécu dans un petit patelin du Maine. Mes parents étaient aimants, même s'ils étaient un peu trop fleur bleue pour moi. J'ai jamais été une fana des cours, alors j'ai passé ma crise d'adolescence à faire les pires conneries qu'on pouvait imaginé. J'ai même flirté avec la prison. »

Regina la fixa alors de stupeur « Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. Quand on rencontre les mauvaises personnes aux mauvais moments … »

« Les mauvaises personnes ? »

« Le père d'Henry, entre autre. »

« Oh … »

« Je l'aimais, enfin je crois. Comme une ado pouvait aimer un bad boy. Comme une ado pouvait se laisser séduire par un mec plus âgé qui lui promettait le monde. Il m'a promis pleins de choses à vrai dire, mais je n'ais récolté que des emmerdes … Et Henry bien sur. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé. J'étais en train de me noyer et c'est lui qui m'a remonté à la surface. »

« Quel âge aviez-vous ? »

« Je suis tombée enceinte à 17 ans, j'ai accouché à 18. Autant dire que j'ai pas fais de grandes et longues études. Mais heureusement pour moi, ma famille était très appréciée là où on était … Quand j'ai voulu me prendre en main pour faire vivre mon fils, on m'a pris en tant qu'adjointe du shérif. »

« C'est une lourde responsabilité pour une débutante sans qualifications. » s'interrogea Regina

Emma sourit alors en grignotant une frite « Oh vous savez, être shérif à Storybrooke c'est comme être vigile dans une crèche … C'était surtout faire acte de présence : garder les ivrognes d'un soir en cellule, retrouver les chiens perdus … Ce genre de chose … »

« Oh je vois … »

« A partir du moment où j'ai tenu Henry dans mes bras … Ma vie a changé. Ma vie et ma vision des choses. Je n'étais plus seule maintenant, je devais aussi penser à mon fils. Alors j'ai travaillé dur pour gagner de quoi nous faire vivre. Même si mes parents étaient là en garde-fou, je voulais avant tout me débrouiller, pour … Je sais pas, me dire que j'en étais capable, que j'étais pas une bonne à rien. »

« Je comprends … »

« Alors … » dit-elle sur un ton plus léger « Quand vous m'avez taxée d'immature et de puérile … Vous aviez surement raison. Je veux dire : j'ai du grandir d'un seul coup. J'avais de nouvelles responsabilités, je devais devenir adulte à tout prix. Et je crois que, maintenant qu'Henry est plus grand, je me … lâche. Ca peut paraitre comme de l'immaturité j'en conviens. »

« Je suis désolée … Je ne juge pas les gens si vite d'habitude. »

« Oh je peux comprendre. Vous aimez votre fille autant que moi j'aime mon fils … Et dès qu'on s'en prend à elle, vous sortez les griffes. » dit-elle dans un sourire « Et vous alors, racontez-moi votre vie. »

« Oh euh … Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. »

« Etes-vous mariée ? »

« Divorcée. »

« Oh … »

« Depuis 6 ans. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

« Vous avez toujours des contacts avec lui ? »

« Non. Rarement. Il prend contact avec sa fille pour ses anniversaires et quelques Noel … »

« Si je vous demande les raisons, vous allez trouver ça trop personnel ? »

« Nous n'étions simplement plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous avions des points de vus totalement différents sur les choses. Quand nos vies se sont retrouvées incompatibles, il est parti. J'ai appris à faire avec. Je me suis plongée dans le travail afin d'offrir à ma fille les choses que son père ne lui offrirait jamais. J'avais à cœur de combler le trou qu'il laissait dans son cœur. Pour moi, il était impossible que ma fille puisse souffrir de son absence alors, j'ai rempli sa vie pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à ressentir cela : cheval, danse, dessin, musique … Je n'ai pas lésiné car, comme vous, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma fille. »

« Je comprends. » sourit Emma qui commençait à cerner la jeune femme

« Et vous … Avez-vous toujours des contacts avec le père d'Henry ? »

« Grand Dieu non. Et je ne souhaite plus jamais le revoir. »

« Henry sait-il à propos de son père ? »

« Il sait toute la vérité, je ne lui ais rien caché : il sait que son géniteur a fui dès qu'il a su qu'il m'avait mise enceinte et qu'il n'a jamais refait parler de lui. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu rude pour un si jeune enfant ? »

« Il n'a manqué de rien, pas même de l'absence de son père. Bien sur, y'a eu les sempiternels questions « _Il est ou ton père ?_ » mais Henry a toujours eu du répondant. »

« Oui, il ne manque pas de ressources. »

Emma sourit de plus belle « J'ai pas réussi grand-chose dans ma vie, mais ça, j'en suis fière. »

Regina se retrouva dans les paroles de la jeune femme. Malgré leurs différences, elles se rejoignaient sur ce point « Vous pouvez être fière en effet. »

« En plus, il doit ses aptitudes au lancer de purée de moi ! » s'amusa-t-elle

Regina haussa un sourcil « Oh je vois … »

« Ouais j'étais très forte à ça et au collage de chewing-gum dans les serrures. »

« Intéressant … »

Emma hoqueta d'amusement « C'est clair que vous, vous avez surement aucune anecdote de lycée de ce genre … »

Regina la fixa alors « Comment ça ? »

« Bah vous êtes pas de ce genre. »

« Quel genre ? »

« Le genre à faire les 400 coups au collège ou au lycée. Ce genre de coups où vous courrez pour vous planquer si vite comme si votre vie en dépendait. Le genre à faire le mur le soir pour aller s'amuser au pub du coin avec vos potes. »

En l'écoutant, Regina sourit … Elle avait fait ce genre de coups, mais elle se félicitait de ne plus, à présent, laisser paraitre son passé tumultueux à la fac « Et je suis donc de quel genre ? »

« Oh j'en sais rien : rat de bibliothèque, toujours le nez dans ses bouquins, qui n'a jamais eu d'heures de colle ou de punitions … »

« Je vois. »

Emma se tourna alors vers la jolie brune « Je suis désolée pour le hot-dog. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je me rends compte que c'était peut-être pas approprié : un hot-dog, des frites et un banc dans un parc. »

Regina soupira alors avant de se tourner à son tour vers Emma « Ne vous excusez pas. C'était … rafraichissant. »

« Huh ? »

« Me sortir de mon bureau était une bonne idée, cela fait longtemps que je m'enfermais dedans pour manger … Quand j'avais le temps de manger. Prendre le temps aujourd'hui, même un hot-dog, ça fait du bien. »

Emma essaya de voir une note de mensonge, une quelconque malice … Mais rien. Elle sourit alors « Bah il faudra refaire ça un jour alors ! » lança-t-elle avant de jeter avec succès son emballage dans la poubelle à quelques mètres d'elle « Youhou ! 10 points pour Swan ! »

Regina ne pu que sourire : tout, pour cette femme, était prétexte au jeu et à voir la vie plus légèrement. Elle qui était si terre-à-terre, cela lui était inconnu. Peut-être devrait-elle prendre les choses avec plus de légèreté ? Et quand Emma se leva et s'étira, Regina jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Grand Dieu ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Il est 14h passé ! »

« Oh merde, mon service ! » lança Emma. Elles se regardèrent alors avant d'esquisser un léger sourire « Bon bah … Ca s'arrête là. J'ai été ravie qu'on puisse enfin parler. »

« Moi de même miss Swan. »

« S'il vous plait, pour que l'on reste en bon terme : appelez-moi Emma. »

Regina sourit alors « Très bien, Emma. A bientôt. »

« Oui certainement. »

Puis elles se séparèrent. Emma retrouva son restaurant tandis que Regina retourna dans son bureau. Et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le reste de l'après-midi, Regina se sentit plus légère et plus souriante.

* * *

><p>Quand elle rentra le soir, elle eut à peine le temps d'être accueillie par sa fille que cette dernière l'asséna de questions « Ah tu as vu la mère d'Henry ? Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dis ? Ou avez-vous mangé ? »<p>

« Evie stop ! »

« Pardon … »

« Pourquoi es-tu si enthousiaste ? »

« Parce que … J'en sais rien, je la trouve rigolote. »

« Certes. »

« Alors ? »

« Je … » son téléphona sonna alors, la poussant à couper court à la conversation. Mais si elle avait su qui était au bout du fils, elle n'aurait jamais décroché « Allo ? »

« _Hey Gina ! Alors ce rencard ?_ »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant de mimer « _Je reviens_ » à sa fille et de partir vers la cuisine « Mal' … Ce n'était pas un rencard ! »

A ce moment, l'attention de Granny, qui préparait le repas du soir, fut attirée. Elle tendit discrètement l'oreille.

« _Oh appelle-ça comme tu veux. Alors ce déjeuner ?_ »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un déjeuner si tu veux savoir. C'était plus un repas sur le pouce dans la rue. »

_« Dans la rue ?_ »

« Dans un parc. Elle m'a gracieusement offert un hot-dog. » ironisa la jolie brune

« _Mon Dieu Regina ! Un hot-dog ? C'est le début de la fin si elle arrive déjà à détruire tes règles alimentaires !_ »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. C'était juste un déjeuner quelconque. »

« _Et de quoi avez-vous parlé lors de ce déjeuner quelconque ?_ »

« De tout et de rien … »

« _Et quoi en particulier ?_ »

« Nos visions de la vie et nos enfants respectifs. »

« _Et ça donne quoi ?_ »

« Elle est … De nature assez … Comment dire … »

« _Totalement ton opposé._ »

« Voilà. »

« _Mais … ça te plait non ?_ »

« Mal', peu importe si ça me plait ou pas. L'essentiel étant que nous avons mis les choses au clair pour nos enfants. »

« _Oh comme c'est chou …_ »

« Arrête. »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« De faire ça. »

« _Ca quoi ?_ »

« Cette chose que je t'imagine faire en ce moment même en imaginant je-ne-sais quoi sur cette femme et moi. »

« _Eclaire-moi ma chère._ »

« Ne joues pas avec moi. Je suis fatiguée. »

« _Vous avez prévu de vous revoir ?_ »

« Non pas que je sache. Elle a sa vie, j'ai la mienne. »

« _Mais vous êtes amies ?!_ »

« Je ne crois pas non. Nous sommes juste deux parents qui nous nous connaissons et nous tolérons, c'est déjà bien plus qu'il y a une semaine … »

« _… Et bien moins que ce qu'il y aura la semaine prochaine !_ »

« Mal' ! Ca suffit. Ma migraine revient. »

« _Il faut que je la vois !_ »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« _Pour voir de mes yeux cette femme qui a réussi à te faire sortir de son bureau et qui, en plus, à réussi à te faire manger un hot-dog._ »

« Je te l'interdis. »

« _Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que je ne vois la vérité en face huh … _»

« Je n'ai simplement pas envie que tu lui fasses peur. »

« _Très drôle._ »

« Mal', j'ai eu une longue journée, j'aimerais sincèrement prendre un bon bain et me détendre avec ma fille. »

« _Dans ton bain, tu vas penser à elle hein ?_ »

« Au revoir Mal'. »

« _Et pour te détendre, j'imagine que …_ »

Mallie n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase : Regina venait de raccrocher. La jeune femme se massa les tempes avant de jeter un œil vers Granny. Il ne semblait pas que la vieille femme ait entendu quoique se soit. Elle sortit alors de la cuisine … Granny avait le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>1 semaine et demi passa avant que les routes d'Emma et Regina ne se recroisent. En ce samedi matin, Regina réveilla doucement sa fille avec un petit déjeuner au lit « Ma chérie … »<p>

« Hm … »

« Ma chérie, joyeux anniversaire … »

La tignasse brune de la jeune fille émergea de sous la couette pour laisser un sourire à moitié éveillé s'offrir à la jeune femme « Mmmannn … ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire. » répéta Regina en lui déposant un doux baiser sur son front.

Evelyn s'assit alors avant d'ébouriffer ses boucles ébènes « Quelle heure il est ? »

« Je t'ai laissé dormir une bonne partie de la matinée. »

« Quel est le programme ? »

« Je pensais que nous pourrions … Faire du shopping, t'acheter tout ce dont tu rêves, puis faire un tour à Broadway pour y voir … » Elle sortit de sa poche 2 billets qu'Evelyn attrapa avec ferveur

« Maman ! « _Wicked_ » ! J'adore ! »

« Je sais. Nous serons tout devant. »

Evelyn attrapa sa mère par le cou et l'embrassa sur la joue « Merci, merci, merci ! »

« Allez, déjeune et prépare-toi. »

« Entendu. »

* * *

><p>« T'es sûr ? On aurait peut-être du annoncer notre arrivée. » maugréa Emma au volant de sa coccinelle<p>

« Ca serait plus une surprise sinon. »

« J'en sais rien … c'est … Ca se trouve, elles sont même pas là. T'y a pensé à ça ? On aura l'air bien con devant leur portail fermé. »

« Regarde, quelqu'un en sort, vite accélère ! »

« Mais t'es pas bien toi ! Je vais pas forcer le passage pour entrer par effraction ?! »

« Comme si tu l'avais jamais fais … »

« Hey, c'était un autre temps, ok. » En arrivant à la hauteur du portail, elle ouvrit sa vitre conducteur « Excusez-moi. »

« Oui ? »

« Oh euh … Mon fils est un camarade de classe d'Evelyn Mills, il … Il aurait voulu la voir pour lui offrir un cadeau. Elle est là ? »

« Bien sur, entrez. »

« Ah tu vois ! » lança Henry, tout fier.

« Euh vous êtes sûr qu'on peut rentrer ? »

« Oui. Garez vous devant et sonner. »

« Ok, merci m'dame. » La vieille femme opina alors avant de partir. Emma profitant de l'ouverture du portail pour entrer « Merde, j'me souvenais plus que c'était aussi grand. »

« Gare-toi là. »

Et à peine le moteur fut coupé qu'Henry bondit hors de la voiture, cadeau en main, prêt à l'offrir à Evelyn. Emma hésita avant de sortir, mains dans les poches « Hey, je suis pas sûre que miss Mills soit du genre à aimer les visites impromptues tu vois … »

« Allez viens ! »

Emma grimaça avant de rejoindre son fils et de sonner, sous les insistances de ce dernier, à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre Evelyn.

« Henry ! Miss Swan ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Qui est-ce chérie ? » lança Regina en se postant derrière sa fille, les mains sur ses épaules « Oh, miss Swan ? »

« Sa… Salut. On vous dérange pas j'espère ?! »

« Absolument pas. Evelyn et moi n'avions l'intention de sortir que cet après-midi. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »

« Oh bah … J'ai entendu dire que c'était l'anniversaire d'une jeune fille aujourd'hui … Qui fêtait ses 13 ans. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Joyeux anniversaire. » lança Henry en tendant un large paquet à la jeune fille. »

« Pour moi ? »

« De ma part et celle de ma mère. J'espère que ça te plaira. »

« Entrez. » proposa Regina

« Oh non, on voudrait pas s'imposer. C'est déjà limite de débouler à l'improviste … »

« Je vous en prie. Vous venez ici pour offrir un cadeau à ma fille. Quelle maitresse de maison déplorable je ferais si je ne vous invitais pas à entrer. » Emma soupira alors et accepta son invitation d'un sourire « Un verre ? »

« Oh euh … Juste un jus de fruit, si vous avez. »

« Je reviens. »

« Maman, je peux l'ouvrir ? »

« Evidemment. »

Evelyn posa alors le paquet sur la table basse et ne fit qu'une bouchée du papier cadeau pour découvrir « Wow … Henry c'est magnifique ! »

Quand Regina revint avec un plateau, 4 verres et une bouteille de jus de fruit, sa fille lui sauta presque dessus « Regarde maman ! Une mallette à dessin avec tout le nécessaire pour dessiner : de la craie, de la peinture, des pinceaux et même des pastels ! J'adore les pastels. »

Et devant l'enthousiasme de la petite fille, Regina ne pu que sourire « Merci. » dit-elle en se tournant vers Emma

« Oh j'ai entendu dire qu'elle voulait commencer des cours de dessin. Je me suis dis que ça serait approprié. »

« C'était très bien pensé, merci encore. »

« Tu vas pouvoir me dessiner comme ça. » lança Henry fièrement

« Oh mais je n'aurais jamais de toile assez grande pour te dessiner toi et ton ego ! » rétorqua ironiquement la jeune fille

« Ah ah … »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un sourire alors

« Viens Henry, je vais te montrer ma collection de Jules Verne, j'en ais de très anciens ! »

« Cool, je peux y aller m'man ? »

« Ok, mais pas de bêtises hein ? »

« Promis. »

Les 2 ados disparurent alors en haut de l'immense escalier en marbre, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes seules dans le salon.

« Eh bah … Ils se sont vraiment trouvés ces deux là. » s'amusa Emma

« Il faut croire. »

« Tant mieux. C'était mal parti entre eux. » Regina sourit en lui servant un verre « Un peu comme nous quoi. »

« Certes. »

« Encore désolée de débouler comme ça … J'espère que ça contrarie pas vos plans ? »

« Absolument pas. Nous ne devons sortir que ce soir, nous allons voir une comédie musicale. »

« Sérieux ? Genre celle avec les chats ou celle parlant de la Révolution ? »

Regina hoqueta de rire « Vous parlez de _Cats_ et des _Misérables_ ? Non, ma fille adore Oz. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui. Petite, je lui lisais les aventures de Dorothy au pays d'Oz, et depuis, elle éprouve une sorte de fascination pour cette histoire. Nous allons voir _Wicked _ce soir. »

« Oh cool ! »

« Oui. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes, chacune le nez dans leur verre, la conversation stagnant.

« M'man, m'man ! » lança Henry en déboulant du haut de l'escalier

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu as cassé ? »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel « Rieeennn … Dis, on peut faire Halloween ici ! »

Emma fronça les sourcils « Euh … Henry ? Tu m'expliques. »

« Je crois comprendre. » Emma se tourna vers Regina, un air dubitatif sur le visage « Evelyn lui as surement parlé de la fête d'Halloween qu'organise le quartier tous les ans. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui ! » s'extasia le jeune garçon « Y'aura un buffet de friandises, et on va aller dans le quartier pour en quémander ! Allez, ste plait, ste plait dis ouiiiiii ! »

« Henry … Calme-toi, tu vas faire une attaque. Henry, je veux pas casser ton trip mais … Cette fête s'organise entre les gens du quartier et, souviens-toi, on y habite pas. »

La joie d'Henry s'évapora alors, ainsi que ses rêves de déguisement et de bonbons « Oh … »

« Bah oui _oh_ … Désolée. » dit-elle vers Regina qui semblait aussi amusée que perplexe. Et quand Evelyn descendit à son tour, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure

« Peut-être … Pourrions-nous vous inviter pour cette journée ? Vous pourriez participer ainsi aux célébrations ? »

« Oh non miss Mills, ne vous sentez pas obligée. On s'est déjà imposé aujourd'hui … »

« Je vous invite. Vous ne vous imposez pas. »

« Oui enfin vous ne nous auriez jamais invité si _Henry_ n'avais pas lourdement, très lourdement, insisté. » insista Emma en fusillant son fils du regard. Henry grimaça alors de gêne avant de s'enfoncer dans le canapé.

« Désolé … »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Henry, c'est une très bonne idée au contraire. » Puis Regina se tourna vers Emma « Je serais offensée si vous déclinez l'invitation. »

Le regard d'Emma alla de Regina jusqu'à son fils, en passant par le regard plein d'espoir d'Evelyn « Ok, ok. C'est d'accord ! »

« Ouais ! Ca nous rappellera les Halloween à Storybrooke ! » Il se tourna alors vers Regina et Evelyn « Tous les ans tout Storybrooke se décorait aux couleurs d'Halloween : les commerces, les restaurants, les rues … C'était trop beau ! »

« Eh bien quel enthousiasme. J'espère que ce que nous t'offrirons ici ne te décevras pas. »

« J'en doute fort ! » s'enjoua l'ado

« Bon … Je … C'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais on va vous laisser à cette journée spéciale. » lança Emma en faisant un clin d'œil vers Evelyn « Encore Joyeux anniversaire. »

Tous se levèrent alors et Regina et Evelyn raccompagnèrent les Swan à la porte « Bien. Alors à samedi prochain miss Swan. »

« Si vous voulez qu'on entretienne de bon rapport, appelez-moi Emma, définitivement. »

Elles se serrèrent la main et Regina sourit « Bien. Alors, à bientôt Emma. »

« Merci encore mille fois miss Swan pour le cadeau ! » lança Evelyn

« Et pour toi aussi le « Emma » est obligatoire, ok ? »

Evelyn se tourna vers sa mère comme pour lui demander son approbation, ce que cette dernière donna volontiers par un sourire et un hochement de tête « Merci Emma, merci Henry. »

Emma et Henry remontèrent alors en voiture et Regina ne quitta le porche de sa demeure que lorsque la coccinelle jaune disparut.

« Je suis désolé m'man, je voulais pas être grossier. »

« Je sais … Mais on a un plus gros problème sur les bras … »

« Lequel ? »

« On a une semaine pour trouver des costumes ! »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Un Halloween haut en couleur, une fin de soirée atypique, quelques éclaricissements, une invitation surprenante, une préparation stressante ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !<br>**


	6. Halloween

**Hello hello ! Bon, ce chapitre aurait été parfait le week-end dernier, mais tant pis XD **

**Je tiens encore à vous remercier de votre assiduïté et de votre fidélité, MERCI ENCORE !**

**A présent, place à Halloween !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

La semaine passa à une lenteur extrême, du moins c'est ce que pensaient Henry et Evelyn. Les vacances avaient commencé et sans l'enchainement des cours, les journées leur semblaient bien longues.

Ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des messages, chacun prenant des nouvelles de l'avancement de la soirée ou des choix des costumes. Emma était prise par ses divers services et n'avait guère le temps de se trouver quelque chose. Elle décida donc de faire l'impasse sur son costume, préférant s'atteler à celui de son fils car, ce dernier avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait. Mais cette année avait un gout particulier : cette année ça ne serait pas Mary Margaret qui ferait le costume de son petit-fils.

« M'man … » demanda le garçon allongé sur le canapé, la tête reposant sur les genoux de sa mère, tous les 2 regardant la télé.

« Hm ? »

« Tu avances sur mon costume ? »

Emma grimaça alors « Ouais, ouais … Plus que l'armure … » Henry se redressa alors et fixa sa mère d'un air dubitatif « Quoi, c'est vrai ! »

« Tu sais, si tu arrives pas, on peut aller en acheter un. »

Il fit alors une moue boudeuse « Ecoute, je suis nulle en couture, et j'ai pas vraiment le temps … Mais j'y tiens ! »

« M'man, je sais que c'était la tradition mais … grandma' n'est plus là alors … Je t'en voudrais pas si tu peux pas. »

« Chéri, tu sais pas ce que ça représente cette tradition. C'était une activité qu'on aimait partager … Ne pas la faire cette année ça voudrait dire que … C'est comme si … Comme on admettait qu'elle était vraiment partie. »

Henry la prit alors dans ses bras « Maman … »

« Je sais chéri, c'est égoïste parce que ça te pénalise … J'ai pas envie que tu ressembles à un chevalier au rabais. »

« Mais ça me dérange pas qu'on aille en acheter un. Et puis, si c'est toi qui l'achète, ça reste quand même dans la tradition nan ? »

« T'es sûr que tu m'en voudras pas ? »

« Non et puis … Je préfère que tu l'achètes si t'es pas sûre de ton coup. »

« Hey ! La confiance règne ! » dit-elle en le chatouillant « Espèce de petit … »

« Arrête, arrête ! Et toi, tu vas te déguiser en quoi ? »

« Oh, j'ai passé l'âge tu sais. »

« T'étais déguisée l'année dernière ! »

« Oh ça va hein ! T'es flic ou quoi ? »

« M'man … »

« Oui ? »

« Tu penses quoi de Regina ? »

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

« Depuis que tu lui as demandé de faire pareil avec toi. »

« Tu l'aimes bien hein ? »

« Détourne pas la conversation, je t'ai demandé avant. »

Emma sourit alors et s'affala dans le canapé, son fils retrouvant sa place sur ses genoux « Je l'apprécie … Bien plus que la première fois que nos chemins se sont croisés en tout cas. »

« Ca c'est sur … »

« Elle est un peu coincée et austère, mais bon … On s'y fait. Je suis sûre qu'elle peut être sympa avec quelques verres dans le nez. »

« Ca serait cool que vous deveniez amies … Ca t'en ferait au moins une ici. »

« Ouais, ça serait cool. »

* * *

><p>Le quartier était métamorphosé, la fête battait son plein. Les rues ornaient des toiles d'araignées et des lanternes aux couleurs d'Halloween. Des enfants allaient déjà de maison en maison pour quémander des sucreries ou des sorts. Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux : cela lui rappelait ses Halloween à Storybrooke.<p>

Emma entra dans la propriété des Mills, ouverte pour l'occasion, et se gara non loin de l'entrée. La maison, à l'instar des rues du quartier, était elle aussi décorée aux couleurs orange et noir avec des dizaines de citrouilles et leur bougie sur le perron. Des toiles d'araignées cascadant du plafond et des squelettes gigotant en lançant des cris fantomatiques.

Emma n'avait pas encore levé la main pour sonner que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas « Emma ! »

« Hey salut. » lança Emma en voyant Evelyn déguisée, visiblement, en petite sorcière : chapeau pointu, fausse verrue sur le nez, une robe en tulle noire et violette, et un balai dans une main « Tu es magnifique ! »

« Merci. »

« Salut Eve. »

« Oh Henry … Laisse moi deviner … Un chevalier ? »

Henry sourit alors en sortant son épée « Et je sens que je vais aller chasser quelques sorcières cette nuit ! »

« Ouuhhhh … »

« Hey doucement …. » lança Emma en voyant Henry se mettre à poursuivre la jeune fille dans toute la maison, laissant Emma seule sur le pas de la porte. Elle osa à peine entrer quand elle vit une silhouette descendre les grands escaliers.

« Evie, qui est-ce ? Oh … Miss Swan ? »

Emma resta figée sur place en voyant l'apparition : Regina était habillée d'une longue robe bordeaux et dentelles noire, laissant entrevoir discrètement un décolleté avantageux, dans une robe moulante affinant ses formes. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un haut chignon et son maquillage charbonneux rendait son visage plus sévère et, le pensait-elle, quelque peu machiavélique.

« Wow Regina … Vous êtes … »

« Et vous je constate que vous n'êtes pas. »

Emma plongea ses mains dans ses poches « Ouais, je suis pas du genre à me déguiser. »

« Quel dommage. Vous allez être la seule non déguisée dans le quartier. »

« Oh … »

« J'ai de quoi remédier à cela. Venez. »

« Mais … »

« Venez. »

Emma suivit alors Regina jusqu'au premier étage, puis longea un couloir avant d'arriver à la pièce que toute femme digne de ce nom rêverait d'avoir : un dressing plus grand encore que sa propre chambre.

« Wow, impressionnant. »

« J'ai ici quelques robes de bal qui pourraient vous aller. »

« Des robes de bal ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez avec de telles robes ?! »

« Vous êtes un peu plus fine, je pense que celle-ci fera l'affaire. »

Emma nota le déni visible de la jolie brune à lui répondre, mais oublia bien vite ce manquement quand Regina lui colla une robe écarlate devant elle « Parfait. »

« Hein, euh quoi ? »

« Vous allez mettre celle-ci. »

« J'ai dis à un moment donné que je voulais être déguisée ? »

« Vous ne serez pas déguisée, vous serez simplement … joliment apprêtée. »

« Mouais … »

« Je vous laisse vous changer. Si vous souhaitez, la salle de bain est sur votre gauche. »

« Merci miss Mi... »

« Regina. Avec plaisir. » lança la jolie brune

Il était étrange de voir un sourire aussi chaleureux sur le visage d'une femme qui arborait un tel accoutrement. Elle prit la longue robe bouffante rouge écarlate et se rendit dans la salle de bain : si elle devait être une princesse, alors elle le serait jusqu'au bout.

« Ou est ma mère ? » lança Henry en voyant Regina redescendre seule

« Elle se prépare. »

« Elle se prépare ? »

« Tu apprendras que quand ma mère a une idée dans la tête, elle l'a pas ailleurs. C'est un trait caractéristique des Mills. » lui murmura Evelyn

« Oh je vois … »

Et alors que la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois, Evelyn se rua sur l'énorme saladier rempli de bonbons avant d'ouvrir la porte « Tante Mallie ! »

« Hey ma beauté ! Quel costume dis-moi, il a du mordant. »

« Le tien est pas mal non plus. Toujours le même à ce que je vois. »

« Toujours. » dit-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même. En effet, Mallie arborait tous les ans le même costume : une longue robe noir et violette toute faite de dentelles et de tulles. La tête était ornée de deux cornes et tenait dans une de ses mains un long bâton orné d'une sorte de boule de cristal. « Maléfique fait toujours son petit effet. » lança Mallie « Qui est ce beau chevalier ? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt Henry.

« Oh c'est un ami de l'école. »

« Hm … Intéressant. »

« Mallie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là ? » s'affola Regina

« Je suis un peu en avance certes, mais t'es pas obligée de paraitre si affolée. » s'offusqua la sulfureuse blonde

« Je ne suis absolument pas affolée. »

« Dis-moi, ce gamin, c'est bien celui auquel je pense ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Mouais, ça veut dire oui. »

« Ca veut dire : je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » argua Regina

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas simplement que tu l'as invité ? Y'a aucun problème. Et ça tombe bien, je vais enfin rencontrer cette perle rare. »

« Mal', si jamais ta langue fourche, je te l'arracherais. » menaça Regina

Mallie éclata de rire alors « Mais dis donc, tu es hargneuse ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre dans l'embarras. C'est vraiment la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, au contraire. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Tante Mallie, on y va ? »

« Oui mon cœur, on attend juste … Oh mon di… »

La tête de Mallie se figea dans un rictus de stupeur, suivi par les regards des 3 autres qui se figèrent tout autant en voyant Emma descendre les marches, peu assurée, arborant la magnifique robe rouge, ainsi qu'un chignon sur lequel était délicatement posée une tiare discrète.

« Woah m'man, t'es … »

« Sublime. » ponctua Evelyn « On dirait une vraie princesse ! »

Regina resta elle-même sans voix « Miss Swan … Quelle surprise. »

« Ouais, je suis pas super à l'aise à vrai dire … » Elle leva alors sa robe pour laisser apparaitre ses converses usées « Je pouvais pas mettre de talons … » dit-elle en minaudant

Retenant un rire, Regina se racla la gorge « Vous êtes parfaite. »

Emma se tourna vers son fils alors « Preux chevalier, acceptez de vous balader au bras de dame Emma ? »

Henry sourit « Gente damoiselle, laissez-moi être votre protecteur en cette nuit où les sorcières et les loups-garous rodent. »

« Oh sieur Henry, merci encore ! » minauda-t-elle devant les regards amusés de Regina, Evelyn et surtout Mallie, qui se pencha discrètement vers la jolie brune :

« Elle me plait, tu as touché le gros lot ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Si tu le dis Mal', si tu le dis … » dit-elle ironiquement

* * *

><p>Henry et Evelyn étaient loin devant, toquant à chaque porte pour collecter des bonbons, sous les regards bienveillants de leurs mères respectives et d'une tantine plus amusée que jamais de la situation. Sous les regards insistants de son amie, Regina se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison particulière : elle avait invité Emma et Henry en toute innocence et pourtant, en regardant Mallie les fixer toutes les 2, elle avait l'impression que son simple geste de politesse devenait bien plus encore.<p>

« Merci encore pour l'invitation. » lança Emma tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur son fils quelques trente mètres plus loin « Henry s'amuse beaucoup. »

Regina sourit alors « Alors tant mieux. Evelyn y tenait beaucoup. Mais j'espère que vous vous amusez bien aussi ? »

« Oh oui. C'est pas mon rêve premier de porter un tel truc, mais si ça doit arriver alors, je préfère que ça soit dans ces circonstances, c'est plus fun. »

« Certes. Après la collecte, nous avons l'usage de déguster un _carrot cake_. Serez-vous des nôtres ? »

« Oh merci mais je voudrais pas m'imposer plus que ce qu'on a déjà fait. »

« Miss Swan c'est toujours une invitation. Vous pouvez la décliner certes, mais elle n'est en rien forcée. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu avant qu'Emma ne soit attirée par les cris enthousiastes de son fils l'invitant à le rejoindre pour regarder une maison dont le jardin était particulièrement bien décoré.

« Excusez-moi, le devoir m'appelle. » dit-elle en posant fugacement sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme, avant d'accélérer le pas.

« Intéressant … » murmura Mallie à l'oreille d'une Regina qui sursauta

« Pardon ? »

« Votre interaction. Vous vous entendez bien. »

« C'est certainement mieux qu'il y a quelques jours. »

« Tu veux bien arrêter d'être aussi distante. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Tu parles comme un de tes magazines. Pas d'âme, pas de candeur, pas d'énergie. On dirait que tu es extérieure à toutes les choses que tu vis ou fais. Merde quoi ! Cette nana est un fait nouveau dans ta vie. »

« Elle ne fait pas partie de _ma vie_, comme tu dis. C'est une connaissance qui gravite autour de ma bulle. »

« Tu devrais en sortir de ta bulle un jour … Pour le bien d'Evie. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Elle … Elle t'a dit quelques chose ? »

« Il ne faut pas être devin pour voir que depuis ton divorce et surtout depuis Robin, tu es totalement hermétique à la moindre relation et que cela touche Evie. »

Regina se stoppa et arrêta Mallie en lui posant une main sur le bras « Mais de quoi tu parles ? Quelle relation ? Attends … Tu ne suggères pas que … »

« Je ne suggères rien, c'est totalement évidemment. »

« Mal' arrête ! Tu divagues. »

« Je divague, je divague … Et toi tu planes à 15 000 ! Tu te rends même pas compte de ce qui est juste devant tes yeux. »

« Ecoute, il n'est pas obligatoire que tu essaies de me caser avec toutes les nouvelles personnes que je rencontre, homme ou femme ! C'est maladif chez toi ! »

« Et oui que veux-tu … Je suis comme ça moi : je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

« Avant de t'occuper de mon bonheur, tu devrais t'occuper du tien ! »

« Oh mais j'y travaille, ne t'inquiète pas. » Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Ecoute … Si tu dines avec elle un soir, je te fous la paix. »

Regina haussa un sourcil « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Invite-là à diner un soir. Attention : sans les enfants. Juste elle et toi. Passez la soirée ensemble, discutez, buvez, rigolez … Et ensuite, si tu n'as pas le moindre doute, si la petite voix qui est en toi ne te souffle rien, alors je laisserais tomber. »

« Es-tu humainement sérieuse ? Tu es en train de m'arranger un rencard avec une femme ? Et qui plus est, une femme que je connais à peine ! »

« Justement, ça sera l'occasion de mieux vous connaitre. »

« Mais pourquoi elle ? Il y a des milliers de célibataires ici, des centaines qui arrivent chaque jour dans cette ville. Pourquoi te fixer sur elle ? »

Mallie jeta alors un œil vers les enfants et Emma qui sursauta en voyant un squelette sortir de son cercueil, et rire comme une enfant « J'en sais rien … Elle est différente. »

Regina suivit son regard alors et vit Emma rire à gorge déployée devant une imitation très réussie d'un zombie par Evelyn. Elle sourit discrètement « Nous sommes très différentes. »

« Justement. » sourit Mallie « Justement. »

* * *

><p>« Hm … Ce cake était sublime ! » concéda Emma en se frottant le ventre<p>

« Ma mère est la meilleure cuisinière de New-York ! » s'enjoua Evelyn

« Je veux bien te croire gamine, j'ai le ventre rempli ! »

« C'est … Un compliment que je n'ai jamais eu. » s'amusa Regina

Emma soupira d'aise « Il se fait tard, on va vous laisser. »

« Oh déjà ! » se plaignit Evelyn « Mais on a pas encore réparti les bonbons entre Henry et moi. »

« Miss Swan, vous prendrez bien un café ? Les enfants auront le temps de se répartir les bonbons. »

« Ok. »

« Bon, quant à moi, je vais rentrer. C'était une charmante soirée, très … instructive. » lança Mallie en lançant un clin d'œil vers Emma

« Bref ! » lança Regina en fusillant Mallie du regard « Je te raccompagne. »

« Au revoir Emma, ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, vraiment. J'espère qu'on se recroisera un de ces jours. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

Et sur le pas de la porte, la jolie blonde se pencha sur Regina « Ne foire pas tout ce coup là. » avant de partir, laissant Regina sur le pas de la porte. Quand elle revint au salon, Emma, Evelyn et Henry partageaient les bonbons

« Je pose une option sur la guimauve. J'adore les guimauves. » concéda Emma

« Un café ? » proposa Regina

« Oh euh … Je suis pas super café. »

« Oh, un thé alors ? »

« Euh … Ouais … Enfin non. Je suis pas fan de l'eau chaude aromatisée. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée « Un chocolat peut-être ? »

« Avec plaisir ! » s'enthousiasma Emma avant de retourner à la collecte des sucreries

Quand Regina revint avec une tasse de chocolat chaud pour tout le monde, chacun prit place autour de la table basse « Vous avez départagé ? »

« On a réussi à se mettre d'accord : Henry et moi prenons tous les sucres, Evelyn et vous gardez tout le chocolat. Honorable non ? »

« Partage … équitable certes. Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée alors ? »

« C'était génial, merci encore Regina ! » s'enthousiasma l'ado

Regina se tourna alors vers Emma qui dégustait en silence son chocolat et dont le regard était fixé amoureusement sur son fils. Les paroles de Maillie lui revinrent soudain en tête et une certaine gêne s'installa alors. Elle détourna le regard pour le poser sur sa fille.

« Je vais devoir enlever cette robe. » lança Emma

« Pa… pardon ? » balbutia Regina

« Bah je vais pas repartir dans cette robe. En plus, je pense pas pouvoir rentrer dans ma bagnole avec ça. »

Regina sourit « Evidemment. »

« Je … Vous m'excusez quelques instants ? »

Regina opina alors, et Emma remonta. Evelyn n'était pas folle ni aveugle, elle connaissait sa mère sur le bout des doigts, connaissait la signification du moindre rictus, du moindre regard … Alors quand elle vit sa mère suivre Emma du regard alors que cette dernière remontait les marches, elle esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers Henry « Alors … T'as pensé quoi de cette soirée ? »

« C'était cool ! Merci encore de nous avoir invités. »

« Ta mère semble s'être amusée aussi. »

« Ouais. Faut dire que depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, elle est pas beaucoup sortie. »

« Oh tu sais que j'ai pas mal utilisé le cadeau que tu m'as offert ! »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Oh oui, elle dessine tout le temps ! » confirma Regina

« J'attends toujours que tu fasses mon portrait. » s'amusa Henry

« En parlant de ça, faudra que je trouve une bonne idée pour ton cadeau pour ton anniversaire. » Mais en voyant Henry perdre son sourire instantanément, elle fronça les sourcils « Euh … D'ailleurs … Je ne sais même pas quand c'est ! »

« Oh c'est … pas maintenant. Mais … Je le fête pas. »

« Comment ça tu le fêtes pas ? Tout le monde fête son anniversaire. » dit-elle d'un air convaincu

« Pas moi. » conclut le petit garçon avant que sa mère ne redescende et ne note le malaise passable dans la pièce

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Et alors qu'Evelyn fixait intensément Henry, Regina se leva alors et rejoignit Emma « Quelque chose en particulier avec l'anniversaire d'Henry ? »

« Oh … » Soudain, Regina nota le visage fermé qu'arbora Emma « Je … »

« Maman on rentre, mes yeux commencent à se fermer. » demanda Henry

« Oh ok. » Elle se tourna alors vers Regina « Merci encore, c'était une chouette journée et une agréable nuit. »

« De rien, c'était un plaisir miss Swa… » et devant le regard insistant de la jolie blonde, Regina sourit « C'était un plaisir Emma. »

« Henry, on y va ? »

« Ouais, à dans une semaine Evelyn ! » dit-il d'un signe de main avant de sortir de la maison, suivit d'une Emma quelque peu gênée

« Bonsoir Regina. »

Quand Regina referma la porte, elle se tourna vers Evelyn « Que vient-il de se passer ? »

« Aucune idée … » lança Eve en haussant les épaules « Pourquoi il veut pas fêter son anniversaire … ? »

Regina se tourna alors vers la fenêtre et regarda la coccinelle jaune quitter sa propriété. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que sous cette apparente jovialité et légèreté, cette famille Swan avait bien plus à cacher.

* * *

><p>Durant tout le voyage du retour, Henry ne prononça pas un mot, préférant regarder le paysage défilant sous ses yeux. Emma ne fut pas plus bavarde, se concentrant sur la route. Et quand enfin ils arrivèrent à leur appartement, Henry se rua dans sa chambre pour se changer tandis qu'Emma déposa les bonbons dans un saladier qu'elle mit à leur disposition sur la table basse.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry revint « Tu tapes dans mes bonbons là ! »

« Hey, ils sont à tous les deux d'abord ! »

« Ouais mais c'est moi qui les ais récolté ! »

« Comme si ça avait été l'épreuve du siècle. »

Ils s'affalèrent dans le canapé, chacun fixant la télé sans vraiment l'écouter ou la voir.

« Dis … T'as pas été super sympa avec elles. »

« … »

« Henry, je sais que ca a pas été facile pour toi mais … Tout le monde n'est pas au courant. »

« Je sais … Je devrais m'excuser tu crois ? »

« Non pas la peine, j'en toucherais 2 mots à Regina au téléphone. »

« C'est juste que … Je peux pas encore tu sais … »

« Je sais. Et je comprends. Même si ça m'embête un peu aussi, je respecte ton choix. »

Henry l'en remercia par un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue « Je vais me coucher. »

Une fois seule, Emma fixa son téléphone portable : demain elle devrait s'expliquer à Regina.

* * *

><p>Regina venait de finir une séance photo pour la couverture de son mois de novembre et la plupart de ses articles étaient bouclés. En somme, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était sereine sur le numéro à sortir.<p>

Et quand son téléphone portable sonna, elle ne râla pas en s'imaginant que cela pourrait retarder son travail « Oui allo ? »

« _Re… Regina ? C'est Emma._ »

Regina se redressa alors « Emma ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« _Je vais bien merci. Je … Je tenais à vous remercier, en mon nom et celui d'Henry, pour la soirée merveilleuse d'hier._ »

« Oh mais de rien, ce fut un réel plaisir. »

« _Je … Je tenais aussi à éclaircir quelque chose._ »

« Oh ? Dites-moi. »

« _Hier … Henry ..._ »

« Oh ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, Evelyn a tendance à être très curieuse alors … »

« _Non, non. Ecoutez, je tenais à vous expliquer. Nos enfants ne sont pas amenés à se revoir avant une semaine, avant la rentrée et, je voudrais pas qu'il y ait de tensions entre eux. »_

« C'est tout à fait honorable. »

« _Voilà … En fait … La raison pour laquelle Henry ne souhaite pas fêter son anniversaire c'est … » _Regina entendit Emma soupirer au téléphone_ « C'est parce que … J'ai perdu ma mère il y a un peu plus de 2 ans. Nous … Nous étions une famille très proche, vivant sous le même toit. Quand mon père est décédé, ma mère a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Pourtant Henry et moi avons fait notre possible … Mais … Elle était très déprimée._ »

« Oh … »

« _Elle est décédée 2 jours avant l'anniversaire d'Henry. Il ne s'en est jamais remis. Il n'a jamais manifesté son deuil si ce n'est en refusant de fêter son anniversaire depuis. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire non. C'est idiot je sais mais …_ »

« Non, non je comprends tout à fait. Je l'expliquerais à Evelyn, elle comprendra j'en suis sûre. »

« _Ouais, enfin voilà … Je tenais juste à éclaircir ce point, voilà tout._ »

« Merci. Je pense savoir à quel point cela a été dur pour votre fils. J'ai moi-même perdu mon père il y a quelques temps, je peux comprendre la peine qu'endure un garçon de l'âge d'Henry. »

« _Merci encore … Bon … Je … Je vais vous laisser, je ne voulais pas vous déranger surtout._ »

« Oh non, non, non. Tout va bien, vraiment. »

« _Bien alors … A une prochaine fois peut-être_. »

« Oui, certainement. »

« _Au revoir Regina._ »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Regina sourit. Puis elle repensa soudain aux paroles de Mallie. Non, elle devait chasser cette idée de sa tête ! Pourtant, l'idée d'un diner en compagnie d'Emma la séduisait. Non pas pour l'idée même d'un rencard, mais parce qu'en compagnie de la jolie blonde, Regina oubliait tous ses problèmes, tout son quotidien, elle s'amusait et prenait la vie, pour une fois légèrement.

« Tu rêves ma chérie ? »

Regina sortit de ses pensées pour voir Mallie adossée contre sa porte « Oh Mal' … Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez … Pour savoir à qui tu parlais au téléphone. » dit-elle en s'asseyant devant elle « Alors … Comment s'est terminée la petite soirée ? »

« Normalement. Les enfants ont trié leurs bonbons puis ils sont partis. C'est tout. »

« Et … ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

« Fais quoi ? »

« L'inviter à sortir ! »

« Mal' ça suffit. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de … »

« Tu es coincée, admets-le. Tu aimerais te laisser tenter mais je-ne-sais-quoi te retient. Qu'est-ce qui te fais si peur ? »

« Rien Mal' voyons. »

« Je sais … Tu as peur d'aimer ça. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Sa compagnie. Tu as peur d'aimer et de te dire que tu ne pourrais pas t'en passer. »

« Tu es ridicule. C'est une femme ! »

« Et alors. Justement : tu n'as jamais trouvé le bonheur avec un homme, peut-être que tu le trouveras avec une femme. Je suis ouverte d'esprit tu sais. »

« Oh oui, je me souviens de ton ouverture d'esprit quand tu as couché avec un jeune sorti à peine de la fac l'année dernière … Ou encore cette fois où tu m'as appelé complètement paniquée après une soirée de beuverie parce que tu t'étais retrouvée, on ne sait comment, dans une orgie. »

« Arrêtes un peu. Sinon pourquoi ne l'aurais-tu pas déjà invité à diner si tu n'avais pas peur d'aimer ça ? »

« Et qui te dit que je lui plairais ? » murmura Regina « Nous sommes trop différentes. »

Mallie sourit alors, voyant que l'idée faisait son chemin dans la tête de la jolie brune « Bah … Tu devrais te dépêcher … Ou sinon tu vas te la faire piquer. »

Regina pencha sa tête légèrement sur le coté « Mal' … »

« Allez, prends ton téléphone et rappelle-là. Arrangez un rendez-vous et je garderais les petits ! »

« Toi ? » gloussa Regina

« Bah quoi ? Je suis géniale avec les enfants. »

« Laisse-moi en douter. »

« As-tu déjà eu à te plaindre quand je gardais Evelyn lors de tes heures supp ? »

« Evidemment que non, tu lui laissais faire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. »

« Bah alors ! Allez, laisse-toi aller. Qu'est-ce qui peut se passer ? Au pire, vous restez des connaissances qui se voient uniquement pour les anniversaires respectifs des bambins … Au mieux, tu peux débuter une nouvelle vie avec une nouvelle idylle. »

« Comment peux-tu croire qu'elle et moi nous pourrions … »

« Y'a tellement longtemps que tu t'interdis de vivre, d'aimer par peur … » Regina soupira alors « Appelle-là. »

Regina fixa alors son téléphone qu'elle tritura avant de composer un numéro sous le regard satisfait de Mallie.

« _Allo ? »_

« Emma … C'est Regina … Encore. »

« _Oh Regina, un problème ?_ » Regina jeta un œil à Mal' qui lui fit un geste de continuer sur sa lancée « _Regina ?_ »

« Oh oui pardon … Je … Je me demandais, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter … »

« _Dites toujours. Comment je pourrais accepter ou non quelque chose que je ne sais pas._ »

« Voulez-vous diner avec un moi ? » La question fut abrupte et dite si rapidement que Regina avait retenu son souffle « Je … Je veux dire, boire un verre et … manger ensuite. »

« _Oh bah … Pourquoi pas, ça peut être sympa. _»

« Vous acceptez ? »

« _Avec plaisir. Vos dispos …_ »

« Oh quand cela vous arrange. »

« _Bah, je termine tôt après demain. On peut se dire vers 19h._ »

« Retrouvez-moi chez moi. Amenez votre fils, une de mes amies jouera les baby-sitter. »

« _Oh cool. Ok. A demain alors._ »

« Oui. » Quand Regina raccrocha, Mallie la fixa, un petit sourire conquérant sur le visage « Oh s'il te plait, arrête avec ce sourire. »

« Quoi ? J'ai le droit d'être heureuse pour toi non ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un simple diner. »

« Et, comme je t'ai dis hier, si ce simple diner ne remue rien en toi et ne te fais pas poser de questions alors je lâcherais l'affaire et te ferais de plates excuses. Mais en attendant, si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne sauras jamais. »

* * *

><p>« Henry ? T'es là »<p>

« Ouaip. » dit-il en sortant de la cuisine, une cuisse de poulet dans la main

« Hey, ne picore pas ! »

« J'ai faim. Tu reviens tard ce soir. »

« Désolée, j'ai fais une heure d'heure supp pour être libre demain plus tôt. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dine avec Regina demain. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouaip. Et toi tu vas rejoindre Evelyn chez elle. »

« Je peux rester ici tout seul ! » argua-t-il

« Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé seul … »

Henry grimaça alors avant de s'affaler dans le canapé, suivi par sa mère qui lui chipa la cuisse de poulet « Hey ! »

« Hey quoi ? Quand tu auras un job et que tu t'achèteras ta bouffe, tu pourras râler. »

« Alors … Comme ça tu dines avec Regina ? »

« Ouais, elle m'a appelé ce midi pour me proposer de boire un verre et manger ensuite. »

« Et tu as accepté. »

« Visiblement. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bah je sais pas. On s'entend bien et, comme tu l'as si bien dis : je dois me socialiser ici. »

« Ouais c'est vrai. »

Oui, il était temps qu'Emma sorte de ses fourneaux. Regina était une femme influente à New-York, mais aussi cultivée. Elles n'avaient rien à voir l'une avec l'autre mais pourtant, semblait-il, elles pouvaient devenir amies.

* * *

><p>« Maman … Tu es devant ce miroir depuis 20 minutes et tu n'as toujours rien choisi. »<p>

« Je sais, je sais. Je … Je ne sais simplement pas comment m'habiller : si je m'habille trop chic, elle se sentira certainement mal à l'aise et je paraitrais trop coincée. Mais je ne peux décemment pas y aller en jeans et Tshirt. »

« Tu lui as dis où tu comptais l'emmener ? »

« Non. »

« Mais tu lui as donné un _dress code_ ou pas ? »

« Je … Non, je lui ais dis qu'on allait boire un verre et probablement diner ensuite, c'est tout. »

« Alors oublies la robe de soirée et opte plutôt pour quelque chose de plus décontracté. Des habits de tous les jours. »

Regina minauda « De tous les jours … »

« Détends-toi, c'est quand même pas un rencard. » pouffa Evelyn

Regina afficha un sourire crispé « Evidemment que ce n'est pas un rencard, c'est juste … une sortie entre … »

« Amies. »

« Voilà. »

« Donc cesse de te triturer le cerveau et accélère sinon tu seras toujours en peignoir quand elle arrivera. »

Sur ce, Evelyn quitta la chambre de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de fixer son reflet dans le miroir : des amies. Oui, c'était certainement ça, du moins, c'était par cela qu'il fallait commencer. Evidemment, elle entendait déjà les remarques acerbes et perverses de Mallie qui lui dirait de passer la seconde et de l'emmener dans un Love Hotel dès leur premier rencard.

Mais la vérité était que ce diner n'était rien d'autre aux yeux d'Emma qu'un diner entre 2 potentielles amies. Mais qu'en était-il aux yeux de Regina ?

Elle avait en mémoire les paroles de Mallie sur la possibilité de retrouver quelqu'un, de sortir de sa monotonie … Mais la vérité était qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Emma, qu'elle était loin de l'être. Après tout, elles se connaissaient à peine et ne connaissaient presque rien de la vie de l'autre. Si ce diner débouchait sur autre chose, Regina était-elle prête à l'admettre et le vivre ?

Oui, finalement, ce diner était moins un rencard, qu'un moyen de mieux connaitre Emma, de mieux cerner cette femme et de mieux appréhender les choses.

Oui, il n'était pas question pour l'instant de parler de quelconques sentiments.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Un diner sous le signe de la confession et une nouvelle opportunité de rencontre ... Tout ça dans le prochain épisode !<br>**


	7. Rencard ou pas ?

**Hello hello mes zamiiiii(e)s ! **

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, je publie un ... vendredi ! **

**Simplement pace que je ne serais pas présente ce samedi (Paris Manga oblige ^^).**

**Donc voila ! Ce soir au programme : THE premier diner de nos demoiselles et les impressions qui s'en suivent ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Rencard ou pas ?<strong>

Regina avait donné rendez-vous à Emma devant un restaurant style pub irlandais. Légèrement stressée, elle était arrivée près de 10 minutes en avance et attendait impatiemment dans sa voiture, fixant l'entrée du pub à la recherche d'une tignasse blonde.

Jetant d'incontrôlables regards à sa montre, elle priait pour qu'Emma arrive. Et soudain se posa à elle une tonne de questions : et si Emma ne pouvait plus venir ? Si elle ne connaissait pas le lieu ? Elle eut alors un sursaut de lucidité : Mallie lui avait envoyé un message lui disant qu'elle avait bien récupéré les 2 enfants, ce qui signifiait donc qu'Emma était bien partit.

« Tu es stupide ma fille … » se maugréa-t-elle à elle-même

Puis son regard fut capté par le passage d'une coccinelle jaune reconnaissable entre toute, même ici à New-York. Elle sortit alors de la voiture et se rua à l'entrée du restaurant. Quelques secondes plus tard, quand Emma l'alpagua, il semblait que Regina l'attendait depuis des heures.

« Hey salut, vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, je viens juste d'arriver. » mentit la jolie brune « Vous avez trouvé facilement ? »

« Vive le GPS. Je suis pas encore accoutumée des rues ici. C'est sympa comme coin par ici. »

« Oui, je viens souvent là … Le restaurant est très bon. »

« Je vous fais entièrement confiance. »

Ce n'est qu'au moment de rentrer dans le restaurant que Regina détailla la tenue d'Emma : jeans noir, petits escarpins noirs, chemisier écru à petits pois noirs. Elle était vraiment très élégante. Regina avait eu une bonne idée de mettre sa petite robe noire en cuir.

Elles s'installèrent à une table où, pour seule paroi, était installé un immense aquarium.

« Sympa la déco. » Regina lui sourit « Alors … On boit ?! » s'amusa Emma

« Avec modération bien sur. »

« Evidemment. »

Et après leur commande et quelques gorgées d'alcool, l'atmosphère se détendit et les langues se délièrent.

« Dites-moi comment on devient riche dans cette ville ? » s'amusa Emma

« Du travail, du travail et encore du travail. Avec une pointe de volonté. Mais surtout du travail … Parfois au détriment de sa famille. » avoua-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse

« Parfois l'ambition est la plus forte. »

« J'ai ruinée mon mariage à cause de mon ambition. »

« Vous regrettez ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Votre divorce. Est-ce qu'avec le recul vous ne vous dites pas que vous auriez pu le sauver ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Daniel et moi étions pourtant sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais … En grandissant nous perdons nos idéaux futurs. J'ai eu de l'ambition et lui a voulu rester à ses rêves de gosse. Notre vision de la vie n'était plus compatible. Et s'il m'avait été donné de revenir en arrière, je crois que j'aurais fais exactement la même chose, les mêmes choix. »

« Alors, vous n'avez pas de regrets à avoir. » lança Emma tout sourire « Ces personnes sont rares. Beaucoup se disent que si telle ou telle chose n'était pas arrivée, ils auraient pu changer les choses. »

« Et vous, quel est votre point de vu là-dessus ? »

« Hm … Je ne suis pas croyante, ni pratiquante mais je pense qu'il ya une force au dessus de nous, quelque chose, une destinée. Pour moi, chaque chose a une explication, chaque fait qui arrive, arrive pour une bonne raison. Tout s'explique et s'enchaine même si on a pas toujours conscience de cet enchainement. »

« Vous pensez donc que nous ne sommes pas maitre de notre destin ? Que quelqu'un décide pour nous ? »

« Non, je crois qu'on fait des choix à un moment ou à un autre de notre vie, et que ces choix arrivent pour une bonne raison. Par exemple … Si je n'avais pas déménagé à New-York, Henry et Evelyn ne se seraient jamais rencontrés. S'ils ne s'étaient pas battus, on ne se serait jamais rencontré. »

« Je vois. »

« J'essaie juste de prendre le meilleur parti de ce qui m'arrive tous les jours. Dans les moments sombres de ma vie, j'ai toujours voulu avoir des réponses : pourquoi moi, pourquoi ça … Et finalement, je me suis dis que tout ça était programmé. Si je n'avais pas rencontré et craqué pour mon imbécile de BadBoy je n'aurais jamais pu avoir Henry. »

« C'est une vision optimiste. Voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide. »

« J'ai pris le parti maintenant de boire le verre cul-sec. » rétorqua en souriant Emma

« Si mon mariage a été une catastrophe, il m'a au moins apporté Evelyn. »

« Vous voyez ! C'est pas si difficile ! » lança Emma en levant son verre « A notre vie programmée ! »

Regina leva son verre dans un sourire avant que leur plat respectif n'arrive. Et si Regina avait commandé une salade richement garnie, Emma avait opté pour un fish & chips.

« Comment pouvez-vous manger comme vous le faites sans vous soucier des conséquences ? »

« C'est vachement bon ! » Regina grimaça lorsqu'Emma lui parla la bouche pleine « Je suis certaine que vous n'avez jamais gouté. »

« Bien sur que si : ce n'est que du poisson frit et des frites. »

« Ah ah ! Vous avez tout faux. » lança la belle blonde en pointant Regina de sa fourchette d'une façon accusatrice « Si vous aviez déjà gouté un fish & chips, vous n'auriez jamais pu dire cela. Quoique les meilleurs soient ceux du Pier 39 à San Francisco, ceux-là ne sont vraiment pas mauvais. »

« Vous avez déjà été à San Francisco ? »

« Yep. Ca fait un bail maintenant. Mais ne changez pas le sujet ! Revenons au fish & chips. Goutez. » dit-elle en lui tendant une fourchette

« Dans votre assiette ?! »

« Ca va, j'ai pas la gale. Goutez je vous dis et jugez ensuite, allez ! » dit-elle en insistant.

Regina déclina la fourchette d'Emma mais préféra picorer un petit bout directement dans l'assiette de cette dernière. Quand elle mit sa fourchette en bouche, Emma attendait fébrilement son verdict. Et après quelques secondes à mâchouiller …

« C'est … »

« Oui ? »

« C'est … Délicieux. » concéda la jolie brune « Le poisson est fondant et la friture pas si grasse que ça. »

« AH ! vous voyez ! Ne jamais juger sans avoir gouté ! »

Elles échangèrent alors un sourire « Un point pour vous. » Emma sourit alors, toute fière d'elle « Alors comme ça vous avez déjà été à San Francisco ?! »

« Yep. Quand j'avais l'âge d'Henry. On y a été avec mes parents. C'était génial, j'adorerais y retourner un jour. Et vous ? »

« Avant que je tombe enceinte d'Evelyn, Daniel et moi avons fait un tour au Canada. »

« Classe ! J'adorerais voir les chutes du Niagara. Comment c'est ? »

« Très beau. »

« Faudrait que j'y emmène Henry un jour. Encore faut-il que j'ai le temps entre mon job et les cours. »

« Les cours ? »

« Ouais … Je prends des cours par correspondance. »

« Ah oui ? vraiment ? Quel genre de cours ? »

« J'aimerais vraiment reprendre un job dans la police. Malheureusement toutes mes années en tant qu'adjoint du shérif d'un patelin paumé n'est pas un gage de bonne foi. Je dois combler mes lacunes avec des cours et de la pratique."

« Quel genre de pratique ? »

« Tout ce qui a rapport avec la sécurité : routière, ferroviaire, public. »

« Vigile ? »

« Ouais aussi. » sourit Emma

« Si vous avez besoin d'heures de pratique, je pourrais vous trouver une place dans mon équipe de sécurité. »

« Dans votre boite ? »

« Exact. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée. »

« Certes. C'est pour ça que cette proposition est ouverte. Vous êtes libre de la refuser, je ne m'en offusquerais pas. Mais si vous cherchez un stage et que toutes vos recherches sont vaines, alors sachez que vous aurez une place qui pourrait vous attendre. »

Emma lui sourit et soupira « Très bien … c'est noté. Merci encore. »

La conversation stagna un moment et les deux jeunes femmes se concentrèrent sur leur assiette. Quand le dessert arriva, l'atmosphère était bien plus légère et les 2 jeunes femmes étaient bien plus à l'aise à présent. Regina devait l'admettre, Emma était une agréable compagnie et sa légèreté était plus rafraichissante que ses longs et lourds diners qu'elle pouvait partager avec sa mère et sa sœur.

« Alors … Qu'avez-vous pensé de la soirée Halloween ? »

« Oh c'était génial ! »

« Henry a laissé entendre que vous faisiez de belles choses aussi chez vous. »

« Exact. Y'avait pas grand-chose à faire là-bas. Alors Noel, Halloween, les changements de saisons, bref … Tout était une excuse pour pouvoir faire la fête et sortir de ses habitudes. »

« A vous entendre parler de ce village, vous le regrettez je me trompe ? »

« Parfois … Parfois le soir ça me manque. Vous savez que même avec les doubles vitrages, on entend pas mal de bruit ici, on a eu du mal à s'y faire ! » protesta Emma, ce qui fit sourire Regina

« Oh vous savez, ce qui vous choque maintenant, j'y suis habituée depuis toujours. »

« Vous avez toujours vécu ici ? »

« Croyez-le ou non mais je suis née à la campagne. »

« Sérieux ? A vous regarder, on a pas l'impression que vous soyez une fille des champs. »

« Nous n'y sommes pas restés longtemps. Nos parents n'ont cessé de déménager. Ma mère est ambassadrice des Etats-Unis, et pour son travail, mes 10 premières années de vie, nous avons voyagé un peu partout. Nous nous sommes installés à New-York pour mon entrée au collège. »

« _Nos_ parents ? Vous avez des frères et sœurs ? » s'enthousiasma Emma

« Oh j'ai une sœur ainée. Nous avons 2 ans d'écart. »

« Oh cool, elle vit aussi à New-York ? »

« Non. Elle vit en Europe. Elle est styliste pour une maison de couture anglaise. »

« La vache : une mère ambassadrice, une fille ainée styliste, une fille cadette patronne d'un grand magazine … La famille Mills est une famille prospère. » s'amusa Emma

« Si vous le dites. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas aussi famille que vous. Je n'ai pas vu ma sœur depuis 2 ans déjà. Quant à ma mère, elle donne des nouvelles que lorsqu'elle y pense, ou lorsqu'elle est au pays, le plus souvent pour les anniversaires d'Evelyn ou le mien. »

« Je vois … »

« Entre avoir une famille prospère financièrement mais totalement distante et une famille modeste mais soudée, mon choix est vite faite. Et ces derniers temps, j'essaie de rattraper le temps perdu avec ma fille. » Elles échangèrent un sourire « Et vous, avez-vous des frères et sœur ? »

« Nope. Je suis fille unique, d'où le fait que j'ai été choyée et, malgré mes conneries passées, j'ai toujours été soutenue, aidée et guidée. J'essaie de ne pas être trop rigide avec Henry, mais je crois que, parfois, je suis aussi trop laxiste. La preuve en est cette petite excursion solitaire alors que je travaillais. »

« Vous êtes certainement laxiste là où moi je suis sévère. Je suis assez stricte et exigeante avec Evelyn. Je veux qu'elle réussisse à l'école car, et je le sais, le travail mène à tout. Si l'on veut quelque chose vraiment, il faut travailler dur pour l'avoir. Si elle décide d'être chirurgien, avocat ou professeur, elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. »

« Et si elle veut devenir l'éleveur de pur-sang sur les hauteurs de l'Andalousie ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Bah si elle a pas des idées d'autant de grandeur : chirurgie, avocat, professeur. Je sais que si on a pas la vocation, si on a pas la petite flamme … On aura beau travailler pour l'obtenir, on ne sera jamais réellement heureux et épanoui. »

Regina fixa Emma « Certes. Je souhaite avant tout que ma fille soit heureuse et qu'elle mène sa vie comme elle l'entend mais … Il faut se dire ce qui est : on ne vit pas que d'une passion. Elle aime l'équitation mais elle sait qu'un cavalier ne vit pas que de sa passion. Elle commence le dessin, mais elle sait qu'il est rare de pouvoir vivre de ses œuvres. Je souhaite qu'elle s'ouvre à un maximum de choses pour ne pas être fermée à une seule vision, mais je souhaite aussi qu'elle garde les pieds sur terre et qu'elle fasse la différence entre ce qu'elle aimerait faire et ce qu'il serait bon de faire. »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Ouais … Je suis pas du même avis. Certes on peut pas seulement vivre de dessins mais si on a pas la passion, même si on a un job qui paie assez pour vivre sereinement, dans notre tête on sera pas bien. Je pousse pas Henry à devenir un artiste saltimbanque et à vivre au jour le jour, je veux qu'il trouve un job stable mais aussi et surtout un job qui lui plaise. »

« Il est souvent difficile de trouver les 2 en même temps. »

« N'êtes-vous pas heureuse avec votre magazine ? »

« Si bien sur mais … »

« Mais si vous aviez eu à choisir, vous auriez aimé vivre de quelque chose d'autre. »

« Sauf que dans la société actuelle, assurer notre futur, notamment financier, est la priorité … Bien avant de satisfaire des besoins personnels. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous auriez aimé faire ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous n'avez pas démenti quand j'ai dis que vous auriez aimé faire quelque chose d'autre. Alors ? »

Regina soupira alors, pensant que cette conversation commençait à prendre un tour plus ennuyeux pour un diner « Je … »

« Oui ? »

« C'est idiot … »

« Allez-y toujours. »

« Je … Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'imaginais créer un ranch pédagogique. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Elever des chevaux dans le but d'une équithérapie : aider les personnes en difficulté, physiquement, mentalement ou socialement, par l'apprentissage de l'équitation. »

« Woah. Beau projet. »

« J'aime les chevaux, quand nous étions à la campagne, nous avions une écurie avec quelques chevaux. »

« Vous aviez un cheval ? »

« Rocinante. J'ai appris à monter avec lui … » dit-elle nostalgiquement

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir persévéré dans cette voie ? »

« Ma mère. »

« Oh … »

« Elle avait une idée bien précise de ce qui était bon pour moi ou pas. Elle a essayé de manipuler et d'asseoir son autorité sur ma sœur, mais cette dernière a toujours eu une très forte personnalité, plus que moi en tout cas. Elle a toujours voulu travailler dans le monde de la mode. Mais ma mère trouvait que ce n'était pas assez « classe ».

« Oh … »

« Mais ma sœur était roublarde. Elle a fait ce que ma mère voulait jusqu'à son entrée en faculté. Elle a alors profité de la distance entre la fac et notre domicile pour partir en Europe afin de démarcher des maisons de couture … Quand ma mère l'a appris, il était trop tard, ma sœur avait déjà un contrat et ne comptait pas revenir avant d'avoir fait ses preuves là-bas. Elle n'est revenue que 3 ans plus tard. Ma mère lui en a longtemps voulu. Et même si aujourd'hui elle est fière de la réussite de ma sœur, ma mère a toujours cette petite rancune au fond d'elle parce qu'elle n'est pas l'instigatrice de sa réussite. »

" Hm je vois …. Du coup, elle a reporté son attention sur vous. »

« Ma sœur partie, ma mère a décidé de ce qui était mieux pour moi. Il est peut-être difficile de le croire maintenant, mais plus jeune, j'étais introvertie, timide, peu sûre de moi … Ma sœur avait le don de magnétiser toute l'attention sur elle : les gens la regardaient, ils ne voyaient qu'elle et du coup, j'étais toujours dans son ombre. Ma mère s'est servie de ça pour prendre le pas sur moi. Elle m'a subtilement dirigé vers des études de marketing. Elle a choisi pour moi l'université ainsi que mes stages pratiques. Finalement c'est lors d'un de ces stages que j'ai finalement trouvé ma voie et ce que je souhaitais faire. Ma mère aime à se dire que je dois ma réussite à ses conseils et les choix fait pour moi. »

« Je vois … »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de diriger la vie de ma fille. Je veux simplement lui montrer toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à elle. Elle pourra choisir sa voie, mais encore faudra-t-il qu'elle soit sûre de son choix et de ce que cela représentera. Mais elle est assez responsable et mature pour savoir qu'on ne vit pas de rêves et d'espoir. »

Emma sourit alors « C'est certain. Elle aurait pas dans l'idée de reprendre votre idée qu'équithérapie ? »

« Pas que je sache. »

« Et si elle décidait de le faire ? Elle aime beaucoup les chevaux … »

« J'aime le café, ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais devenir cultivateur de café … »

« Pourquoi avoir abandonné cette idée de ranch ? Ca aurait pu marcher non ? »

« Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien … »

« C'est dommage, je vous imaginais bien en jeans et bottes de cowboys montant sur un canasson … » lança Emma amusée

« Vous montez vous-même ? »

« Quoi moi ? Oh non merci ? Je suis pas fana d'avoir 300kg de viande sauvage sous les fesses. »

« Vous avez peur de monter à cheval, vous qui roulez dans un cercueil ambulant ?! »

« Hey ! ma voiture est sans danger. Pour l'avoir plus que tester sur tout type de route et par tout temps, elle roule nickel ! »

« Si vous le dites. » lança Regina en haussant un sourcil

Emma soupira avant de fixer la jolie brune « C'est cool ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce petit diner. On en apprend un peu plus sur chacune comme ça. J'ai appris que vous aimiez les chevaux, que vous aviez une sœur et une mère un peu beaucoup excessive. J'aime ça ! »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Ca vous rend plus humaine. A vrai dire avec vos tailleurs impecc', votre brushing parfait, je me demandais si vous étiez réellement humaine ou alors une sorte de cyborg secrètement mis en circulation afin de vivre parmi nous, simples mortels. »

Regina pouffa de rire « Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! »

« Désolée, je crois que je passe trop de temps avec Henry et ses fichus jeux vidéo. » concéda Emma en esquissant une moue gênée

« Ne vous excusez pas. A vrai dire vous êtes … rafraichissante. »

« Huh ? J'ai l'air d'une eau de toilette ? »

« Nooon. Vous êtes fraiche, pétillante … Ca contraste avec mon monde quasiment austère. Vous me faites penser à mon amie Mallie. »

« Hm … Mallie, pourquoi ça me dit quelque chose ? »

« Vous l'avez rencontré à la soirée d'Halloween. »

« Ah oui Maléfique ! »

« Exact. » pouffa de rire Regina

« Elle est spéciale non ? »

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

Emma gigota sur sa chaise avant de se pencher « Elle … Elle m'a demandé si … »

« Si quoi ? »

« Si j'étais gay. »

Regina ne pu retenir sa réaction : Elle s'étrangla, projetant le vin qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur la table « Qu…Quoi ? »

Emma, devant la réaction de Regina, ne pu retenir un rire « La vache, ça va ? »

« Pa… Pardon … Mais … Comment a-t-elle osé … » murmura-t-elle

« Sans vous vexer, je crois qu'elle a une araignée au plafond. Je crois qu'elle m'a demandé si j'aimais les orgies … Ou suggérer de participer à l'une d'elles, je sais pas trop. »

Regina oscillait entre malaise et honte incommensurable « Oh mon dieu … Je suis tellement désolée pour elle … »

« Oh elle est marrante hein, c'est juste … que … Elle est … originale. Je crois qu'elle avait un coup dans le nez ... Enfin j'espère. »

« Oui c'est certain. Je suis encore désolée si elle vous a mis mal à l'aise … »

« Oh non, c'était juste … Entre les citrouilles et les sorcières quoi … Elle a juste … Enfin voilà quoi. » Regina ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle sentit ses joues rosirent et la tête lui tourner. Elle détourna le regard alors et tritura sa serviette « Hey, y'a pas de malaise hein, c'était inattendu sur le coup, mais en y repensant, ça m'a fait marré. Elle est drôle. Et on doit bien se marrer avec elle quand même ... Si elle boit pas trop. » pouffa Emma

« Certainement … »

« Quoi vous le savez pas ? Vous avez jamais pris de cuite ?! » rigola Emma. Mais devant l'air neutre de Regina, elle perdit son sourire « Nan, sérieux ? »

« Je … Je ne suis pas très … fêtarde. »

« Oh … J'me disais pourtant qu'avec une amie comme elle, vous seriez du genre à sortir les week-end et a refaire le monde autour de bières. »

« Je … Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquait, mais j'avais des priorités qui m'empêchaient de sortir comme je l'entendais. »

« Je suis chanceuse alors d'avoir trouvé une place dans votre planning de ministre. » sourit Emma en buvant sa dernière gorgée de vin

« C'est normal, et j'en suis ravie aussi. »

« La prochaine fois c'est moi qui invite. »

« La prochaine fois ? » s'étonna Regina, amusée

« Bah ouais. Si vous n'avez jamais pris de cuite, en tant qu'amie, je me dois de vous faire connaitre ça au moins une fois. »

« Une … amie ? »

« Bah ouais … On s'entend bien, on passe de bons moments et nos enfants s'adorent. » lança Emma comme si ce fait était logique

« Evidemment. »

« Cool ! On … On devrait peut-être y aller, il se fait tard. »

« Oui, vous avez raison. »

Et alors qu'elles sortaient du restaurant, Emma se tourna vers Regina « Je récupère Henry demain, c'est ça ? »

« Passez quand vous le souhaitez. »

« Ok alors …. Bonne nuit Regina, à demain. »

"Bonne nuit Emma. »

Et alors que la jolie blonde s'en allait, elle se stoppa et fit demi-tour pour revenir à la hauteur de Regina « Je … J'ai adoré cette soirée, c'était super merci, vraiment. » Elle lui attrapa la main et exerça une petite pression avant d'esquisser un léger sourire puis de la lâcher « Voilà. A demain. »

Regina la regarda s'éloigner, avant de fixer la main que venait de prendre Emma … _Une agréable soirée _… Et sans pouvoir vraiment le contrôler, elle sourit béatement.

* * *

><p>Quand elle rentra chez elle, Regina ne fut même pas surprise de voir que Mallie l'attentait fébrilement, un verre à la main.<p>

« Bonsoir belle brune. »

« Les enfants dorment ? »

« Depuis un moment déjà. Et pourtant Evelyn a lutté pour rester éveiller afin de te voir. »

« Oh … Je vais aller l'embrasser. »

« Oui fais ça. Tout pour éviter la conversation huh. »

« Quelle conversation ? »

« Celle que je vais avoir avec toi sur ce fameux diner ! »

« Tu es pénible. »

« Hm je préfère dire que je suis têtue. » conclu-elle dans un sourire « Alors, tu vas cracher le morceau oui ou non. »

Mallie la prit par la main et l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où elle la força à s'asseoir « Mal' … Ce n'était qu'un diner. »

« Vous vous êtes dit quoi ? »

« On a parlé de tout et de rien : notre passé, nos familles, nos enfants. »

« Chiant à mourir quoi … Et quoi d'autres ? »

Regina fixa soudain Mallie d'un regard noir « As-tu vraiment demandé à Emma si elle était gay ?! »

« Ah euh … Elle t'a dit ? »

« Oui elle m'a dit, elle te prend pour une folle. »

« Oh ça va. Elle a pas répondu en plus ! Ne détourne pas la conversation ! Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Mal' ! Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. Nous avons bu, manger et discuter. Un simple diner je te l'ai dis. »

« Et donc … A la fin de ce _simple _diner, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« T'es pénible : d'Emma ! »

« C'est une jeune femme intéressante, drôle et … »

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! Je te parle … Physiquement ! Y'a de l'alchimie entre vous ou pas ? »

« Ecoute-moi, il n'y a rien entre Emma et moi si ce n'est une amitié naissante que je n'ai absolument pas envie de briser à cause des lubies perverses d'une amie en mal de potins. »

« Tu es désespérante. »

« S'il te plait, je suis fatiguée et j'aimerais aller me coucher. »

« Ok, ok … Réponds simplement à une dernière question. »

« Ok, vas-y. » souffla Regina

« Qu'as-tu ressenti à la fin du diner, au moment où vous vous êtes dis au revoir ? »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Tu lui as proposé une orgie ? » lança-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

« Tu détournes encore ! Réponds franchement à cette question et je te laisse tranquille. Et, en passant, elle a pas dit non non plus à une orgie. »

« Je … J'ai aimé cette soirée, c'était très agréable. Pour une fois je n'ai pas pensé à mon travail, ou mes problèmes quotidiens. J'ai juste profité du moment et c'était très … Très agréable. »

« Oh … Deux « _très_ » pour une même appréciation … Ca veut tout dire. »

« Sauf que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de faire quoique se soit. Nous sommes amies, du moins nous commençons à l'être et il n'est pas question que je brise ça. »

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas attendre combien de temps avant d'attaquer ? »

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas compliquer les choses. Et amener dans cette relation amicale de quelconques sentiments qui s'apparenteraient à des sentiments amoureux, ça briserait tout et ça gâcherait tout, surtout si, au final, elle ne ressent pas la même chose en retour. Pour l'instant, je ne veux pas y penser et je ne veux même pas l'imaginer. Je veux juste vivre au jour le jour, et voir où cette amitié va. Parce qu'à part toi, Mallie, je n'ai pas réellement d'amis et que j'ai besoin d'élargir mon cercle amical. Et ce n'est pas en sautant sur la moindre personne qui se présente que ça arrangera les choses, tu comprends ? »

« Ok. Et tu as probablement raison. Je suis impulsive que veux-tu. Tu as probablement raison sur le fait de construire une amitié durable et stable plutôt qu'une relation plus poussée trop précipitée. Enfin tant que tu n'as aucun sentiment amoureux envers elle, tout va bien donc. »

Regina posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules « Je ne ressens rien pour Emma Swan, si ce n'est une profonde amitié qui, j'espère, durera longtemps. »

Mallie planta sur regard dans celui noisette de son amie, cherchant une petite étincelle, le moindre indice d'un mensonge. Mais en voyant le visage neutre et son regard qui l'était tout autant, elle soupira alors « Bien, très bien comme tu veux. »

« Donc, on est bien d'accord : plus d'allusions, plus de questions insidieuses, plus de regards ? »

« Promis. »

« Bien. »

Et alors que Mallie mit sa veste, elle se tourna vers Regina qui enlevait ses talons aiguilles « Oh au fait, j'ai dégoté des places pour Cats, la nouvelle version. Je suis pas fana alors j'ai pensé te les donner. »

« Oh … Evelyn sera enchantée." Mallie lui tendit alors 4 billets "Mais … Pourquoi 4 places ? »

« Bah j'ai pas eu le choix. Tu sais moi les comédies musicales … Tu pourrais y emmener Emma et son fils ! » dit-elle légèrement

« Mal' … » gronda Regina d'un regard noir et accusateur

« Hey, j'ai rien dis ! Et puis vous pouvez y aller en tant qu'amies, y'a rien de mal non ? Sauf si … »

« Sauf si quoi ? »

« Sauf si l'une des deux amies en pince pour l'autre … » chantonna Mallie

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Tu es impossible. »

« Allez, à plus tard Gina ! »

Regina poussa un soupir à la fois d'agacement et de soulagement que son amie soit enfin partie, ne la harcelant plus de questions ou ne faisant plus de références perverses. Elle s'écroula de fatigue dans son canapé et ferma brièvement les yeux, repensant au déroulement de cette soirée en compagnie d'Emma. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. Il était vrai que leur vision des choses étaient totalement différentes mais, elle ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi, avoir Emma à ses cotés était rafraichissant mais aussi apaisant.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait passé une bonne soirée, sans prise de tête, sans questionnements. Juste le plaisir d'apprécier le moment présent avec une personne agréable qui a envie de tout, sauf de parler boulot ou problèmes quotidiens. Juste là à échanger des mots simples, banals … Juste là.

Regina sourit en repensant que, oui, être aux cotés d'Emma signifiait prendre la vie simplement comme elle venait. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu une jeune femme avec un tel dynamisme, une telle joie de vivre mais aussi une manière assez enfantine de voir les choses. Elles étaient totalement opposées sur ce point, Regina étant plus terre-à-terre, plus compliqué, plus brusque et surtout bien plus ternie par la vie qu'enjouée par cette dernière.

« Maman ? »

Regina sursauta presque en voyant sa fille, à moitié endormie et en pyjama « Chérie, tu ne dors pas ? »

« Je t'ai entendu rentrée … Tante Mallie est déjà partie ? »

« Oui. Elle m'a donné ça pour nous. » dit-elle en lui tendant les billets pour_ Cats_. Quand la jeune fille les vit, elle écarquilla ses grands yeux endormis et les arracha littéralement des mains de sa mère « Sérieux ? »

Regina sourit « Sérieux. »

« Pourquoi il y en a 4 ? «

« Parce qu'elle en a eu 4, voilà tout. »

« Qui pourrait-on emmener ? »

« Aucune idée chérie. Mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a dans ce salon une jeune fille qui devrait être déjà au lit. »

« Oh … vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Ok. Oh au fait, comment s'est passé ton diner avec Emma ? »

« Très bien. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui. Je l'avais mal jugé. »

Evelyn sourit alors avant de se pencher sur sa mère et de l'embrasser sur la joue « Tant mieux alors … A demain. »

Regina lui sourit alors avant de se lever à son tour avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, c'est sereinement et le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle ferma les yeux, une brève image d'Emma lui traversa l'esprit.

* * *

><p>Evelyn, quant à elle, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, fit un léger détour par la chambre d'amis où dormait Henry. Elle entra discrètement, et secoua le jeune garçon .<p>

« Henry … Henry ! »

« Hm … »

« Henry ! »

« … Hm … woi … »

« Henry débout ! »

L'ado s'éveilla avec difficulté, ses yeux encore à demi clos « Hm… Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Evelyn lui afficha alors un large sourire et lui montra les places « Tu aimes les comédies musicales ? »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Une subite invitation, un malentendu, une belle comédie jouée, des sentiments contrariés et un demi aveu surprenant ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !<br>**


	8. Une vraie comédie

**Hi there ! Comment vous allez bien ? **

**Allez, dans 3 semaines c'est NOEL \o/ !**

**Bon bref, merci encore de me suivre et, je dois vous l'annoncer, cette fiction sera certainement l'une de mes plus longues J'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 19 et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié ^^' **

**Alors, alors, dans ce chapitre, pleins de choses et pas mal sont centrées sur Evelyn/Henry. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Une vraie comédie<strong>

Henry n'avait jamais vu un petit déjeuner aussi copieux : sur la table, viennoiseries, confitures, pancakes, fruits, chocolats, caramels …

« Woah ! »

« Merci jeune homme. » lança la vieille femme en un clin d'œil « Tu vas faire honneur à mon petit déjeuner j'espère ? »

« Absolument ! » s'enthousiasma-t-il avant de s'asseoir et de se servir un chocolat chaud. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Evelyn, tout sourire « Bon appétit. »

« Merci. Dis, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Je me demandais … C'est vrai ce qu'on dit sur toi ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Que tu as été si méchante avec une fille qu'elle a changé d'école et a déménagé. »

Evelyn sourit malicieusement alors « C'est totalement … Faux. »

« Oh ? »

« Elle a déménagé parce que sa mère avait été mutée. C'est vrai que je l'aimais pas vraiment, mais j'ai rien à voir avec son départ. Je m'en suis juste servie à mon avantage. Après ça, ma réputation de … »

« La Glaciale. C'est comme ça qu'on t'appelle au collège. »

« Je sais. »

« Moi ça me plait pas. » dit-il en piquant quelques pancakes qu'il nappa de sirop

« Oh, serais-tu mon preux chevalier me défendant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ! » dit-il fièrement.

« Bonjour les enfants. » lança Regina déjà pimpante « Comment s'est passé votre soirée hier ? »

« Oh nous avons regardé un film et Granny nous avait fait des chamallows et du chocolat. »

« C'était génial ! » s'enjoua Henry

« Et qu'à fait Mallie ? »

« Bah … Je crois qu'elle a pris le bain le plus long du monde. » s'amusa Evelyn

« Hm je vois … Une digne baby-sitter. »

« Je te rappelle que dans le mot « baby-sitter » y'a « baby » et on est loin de l'être avec Henry. On s'est bien comporté, même sans Mallie. »

« C'est vrai. » conclut Henry la bouche plein de pancake

« Tant que vous vous êtes amusés, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Quand est-ce qu'Emma vient te chercher ? » demanda Evelyn

« Oh elle devrait plus tarder. A moins qu'elle soit rentrée très tard hier soir. »

Regina haussa un sourcil mais ne pipa mot et picora quelques fruits avant qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, on ne sonne à la porte. Regina alla ouvrir, suivie des 2 enfants. Evidemment, c'est sans surprise qu'elle trouva Emma, tout sourire, sur le pas de la porte.

« Hey salut ! »

« Bonjour. »

« Je … Henry est toujours vivant ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« Oui, du moins il l'était il y a quelques instants lorsqu'il déjeunait. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Henry n'apparaisse, sac à dos sur le dos. Il rejoignit sa main qui mit ses mains sur ses épaules « Tu dis merci. »

« Merci, c'était génial. »

« Bien … On va y aller. A une prochaine fois ! » lança la belle blonde avant qu'Evelyn ne jaillisse

« Miss Swan ! »

« Emma. » corrigea Emma avec un sourire

« Emma … Aimez-vous les comédies musicales ?! »

Regina se figea alors, fusillant sa fille du regard … Regard qu'évitait soigneusement la jeune fille.

« Les comédies … musicales … Euh bah … J'ai jamais été en voir une en tout cas … »

« Ca vous dirait de vous joindre à nous ? On a des places supplémentaires pour aller voir Cats. »

« Cats ? »

« Ouais, m'man tu sais celle avec les chats ! »

« Ah oui … Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

Il échangea un regard complice avec Evelyn. Bien sur, il ne dirait en aucun cas qu'ils en avaient longuement parlé la veille dans la nuit, et il ne dirait pas non plus comment ils avaient monté ce stratagème pour coincer la jolie blonde.

« Oh euh Evie chérie … Peut-être qu'Emma a des choses à faire. »

« Oh … » lança Evelyn faussement déçue « Pardon. »

« Nan t'excuse pas. A vrai dire … Ca pourrait être sympa. »

« Emma, vous n'êtes pas obligée de dire … »

« Non, non, je le pense. Après tout, quoique mieux que d'aller voir pour la première, et peut-être unique, fois de ma vie une comédie musicale dans le temple de la comédie Musicale. Broadway, c'est pas rien ! »

Regina lui sourit « Vous n'êtes pas obligée … »

« Bah je serais curieuse de voir des chats danser et chanter à vrai dire … »

« Cool ! » lança Henry et Evelyn quasiment en même temps.

Regina mima un « _Je suis désolée_ » vers Emma qui lui sourit de plus belle en leva une de ses mains et en mimant « _pas de problème_ ».

« Bon alors c'est décidé ! On a le choix de la date … Pourquoi pas le week-end prochain ! Et on pourrait les inviter à diner ici maman, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« J'en pense que tu prends beaucoup de décisions sans m'en parler avant. »

« Désolée … »

Regina fixa sa fille avant de souffler et de se tourner vers Emma « Mais elle a raison. Je … Je vous invite à diner après la représentation. »

« Ne vous sentez pas obligée Regina, vraiment. On s'impose déjà assez comme ça. »

« Baliverne. C'est une invitation. »

« Sérieux … Vous venez de dire _baliverne_ là ? C'est juste que … Je crois que j'ai pas entendu ce terme depuis des années … »

« Avez-vous quelque chose à redire à ma façon de parler miss Swan ? » dit-elle d'un ton plus rauque qui se voulait menaçant

« Quoi .. Euh … Non, non. Je disais juste que … ca fait … Enfin bref … »

« Bien, pour réparer cet affront, je vous oblige donc à diner en notre présence. Est-ce mieux ainsi ? Vous ne pouvez refuser, je serais vexée et blessée. »

Emma sourit alors et, tout en se massant la nuque « Okay. C'est entendu. »

« Yes ! » lança Henry

Emma et Regina échangèrent alors un sourire amusé avant de se dire au revoir et de se promettre de se retrouver dans une semaine pour une journée qui s'apprêtait à être épique.

* * *

><p>A peine la porte fut fermée que Regina fusilla sa fille du regard :<p>

« Quoi ? » lança innocemment la jeune fille

« Pourquoi as-tu dis cela ? »

« Bah quoi ? On avait 2 places en plus. Et, excuse-moi mais même si j'adore les comédies musicales, revoir Cats 2 fois de suite n'est pas ce que je préfère. Alors autant ne pas les gâcher … »

« Mais pourquoi eux ? Nous aurions pu inviter Mallie et … »

« … Oh s'il te plait, on sait très bien toutes les 2, que tante Mal' n'est pas du genre « comédie musicale ». C'est bien pour ça qu'elle nous a donné ces places, non ? »

« Certes. »

« Et puis tu t'entends bien mieux avec Emma maintenant. Et j'aimerais bien faire découvrir à Henry ce que j'aime aussi. Après tout, il m'a fait découvrir les jeux vidéo. » dit-elle dans un sourire malicieux

Il semblait à Regina que sa fille avait tout prévu. Impuissante, elle ne pu que soupirer et opiner « Très bien, très bien. De toute manière, l'invitation a été faite. Mais je t'interdis de me remettre au pied du mur comme cela, tu m'entends ? »

« Promis maman. »

* * *

><p>« C'est cool hein ?! »<p>

« Quoi donc ? »

« Bah d'aller voir ce truc. »

« Je te pensais pas si fan des comédies musicales … Heureusement que tu aimes les jeux vidéos, sinon je penserais que tu es gay. » s'amusa Emma

« Hey ! C'est des vieux clichés ça ! »

« Quoi ? T'es un gay qui aime les jeux vidéo ? »

« T'es nulle … » maugréa le garçon

« Ohhh je déconne, désolée, si j'ai froissé ta susceptibilité. Mais c'est une petite vengeance pour m'avoir mise au pied du mur tout à l'heure. »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles … »

« Ah ouais ? Depuis quand tu es intéressé par des chats qui dansent et qui chantent ? »

« … Bah ça peut être marrant … Non ? »

« Faut voir … »

« Si t'avais pas envie d'y aller, fallait dire non… »

« Et comment j'aurais pu ?! Vous nous avez piégées Evelyn et toi ! C'est moche, c'est vraiment moche ! »

« Ca va être marrant. Et puis tu t'entends mieux avec Regina nan ? »

« Ouais … Mais c'est pas une raison pour nous coller ensemble à chaque sortie. Elle va en avoir marre de nous. »

« Nan, je crois pas … » sourit-il

* * *

><p>« Hey salut ! » lança Arthur en arrivant devant son casier où se trouvait Henry qui déposait ses affaires<p>

« Salut. »

« Alors … Bien joué. »

« Huh ? »

« Tu sais qu'on parle que de ça au collège ? Enfin pas que, mais on en parle. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bah toi et la Glaciale. Parait que tu aurais réussi à faire fondre son cœur de glace … Dans tous les sens du terme. »

« Hein ? »

« Bah ouais, vous sortez ensemble non ? Le petit nouveau qui sort avec la bonne élève. Ca pourrait faire un bon film ça. »

« T'es dingue, y'a rien entre Evelyn et moi. »

« Ouais c'est ça … T'es là depuis plus d'un mois et vous vous lâchez pratiquement plus. Tu sais qu'on vous a vu la semaine dernière au centre commercial … Ensemble ! »

Henry se gratta la tête … » La semaine dernière ? Oh ouais, y'avait pas une grande blonde avec nous ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! »

« Ca devait être le soir où j'ai passé la soirée chez elle. »

Arthur écarquilla ses yeux avant de poser chacune de ses mains sur les épaules d'Henry « T'es sérieux ? T'as passé la nuit chez elle …. ? »

« Hey attends, il s'est rien passé ! Nos mères sont sorties, et … »

« Peu importe mec, t'as passé la soirée et la nuit chez Evelyn Mills … Bah mon vieux … »

« Il s'est rien passé. On a regardé un film et on est allé se coucher dans 2 chambres séparées. »

Arthur dévia le regard avant de sourire « Ouais, je vais te laisser, on en reparle plus tard ! »

Arthur partit alors à vitesse grand V devant un Henry dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! »

Henrys sursauta avant de se tourner et de voir qu'Evelyn venait d'arriver « J'en sais rien. Il est bizarre. Tu savais que tout le monde pense qu'on sort ensemble ? »

« T'es … T'es sérieux ? »

« Ouaip. C'est stupide, t'es pas du tout mon genre. »

Evelyn haussa un sourcil « Parce que tu crois que t'es le mien, pauvre geek. »

« Espèce de coincée. »

Ils se fixèrent alors avant de pouffer de rire « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'a dit ta mère hier ? »

« Que je l'avais mis au pied du mur et, elle a pas vraiment apprécié. »

« Tiens, étonnant, ma mère m'a dit exactement la même chose, mot pour mot. »

« Comme quoi, elles se ressemblent peut-être bien plus qu'elles ne le croient. »

« C'est certain. » lança Evelyn d'un sourire

* * *

><p>Henry bouclait une nouvelle fois sa semaine de cours. Rien de bien nouveau, les cours étant toujours aussi barbant, lui qui avait déjà quelques coups d'avance. Demain il assisterait pour la première fois de sa vie à une comédie musicale … Il hésitait entre être curieux ou encore perdu.<p>

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as été raconter à ton pote ?!»

Evelyn venait de débouler comme une furie dans les couloirs, tapant sa main sur le casier d'Henry, refermant la porte violemment et manquant d'y coincer la tête et les doigts d'Henry.

« Huh ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Evelyn avait les yeux rougies comme si elle venait de pleurer et un air furieux sur le visage « Ce qui me prends ? CE QUI ME PRENDS ? » hurla-t-elle attirant les quelques regards sur eux deux.

« Hey, calme-toi. Il se passe quoi là ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit de moi ? »

« Euh … Que t'es la Glaciale ? »

« Non ! Non espèce d'idiot ! On dit que je l'ai fais ! »

« Fais quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de le prendre par le col de sa veste et de le plaquer contre son casier, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien « Que j'ai couché. »

« Qu… Quoi … ? »

« Tout le monde dit que j'ai couché avec toi ! Que je suis une fille facile qui doit certainement aimer ça pour le faire à ses 13 ans à peine ! Espèce d'idiot. »

« Hey mais j'y suis pour rien moi, j'aurais jamais dis un truc pareil ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors comment savent-ils que tu étais chez moi le week-end dernier et que tu as dormi chez moi ? »

Henry écarquilla subitement les yeux et soupira « Oh non … Quel con … »

« Je te le fais pas dire. » Elle relâcha son emprise avec rudesse « Ne m'approche plus ! »

« Mais … »

« T'as fais assez de dégâts comme ça ! »

« Mais j'ai rien fais ! J'ai juste dis que … »

« Je sais ce que tu as dis, mais t'as même pas pensé que ça pouvait être compris autrement ou transformer ? Ah bah non c'est vrai, comment tu aurais pu, toi qui n'as jamais mis les pieds dans une école avant ! Tu es comme ta mère : impulsif, immature et tu ne réfléchis pas aux conséquences ! »

« Evelyn, attends … »

« Non ! T'as même pas idée de ce que tu as fait ! T'es un idiot, le pire des idiots ! Je veux plus te voir ! »

Puis elle fit volteface et s'éloigna alors même qu'Henry se demandait encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il soupira alors puis il ressenti un petit malaise : lui qui ne faisait pas attention aux regards à son encontre, il crut soudainement que chacun le fixait, murmurait … Etaient-ils tous en train de penser qu'Henry et Evelyn avaient vraiment fait ça ?

Puis il repensa au lendemain : demain soir ils étaient tous sensés se rejoindre pour aller voir Cats et manger ensemble. Mais là, c'était quasiment impossible qu'Evelyn et lui se voient de près ou de loin pendant les prochains jours …

* * *

><p>« Regina, un appel pour toi sur la 4. »<p>

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Une certaine … Swan ? »

« Swan ? Emma Swan ? »

« Exact. »

« Ok, je prends merci. Allo ? Emma ? »

« _Hey, j'espère que je vous dérange pas ? J'ai essayé de vous appeler sur votre portable, mais vous répondiez pas._ »

« Non, je laisse mon téléphone en silencieux quand je suis au bureau … J'essais de boucler mon mois de Décembre, il me manque la couverture. »

« _Oh … Clair que c'est important une couverture pour Décembre._ »

« … »

« _Vous savez … Couverture … Décembre … Hiver … Laissez tomber._ »

« Oh je vois … » Regina esquissa un léger sourire « Pourquoi m'appelez-vous ? »

«_ Oh euh … Je crois qu'on va devoir annuler la sortie de demain._ »

« Oh. Rien de grave j'espère ? »

« _Henry est souffrant. Je crois qu'il va rester au lit tout le week-end. Désolée, j'espère que vous n'aviez pas déjà prévu le diner …_ »

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas. Quoique soit déjà le repas, il sera manger quoiqu'il arrive. »

« _Et pour les billets ?_ »

« Ils n'ont pas de date. Nous pourrons remettre cela ultérieurement, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« _Oh ok, je voulais surtout pas d'embrouilles._ »

« Pas de soucis Emma. Prenez soin d'Henry. »

« _Ouaip, ca va être soupe et câlins, y'a que ça de vrai !_ »

Regina sourit « Oui, ça marche toujours. Bon et bien bon week-end à vous. »

« _Bon week-end Regina !_ »

Et quand Regina raccrocha, elle eut un petit gout amer dans la bouche. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, encore moins à Mallie, mais elle était déçue que cette sortie ne se fasse pas. Elle était déçue de ne pas revoir demain Emma.

* * *

><p>Henry avait été bien plus chamboulé que prévu de sa dispute avec Evelyn. Il avait alors prétexté ne pas se sentir bien au retour du collège et s'effondrer sur son lit. Emma n'avait pas l'habitude de voir si fils avec si peu d'entrain. Alors quand il lui demanda de rester au lit tout le week-end, elle ne se posa pas de questions et accepta.<p>

Elle appela de suite Regina pour l'avertir puis s'enferma avec son fils tout le week-end.

Quand Regina rentra chez elle tard ce soir-là, elle retrouva sa fille dans sa chambre, sur son lit.

« Bonsoir chérie. »

« Bonsoir. »

Regina s'assit au bord du lit « Emma m'a appelé aujourd'hui. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. Henry est souffrant, nous n'irons pas voir Cats. Pas trop déçue ? »

« Oh non … Cats se joue jusqu'en 2015 de toute manière … »

« Quelque chose ne va pas Evie ? »

« Tout va bien. »

« Sûre ? »

« Sûre. Je suis juste fatiguée, je t'attendais. »

« Pardonne-moi … On tourne en rond au bureau. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la bonne couverture de Décembre … »

« Pourquoi tu poses pas toi ? »

Regina pouffa de rire « Oh ma chérie, c'est gentil mais je ne suis pas vraiment mannequin. »

« Bah tu devrais. »

« Et toi, pourquoi ne poserais-tu pas pour mon photographe ? »

« Parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on voit mon visage partout. »

« C'est bien dommage, tu es tellement jolie. » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue

« Il parait que je ressemble à ma mère. » lança mutinement Evelyn en un clin d'œil

« Oh … Je vois … Tu as mangé je suppose ? »

« Maman, il est plus de 22h. »

« Alors bonne nuit chérie. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Et lorsque Regina referma la porte, Evelyn fronça les sourcils : Henry soudainement malade ? N'était-ce pas plutôt un stratagème gros comme le monde afin de ne pas la voir du week-end ? Après tout, c'était elle qui ne voulait plus le voir. Après cette journée, tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait couché avec un garçon et, elle le sentait, d'ici la semaine prochaine, tous les tordus et les pervers viendraient la voir et la solliciter. Elle n'imaginait pas le calvaire que les jours suivants seraient : des insultes certainement, des graffitis sur son casier, des rumeurs qui feront croire que, bientôt, toute l'équipe de foot du collège lui serait passée dessus.

Elle était en colère contre Henry, de sa bêtise, des mots choisis … Oui, en ce moment-même, elle le détestait comme jamais elle n'avait pu détester quelqu'un. Et pourtant, quand sa mère lui annonça que le week-end avec les Swan était avorté, une pointe de déception naquit en elle.

* * *

><p>Henry fut pris à son propre jeu. Et si le vendredi soir avait été facile, le samedi était plus compliqué : sensé être malade, il ne devait pas quitter le lit. Emma avait pris sa journée pour s'occuper de lui et faire les courses. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle s'absentait, qu'il pouvait enfin se lever.<p>

A sa demande, Emma avait bougé la console du salon dans la chambre de son fils afin qu'il puisse y jouer, lui qui était cloué au lit. Mais évidemment, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il ne devait pas en abuser et se plongeait parfois dans un de ses livres. .

La journée lui sembla d'une longueur infinie mais il ne devait pas lâcher, il devait feindre jusqu'au bout.

« Hey, comment tu vas ? »

« Ca va. J'ai … Mal à la tête. »

« Oh … Je reviens de courses, j'ai trouvé quelques petites choses qui devraient te remonter le moral. »

« Ah ? »

« Tiens. » Elle lui donna un petit paquet que déballa avec plus ou moins de précaution

« Woah _Lancelot_, je l'avais pas celui-là ! Merci m'man ! »

« Comme tu es coincé au lit, autant que tu t'occupes en lisant des trucs que tu as pas encore lu. Au fait, comme j'ai pris ma journée aujourd'hui, je vais devoir bosser demain. Tu veux que j'appelle Evelyn pour voir si elle veut passer la journée avec toi ? »

« Non ! » lança rapidement, trop rapidement au gout d'Emma, le jeune garçon « Non, ça va aller. Je vais pas la déranger. Et puis ça se trouve je suis contagieux. » Emma fronça les sourcils et le fixa « Quoi ? »

« Il s'est passé un truc entre vous ? »

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien. Bon je vais faire à manger, repose-toi. »

Evidemment, Emma pouvait être une vraie ado mais elle n'en restait pas moins une mère qui se souciait du bien-être de son fils. Elle savait que son fils simulait, mais comme cela ne lui faisait manquer aucun cours, elle laissait couler en espérant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire à la fin du Week-end, et encore plus si cette histoire incluait Evelyn.

* * *

><p>Et c'est ce qu'elle fit, à la fin du week-end. Henry avait dénié sortir de son lit. A présent à table avec sa mère, il mangeait en silence sa purée et son steak.<p>

« Alors, prêt pour la reprise demain ? »

« Ouaip … »

« Tu vas mieux ? »

« Ca pourrait être mieux … »

« Je vois. Donc, ce qui te travaille c'est pas physique mais mental. »

Henry la fixa « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Henry, je suis pas idiote. Je te connais par cœur. Je sais quand ça va ou pas, quand tu es vraiment malade ou pas … Et tu ne l'étais pas. En tout cas pas ce week-end.

« … »

« Bon, tu ne veux rien dire, alors je vais devoir deviner … Ca n'a aucun rapport avec l'école, sinon tu aurais simulé bien avant ou juste ce soir … Donc, je me dis que ça a un rapport avec ce week-end. »

« … »

« Hm … Alors … Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu te faire rester au lit hier ... Qu'est-ce qu'on avait à faire de bien précis hm ? Toujours pas bavard ? »

« … »

« Bon, alors je vais devoir aller au fond de ma réflexion : Ce n'est pas à cause de Cats, tu m'as bassiné pour qu'on y aille. Je dirais donc que ça à un rapport soit avec Regina, soit avec Evelyn. »

« … »

« Et comme tu es revenu de cours en feignant être malade … A moins que Regina ait fait une visite surprise au bahut, je dirais que ça a un rapport avec Evelyn. Je suis sur la bonne voie ou pas ? »

« … »

« Je prends ce silence pour un oui. Donc, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer : pas de bagarre de bouffe, sinon le collège nous aurait appelé Regina et moi, pas de baston physique car une fille ça griffe et tu n'as aucune marque … Je pencherais donc pour la dispute basique. Là encore, j'ai tout bon ? » Henry détourna le regard en grimaçant « Ah ah ! Je le savais. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ou pas fait qui t'a mis en boule jusqu'à annuler ce week-end qui s'annonçait cool et … musical ?! »

« … »

« Hey gamin, je veux bien être sympa … Mais je te renvois pas demain au collège si tu t'embrouilles avec elle. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le bureau du dirlo. »

« T'inquiètes, ça arrivera pas. »

« Oh mais il parle mes amis ! Alors, dis-moi, il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Rien … J'ai merdé. »

« Hey langage ! » pointa Emma de sa fourchette « Fais gaffe. »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel « J'ai dis un truc qui a été transformé et maintenant, elle m'en veut à mort. »

« Tu peux être plus précis ? »

« Tu sais Arthur. »

« Hm Arthur … Le grand rouquin ? »

« Ouais, lui. Je lui ais dis j'avais dormi chez Evelyn. Et, je ne sais comment, ça s'est transformé en « J'ai couché avec elle » et elle m'en veut parce que tout le monde la traite de fille facile maintenant. »

« Qui peut être assez stupide pour croire qu'elle coucherait avec toi ? »

Henry pencha la tête sur le coté, un air blasé « Sérieux ? »

« Nan, ce que je veux dire c'est : comment ils peuvent croire qu'elle peut coucher alors qu'elle a que 13 ans ?! »

« Tu sais aujourd'hui, on voit de tout. »

« Henry … »

« Hm ? »

« Tu … Tu me le dirais si … Si t'avais une copine hein ? »

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? Bah c'est toi aussi ! T'es dingue de me dire des trucs pareils ! »

« J'ai pas de copine et même si j'en avais une : j'ai que 13 ans ! »

« Tu les as pas encore. »

« Ouais enfin bref … Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas sortir ce week-end. J'avais pas envie de gâcher la sortie. »

« Je vois … Mai tu sais que tu es amené à la revoir dès demain ? »

« Je sais … »

« Va falloir que tu règles ça rapidement. »

« Comment je fais ? Je veux dire : dès que je veux lui parler, les gens croient qu'on sort ensemble. »

« Bah alors, éloigne-toi d'elle assez pour que tout le monde croit que vous avez rompu, mais ça n'est pas solution. Les gens croient qu'elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'a absolument pas fait. Faut vous débrouiller pour mettre les choses au clair. »

« Pas facile si on est amené à devoir s'éviter. »

« Tu trouveras. Et s'il faut, j'en parlerais avec Regi… »

« Non ! Je veux régler ça tout seul. Ca vous regarde pas, ok ? Je t'interdis de lui en parler. »

« Hey ! Depuis quand tu m'interdis des trucs toi ? »

« Maman … »

« Ok, ok, promis. Mais de ton coté, tu fais tout pour arranger les choses. Ou, dans le cas contraire, tu l'évites, ok ? »

« Ok. »

* * *

><p>Et dès le réveil, Henry se demanda comment il allait pouvoir faire pour l'éviter : ils avaient pratiquement les mêmes cours, avaient des casiers cote à cote … Cela serait un vrai casse-tête pour lui, sauf s'il décidait d'avoir une vraie conversation avec Evelyn.<p>

Il n'imaginait pas ce que cela devait être pour elle. Elle l'avait copieusement évité toute la semaine dernière, il en serait certainement de même cette semaine. Mais elle avait eu raison : il n'avait qu'à réfléchir bien avant de parler. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ses dires auraient été transformés ainsi.

Quand il se retrouva devant le bahut, un gout amer s'insinua dans sa bouche et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il devait cesser cela, il devait cesser ce sentiment de culpabilité. Alors, sur le chemin menant à son casier, quand il croisa Arthur, il empoigna ce dernier pour le forcer à entre dans un des toilettes à proximité.

« Hey mais t'es malade, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Tout ça c'est à cause de toi ! » argua le jeune garçon

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« De tout ça ! Ce qu'il se passe avec Evelyn ! »

« Je vois pas de … »

« Je t'ai dis que j'avais dormi chez elle. Et le soir même, elle vient me voir pour me dire que j'avais raconté à tout le monde que j'avais couché avec elle ! T'es qu'un crétin. »

« Hey, j'ai juste répété ce que tu m'avais dis, c'est pas ma faute si les autres ont cru que … »

« Je m'en fous ! Maintenant, elle me parle plus parce que t'as détourné mes paroles ! Alors maintenant, tu vas défaire tout ce que tu as fait ! »

« Comment tu veux que je fasse ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, tu te débrouilles ! Tout ça c'est ta faute ! »

Henry le lâcha alors, poussant Arthur contre le mur, avant de partir, laissant seule le rouquin.

* * *

><p>Henry avait pris une grande décision : il devait éviter Evelyn à tout prix. S'il était néfaste pour elle, alors il devait couper les ponts.<p>

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, l'après-midi même, alors qu'ils avaient les mêmes cours : en entrant dans la salle, Henry s'assit au fond près de la fenêtre. Et quand Evelyn entra dans la pièce à son tour, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la place, habituellement prise par Henry, vacante. Elle balaya son regard sur la pièce et vit le jeune garçon, le nez dans son livre. Sans protester, elle s'assit à son tour à sa place non sans lancer, de temps à autre, de discrets regards vers Henry.

A la fin du cours, Henry fut un des premiers à sortir de la classe, talonné par Evelyn « Hey ! »

Mais Henry accéléra le pas, imité bientôt par Evelyn « Hey, Henry ! »

Le jeune garçon fit la sourde oreille et se planta devant son casier, Evelyn se stoppant devant lui « Henry … Je … » Henry rangeait ses affaires, la tête dans son casier « J'ai vu Arthur, il m'a dit … Que c'était sa faute … Qu'il avait tout arrangé et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Au début je l'ai pas cru et puis Ed Harris, le capitaine de l'équipe de hockey … Il est venu en personne s'excuser alors … Je m'excuse aussi, pardon Henry. Je crois que l'affaire est close … Non ? Henry ? »

Henry claqua sa porte de casier, faisant sursauter Evelyn, avant de le cadenasser et de se tourner vers la jeune fille, un regard vide la fixant « Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se voir. »

« Quoi ? » lança, décontenancée, Evelyn « Que … Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Je crois qu'il serait mieux pour nous qu'on se fréquente plus. Je suis néfaste pour toi, je préfère m'éloigner et qu'on reste des connaissances. »

« Tu … Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Non. Tu l'as dis toi-même, j'y connais pas grand-chose … Mais ce que je sais c'est que cette histoire m'a ouvert les yeux : tant mieux si tout s'arrange pour toi. Mais de mon coté, j'ai pas envie de faire la girouette. Je crois qu'on devrait simplement s'en tenir à des rapports de camaraderie. Plus d'invitations quelconques, plus de sorties, plus de soirées. Rien qui ne dépasse le cadre du collège. »

« Attends, t'es sérieux là ? »

« Ouais, salut Evelyn. » dit-il en lui passant devant

« Henry ! »

Mais le jeune garçon ne se retourna pas. Evelyn sentit alors comme une crampe dans son estomac. Que venait-il de se passer ? Etait-ce entièrement sa faute ? Avait-elle eu tort de blâmer Henry de la sorte ? Pourtant, elle avait eu toutes les raisons du monde d'en vouloir au jeune garçon. Henry disait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien … Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle encore plus mal à présent ?

* * *

><p>Au bout du 3ième jour lors duquel Henry avait soigneusement évité Evelyn, la jeune fille rentra, furieuse et dépitée, chez elle. Plus encore lorsqu'elle ne trouva pas sa mère, cette dernière étant plus souvent, ces derniers temps, à son bureau que chez elle.<p>

« Evelyn ? Ca ne va p… »

La jeune fille se rua dans sa chambre sans aucun détour ni aucun regard pour Granny. La vieille femme qui connaissait la jeune fille depuis sa naissance savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, elle monta à sa suite et toqua 3 fois à la porte. N'ayant aucune réponse, c'est tout naturellement qu'elle entra dans la chambre pour voir la jeune fille allongée sur son lit.

« Oh chérie, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. »

« Bien sur qu'il n'y a rien sinon tu ne serais pas rentrée comme une furie et tu ne te serais pas cachée dans ta chambre avec ta mine fermée. »

Evelyn esquissa un léger sourire puis se tourna vers Granny, avant de se redresser « C'est juste … »

« Oui ? »

« C'est Henry. »

« Oh … Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il ne me parle plus depuis une semaine. C'est ma faute je sais mais … Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je … C'est un quiproquo. Il a dit quelque chose à un de ses amis qui a transformé les paroles et ça s'est retourné contre moi. J'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai dis des choses affreuses à Henry. Mais maintenant, il a réparé les choses mais il ne veut plus ni me parler, ni me voir. Il dit qu'il est néfaste pour moi et que c'est mieux pour nous deux si on ne s'en tient à des politesses d'usages. Sauf qu'il ne me regarde même plus. »

Granny haussa un sourcil « Chérie … Es-tu amoureuse de cet Henry ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, bien sur que non. Je l'ais jamais envisagé comme ça. Je l'aime bien oui, on s'amuse bien. Il est intelligent et on s'intéresse aux mêmes choses. Mais je l'aime pas, je l'apprécie. »

Granny lui sourit en lui caressant la joue « Si ce n'est qu'un ami de passage, pourquoi tant te soucier de cela alors ? »

« Parce que … C'est le premier qui dit la vérité. Qui dit ce qui va ou ne va pas. Il n'est pas comme les autres hypocrites qui jonchent ce collège. Il est franc. Et … On s'amuse bien ensemble et … »

« Et quoi ? »

« Non rien. » dit-elle en détournant le visage

« Evelyn ? » Granny glissa son index sous le menton de la jeune fille pour qu'elle lui fasse face « Que ne me dis-tu pas ? » Granny connaissait la jeune fille comme sa propre main. En un rictus, elle savait si Evelyn allait bien ou pas, si elle était heureuse ou si quelque chose la tracassait et à cet instant précis, elle savait que dans la petite tête brune d'Evelyn, une tempête grondait.

« C'est rien, c'est … C'est idiot. »

« Dis toujours, je jugerais par moi-même. »

Evelyn soupira alors et opina « Ok… Je … C'est stupide … » Et devant l'insistance du regard de Granny, Evelyn continua « Je pensais … Je pensais que, peut-être, enfin je ne sais pas mais … Je pensais qu'Henry et sa mère pourraient … »

« Oui ? »

« Peut-être qu'ils pourraient être … Plus … Importants … Dans nos vies » elle murmura tant la dernière partie de la phrase que Granny du tendre l'oreille

« Importants ? Dans quel sens ? »

« Non, laisse tomber, c'est débile … »

« Evelyn … Ta mère et cette … Emma Swan ?! »

L'idée était saugrenue et Granny du imaginer un quart de secondes Regina et cette tornade blonde ensemble

« Je sais, c'est idiot. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ta mère pourrait … être attirée par cette femme ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une femme ? » demanda Evelyn

« Parce que c'est Emma Swan. Il n'y a pas plus opposé que cette femme à ta mère. »

« Je … J'en sais rien. Je me dis que c'est peut-être la pointe de folie qu'il manque à sa vie. Elle a quitté mon père parce qu'ils étaient aussi chia… mornes l'un que l'autre. Ca n'a pas marché avec Robin parce qu'au lieu de la changer d'air, il a voulu la suivre et il l'a perdu. »

« Et tu penses qu'avec cette Emma ça pourrait être différent ? »

« Je le sens. Alors … Etre embrouillée avec Henry … »

« … Ca ne t'arrange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai tout foiré. »

Granny haussa un sourcil « Je ne sais pas si cette Emma pourrait changer ta mère, mais Henry agit sur toi … Et ton langage. »

« Pardon. »

Granny lui sourit alors en lui remettant une mèche bouclée rebelle derrière l'oreille « Ma chérie. Je connais ta mère depuis qu'elle a ton âge, même avant, et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que je la connais certainement plus que ta grand-mère … »

« Tu crois que l'idée d'être avec une femme pourrait la rebuter ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Mais si tu comptes changer les choses, il va d'abord falloir arranger les choses avec Henry. »

« Je sais, mais comment faire ? Il ne cesse de m'éviter ! Les garçons sont parfois si stupides ! »

« Oh ma chérie, je ne te le fais pas dire … »

« Hm … »

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« Je me souviens que la première rencontre entre ma mère et Emma fut à cause d'une bagarre entre Henry et moi. Et si … »

« Oh oh miss Mills, vous avez une idée en tête et cela ne va pas me plaire … »

Pour toute réponse, Evelyn esquissa un sourire sadique.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Un message suspect, une visite impromptue, une séance photo surprenante, des réconciliations attendues et une seconde tentative ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode.<br>**


	9. Le début de la gloire

**Hello hello mes amis ! Comment allez-vous bien ?!**

**Moi, nickel ! Je tenais encore et toujours à vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme à chaque chapitre, ze vous naime !**

_**Je poste aujourd'hui car j'ai un gros problème de PC, donc avant de ne plus en avoir, je poste maintenant !**_

**Alors quelques réponses à des petites questions qu'on me pose : **

**- Non, il n'y aura pas de ship Henry/Evelyn, mais juste une très forte amitié (si, je vous jure que ça peut exister ^^). J'imagine pas qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble alors que leur mère respective sont ensemble (car oui, promis, ça va arriver)**

**- La raison principale pour laquelle je ne publie qu'une fois par semaine est ***petit moment de fierté*** qu'on m'a contacté récemment pour que je retravaille certaines de mes fics afin qu'elles soient publiées en tant qu'Ebook sur un site spécialisé. Du coup, j'essaie d'alterner entre écriture de cette fic et relecture/réécriture de "_Confidante's Diary_" pour laquelle je suis sollicitée. **

**J'ai été surprise qu'on me contacte car, comme vous le savez, j'ai tellement confiance en moi et mes écrits ... ' **

**Bref, c'est un petit rêve qui se réalise et, du coup, j'essaie de m'y investir malgré mon taff et l'écriture de cette fiction car, il faut le dire, y'a un sacré boulot de réécriture/relecture avant qu'elle convienne pour une publication. **

**Et malgré le fait que j'ai de l'avance sur celle-ci, pour l'instant, je préfère garder le rythme d'un chapitre/semaine. Si je m'avance assez, il se peut qu'en début d'année prochaine, je publie de nouveau à hauteur de 2 fois/semaine (Mercredi & samedi) et si c'est le cas, je vous en informerais ! **

**En attendant, un nouveau chapitre avec une séance photo que beaucoup attendent ...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Le début de la gloire<strong>

Emma finissait à peine son service … Quand elle rentra chez elle, se fut pour voir Henry affalé sur le canapé, manette en main.

« Hey, t'as même pas mis la table … » grommela Emma, totalement éreintée après une rude journée

« Hm … »

« Je te parle Henry ! T'as fait tes devoirs ? »

« Mouais … »

Agacée, Emma soupira avant de se poster devant la télé, gênant Henry « Hey ! »

« Je te parle ! » Le jeune garçon soupira alors avant de poser sa manette et de fixer sa mère d'un regard las "Qu'est-ce que t'as toi en ce moment ? »

« … »

« Oh ca y est … J'avais prié pour que ça n'arrive jamais, mais c'était reculer pour mieux sauter … »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ta crise d'adolescence ! »

« N'importe quoi … »

Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux cotés de son fils « Alors, tu veux pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

« … »

« Y'a un problème en cours ? »

« … »

« C'est … Une fille alors, t'as le béguin pour une fille qui t'a mis une veste ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça. »

« Alors c'est peut-être … Evelyn. » Henry la fixa alors, haussant un sourcil « Je suis pas idiote. T'es chiant depuis que vous vous êtes embrouillés tous les deux. C'est quoi le problème maintenant ? »

« C'est rien … »

« Ouais c'est ça. Raconte. »

« C'est juste que … Je l'évite depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. »

« Tu l'évites ? »

« Je lui adresse plus la parole et j'évite son regard quand je la croise dans les couloirs ou ailleurs. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Elle disait que j'étais néfaste pour elle alors je me suis dis que si je m'éloignais, on s'en porterait pas plus mal tous les deux. »

« Mais c'est pas le cas ? »

« Je pensais que si mais … »

« … Elle te manque ? » conclut Emma

« Ouais … »

« Alors pourquoi tu vas pas la voir, lui parler de nouveau ? »

« Parce que ça craint. »

« Pourquoi ça craint ? »

« Parce que c'est moi qui ais décidé de mettre de la distance. Alors revenir sur ce que j'ai fais et dit … Ca craint. »

« Ouais, je suis à la masse niveau stratégie adolescente mais … Si tu veux rien faire, alors comment les choses vont changer ? »

« … »

« Tu crains. »

« J'te l'avais dis. »

« Je vais faire à mang… » Son téléphone vibra et quand elle ouvrit la boite de message, elle eut la surprise d'y lire un message de Regina « _J'ai besoin de vous parler. Venez à mon bureau à 17h._ » Puis s'en suivit l'adresse des bureaux d'Elixir.

« C'est qui ? »

« Hein ? Euh … Regina veut me voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée. Peut-être que tu crains plus que tu ne le crois. »

« Ah ah très drôle. »

* * *

><p>Emma était une fille des champs, une fille nature qui avait toujours vécu, ou presque, dans le Maine et sa campagne. Elle avait fait ses premiers pas sur la plage de Storybrooke, ses premières brasses dans la mer. Quand elle voulait s'isoler, elle partait dans la forêt bordant la ville. Quand elle était enfant, elle aimait à se cacher dans les divers barques et bateaux jonchant le port … Oui Emma était une fille des champs. Et venir à New-York était une épreuve pour elle. Une épreuve qu'elle était prête à assumer, avec son fils. Alors quand elle posa ses valises au sortir de sa voiture et que ses pieds touchèrent le bitume du trottoir, elle avait espoir.<p>

Et à présent qu'elle se trouvait devant un immense building, caractéristique d'une ville comme New-York, elle se demandait si sa place était vraiment là, dans cette ville … Elle souffla un bon coup avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment. Une fois devant, elle retint son souffle une nouvelle fois : aux dominantes noires et blanches, le hall paraissait austère et, bizarrement, il ressemblait à Regina. Elle s'avança jusqu'au comptoir d'accueil et se pencha devant une jeune femme brune à l'air sévère et peu enviable.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Je … Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Regina Mills. »

« Votre nom ? »

« Emma Swan. »

Après avoir pianoté quelques instants sur son ordinateur, la jeune femme releva son nez et esquissa une moue dubitative « Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous au nom d'Emma Swan. »

« Oh bah … Elle a peut-être oublié de vous le notifier. Mais regardez … » Elle ouvrit son téléphone et montra le message de Regina « Elle m'a envoyé ça y'a une heure. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil « Bien. Je vais l'avertir. Pour rejoindre son bureau, prenez l'ascenseur sur votre gauche. Montez au 36ième étage. »

« Woah 36 …. Ok, merci. »

La jeune femme la regarda s'éloigner, un air curieux sur le visage.

Emma, elle, était mi excitée, mi impressionnée par la taille du bâtiment. L'ascenseur lui-même était plus grand que son dressing. Quand elle monta jusqu'au 36ième étage, et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elle fut impressionnée de voir un open space clair et les gens s'affairer comme des petites fourmis. Oui, décidément, elle était tombée dans un autre monde.

* * *

><p>« Non, non, non ! On y est pas là ! »<p>

« Mais Regina c'est le 12ième mannequin que l'on voit ce soir … » gémit Kathryn « J'en ais marre. »

« Je sais et je n'ai que faire de tes plaintes. Je sais ce que je veux et ce n'est absolument pas ce genre de fille filiforme, au visage terne et maigrichon. La couverture de Décembre nous a toujours posé problème : on cherche des femmes qui peuvent être belles avec un bonnet et une écharpe, pas un mannequin qui soit à l'aise qu'en maillot de bain. Aucune de ces femmes n'a ce petit quelque chose. »

« Mais tu cherches quoi au juste ?! »

« J'en sais rien : une femme généreuse, heureuse et pleine de vie, une femme qui incarnerait la période de Décembre avec tout ce que cela suggère : Noel, les fêtes, la joie des vacances d'hiver … Je veux quelqu'un qui resplendisse face à l'objectif, une tête qui attirerait les regards non pas parce qu'elle est à moitié nue mais parce qu'elle suscite la curiosité et l'engouement. Une personne comme … Emma ? »

Kathryn haussa un sourcil « Emma ? C'est quoi ça Emma ? »

« C'est moi Emma. » s'amusa la jolie blonde, campant sur le pas de la porte « Sympa la déco. »

« Kathryn, tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? »

La jolie blonde soupira alors avant de refermer son dossier et de le prendre sous son bras avant de quitter le bureau.

« Emma que faites vous ici ? »

« Bah, vous m'avez demandé de venir. » dit-elle nonchalamment avant de se diriger vers les immenses baises vitrées « La vache, sacrée vue ! »

« Miss… Emma, comment ça je vous ais demandé de venir ? »

Emma sortit alors son téléphone avant de lui lire à haute voix son message. Regina fronça les sourcils « Je n'ai pas pu vous écrire un tel message pour la simple et bonne raison que je l'ai laissé chez moi. »

« Sérieux ? Mais alors qui … »

« Evelyn. » conclut Regina « Je ne vois qu'elle. »

« Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ? »

« Aucune idée. C'est la première chose que je lui demanderais en rentrant. »

« En parlant d'Evelyn … Vous le savez peut-être mais … Ils sont en froid, Evelyn et Henry je veux dire. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

Emma se figea alors : cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient disputés et Regina n'avait visiblement rien vu. Etait-elle si aveugle ou trop occupée par son travail pour passer à coté de sa fille de la sorte ? Soudain, elle repensa à sa discussion avec son fils et se sentit chanceuse d'avoir un rapport privilégié avec lui.

« Oh bah … Si j'ai bien compris un quiproquo … »

« Hm. »

Emma vaqua son regard dans le bureau avant de revenir sur une Regina passablement occupée « Vous bossez sur quoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous avez l'air vachement concentré. »

« Je coince pour ma couverture de Décembre. »

« Oh toujours ? Ca craint non ? »

« Oui ça … Craint, comme vous dites. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses …. Silence qui devint gênant tant Emma ne semblait pas à sa place ici. Regina ne savait que faire : en un sens elle avait trop de travail pour s'occuper des petits déboires d'Emma et d'un autre coté, elle ne savait pourquoi, voir la jolie blonde en ses murs lui insufflait un vent de légèreté et d'apaisement.

« Vous … Souhaitez-vous faire une visite des lieux ? »

« Quoi ? Oh non, je vais pas vous déranger. »

« Je dois me rendre au studio photo, suivez-moi. » lança Regina en se levant de son fauteuil.

« Sérieux ?! »

Devant l'enthousiasme d'Emma, Regina ne pu que sourire avant de l'inviter à la suivre « Ici nous avons les bureaux de mes différents journalistes. »

« Leur job ? »

« Me trouver des sujets pour étoffer chaque mensuel. Ils ont à charge de trouver des sujets, les travailler. Et si ces derniers m'intéressent, je les choisi pour paraitre dans l'édition du mois prochain. »

« Mais vous les choisissez pas tous ? »

« Non, seulement une dizaine de sujets sur la trentaine proposées. »

« Donc … Ca veut dire que vous avez des journalistes qui font des articles pour rien ? C'est pas injuste pour eux ? »

« C'est le prix de l'excellence. Mes journalistes dont les articles ont été retenus ont un bonus à la fin du mois. »

« Oh je vois … »

« Venez, je vais vous montrez le studio. »

« Cool ! »

Elles descendirent 3 étages plus bas et, durant les quelques secondes dans l'ascenseur, Regina sentit une petite pointe de stress naitre en elle, sans savoir ni comment ni pourquoi. L'air lui manqua soudain avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et qu'elle ne bondisse littéralement hors de l'ascenseur, devenu bien trop petit pour elle.

« Voilà … »

« Woah ! Comme dans les films ! » lança Emma en découvrant la grande toile blanche au mur, les énormes appareils photos, les flashs parapluie « C'est trop beau. »

« Ne touchez à rien. » ordonna Regina dont l'assistante venait de la rejoindre afin qu'elle paraphe quelques dossiers. Et alors que la jolie brune délaissa du regard quelques minutes Emma, cette dernière en profita pour se faufiler derrière les appareils et s'amusa à poser.

« Hey Regina, regardez, une vraie pro ! » lança, amusée, Emma

« Oui, oui, Emma » lança Regina sans vraiment prêter attention à la jeune femme et ses gesticulations. Elle signa chaque dossier, puis jeta un œil nonchalant vers une Emma qui posait telle une petite fille. Regina fixa alors la belle blonde et se stoppa.

« Appelez-moi Reid. »

« Mais il est … »

« Je me fous d'où il est et de ce qu'il fait … Je le veux ici et tout de suite. » argua-t-elle « Ou sinon il est viré. » Et en moins de 10 minutes, le fameux Reid pointa le bout de son nez « Reid, regarde-ça et dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Elle pointa du doigt Emma déambula devant l'objectif « En effet ça … change. »

« Prends-la en photo. »

« Pardon ? »

« Fais ce que je dis. »

Le photographe se plaça alors derrière l'appareil et enchaina les clichés, Emma jouant le jeu, amusée. Regina resta en retrait mais n'en loupa pas une miette. Les yeux braqués tantôt sur le rendu sur ordinateur, tantôt sur une Emma semblant à l'aise devant les caméras, elle admirait la jeune femme et sa fluidité. Oui, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de faire … En fait si : elle admirait Emma.

Au bout d'une dizaines de clichés, Reid se tourna vers Regina et opina en guise de consentement.

« Emma ? »

« Hm ? »

Regina s'approcha et lui tendit un bonnet et une écharpe assortie « Mettez ceci. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca vous dirait de devenir mannequin d'un jour pour Elixir ? »

« Huh ? »

* * *

><p>Quand Emma revint chez elle, se fut pour trouver Henry, finissant de mettre la table « T'en a mis du temps. Elle te voulait quoi Regina ? »<p>

« Oh euh … Tu me croiras pas si je te le dis. »

« Dis toujours. »

Pour toutes réponses, elle sortit de son sac une enveloppe craft qu'elle lança sur la table. Henry fronça les sourcils avant de prendre l'enveloppe « C'est quoi ? »

« Ouvre. »

Il obtempéra alors et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une dizaine de photos, semblant être des photos de sa mère faite par un photographe professionnel. »

« C'est quoi ça ? T'as été faire des photos ? Et pourquoi tu portes un bonnet ? »

« C'est Regina. Elle m'a fait visiter ses bureaux, y compris son studio photo et … Je me suis amusée devant l'objectif à faire des poses, tu vois juste pour rigoler et … Un mec est arrivé et m'a prise en photo … Ensuite Regina m'a demandé de porter ça … »

« Et tu l'as fais ?! »

« Bah je trouvais ça rigolo … Je pensais pas qu'elle prendrait ça au sérieux. Ensuite elle m'a dit que je serais parfaite pour sa couverture de Décembre. »

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Faut croire. Elle a dit que ça se jouerait sur ces 2 clichés. » dit-elle en montrant une photo d'un gros plan où elle portait le bonnet et l'écharpe, arborant un sourire radieux, puis une autre où elle semblait lancer ce qu'il ressemblait à de la neige en polystyrène.

« Ca veut dire que ma mère va être en couverture d'Elixir tout un mois ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Tu te rends compte qu'on va te voir sur les bus, sur Time Square ou dans les pubs ? »

« Euh … Ouais ? »

« Maman … »

« Oh quoi, c'était fun ! »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel « Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait te voir ? Pour que tu poses pour elle ? »

« Nope, elle a oublié son téléphone chez elle … Du coup … »

« Evelyn ? »

« Certainement. Le coup de la couverture c'est arrivé par hasard … Mais je sais pas pourquoi Evelyn aurait fait ça … » lança Emma tout en manipulant une nouvelle fois les photos « Hey, ça en jette pas mal hein ? »

Henry fit une moue interrogative « Mouais … »

* * *

><p>Henry repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, il repensa aussi au message qu'elle avait reçu … Evelyn se serait-elle trompée de destinataire ?<p>

Il devait en être sûr, il devait … lui parler de nouveau. Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son casier, il se figea en voyant au loin Evelyn à son propre casier, fouillant dedans. Il déglutit alors et marcha en sa direction, ne cessant de fixer la jeune fille. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il ouvrit son casier en silence et dans un grincement caractéristique de la porte, il attira l'attention de la jeune fille qui se tourna furtivement vers lui.

Là où avant elle aurait essayé de provoquer le dialogue, à présent, elle se murait dans le silence et évitait son regard. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards dans sa direction. Puis soudainement leurs regards se croisèrent, elle se figea alors : venait-elle de discerner l'esquisse d'un sourire ? Elle jeta de nouveau un regard curieux vers le jeune garçon qui, à présent, la fixait intensément. Elle ne tint plus alors et rompit ses vœux de silence :

« T'as un problème ? » lança-t-elle hargneusement

Henry ne fut ni offusqué par le ton, ni blessé par le regard noir qu'elle lui envoyait, après tout, c'était lui qui avait coupé les ponts sèchement la semaine précédente. Il lui sourit faiblement alors « Je … Je voulais m'excuser. »

Evelyn écarquilla les yeux : elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles « Ah vraiment ? Tu me fous de coté durant plus d'une semaine et tu crois que je vais revenir avec de simples excuses ? Qui sont surement pas sincères en plus ! »

« Si elles le sont ! » argua Henry « C'est juste que … J'me suis planté. » Evelyn le fixa, silencieuse, Henry continua donc « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je … J'ai cru que ça serait mieux pour toi et moi qu'on arrête là. »

« Qu'on arrête là ? Quoi c'est tout ? »

« Non je … Je comprendrais que tu veuilles plus ma parler … »

« Après toutes ses journées où je t'ai fais des appels que tu as ignoré, tu crois vraiment que je vais revenir comme ça ? Alors c'est selon tes envies ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. Si t'as pas envie alors je respecterais ça. »

« J'avais juste envie de comprendre … Pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, tu m'as ignoré en prétextant que c'était pour mon bien. »

« Je pensais que c'était mieux. Je tiens à toi et je voulais pas te tirer vers le bas. J'ai souvent repensé aux paroles de ta mère : comme quoi t'avais jamais eu de problèmes à l'école avant mon arrivée. Et soudain je suis là et on se bagarre et tu es convoquée par le directeur, tu manques de te faire renvoyer ou d'avoir un dossier scolaire entaché par ma faute. Alors … Je me suis dis que je pourrais être une mauvaise influence pour toi. Après tout, on est pas du même monde. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, qui parurent une éternité pour Henry, Evelyn ouvrit enfin la bouche « J'ai jamais entendu autant de conneries en si peu de temps. » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton neutre. Henry fut surpris du langage qu'employa Evelyn, elle qui faisait toujours attention. Il haussa un sourcil, ne sachant si cela était bon ou pas pour lui, pour eux « Avant de faire ton procès et de penser à ma place, tu aurais pu m'en parler. Au lieu de cela, tu l'as joué solo et tu as cru bien faire, mais tu t'es planté royalement. »

Henry baissa le regard « Je sais. »

Evelyn soupira alors, devant l'air abattu du jeune garçon « Bon … Tu comptes t'aplatir encore longtemps comme ça ? » s'amusa la jeune fille

« Tu me fais encore la gueule ? »

« Si tu crois que je vais te pardonner si facilement … »

« … »

« … Mais si tu veux qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases alors … Je suis d'accord. »

Henry releva le visage, un sourire confiant sur le visage « Cool. Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ? »

Pour toute réponse Evelyn lui sourit en lui tapant l'épaule de son poing « Crétin. »

* * *

><p>« Dis, j'peux te poser une question ? » lança Henry en picorant son poulet<p>

« Dis toujours. »

« Pourquoi t'as envoyé un message à ma mère en te faisant passer pour la tienne ? »

Evelyn se figea alors quelques secondes « Oh euh … Bah … J'en sais rien. »

« Tu mens. »

« Je … Non, c'est stupide. »

« Dis toujours. » dit-il en imitant la jeune fille

Evelyn se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure « Je sais pas, j'imaginais que … Que ta mère et la mienne … »

« Ouais ? »

« Qu'elles pourraient … Etre … Am…. »

« Amies ouais. » la coupa Henry « C'est pas déjà le cas ? »

Evelyn fixa Henry et comprit en une fraction de seconde que le garçon, et certainement sa mère, n'imaginaient pas une seule seconde qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose qu'une forte amitié. Elle soupira alors en souriant faiblement « Oui c'est vrai. Mais je connais ma mère et je sais qu'elle aurait jamais osé demander à la tienne de visiter ses bureaux alors … J'ai forcé un peu les choses. » mentit-elle

« Oh ok … Bah pour le coup, ça a tellement bien marché que ma mère se retrouve en couverture du magazine de ta mère. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouaip. »

Evelyn n'en revenait pas : sa mère mettait parfois 3 semaines entières, jour et nuit, pour se décider pour une couverture. Elle disait toujours que l'important dans un magazine c'est qu'il attire l'œil du lecteur ou du curieux qui passe devant un kiosque. Et pour cela, il fallait souvent des titres accrocheurs ou alors une belle femme en couverture.

« Oh je vois … C'est pire que ce que je pensais … » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Henry

« Hein ? »

« Non rien. Dis, vu que notre dernière sortie à été avortée, ça te dirait qu'on retente la sortie comédie musicale ? Je me doute que t'étais pas vraiment malade, mais c'est ce que ma mère croit alors … »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Demain soir ça te dit ? »

« Si tôt ? »

« T'as quelque chose de prévu peut-être ? »

Henry la fusilla gentiment du regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel « Ok, ok, j'en parlerais à ma mère ce soir. »

« Je ferais pareil. »

* * *

><p>Et c'est la première chose que fit Henry. Sachant que sa mère travaillait plus tard ce jour-ci, il fit un détour par son restaurant après les cours. Il retrouva sa mère en train de servir une table d'un jeune couple se disputant.<p>

« Hey m'man. »

« Henry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Les cours ? »

« Non, non, tout a bien été. Je voulais te parler d'un truc. »

« Henry je suis encore en service pour une heure au moins, ça peut pas attendre à la maison ? »

« Si si mais … »

« Alors ça attendra. C'est la folie ici ce soir. Je t'en prie, soit un ange et rentre à la maison, fait tes devoirs, mets la table, prépare le repas et fais-moi couler un bon bain chaud avec pétales de roses, bougies parfumées, et musique douces. » Henry la fixa, haussant un sourcil « Ok, laisse tomber les pétales. »

Henry roula des yeux avant de soupirer en souriant « Ok à ce soir. »

Et il tint promesse : en arrivant chez lui, il fit ses devoirs, puis mit la table avant de préparer le repas et sortir le poulet froid qu'il mit sur la table. Il fit couler un bain à sa mère, zappant les pétales, les bougies et la musique.

Et quand sa mère arriva, Henry venait tout juste de mettre les pâtes dans l'eau « Ah t'es là ! »

« Ouais … Quelle journée de merde … » soupira-t-elle en s'écroulant littéralement dans le canapé, la face contre ce dernier, laissant son sac et sa tenue à terre. Henry sourit alors, d'un sourire triste : il savait que leur situation n'était pas déplorable. Grâce à l'héritage laissé par ses grands-parents, Henry n'aurait certainement pas à s'en faire pour ses études futures. Mais en venant dans une ville telle que New-York, il savait les sacrifices qu'avait fait sa mère : elle quittait sa petite vie campagnarde, sa tranquillité, un job pépère, une vie faite de choses simples. Oui, elle avait tout quitté, ses amis qui étaient aussi sa famille, elle avait tout quitté pour lui, pour lui donner la chance qu'elle n'avait pas eu : faire des études, avoir la vie qu'il voulait avoir et non pas celle qu'on lui offrirait par défaut.

Il comprenait et s'était donné pour optique de faire honneur au sacrifice de sa mère, faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle soit fière de lui et qu'elle n'ait pas à regretter son choix de quitter Storybrooke pour une grande ville comme New-York.

Alors quand il voyait sa mère harassée de fatigue comme ce soir, il se devait d'être l'homme de la famille, celui qui devait prendre soin de sa famille, de sa mère.

« M'man …. Je t'ai fais couler un bain. »

Emma releva subitement la tête, une étincelle d'espoir naquit dans ses yeux « Sérieux ? »

« Sérieux. »

Elle se releva maladroitement et serra son fils dans ses bras « Je t'aime toi ! »

« Par contre, dépêche-toi, les pâtes vont bientôt être prêtes. »

« Ok, c'est définitif, tu es l'homme de ma vie ! Je me dépêche. »

Elle courut presque jusqu'à la salle de bain avant de sortir quelques secondes plus tard « Hey ! Sont ou mes bougies et ma musique ?! »

« Mamannnnnn … »

Emma lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans la salle de bain pendant qu'Henry finissait les pâtes.

* * *

><p>« M'MANNNNNNN c'est prêt ! »<p>

Emma sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir, l'air totalement relaxé, ses cheveux humides cascadant sur ses épaules « Chéri, tu es un amour. »

« Demain tu finis aussi tard ? »

« Heureusement pour moi, je finis a 15h, pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais, j'ai parlé à Evelyn aujourd'hui. »

« Ah oui ? Vous êtes plus fâchés ? »

« Euh ça pourrait aller mieux mais c'est sur la bonne voie. »

« Cool, content pour toi alors. »

« Et du coup … On se disait qu'on pourrait retenter la sortie Cats … »

« Oh je vois … »

« Ouais … Demain soir. »

« Demain soir ? Merci de me prévenir assez tôt ! »

« … T'as dis que tu bossais pas demain soir. »

« J'aurais peut-être voulu me reposer non ?! »

« On est en WE dans 2 jours. »

« Pourquoi tu as réponse à tout ? »

« Parce que je suis le plus malin. »

« Ou parce que tu es le plus casse-pied. »

« C'est aussi une option. » dit-il d'un large sourire espiègle

Emma refusait rarement quelque chose à son fils. Ils avaient noué tous les 2 une étroite relation que même les parents d'Emma avaient eu du mal à appréhender et à comprendre. Pourtant, lorsqu'Emma appris qu'elle était enceinte, sa première réaction fut la panique, puis la peur et finalement le vœu d'abandon. Oui, elle avait osé penser à donner à l'adoption son fils. Mais dès qu'elle l'eut dans les bras, elle sentit un lien immédiat se créer.

Ce petit être n'avait rien demandé, il n'avait pas demandé à avoir un père faux-jeton, à avoir une mère à peine sortie de l'enfance. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un bonheur qu'elle avait rarement connu. Dès lors, elle se responsabilisa et prit sa vie en main. Heureusement ses parents lui apportèrent soutien physique et financier. Et grâce à Henry, elle avait grandi, elle était devenue mère. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait sauvé sa mère, dans différents domaines.

Ils avaient toujours eu des rapports mère-fils assez proches, allant jusqu'à la camaraderie plutôt qu'un rapport maternel basique. Oui, et c'est ce que reprochait la mère d'Emma à sa fille : d'entretenir des rapports plus amicaux que maternels avec son fils.

« Tu es infernal … » soupira Emma « C'est d'accord. Et va pas croire que tu obtiendras tout ce que tu veux juste en préparant la bouffe et en me faisant couler un bain. »

Henry sourit alors avant d'avaler une large fourchette de pâtes.

* * *

><p>Quand Regina rentra ce soir-là, elle était éreintée. Ereintée mais heureuse : grâce à Emma, elle venait de boucler son mois de Décembre. Même le photographe avait été emballé. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Regina avait confié la couverture de son magazine à une quasi-inconnue qui n'avait pour elle que son joli minois et un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de glace. Elle se remémorait le moment où Emma enfila le bonnet et s'enroula dans l'écharpe, ce moment où elle se dandina devant l'objectif avec une candeur et une fraicheur que seule une novice pouvait avoir. Oui Regina avait été conquise par la candeur et le coté enfantin de la jolie blonde. Oui, elle était sous le charme.<p>

Puis les paroles de Mallie lui revinrent en tête … Cette Emma Swan était une véritable énigme … Une énigme qu'aimerait bien percer Regina. Puis elle secoua sa tête alors et cette pensée s'envola aussi vite qu'Evelyn dégringolant les escaliers pour l'accueillir « Maman ! »

« Hey … Tu n'es pas encore couchée ? »

« J'arrivais pas à dormir, je t'attendais. »

« Et bien me voilà. »

« Alors … »

« Alors ? Quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Bah … Tu sais … J'ai reparlé à Henry de _Cats_ et il est d'accord pour qu'on y retourne. »

« Ah oui ? Et vous vous êtes concertés tous les 2 tous seuls ? »

« Oui, demain soir sera idéal. »

« Pardon ? Demain soir ? Mais j'ai du travail Evie ! »

« C'est faux, je sais que tu as bouclé ton numéro de Décembre aujourd'hui même. »

Regina se figea alors, fixant sa fille d'yeux ronds incrédules « Co… Comment … »

« Henry me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que tu avais demandé à Emma d'être sur ton magazine, c'est vrai ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. »

« Alors tu vois. On a donc tout le temps. »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi Emma ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi elle sur la couverture ? Je t'ai vu des nuits entières plancher sur des couvertures, notamment et surtout celles de Décembre … Et jamais tu n'en as confié une à une inconnue. »

« Ne sois pas idiote, miss Swan n'est pas une inconnue. »

« Tu m'as comprise. »

« … »

« Tu … Tu l'apprécies n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina lâcha un hoquet de surprise « Oh bien sur que je l'apprécie, elle est aimable et … bien différente de … nous. »

« Oui c'est sur. Mais elle est gentille et Henry aussi. Ils sont atypiques mais … attachants. »

« Si tu le dis … » lança Regina nonchalamment comme si elle-même n'avait pas remarqué qu'Emma pouvait être attachante. Car, elle pouvait le jurer, si Emma était restée une heure de plus dans ce studio photo, elle lui aurait proposé d'aller boire un verre et …. Plus si affinités ?

Que disait-elle ? Emma et elle ? Non, impossible elles étaient trop différentes, elles venaient de 2 mondes opposés, 2 univers aux antipodes l'un de l'autre. Elles n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'était 2 enfants.

« Maman ? »

« Oui ? »

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Oh euh … Oui, _Cats_ demain soir … Bonne idée. »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Une comédie féline, confidences autour d'un hotdog, un anniversaire bien entouré, un aveu sur l'oreiller, une vérité qui saute aux yeux, un dur retour à la réalité ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode.<br>**


	10. Autour d'un verre

**Heyyy coucou ! **

**Comment vous allez ?! Moi j'attends toujours fébrilement le retour de mon PC .. *et dieu créa la tablette***

**Ma frustration fut atténuée par vos reviews géniales comme toujours, je sais plus quoi dire ... les merci semblent si fades !**

**Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements et vos felicitations suite a ma future publication :3**

**Beaucoup attendent ce chapitre ci ..j'espère ne pas vous décevoir .. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin ... ^^**

** ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong>Autour d'un verre<strong>

« Hey … Tu peux me dire comment on se fringue pour aller à une comédie musicale ? »

Voilà, là était la question d'Emma dès qu'elle avait eu confirmation auprès de Regina par téléphone qu'ils se rendraient tous les 4 le lendemain soir pour voir Cats. Elles avaient convenu de se retrouver devant Broadway dans 1h et Emma avait pensé toute la journée à ce qu'elle allait porter, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce qui devait être porté pour aller voir une comédie musicale.

Et si Henry était déjà prêt, il constatait avec amusement que sa mère stressait pour rien « C'est genre un opéra en moins classe ou … Quelque chose de moins coincé ? »

« J'en sais rien, t'as qu'à t'habiller normalement, on s'en fout. »

« Bah non on s'en fout pas. J'ai pas envie qu'on pense qu'on est a coté de la plaque. Imagine que je me pointe en jeans et finalement tout le monde est en robe de soirée ou un truc du genre … »

« Ouais c'est sur. Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Regina ? »

« Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'elle se foute de moi. Elle pense déjà qu'on débarque d'une autre planète. J'ai pas envie qu'elle se foute de nous. »

« Je croyais que tu t'en foutais de ce que les gens pensaient ?! »

« Ouais mais … Enfin tu vois, j'ai quand même envie de faire bonne impression. J'ai pas brillé par ma « première impression » face à Regina. Elle est tellement … Enfin tu vois quoi … »

« Différente ? »

« C'est ça. Bon alors ? »

« Pourquoi tu mets pas ta robe rouge ? »

« Parce qu'elle me sert lors de mes rencards. »

« Ca fait un moment qu'elle moisit dans l'armoire hein… »

« Tais-toi ! »

« La noire alors, tu sais celle avec les bandes en cuir ? »

« Trop sexy. »

« La bleu marine, elle est jolie. »

Emma tiqua alors et sourit « Banco ! »

* * *

><p>« Maman, t'es prête ? » toqua Evelyn à la porte de la chambre de sa mère « On va être en retard. »<p>

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » s'empressa de répondre Regina alors même qu'elle était toujours à moitié nue, devant 2 tenus choisies après d'âpres concessions : pas trop court, pas trop décolleté, pas trop voyant, pas trop terne non plus. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant, loin de là. Et elle avait déjà diné avec Emma en tête à tête donc son anxiété et sa nervosité ne venait pas du fait de revoir la jeune femme dans un cadre plus neutre et moins intime qu'un resto …

Seulement, c'était leur première sortie depuis qu'Emma avait surgit dans son bureau et était devenue l'égérie de son magazine. Oui, depuis ce jour, Emma symbolisait autre chose qu'une simple mère de famille dont l'enfant était ami avec sa fille. Non, à présent, quelque chose avait changé … Mais elle ne saurait dire quoi.

« Maman ! »

« Oui ! » Regina soupira alors et ferma les yeux avant de tourner 3 fois sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter et de pointer son index devant elle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux se fut pour voir un ensemble pantalon noir à pince avec une chemise bordeaux en satin cintrée. Elle soupira alors : adjugé !

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit enfin de la chambre, au grand soulagement de sa fille « T'en a mis un temps ! »

« _Tu_. _Tu en_ as mis un temps. » la corrigea Regina « Je cherchais mes chaussures. »

« Prête ? »

« Prête. »

« T'es … _Tu_ es très jolie. » concéda la jeune fille, une idée derrière la tête

* * *

><p>16 fois.<p>

16 était le nombre de fois où Regina avait regardé sa montre depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées devant le théâtre jouant_Cats_. Evelyn s'amusait à compter et, à chaque fois, à voir le visage de sa mère se figer en un rictus mêlé de stress et de malaise. Bien évidemment, elle ne le fit pas remarquer, par peur de braquer sa mère, mais son amusement était à peine voilé.

Et elle comprit qu'Emma et Henry venaient d'émerger dans la foule quand le visage de sa mère se détendit pour afficher un large sourire confiant masquant l'angoisse de se prendre une veste.

« Désolée, le métro … C'était la galère … » suffoqua Emma « On a rien loupé ? »

« Non. Mais on ne devrait pas trop tarder. Alors Henry, ravi de voir ta première comédie musicale ? »

« Curieux ouais. »

Evelyn l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans le théâtre, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes un peu en retrait « Et vous Emma, curieuse aussi ? »

« Assez. Voir des chats qui dansent et chantent, ça peut être que marrant. » Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Emma ne rajoute « Au fait, sympa le chemisier. » avant de rejoindre les enfants, laissant Regina derrière les joues légèrement rosies.

Evelyn s'était stratégiquement placée : elle avait emmené Henry et s'était assise à coté de lui, laissant les 2 places vacantes à coté d'elle, libres pour sa mère et Emma qui n'eurent donc pas d'autres choix que de s'asseoir l'une à coté de l'autre.

« Et donc … C'est genre on peut grignoter ou pas ? Popcorn, glace ? »

« Non Emma pas de grignotage, même ici. »

« Oh … »

« Mais … » Regina se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant avant de parler « Si vous voulez, nous … Nous pourrions boire un verre, ou même manger dans un des petit restaurant du coin ? »

« Ah ouais cool ! » lança Emma avec un grand sourire qu'appréciait de plus en plus la jolie brune.

Puis la lumière se baissa et soudain les murmures cessèrent et après quelques secondes de silence, les premières notes de musique résonnèrent. Regina jeta de temps à autres quelques regards discrets vers Emma et pu constater avec amusement que cette dernière était totalement absorbée par le spectacle devant elle. Evelyn, qui était assise à coté de sa mère, nota le petit manège de Regina et s'en amusa.

Les tableaux s'enchainèrent, offrant son lot de chansons, de personnages tous aussi poilus que colorés, et les 2h de spectacle passèrent si vite que lorsque le rideau de fin se baissa, Emma fut presque déçue. Les lumières se rallumèrent alors et instantanément elle se tourna vers Regina et posa ses mains sur les siennes, surprenant la jolie brune « C'était génal ! J'ai totalement aimé ! Franchement, je dois vous avouer qu'au départ j'étais pas chaude : voir des mecs déguisés en chat et danser sur des musiques folkloriques … C'était pas mon truc. Mais là, j'ai pris une grosse claque, c'était d'enfer ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune femme sans jamais lâcher les mains de Regina qui ne pouvait absolument pas se résoudre à les enlever.

« Je … Je suis ravie que cela vous ais tant plu. »

« Grave ! Hey Henry, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

« C'était … Bah c'était cool. » concéda-t-il

« Vous voyez ! » lança Emma en lâchant les mains de la jeune femme en se levant de son siège, imitée bientôt par Regina.

Et durant tout le chemin menant du théâtre au premier restaurant venu, Emma ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur ce qu'elle venait de voir, analysant tout, commentant chaque tableau « Sérieusement, j'ai compatis pour cette pauvre Grizabella … Et Deuteronomy …. »

« Je suis heureuse de tant d'enthousiasme de votre part. »

« Je pensais pas non plus tant aimer ce genre. »

« J'ai bien fais de vous proposer alors ! » lança, fièrement, Evelyn « En plus, ils l'ont ressorti juste pour son anniversaire. Cette comédie musicale ne se joue plus depuis des années. »

« C'est bien dommage car le message derrière tout ça est super fort. » conclut Emma, ce qui surpris Regina

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah prenez Grizabella : en marge de la société, incomprise, en piteux état … Et finalement c'est elle que choisit Deuteronomy pour qu'elle renaisse. Comme quoi parfois il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Macavity est un méchant qui veut simplement qu'on l'écoute, quitte à utiliser des manières peu orthodoxes … Je trouve ces tableaux assez imagés mais très efficaces. »

Regina fut surprise « Très juste. »

« Hey, si vous aimez ce genre alors vous adorerez Wicked ! » mança Evelyn

« Wicked c'est pas la comédie musicale sur Oz ? » demanda Henry

« C'est ça, mais c'est moins centré sur Dorothy que sur les sorcières. Peut-être qu'un jour on ira le voir, hein maman ? »

« Oh euh … Emma a surement mieux à fa… »

« … Oh non, au contraire, je trouve ça fun moi ! »

Regina sourit alors « Bien. Mangeons ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

* * *

><p>Le repas s'était passé dans une atmosphère cordiale : entre une Emma qui rejouait Cats en plein milieu du restaurant, les rires des enfants et bientôt les anecdotes gênantes sur l'enfance de ces derniers « Je vous jure, il adorait ça ! »<p>

« Maman ! »

« Quoi ? C'est pas grave Henry. L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui, cette passion du parfum t'est passée. »

Le jeune garçon grommela alors que Regina se tourna vers Evelyn « Evie a aussi eu son lot quand elle était petite. »

« Oh maman, non s'il te plait …. »

« Elle adorait … » continua Regina, feignant de ne pas entendre les suppliques de sa fille « … Manger le beurre comme de la glace. »

« Erk … Sérieux ? »

« Elle le prenait, se mettait sous la table et le grignotait. Je prévoyais toujours un budget spécial pour le beurre avec cette petite terreur. »

« Maman ….. »

« Hey c'est notre privilège de nous foutre de vous ! » lança Emma, amusée « Vous êtes trop parfaits. Même au lançage de bouffe. »

« Emma ! Il n'est certainement pas nécessaire de le leur rappeler. » sermonna Regina

« Ouh pardonnn… » lança Emma en brandissant les mains en l'air en signe de retraite

Le reste du repas se passa dans une bonne humeur et une légèreté que n'espérait même pas Regina. Parfois, elle captait un sourire ou un regard de sa fille mais sans vraiment y prêter une quelconque signification.

Et quand l'heure de rentrer sonna, Regina insista pour raccompagner Emma et Henry, leur évitant le métro à une heure tardive, ce qui était assez suicidaire dans ce coin de New-York. Emma accepta alors et au pied de l'immeuble, alors que les enfants discutaient sur le trottoir, les deux jeunes femmes se disaient au revoir « Bien… Je vous invite pas à voir mon appart' … C'est le bordel. »

« Une prochaine fois. »

« Evidemment ! »

« En parlant de prochaine fois … J'aimerais m'entretenir de quelque chose avec vous … Peut-être autour d'un verre ? »

« Oh bah pourquoi pas. Je suis libre demain, je commence mon service qu'a 16h. »

« Parfait. On peut se rejoindre … »

« Vous vous souvenez du petit stand de hot-dog près du parc ? »

« Oui bien sur. »

« On peut s'y retrouver demain, vers 14h, ok ? »

« Parfait. » répondit Regina d'un large sourire « Nous allons vous laisser maintenant. A demain donc. »

« A demain. » répondit Emma d'un sourire chaleureux.

Sur le trajet du retour, Evelyn nota le petit sourire discret à la commissure de ses lèvres, discret mais bien présent. Oui, décidemment, il se passait quelque chose chez sa mère, encore fallait-elle qu'elle-même s'en rende compte.

* * *

><p>Et comme promis, le lendemain Regina prit quelques heures sur son emploi du temps enfin de se rendre au centre de New-York, retrouvant le petit vendeur de Hot-dog. Elle eut le plaisir d'y retrouver Emma, déjà en train de commander son repas.<p>

« Toujours aussi diététique à ce que je vois. » s'amusa Regina dans le dos d'Emma

Quand cette dernière se retourna, elle avait dans les mains 2 hot-dogs, dont un qu'elle tendit à la jolie brune « Ketchup. Je me trompe pas ? »

Regina lui sourit avant de prendre le hot-dog « Oui merci. »

« Une petite balade dans le parc ? » lui proposa Emma

« Avec plaisir. »

Et alors qu'elles marchaient en silence, tout en mangeant leur hot-dog, Regina appréciait cette compagnie atypique. Jamais elle n'avait autant mangé de mal bouffe depuis qu'elle connaissait la jolie blonde, et soudain, elle s'imaginait lui apprendre les rudiments de la cuisine saine, et lui faire gouter de nouvelles saveurs.

Cette pensée s'envola sitôt la voix d'Emma retentit « Alors ? Vous vouliez me parler ? »

« Oh … Oui je … Voilà, vous avez offert à ma fille une cadeau d'anniversaire et, même si ce sujet semble être sensible, je tiens … J'aimerais vraiment offrir moi aussi un cadeau à Henry pour son anniversaire. »

« Oh … »

« Je sais que c'est un sujet tabou pour Henry mais … »

« C'est le 1er Décembre. Son anniversaire je veux dire … »

« Mais c'est dans quelques jours ?! » s'étonna Regina qui avait donc failli passer à coté de cet événement « Et je suppose qu'il ne veut rien faire ? »

« Encore plus cette année : on a déménagé. Ici, rien ne nous rappelle mes parents … »

« Emma, laissez-moi faire quelque chose pour lui. »

« Il va m'en vouloir à mort s'il sait que j'ai balancé son anniversaire. »

« J'en endosse la responsabilité. Emma si vous voulez qu'il reparte sur de bonnes bases, et je ne dis pas que cela sera simple, vous devez … effacer l'ardoise. »

« Je sais, je sais … Mais j'ai du mal. Henry et moi on … On est 2 mômes perdus dans cette jungle urbaine. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je suis aussi en deuil quelque part. Aujourd'hui on est ici, nouvelle école, nouveau job, nouvelles perspectives … Je devrais lui dire de se ressaisir, d'aller de l'avant mais … la vérité c'est que moi-même j'y arrive pas. »

Regina sentait la fragilité d'Emma, derrière ce masque de fraicheur et de candeur qu'elle affichait sans cesse, comme ces personnes mal dans leur peau qui préférait montrer un visage souriant alors qu'à l'intérieur, les larmes coulaient. Sans vraiment réfléchir à son geste, Regina posa une main sur l'avant-bras de la jolie blonde « Emma, vous n'êtes pas … plus seuls. Je suis là, et Evelyn aussi. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'organiser une fête avec ballons et gâteau … Mais je viens vous voir aussi au nom d'Evelyn qui tient vraiment à remercier Henry pour son cadeau. Ca ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses. Et si Evelyn apprend que l'anniversaire d'Henry est passé, elle m'en voudra.»

« Ok mais si jamais je lui demande de sortir ce jour-là, il va se douter de quelque chose. Il est pas stupide … malheureusement. »

« Et bien … Si Henry ne vient pas à nous, c'est nous qui irons à Henry. »

« Huh ?! »

« Ne vouliez-vous pas me faire visiter chez vous ? » lança Regina, amusée

« Ok, marché conclu. »

* * *

><p>« Dis donc, tu pourrais ranger ta chambre non ? » lança Emma à Henry qui avait le nez dans son bol de Cherios.<p>

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais pouvoir la traverser pour prendre ton linge sale sans devoir utiliser un GPS pour retrouver mon chemin. »

« Ok, ok … »

« Hey … » Emma vint s'asseoir en face de lui et glissa sur la table un petit paquet plat rectangulaire, de la taille d'un livre de poche.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

« … »

« Hey c'est pas parce que tu veux pas le fêter que je peux pas t'offrir de cadeau, ok ? »

« Ok. » soupira-t-il

« Bon alors tu l'ouvres ou pas ?! » Henry leva les yeux au ciel, abandonnant sa cuillère, et ouvrit le paquet. Il sourit faiblement en voyant le contenu « Ca te plait pas ? Je pensais que tu aimais les jeux de voiture. Le vendeur m'a dit que c'était le top du top, le dernier sorti. »

« Si si … Mais tu t'es plantée … J'ai pas cette console là. »

« Oh … T'es sûr ? »

« Ouaip, j'ai la gamme en dessous, ça c'est un jeu de la nouvelle console. Le vendeur t'a arnaqué. »

« Et merde … Ca partait quand même d'un bon sentiment non ? » grimaça-t-elle timidement

Henry ne pu que sourire « Ouais, évidemment. Pi … De toute manière, y'a bientôt Noel. »

« Bah voyons, tu perds pas le nord toi ! Allez, finis ton petit dej' et ensuite va me ranger cette décharge qui te sert de chambre. »

« Ok, ok. »

Et la matinée passa dans le calme : Henry s'était certainement perdu dans le capharnaüm de sa chambre tandis qu'Emma préparait en secret un gâteau, chocolat cannelle, le préféré d'Henry. Usuellement, ils ne fêtaient pas son anniversaire : cela se cantonnait à un cadeau donné autour d'un repas, clôturé par un gâteau, généralement le même, sur lequel n'était même pas disposé de bougies. Puis la journée se finissait sans chant, sans fête, sans excitation particulière pour laisser place au quotidien le lendemain, Henry oubliant très vite cette journée.

Et alors qu'Emma allait amener le gâteau, on frappa à la porte « 2 minutes ! » lança Emma en déposant le cake sur la table devant les yeux gourmands de son fils. Quand Emma la porte, elle découvrit sans surprise Regina et Evelyn, tout sourire « Hey ! Bienvenue ! »

« Merci, on ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? »

« Absolument pas. Entrez. »

Et quand Henry vit Evelyn et Regina, il soupira « Maman … » grommela-t-il

« Quoi ? Elles sont juste venues nous rendre visite, sois poli ! »

« Justement aujourd'hui ? »

« Justement aujourd'hui. »

Henry soupira alors et se leva pour accueillir les Mills « Bonjour. »

« Henry … Je sais que tu ne veux pas souhaiter ton anniversaire donc … Accepte ce cadeau comme un cadeau de remerciement après avoir en offert un à ma fille. » conclut Regina en lui tendant un large paquet

« Il ne fallait pas. »

« Oh bien sur que si. »

« Ouvre-le ! » s'enthousiasma Evelyn

Henry esquissa alors un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, imité par Evelyn, et déballa son cadeau au papier argenté et noir. Et lorsqu'il découvrit ce que contenait l'emballage, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction « Mais … Maman ! »

Henry brandit alors la console dernier cri allant avec le jeu que sa mère venait de lui offrir « Il faut croire que Noel est un peu en avance cette année. » lança-t-elle amusée

« Miss Mills vous n'auriez pas du ! »

Regina sourit alors « Oh mais je n'y suis pour rien. C'est l'idée d'Evelyn. Je ne m'y connais pas assez là-dedans pour t'offrir ce qu'il faut. »

Henry se tourna vers Evelyn alors « J'ai l'air fin moi maintenant avec ma simple mallette à dessin. »

« Crois-moi, ton cadeau valait largement le mien. Alors, t'attends quoi ? Tu l'installes que je puisse te mettre la pâtée ! »

Emma opina de la tête pour donner son accord et il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune garçon pour se précipiter sur la télé.

« Vous voulez un verre ? » demanda Emma en se tournant vers Regina

« Oh avec plaisir. Si vous avez du jus de fruit je suis preneuse. »

« Vendu ! »

Elles s'assirent alors à table, les enfants non loin déjà dans leur jeu de voiture « C'est vous qui avez fait ce gâteau. » lança Regina en jetant un œil sur le cake au chocolat.

« Ouaip. J'ai pas de mérite, je tiens cette recette de ma mère et je la pratique tous les ans depuis 13 ans maintenant. J'ai eu le temps de me faire la main. Par contre, je suis incapable de faire autre chose. »

« Je vois. »

« Merci d'être passées et merci pour ce cadeau. Grâce à vous, mon taux d'interaction avec mon fils va chuter à 10% maintenant. » Regina sourit alors, familiarisée de plus en plus avec l'humour, parfois acerbe, de la jolie blonde « Oh et au fait … Merci pour la pub. Maintenant, tous les matins quand je me lève, c'est un hymne à ma personne ! »

« Je … Je ne comprends pas. »

« Retournez-vous et regardez par la baie vitrée. »

Regina s'exécuta alors et comprit ce que voulait alors dire Emma : dehors, à la hauteur de son appartement, trônait fièrement, sur l'immeuble d'en face, une pub géante pour Elixir avec la tête d'Emma portant le fameux bonnet en laine.

« Oh … Je suppose que votre fils adore l'idée … »

« Vous avez pas idée. Le mieux ça a été quand il s'est levé, a vu ça et est ensuite descendu prendre son bus et a vu la pub placardée sur le bus même. Il m'a fait la gueule 2 jours. »

« Désolée. »

« Oh pas pour ce que vous croyez. Il était fier lui, c'est ses copains qui lui ont bien fait remarquer que sa mère était … bonne. »

Offusquée d'un tel langage, Regina hoqueta avant de boire une gorgée de son verre « C'est … Est-ce un compliment ? »

« Grave ! A 31 ans, je suis encore potable, c'est bon à savoir ! »

« Vu comme ça … »

« Je vous ais jamais demandé … Quel âge vous avez ? Je veux dire, je sais que ça se demande pas mais … J'arrive pas à mettre un chiffre sur votre visage. »

Regina sourit « J'ai 37 ans. »

« Wow … Vous les faites pas. Enfin vous voyez dans 3 ans vous aurez 40 ans. »

« Calcul juste. »

« Parait que c'est à 40 ans que les femmes sont le plus épanouies. Vous me le direz dans ces cas là … » dit-elle mutinement

« Très drôle. »

« Vous êtes vieille en fait. »

« Emma … »

« Mais une vieille super bien conservée. »

« Et ça, c'est un compliment ? »

Elles éclatèrent de rire alors, attirant l'attention d'Evelyn qui quitta l'écran quelques secondes

« BOUMM ! J'ai gagné ! »

La jeune fille soupira alors « T'as vu ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Bah ouais, je viens de te battre ! » dit-il fièrement

« Noooonn, je te parle … d'autre chose. »

« De quoi ? »

« Non rien, laisse tomber. » soupira la jeune fille visiblement bien plus informée qu'Henry sur ce qui était en train de se passer entre sa mère et la sienne.

Et finalement, de fil en aiguille, les Mills restèrent toute l'après-midi chez les Swan alors que les enfants s'amusaient sur la console et qu'Emma et Regina papotèrent de tout et de rien. C'est finalement le soleil qui disparaissait à l'horizon qui incita Regina à clôturer cette petite journée sympathique.

« Hey, vous pouvez restées si vous voulez, je peux faire un truc rapide. »

« C'est gentil Emma mais il y a cours demain et … C'est très gentil à vous. Mais je retiens l'invitation pour plus tard. »

« C'est une promesse ? »

« C'est une promesse. » confirma Regina

« Ok cool. Alors à bientôt. » lança Emma avant de surprendre Regina en la prenant dans ses bras et en la pressant contre elle. Ce geste avait duré quelques fractions de secondes mais bouleversa Regina qui en perdit son latin.

« Oh je euh … Oui à bientôt. »

Et quand la porte se referma, Evelyn du lui tapoter le bras pour la sortir de sa rêverie « On y va ? »

« Oui. »

* * *

><p>Regina n'arriva pas à dormir cette nuit-là. Elle ne cessait de ressasser cette après-midi en compagnie des Swan : voir sa fille s'amuser et s'épanouir avec Henry, la voir faire autre chose que ces sempiternels devoirs ou encore s'enfermer dans ses diverses activités. Elle avait noté le changement d'attitude chez elle : plus ouverte, plus lumineuse.<p>

Puis elle repensa à sa discussion avec Emma. Elle qui était d'habitude si peu expansive, si renfermée, et si discrète sur sa vie, avec Emma, elle se voyait parler, discuter et même s'amuser comme avec rarement de personnes dans son entourage. Seule Mallie venait à son esprit : avec elle seule, Regina pouvait s'ouvrir sans jugement, sans peur. Avec elle seule, elle pouvait parler de ses pensées les plus enfouies, les plus intimes. Seule Mallie connaissait les secrets de Regina, les plus intimes, les plus sombres.

Mais avec Emma, c'était autre chose qu'elle partageait : une vision de la vie moins morne, plus joviale et festive, plus colorée que ce dont elle était habituée jusqu'ici. Là où son quotidien n'était délimité que par sa demeure et son bureau, aujourd'hui, son espace s'élargissait : maintenant elle ne pouvait que sourire lorsqu'elle croisait un vendeur ambulant de hot-dog, elle envisageait de pouvoir se poser, même quelques instants, assise sur un banc dans un parc.

« Maman ? »

« Evelyn ? »

La petite tête brune de sa fille émergea de la porte « Je peux venir ? »

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

Pour toute réponse, Evelyn vint se glisser dans le lit de sa mère, s'engouffrant dans l'épaisse couette « J'avais juste envie d'être avec toi. »

« Vraiment ? La dernière fois que tu t'es glissée comme ça sous mes draps, tu devais avoir 8 ans et tu avais peur de l'orage. Alors … De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« De rien … précisément. »

Regina soupira alors et se laissa glisser un peu plus sous les draps, imitée bientôt par Evelyn « C'était une bonne journée hein ? »

« Oui. »

« J'aime bien Emma. »

Regina posa alors sa joue au dessus du crâne de sa fille « Ah oui ? »

« Oui. J'aime bien te voir avec elle … »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Elle te fait rire. » Regina sourit alors « Tu sais, tu es rarement détendue. T'es toujours stressée ou pressée … Et là, je t'ai vu rire avec elle. Elle me fait penser à tante Mallie. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Dans un style un peu plus excentrique. Mais elle est … rafraichissante. »

« Tu trouves ? »

« Elle est drôle, elle semble prendre la vie avec légèreté. Et j'aime bien Henry. »

« Vous vous entendez bien tous les deux n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Tu sais … Si d'aventure tu … Enfin vous … Si vous êtes amenées à vous revoir souvent, je ne serais pas contre. »

Regina se figea alors et fixa alors sa fille « De quoi parles-tu ?! »

« Bah … Je dis que, si toi et Emma vous voulez vous revoir … »

« J'ai bien compris cette phrase, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est ce que tu insinues derrière. »

Regina sentit Evelyn gigoter un peu sous la couette « J'en sais rien … »

« Oh Evelyn Mills, tu sais exactement ce que tu voulais dire. »

Evelyn se mordit la lèvre alors puis soupira lourdement « J'aime beaucoup Henry, et j'apprécie énormément Emma, ce qu'elle t'apporte, ce vent de légèreté qu'il te manquait dans sa vie bien trop chargée … Et je me dis que si elle était plus présente encore, cela ne nous ferait que du bien. Tu vois si … Elle et toi vous deveniez … Plus que des amies. »

Regina retint une fraction de seconde sa respiration « Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

Evelyn se tourna alors pour faire face à sa mère « N'as-tu jamais eu de penchant pour les femmes ? »

Cette question tomba sur la tête de Regina comme une chape de plomb. Une vague de froid l'enveloppa alors, tandis que dans sa tête résonnait un bourdonnement sourd « Ev… Evelyn … »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas une tare. J'y ais souvent pensé. Non pas que je sois attirée par les filles mais plutôt … toi. Je me dis qu'Emma et toi feriez certes un couple atypique mais … un très beau couple quand même. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est … C'est absurde. » balbutia de gène Regina

« Tu sais, même si tu me disais le contraire, je ne serais pas en colère ou dégoutée. Ca fait un moment que j'y pense à vrai dire. On connait les Swan depuis plus de 2 mois maintenant, et à chaque fois que je vous ais vu ensemble, les choses devenaient de plus en plus évidentes pour moi. Evidemment, Henry et Emma n'ont pas l'air d'en avoir conscience mais … »

« Stop ! Evelyn stop. Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Moi attirée par une femme ? As-tu déjà oublié ton père ou encore Robin ? »

« Bien sur que non mais … On a déjà vu des femmes qui se sentaient soudainement attirées par d'autres femmes. Certaines par curiosité, d'autres par défaut et d'autres … Parce qu'intérieurement, elles l'étaient depuis longtemps, ils leur suffisaient de trouver la bonne personne. »

« Tu sembles y avoir murement réfléchi. » s'amusa Regina

« Oui assez … Et c'est devenu évident entre vous à chaque nouvelle rencontre. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet qu'elle a sur toi : tu t'adoucis, tu te tempères, tu es moins pressée, plus détendue. »

« Je le suis aussi avec Mallie et ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de sortir avec elle ! »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, parce que tu l'as remarqué aussi. Et Mallie ce n'est pas pareil, tu l'as connais depuis une éternité, elle est comme ta sœur, et c'est bien pour ça que je l'appelle Tant Mallie. »

« Evelyn ce que tu dis est … »

« Irrationnel je sais. Mais … c'est bizarre à entendre certainement … Mais j'aime bien Emma. Maman, tu lui as donné la couverture de ton magazine ! Tu n'as jamais fais cela en 11 ans de carrière ! »

« Je l'ai fais parce que c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire à ce moment-là. Pourquoi me serais-je privée d'une telle occasion ? Ce n'est pas parce que c'était Emma, c'est parce que c'était simplement … la bonne personne à ce moment là. » Evelyn lui sourit alors « Quoi ? »

« Si tu l'invitais à diner ? »

« Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire au moins ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« Alors pourquoi tu persistes ?! »

« Parce que plus je t'écoute et plus tu essaies de te défendre, et plus tu rougis. »

Regina mit ses mains sur ses joues et sentit le feu monter « C'est … n'importe quoi. »

« Maman, tu devrais te laisser une nouvelle chance d'être heureuse. »

« Je l'étais avec Robin et vois comment tout ça s'est terminé. Il est parti, comme ton père avant lui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il n'en sera pas de même avec Emma ? »

« Parce qu'elle a déjà eu des effets bénéfiques sur toi. Ne nous cachons pas la vérité si ça n'a pas marché avec papa ou encore Robin c'est parce que tu ne faisais aucune concession, ton travail passait avant tout. Ils en avaient juste marre de passer au seconde plan. Mais avec Emma, tu as déjà fais tellement de choses dont tu n'avais pas l'habitude. Et je suis certaine que ça continuera. »

« Admettons. » concéda Regina « Admettons que j'ai une quelconque attirance pour Emma, qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire qu'il en est de même pour elle. »

« Oh maman s'il te plait, tu l'as bien regardé ? »

« … ? … »

« Tu lui plais, c'est indéniable. Et je suis prête à parier qu'elle a déjà eu des aventures avec des femmes avant. »

« Tu ne fais là que des suppositions. »

« Mais imagine qu'elles s'avèrent justes ? Ca se trouve, tu lui plais et elle pense que tu ne ressens rien pour elle. Imagine qu'elle ne pense pas une seconde qu'elle soit ton type … »

« Mais je n'ai pas de type ! »

« Maintenant si : tu as Emma. » conclut Evelyn d'un large sourire

Sur ce, Evelyn s'allongea et éteignit la lampe de chevet tandis que Regina resta là, essayant d'assimiler tout ce que venait de dire sa fille : était-ce si évident qu'Emma l'attirait ? Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une femme pourrait remuer autant de choses en elle. Comment le croire ? Elle qui avait eu 2 hommes dans sa vie et ces 2 hommes l'avaient quitté. Etait-ce alors une attirance par défaut : si elle ne réussissait pas avec les hommes, peut-être devrait-elle se tourner vers les femmes ?!

C'était ridicule … Et même si cela était possible, comment imaginer qu'Emma pouvait être attirée par elle ou même partager ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qui attirait Regina vers elle…

Houla … Venait-elle d'avouer avoir des sentiments pour la jolie blonde ?! Elle secoua sa tête alors et se laissa glisser dans ses draps, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa fille avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser divaguer son esprit vers une certaine blonde aux yeux verts.

* * *

><p>Regina avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Elle devait tout mettre au clair : son esprit, ses sentiments … Et Emma. Depuis la discussion qu'elle avait eu 3 jours plus tôt avec sa fille dans sa chambre, elle n'avait cessé de penser à la belle blonde : envisager quelque chose avec elle ? Former une famille avec elle et Henry ? L'idée était aussi ridicule que plaisante.<p>

« Hey beauté ! »

Regina n'eut même pas à relever le nez pour voir qui venait de faire irruption dans son bureau sans y être annoncée « Mal' … »

« Alors petite cachotière, on me dit rien … »

« De quoi tu par… » Mallie lança alors sur son bureau le numéro de Décembre d'Elixir « Oh ca … »

« Oui_ ca_, comme tu dis. Alors comme ça tu n'en pinces pas pour cette jolie blonde hein ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Oh mais si, ça a tout à voir. »

« Non absolument pas. Elle était venue à mon bureau, et avec le photographe, nous cherchions encore notre couverture … Nous avons essayé avec elle et il s'est avéré qu'elle collait parfaitement au profil. »

« Bah voyons … »

« La preuve, je viens de recevoir les chiffres des premières ventes et c'est le meilleur démarrage de Décembre depuis 4 ans. »

« Tu es si transparente que je vois clair à travers toi. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh s'il te plait, pas de ça avec moi ! Elle est juste magnifique sur ces photos ! Même une femme pas attirée par une femme se doit de reconnaitre qu'elle est sublime dessus ! »

« Peut-être. »

« Peut-être ? Pourquoi tu veux pas admettre qu'elle est magnifique ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Je te connais par cœur, je te comprends sans même que tu ais besoin d'ouvrir la bouche ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors à quoi je pense là ? »

« Oh ça a surement à voir avec ma bouche justement … » Regina ne pu que sourire « Alors, vous avez été voir Cats ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ? Alors, raconte ! »

« Rien, nous y avons été puis nous avons pris un verre … C'était très sympa. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'es coincée … C'est pas humain d'être si coincée. »

« Mais quoi ? Tu aimerais me voir sauter partout en hurlant que c'était génial ? »

« Par exemple oui. »

« Et bien désolée de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas si expansive que toi. J'ai effectivement appréciée cette sortie et ce moment avec Emma et Henry. Il s'entend avec Evelyn, et je m'entends avec Emma. »

« Oh quelle charmante petite famille ! » minauda Mallie

« Arrête. »

« Tu devrais diner de nouveau avec elle, en tête à tête cette fois. Je garderais encore les mômes s'il le faut. »

« Non. Tu m'as dis que si le premier diner n'avait rien donné, alors on en restait là. »

« Mais … »

« Et » coupa Regina « Je ne ressens rien qu'une amitié naissante avec elle. Et je ne compte pas tout gâcher pour une lubie passagère et menée simplement par la curiosité de la nouveauté. »

« Ca tu n'en sais rien. Ca se trouve vous vivrez la plus belle histoire d'amour de New-York. »

« Tu fabules. De plus, on ne sait même pas si ce sont les femmes son … truc. »

« Non mais … Hey, réveille-toi ma grande : regarde un peu sa touche ! Plus gay tu meurs. D'ailleurs, c'est bien simple, dès que je l'ai vu la première fois, mon gaydar c'est affolé. »

« N'importe quoi … Et Henry tu en fais quoi ? »

« Bah il se peut qu'elle ait été échaudée par les hommes après le fiasco avec le père du gamin. C'est pas nouveau de voir des femmes s'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons par envie, curiosité ou juste … par fantasme. »

« Et tu crois que je suis de celles-là ? »

« Je crois que tu es du genre trop coincée pour aller voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez, hors de ta bulle qu'est ton bureau. Si on m'avait dit, ne serait-ce qu'il y a quelques mois, que tu mangerais des hot-dogs, que tu sortirais de ton bureau ou même que tu ferais ta couverture avec une quasi inconnue … »

« C'est juste parce que je l'apprécie. Ca ne veut absolument pas dire que j'ai envie d'elle comme autre chose qu'une amie. »

« Tu es fermée et hermétique, ça en devient ridicule. »

« Et toi tu agis comme une gamine complètement impulsive et irréfléchie. »

« Ca te ferait pas de mal d'être un peu comme moi. »

« Et toi comme moi. »

Regina soupira alors, dépassée et fatiguée « Penses-y Regina … Peut-être que ça vaut la peine. »

« Oh oui ? Comme ça valait la peine avec Robin ?! » argua méchamment la jolie brune, ce qui surprit Mallie

« Ah je vois … C'est donc ça … » Regina détourna le regard, un regard qui s'emplissait de larmes « C'est pas que tu ne ressens rien pour cette Emma, c'est juste que tu as peur. Tu as peur de te bruler les ailes … Encore une fois. »

« J'ai trop donné dans cette relation pour qu'elle marche, pour qu'au final, ça n'aboutisse à rien. J'y ais mis trop d'efforts et d'espoir pour que tout soit anéanti. »

« Si tu y avais vraiment mis tout ton cœur et tous tes efforts, cette relation aurait marché. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »

« Oh s'il te plait : il te fallait avoir une secrétaire personnelle pour qu'elle te rappelle que tu devais rentrer chez toi pour faire acte de présence, ou que tu ne devais pas oublier le diner avec Robin ou encore l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Tu n'étais pas vraiment investie dans cette relation. Tu voulais qu'il fasse tout, mais il a été fatigué, comme l'a été Daniel. »

« Arrête. »

« Sinon quoi ? De quoi as-tu peur Regina ? Qu'on te montre enfin la vérité en face ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de garder une relation stable et durable. Et ça ne vient pas des hommes que tu as eu : Daniel était charmant et attentif, Robin était doux et affectueux … La vérité est que tu aimais plus ton travail qu'eux. »

« S'il te plait … »

« Mais ce que je vois en ce moment … Ce que je vois c'est que tu quittes facilement ton travail pour aller manger un simple hot-dog, que tu réserves tes soirées pour des diners ou des sorties avec ta fille, que tu laisses une inconnue entrer dans ton bureau et même faire la couverture de ton magazine. »

« … »

« Tout ça pour dire que tu fais avec cette femme toutes les choses que tu aurais du faire avec Daniel ou Robin. Ne trouves-tu pas ça étrange huh ? »

« … »

« Je te laisse méditer là-dessus. » Mallie se leva alors et, au pas de la porte, elle se retourna « Au fait, félicitations pour tes chiffres. » Puis elle disparut, laissant Regina entre désespoir et perdition.

La jeune femme fixa alors la couverture de son magazine et caressa du bout des doigts le contour du visage de la jolie blonde, s'attardant sur ses lèvres. Des sentiments envers elle ? Non certainement pas, elle connaissait à peine Emma et en savait si peu sur elle que cela ne tiendrait que sur un post-it. Se sentait-elle attirée par elle ? Peut-être. Après tout, il fallait être hypocrite ou aveugle pour ne pas avouer qu'Emma était un joli brin de femme : elle était gentille, pétillante, drôle … Elle avait certainement toutes les qualités qu'un homme recherchait.

Alors si c'était vraiment le cas … Pourquoi était-elle encore célibataire ? Mallie avait peut-être raison, peut-être qu'elle aimait les femmes et que les prétendantes étaient moins nombreuses que les hommes.

Regina soupira alors en se laissant tomber à la renverse sur son fauteuil, reposant sons avant-bras sur ses yeux. Venait-elle d'admettre qu'Emma lui plaisait ?!

Elle était totalement perdue. Elle qui pensait ne devoir faire sa vie qu'avec un homme, en l'occurrence son mari … Ses rêves de famille idéale furent balayés lorsqu'il claqua la porte de leur maison. Rien ni personne n'avait su la convaincre qu'il était le bon choix, pas même sa mère qui, à n'en pas douter, était heureuse de cette situation. Cora n'avait jamais caché son déplaisir lorsque sa fille se maria avec lui, ne le trouvant pas à la hauteur des ambitions de sa fille, encore moins quand elle tomba enceinte. Alors quand Daniel décida de quitter femme et enfant, Cora n'encouragea pas le moins du monde sa fille à essayer de le reprendre car, elle le savait, cet homme ne pouvait supporter d'avoir une femme réussissant dans la vie lorsque lui s'empêtrait dans un boulot qui n'était pas à la hauteur des ambitions qu'elle avait pour sa fille.

Pour Robin, les choses furent différentes. Regina n'avait pas parlé de lui à sa mère, tout simplement. Ils s'étaient rencontrés au hasard, et avaient tout de suite senti quelque chose, une attirance, entre eux. Quand il lui présenta son fils de 5ans, elle craqua littéralement pour ce bout de chou et envisagea alors de former de nouveau une famille. Evelyn n'était pas contre, l'encourageant alors dans cette voie.

Alors elle s'était prise à rêver d'un nouveau quotidien, d'une nouvelle vie avec un homme à la maison … Elle s'était investie autant physiquement et mentalement … Du moins le croyait-elle. Si Mallie disait vrai alors … Elle avait du faire les mêmes erreurs avec Robin qu'elle avait fait avec Daniel : le délaisser, lui et ses attentions, pour son boulot encore et toujours. Elle se souvenait que les premières semaines avec Robin avaient été passionnelles, éreintantes, mais sulfureuses. Puis, lentement, cela s'estompa peu à peu, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, laissant place de nouveau à ses vieux démons. Bientôt elle fut absente pour les soirées, ou alors trop fatiguée pour une quelconque nuit torride avec son amant, elle répondait peu ou pas à ses appels et ne voyait plus Robin qu'à la va-vite le matin, déposant un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres avant de partir travailler.

Oui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle avait délaissé Robin qui avait finit par se lasser de devoir lutter contre un magazine. Le seul tort qu'il eut fut certainement d'être parti sans se battre, sans donner d'explications … Peut-être parce qu'il pensait que la lutte serait de toute manière vaine.

Regina y avait tant cru que quand elle le perdit, elle fut dévastée. Au premier abord, elle n'avait pas compris le pourquoi du comment, Robin n'ayant donné aucune explication si ce n'était « _Un jour tu comprendras, quand tu trouveras la personne faite pour toi_. ». Muée par la colère, elle avait renié ses erreurs, imputant ce départ à l'immaturité de Robin, mais finalement, des mois après, elle commençait à comprendre que le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais d'elle.

Elle avait aimé sincèrement Robin, mais cet amour avait-il été moins fort que son travail ? Il fallait le croire … Aujourd'hui elle est seule et Robin avait surement retrouvé l'amour. Il avait surement avancé quand elle, elle stagnait toujours, coincée et empêtrée dans sa frustration et sa colère de l'avoir perdu. Elle s'était réfugiée corps et âme dans son travail, négligeant à son tour sa fille. Elle s'en était aperçue … Quand Emma et Henry déboulèrent dans leur vie à chacune.

Oui, ces deux là avaient provoqué un changement subtil mais bien présent dans leur vie, leur manière d'agir et voir les choses. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, elle n'avait jamais quitté aussi facilement son bureau pour « _juste un hot-dog dans un parc_ ». La Regina d'il y a encore 2 ans n'aurait jamais choisi une inconnue pour faire la couverture de son magazine.

Elle se redressa alors et la vérité lui sauta aux yeux comme un feu d'artifice le soir du 4 Juillet : elle était attirée par Emma … Cette femme lui plaisait. Avait-elle des sentiments ? Mis à part ceux de vouloir la revoir ou de passer du temps avec elle … Mais était-ce vraiment des sentiments ? Se rapprocher d'elle, être à ses cotés, vouloir la voir et même … la toucher ?

Lorsqu'il y a quelques jours Emma l'avait prise dans ses bras, un frisson traversa Regina. De la sentir contre elle, ses bras autour d'elle et sa respiration chatouillant sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ce frisson depuis bien longtemps … Depuis Robin à vrai dire …

« C'est pas vrai … » murmura-t-elle « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de penser Regina … »

Non, il était impossible qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour une femme … Et encore moins pour Emma Swan ! Cette femme était aux antipodes d'elle : une situation moins avenante, une éducation certainement plus laxiste, des manières bien moins nobles que les siennes, sans parler d'un langage plus familier que le sien. Non, elles n'avaient rien en commun si ce n'était le fait qu'elles avaient un enfant chacune.

Non, il était impossible qu'un tel couple marche. Il était impossible qu'elles soient un jour un couple tangible et sûr. Non c'était certain … Puis son téléphone vibra et ses certitudes s'envolèrent quand elle vit le nom d'Emma Swan s'afficher sur son écran, son cœur rata un battement et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Quand elle ouvrit son message, son sourire ne cessa de grandir « _Hey, rdv au parc ce midi ? J'ai un truc à vous dire ! _»

Regina répondit alors de suite avant de jeter un œil à sa pendule : dans 1h. Mais si elle ne ressentait vraiment rien pour Emma, alors pourquoi elle comptait déjà les minutes la séparant d'elle ?

* * *

><p>Regina semblait connaitre le chemin par cœur, alors qu'elle n'y avait été que 2 fois. Quand elle reconnut le petit chariot à hot-dog de Julio, elle sourit. Puis quand elle aperçut une crinière blonde émerger sur le coté, son sourire s'amplifia. Emma la vit et lui fit un large signe, accompagné d'un sourire franc et pétillant.<p>

A ce moment précis, Regina su. Elle sut tout de suite qu'Emma Swan lui plaisait. Elle sut qu'elle voulait passer plus de temps avec elle, qu'elle voulait en apprendre plus sur elle, qu'elle voulait voir la vie de son coté. Elle voulait tout cela. Maintenant, elle s'en rendait compte.

« Hey salut ! »

« Bonjour. »

« J'espère que je vous ais pas détourné d'une tâche cruciale à votre bureau ?! » s'amusa Emma

« Non, sinon je n'aurais pas pris le temps de venir. »

« Ou alors que vous ne pouviez pas vous empêcher de me voir ! » rigola Emma, ce qui crispa Regina quelque peu

« Oh … Euh, a vrai dire … »

« Relax, je plaisantais. On marche ? »

Regina commanda son hot-dog et c'est cote à cote qu'elles marchèrent dans le parc « Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose d'important ? »

« Ah oui ! Vous savez même pas ce qui a pu m'arriver ce matin ! »

« Absolument pas. »

Emma la stoppa alors et se posta devant elle en posant une de ses mains sur l'avant-bras de la jolie brune « J'ai signé mon premier autographe ce matin ! C'est pas dément ça ! » s'excita Emma

Excitation contagieuse car Regina ne put que sourire à son tour en voyant la moue mutine et enfantine d'Emma « Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip. Une gamine, d'une douzaine d'années, est arrivée avec le magazine entre les mains. Elle s'est postée au comptoir et m'a demandé si c'était moi sur la couverture. Quand j'ai affirmé, elle me l'a tendu pour que je le signe. C'est cool non ? »

« Le début de la gloire en somme. Peut-être vous prendrez-vous au jeu. »

« Oh nan je pense pas. Je suis pas du genre à poser mécaniquement pour des photos, ou encore à manger une feuille de salade par jour pour la vomir le soir venu … »

« Image très glamour que vous dépeignez là du mannequinat. »

« Bon c'est vrai, c'est pas une généralité mais … Je suis pas du genre à faire ça. »

« Mais vous l'avez fait pour moi. »

« Ouais mais parce que c'était vous. Je le ferais pas pour tout le monde. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil qui déstabilisa quelque peu Regina

« Ou… oui, certes. » dit-elle en remettant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, cachant par la même occasion le rose de ses joues

Elles marchèrent de nouveau alors dans un silence lourd, trop lourd pour Regina. Si vraiment elle ne se sentait pas attirée par Emma, pourquoi son cœur, à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait, battait la chamade ?! Le pire était : et si Emma était totalement indifférente à Regina ? Après tout, si elle était gay, ou supposée comme dirait Mallie, elle n'était pas sensée savoir que Regina pourrait avoir une quelconque attirance pour les femmes aussi … Devait-elle lui donner un indice alors ? Suggérer quelque chose par des mots ou un comportement qui laisserait alors à penser qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente ?!

« Emma » / « Regina »

Les 2 jeunes femmes avaient parlé en même temps, ce qui fit naitre un sourire de part et d'autre.

« Oh désolée, allez-y. »

« Non, allez-y. » insista Regina

« Ok … On … Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant d'opiner et c'est sur le premier banc qu'elles trouvèrent sur leur chemin qu'elles se posèrent. Emma, qui venait de finir son hot-dog, prit une posture que ne lui connaissait pas encore Regina : dos droit, mains jointes sur ses genoux, elle semblait sérieuse, ou du moins prête à dire quelque chose de sérieux. Après quelques secondes de silence, Regina le brisa « Emma ? Ca va ? »

« Oh euh oui, désolée je … En fait … Bon, ça va vous paraitre étrange hein … Et ne croyez pas que je dise ça à tout le monde … c'est juste qu'avec vous je … Je sens comme … Je sais pas, comme une connexion … Vous voyez ? Non, c'est nul je sais. »

« Non, non, je … Je ressens la même chose. » lança Regina en retenant sa respiration « Je veux dire cette connexion, ce lien. »

« Ouais, on se connait peu mais … Je sens que je peux vous faire confiance, me confier, vous voyez ? »

« Je vois. » répondit Regina d'un large sourire. Peut-être, finalement, n'aurait-elle besoin de se lancer elle-même, Emma le ferait peut-être avant … Son cœur battait à tout rompre, tant et si bien qu'elle pensait que cela se verrait sous son chemisier.

« Voilà donc … Ce que je voulais dire c'est … Comme maintenant on est proche, genre amies vous voyez, je … J'ai … J'ai un truc à vous dire … demander. Enfin bref. Soyez pas surprise parce que vous savez, je fais facilement confiance aux gens et je me confie facilement à eux alors … Vous êtes la première que je connaisse ici et … »

« Emma, respirez. » dit-elle en posant machinalement ses mains sur celles, jointes, d'Emma, exerçant une légère pression d'encouragement

La jolie blonde sourit de plus belle et expira lourdement « Ok. Alors voilà … Vous … Je … »

« Oui ? » s'impatienta Regina

« Je suis pas là depuis longtemps mais … Y'a quelques jours déjà … Enfin, c'est pas la première fois mais … Je voulais me confier … Je suis pas sûre … »

Regina fronça les sourcils « Emma ? »

« Ok … » Elle inspira avant de sortir une phrase qui frappa Regina en plein cœur « J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Une douche froide, des présentations officielles, le retour des magouilles adolescentes, bowling et billard, une soirée sous le signe de la légèreté ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !<br>**


	11. Le chat et la souris

**Hello les loulous ! **

**Et non toujours pas de PC, je vais donc tuer des gens je crois (priez pour qu'il y ait des ordis pour que je puisse tout de même poster ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, tuer des gens c'est une chose mais pas pouvoir poster une suite c'est pas la même histoire !). Retour prévu pour le 26 ... Joyeux Noël ...  
><strong>

**Bon bref ... En tout cas, je ne saurais comment vous remercier car pas mal de reviews suite au dernier chapitre et surtout à la dernière phrase (finalement, c'est pi être moi qui vais me faire tuer XD) !**

**Evidemment, je ne serais pas Sedgie si je ne malmenais pas un peu notre couple préféré !**

**Bon, je vous laisse donc découvrir de quoi il en retourne et les conséquences !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong>Le chat et la souris<strong>

« J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

La phrase bourdonna dans la tête de Regina qui mit quelques secondes pour assimiler la chose

« Ah… Ah oui ? Vraiment ? » balbutia-t-elle avant d'enlever ses mains de celles d'Emma

Soulagée d'avoir enfin lâché sa phrase, Emma se détendit et sourit « Ouais … C'est un habitué du resto où je bosse. Je le voyais quasiment toutes les semaines, puis tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne m'aborder y'a quelques jours en disant qu'il venait plus pour moi que pour les menus. »

Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre posture « Ah oui ? »

« Je …. Je voulais pas vous en parler mais … J'avais l'habitude de me confier à ma meilleure amie à Storybrooke sauf qu'on a déménagé et … Elle est loin … Même si je lui en parle, elle comprendra pas : elle a jamais foutu les pieds dans une grande ville, elle pourrait pas comprendre l'ambiance qui règne ici. »

« Certes. »

« Et puis nous, nous sommes amies pas vrai ? »

« Oui bien sur. » lança Regina, une pointe de déception dans sa voix qu'elle cacha tant bien que mal

« Alors … Je me suis dis que je vous en parlerais à vous. J'ai hésité, j'avais peur que vous trouviez cette démarche cavalière et déplacée. On se connait mais … Enfin vous voyez. »

« Oui je vois. Ne vous inquiétez pas … » feint-elle avant de retenir sans respiration « Que … Comment est-il ? »

« Je sais pas grand-chose pour l'instant : juste qu'il s'appelle Killian, un peu plus vieux que moi, il bosse dans la marine, j'ai pas encore tout saisi. Il se définit lui-même comme un pirate, ce qui me fait dire qu'il a un humour merdique mais bon … Il a des yeux bleus à tomber littéralement par terre, ça compense. » minauda-t-elle

S'en était trop pour Regina qui s'était contenue jusque là. Elle sourit avant de jeter un œil à sa montre « Oh mon Dieu, j'ai une réunion, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. »

Emma, étonnée, se leva en imitant Regina « Oh ok … Je … On se revoit bientôt ? »

« Bien sur, avec plaisir. » Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, elle se stoppa alors et se tourna pour voir qu'Emma la fixait « Et encore félicitations pour … Vous et cet homme. » Emma lui sourit, elle fit de même par politesse, avant de se retourner, d'expirer et de partir à pas précipité en essuyant une larme discrète au coin de son œil.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi fut une véritable épreuve pour Regina : malgré les divers rendez-vous qu'elle eut, les réunions et autres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Emma et ce qu'elle venait de lui dire : Emma avait quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui : un homme.<p>

D'un coté, c'était normal : elle le reconnaissait elle-même, Emma était une très jolie femme. Il était idiot de penser qu'elle n'attirerait pas les regards, ni même les compliments. Il était donc logique qu'elle finisse par trouver quelqu'un qui l'apprécie, la trouve jolie et l'aime à sa juste valeur. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été si aveugle et apeurée pour prétendre que cette personne pouvait être elle. Maintenant, c'était trop tard.

« Maman ? Tu rentres déjà ? Mais il est si tôt. Maman ? »

« Oh … Oui, je … Je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Je vais me reposer un moment. » lança Regina en montant les marches menant à sa chambre alors qu'Evelyn fronça les sourcils. Sa mère n'avait jamais fais cela : rentrer plus tôt, sauf la fois où Evelyn était tombée de la balançoire en primaire et où elle s'était cassée le bras droit. Sa mère s'était ruée à l'école, abandonnant son bureau.

C'était, elle le pensait, la seule fois où sa mère était rentrée si tôt de son bureau. Quelque chose devait s'être passé : peut-être une réunion qui s'était mal passée, un assistant ou stagiaire qui n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait ou encore les chiffres du début de mois qui n'était pas bon.

Elle n'en prêta pas ombrage jusqu'à l'heure du diner où sa mère resta aux abonnés absents.

« Granny ? »

« Oui ma belle. »

« Maman est toujours couchée ? »

« Elle a du s'endormir. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle va se lever dans la nuit certainement pour manger. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir faire 2 repas. » soupira la vieille femme

« Je vais voir ce qu'elle fait. » concéda Evelyn

Elle monta jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère et frappa 2 fois sans réponse. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte alors et vit que les volets étaient baissés. Elle s'avança et s'assit au bord du lit. Quand Regina sentit des mouvements, elle se retourna et vit sa fille. Rapidement, elle sécha ses joues, burinées de larmes.

« Maman, t'as pleuré ?! »

« Qu… Quoi ? Non, non. Je suis seulement fatiguée, très fatiguée. Tout va bien. »

« T'es sûre ? Mais … »

« Quelle heure est-il ? » la coupa-t-elle

« Oh euh … Il est près de 20h. »

« Quoi ? Mais … »

« Maman, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es jamais rentrée aussi tôt, tu n'as jamais passé autant de temps dans ta chambre à dormir. Quelque chose s'est passé aujourd'hui au bureau ? »

« Pas plus que d'habitude. Chérie, écoute, tout va bien. J'étais juste un peu fatiguée, mais ça va mieux. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Positivement oui. Allez, allons manger. »

Et même si Regina affichait un sourire de façade, Evelyn n'était pas dupe. Il se passait quelque chose et sa mère avait du mal à le gérer.

* * *

><p>Emma avait attendu une longue semaine avant de prendre la décision de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Killian. Et la chose sérieuse quand on envisageait de vivre quelque chose avec quelqu'un qui avait un enfant, ce n'était pas de coucher ensemble, mais de présenter le futur conjoint à son enfant. En l'occurrence, Emma avait décidé, ce soir même, de présenter Killian à Henry, ce qui était, pour elle, un pas plus grand encore que de coucher avec lui, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait, pour des raisons qui échappaient à Emma.<p>

« Henry ? »

« Hm ? »

« J'ai … J'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu peux … Hey, tu peux arrêter de jouer 2 minutes ? »

Henry soupira alors et lâcha sa manette. Il vint s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, sa mère faisant le repas « Alors ? Tu veux me dire quoi ? »

« Oh euh … Voilà. Ecoute … Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si … Si j'te disais que … j'ai rencontré quelqu'un … »

« Ah ouais ? »

Emma vint s'asseoir en face de lui « Ouais. Je … Je voulais t'en parler avant qu'il n'arrive. Je l'ai invité à diner ici ce soir. »

« Oh … Il est gentil ? »

« Il l'est. Il s'appelle Killian. »

« Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine tout juste. C'est tout neuf mais … Faut bien commencer par quelque chose. »

« C'est sur. »

« J'aimerais que tu sois cool avec lui ok ? On est nouveau ici et … »

« … Tu l'aimes ? » la coupa Henry

« Oh euh … On peut pas parler de truc comme ça maintenant. Je veux dire, ça ne fait qu'une semaine. »

Henry fronça les sourcils alors « Si t'es pas amoureuse de lui, pourquoi tu sors avec lui ? »

« Oh bah, j'en sais rien : il est marrant, je me sens bien avec lui … On passe du bon temps. »

« Erk … »

« Nooon pas comme ça ! On a rien fais … Encore. »

« Arrête, arrête ! » dit-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles chastes

« Je plaisante. Attends de le voir au moins avant de te faire une idée. »

« Ok, ok, t'inquiètes pas. Tu crois que ça sera sérieux ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ca fait qu'une semaine … Je te dirais ça au bout d'un mois. » di-elle en rigolant « Allez, sois présentable, j'ai pas envie qu'il pense que j'élève un petit singe. »

« Tu lui as parlé de moi au moins ? »

« Evidemment. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle il vient ce soir. Il est prêt à faire ta connaissance. »

« Il sait quoi de moi ? »

« Que tu t'appelles Henry, que tu as 13 ans, que tu es l'amour de ma vie et que, quoiqu'il se passe, tu passeras toujours en premier. Allez file ! »

Henry leva les yeux au ciel et disparut dans sa chambre. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Emma se recoiffa rapidement avant de jeter un œil à l'œilleton de la porte. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, un homme se tenait là, un bouquet de fleurs à la main « Hey ! »

« Hey, ponctuel. »

« Toujours pour les jolies filles. »

« Entre. »

« Tiens, des fleurs. C'est ringard mais je savais pas si tu aimais les chocolats. »

« C'est gentil merci. Henry ! Viens, je te fais faire le tour des lieux. » Elle le prit par la main « Salon, salle à manger et cuisine ouverte. Dans le couloir là-bas ma chambre et salle de bain, ainsi que celle d'Henry. »

« Ta chambre huh … »

« Ouais ? ça on en reparlera plus tard. » sourit Emma en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez

Puis Henry se pointa alors, témoin des roucoulades de sa mère et de son nouveau soupirant. Il annonça sa présence par un raclement de gorge, qui fit s'éloigner Emma de Killian « Oh Henry … Te voilà. Henry, je te présente Killian … Killian, voici Henry, mon fils et ma fierté. »

« Salut buddy ! »

« Buddy ? »demanda Henry en haussant un sourcil

« Désolé, habitude. »

Un léger silence s'installa avant que Killian ne voit la console sur la table « Oh, le nouveau modèle ? »

« Je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire. »

« Cool ! »

« Une partie ? »

« C'est parti ! »

Chacune prit place sur le canapé, manette en mains devant une Emma qui haussa un sourcil, amusée « Une bière et un soda je suppose ? »

« Hm hm … » répondirent en cœur les hommes.

Emma le savait, elle venait d'adopter un second enfant.

* * *

><p>Une semaine … Cela faisait une semaine que sa mère était taciturne, renfermée, peu loquace. Evelyn n'avait rien réussi a tirer si ce n'était que sa mère était fatiguée. Et après son retour inopiné une semaine auparavant, le reste de la semaine ne fut pas de même : Regina partait tôt le matin et ne revenait que tard le soir, si tard qu'Evelyn avait déjà mangé et était sur le point d'aller au lit.<p>

« Granny … »

« Hm ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'à ma mère ? »

« Absolument pas. Et ça ne me regarde pas. »

« Tu n'es même pas un peu curieuse ? »

« J'ai appris avec ta mère à être discrète. »

« Mais tu as remarqué son attitude depuis une semaine non ? »

« Oui, oui mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? »

Granny remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et fixa la jeune fille. Quand elle vit le regard curieux mais déterminé d'Evelyn, elle soupira en baissant le regard « J'allais dire : ça ne me surprend pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai déjà vu ce comportement chez elle. »

« Quand ça ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. » »

« Oh oui par 2 fois. Mais il est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas : la première fois tu n'étais qu'une petite fille, la deuxième fois, tu entrais au collège, tu avais d'autres préoccupations, et ta mère cachait, à ce moment-là, assez bien les choses. »

Evelyn fronça les sourcils alors et regarda dans le vague, essayant de se souvenir ….

« Quand j'étais petite … Quand je suis entrée au collège … » Puis soudain, un flash de lucidité la frappa « Quand j'étais petite … Papa ! A mes 6 ans ! Et mon entrée au collège, c'était Robin ! »

Granny lui sourit alors « Je ne t'ai rien dis. »

« Mais … ça veut dire que ça a un rapport avec … un homme ? Elle aurait rencontré quelqu'un ?! »

« A ça je n'en sais rien. Moi je ne fais qu'interpréter les signes. »

« Si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, elle me l'aurait dit, non ? »

« Peut-être oui. Peut-être attendait-elle d'être sûre pour t'en parler. »

« Mais si elle agit comme ça, ça veut dire que c'est fini entre eux. »

« Aucune idée. Mais si tu veux avoir des réponses, tu n'as qu'à les demander à la source. »

« Oh ma mère n'est pas du genre à parler de ça … J'ai déjà essayé. »

« Ah oui ? »

« … »

« Evie ? Qu'as-tu fais ? »

« Rien, rien. J'ai juste mis devant les yeux de ma mère un choix qui, pour moi, était évident. »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Tu … Tu te rappelles d'Henry ? »

« Hm hm. »

« Sa … Sa mère. » dit-elle, discrètement « Oui je sais c'est surprenant mais … »

« … Mais pas impossible. »

« Tu crois ?! » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille « Je pensais que cette idée serait utopique. Je veux dire, ma mère n'a jamais eu d'aventures avec une femme avant, enfin du moins à ce que je sache. Alors … Je me suis dis que cette idée ne lui plairait pas, mais j'ai quand même tenté de lui en parler et … »

« Et ? »

« Et même si elle était dubitative, elle a pas été aussi réfractaire que ce que je pensais. C'est encourageant non ? Surtout si elle vient de se prendre une nouvelle veste avec un homme. »

« Certes. »

« Je vais devoir faire mon investigation et, finir par provoquer les choses. »

« Evie, fais attention car, je connais ta mère, bien avant ta naissance, et si tu pousses trop loin, si jamais tu te loupes, ça sera un aller sans retour. Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance et ta mère se refermera comme une huitre. »

« Je sais. Je sais. »

* * *

><p>Evelyn repensa aux paroles de Granny toute la nuit. Elle dormit peu cette nuit-là, mais fut convaincue d'une chose en se réveillant : elle devait faire quelque chose.<p>

Mais elle ne pouvait le faire seule : elle devait avoir un allié et qui de mieux placé que le fils de la femme qu'elle convoitait pour sa mère ?! C'est dans cette optique qu'elle aborda Henry à son casier dès la première heure de cours.

« Salut ! »

Henry sursauta « Salut ! Comment va ? »

« Bien … Assez bien. Et toi ? »

« On fait aller. Je suis claqué. »

« Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de ton week-end pour être si fatigué ? »

« J'ai un marathon jeux vidéo avec ma mère et Killian. On est monté jusqu'au donjon 87 ! J'avais jamais réussi ! Tu verrais le Boss, il est corsé ! »

« Killian ? » la coupa Evelyn « Qui est-ce ? »

« Oh c'est le nouveau mec de ma mère. »

Evelyn se figea sur place « Ton … Ta mère sort avec quelqu'un ? »

« Ouais, depuis peu. Elle me l'a présenté hier, et il a passé la journée à la maison. »

« Je vois … Mais … Ca fait combien de temps ? »

« Ma mère m'a dit une semaine à peine. Pourquoi ? »

« Une semaine … » murmura Evelyn pour elle-même

« Ouais. Il est sympa. Il a un style vestimentaire très prononcé cuir avec un humour que je comprends pas toujours mais bon … »

« Tu … Tu crois que c'est sérieux entre eux ? »

« J'en sais rien … On débarque ici, peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de prendre ses marques. On peut pas dire que ma mère est eu du bol en amour pour l'instant, allant de relation merdique en relation merdique … Si celle-là marche, alors tant mieux. »

« Mais toi, tu l'aimes bien ce Killian ? »

« Ca va. J'attends de voir. L'important pour moi, c'est que ma mère soit heureuse, qu'elle se sente bien avec lui, ou un autre, peu importe. »

« Oh… »

« Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu t'intéresses à ma mère ? » s'amusa-t-il

« Non pas moi. » laissa-t-elle échapper

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Non rien. »

« Tu mens, je le vois, tu sais pas mentir. »

« Et depuis quand ?! »

« Depuis que je te connais. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça et grâce à ça qu'on se connait mieux. »

« … »

« Alors ? Raconte. Qui en pince pour ma mère ? »

Evelyn se mordit la lèvre avant de dévier son regard « Peut-être bien … ma mère ? » lança-t-elle

Henry fronça les sourcils alors et fixa la jeune fille « Attends … Ta mère est … ta mère est gay ? » murmura-t-il discrètement

« Non. Enfin je ne crois pas … »

« Alors pourquoi tu dis que … »

« … Parce que je l'ai vu interagir avec ta mère comme jamais je ne l'ai vu avant, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. »

« Ca veut rien dire ça. Elles sont amies c'est tout. »

« C'est ce que je croyais au début : que c'était une toute nouvelle amitié et que cette nouveauté lui faisait faire des choses qu'elle ne faisait pas ou plus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser alors que ta mère en pince pour la mienne ?! »

« Je l'ai remarqué depuis un moment déjà. Je crois … Depuis leur diner ensemble. Et ensuite à Cats … Et j'en ais été définitivement convaincue cette semaine. »

« Cette semaine ? »

« Elle a changé de comportement : elle était plus renfermée, plus morne. J'ai cru que c'était en rapport avec son boulot mais … Y'a précisément une semaine … »

« …. Ma mère sortait avec Killian. » conclut logiquement Henry « Je vois. Donc tu crois qu'elle l'a appris et qu'elle est … quoi ? Jalouse ? »

« Déçue. Quelques jours plus tôt, je lui avais parlé de ce que je pensais être une certitude : je sentais que ta mère ne lui était pas indifférente. »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? Tu lui en as vraiment parlé ? »

« Je pensais lui ouvrir les yeux et précipiter la chose. Mais … Elles se sont peut-être vues, ou alors ta mère l'a appelé, j'en sais rien, et ma mère a appris pour son copain, et depuis elle déprime. Mais elle ne le reconnaitra jamais. »

Henry se posa quelques instants « Ta mère et la mienne … »

« Oui je sais, ça peut surprendre mais … »

« Pas tant que ça si on y pense. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Pourquoi pas. Enfin j'y avais pas pensé, j'en étais loin, et je suis prêt à parier que ma mère en est encore plus loin que moi. »

« Ouais, pour preuve ce Killian … Tu crois que c'est sérieux entre eux ? »

« Woah woah … Attends là, il est pas question que je provoque leur rupture pour qu'elle ait une chance avec ta mère ! En plus, on sait pas si elle pourrait lui plaire, ET elle semble heureuse avec lui, j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher sans savoir si elle pourrait être aussi heureuse avec ta mère. »

« Je dis pas ça mais … Peut-être que ta mère n'a jamais envisagé une telle opportunité parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait plaire à ma mère Après tout, elles sont si différentes. »

« Tu crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort là ? C'est pas parce que nos parents sont tous les 2 célibataires, et qu'ils sont amis, qu'ils sont forcément faits pour être ensemble. Y'a pleins d'amis qui sont pas attirés l'un par l'autre, regarde-nous. »

« Nous c'est pas une référence. Et puis, tu imagines, si nos mères se fréquentent ? On sera demi frère et sœur ! » s'amusa Evelyn.

« Très drôle. Je pense pas que ça marche … »

« On pourrait au moins essayer. Si ça donne rien, je laisserais tomber. »

« Tu proposes quoi ? »

« Une soirée. »

« Une soirée ? »

« Ouais, une sortie tous les 4 ensemble. »

« Tu crois vraiment que ta mère voudra sortir avec nous ? »

« Ouais … Elle risque de pas être à l'aise. »

« Alors ? »

« Et si on se retrouvait, chacun de notre coté ? Genre une sortie familiale. »

« Ma mère et moi d'un coté et la tienne et toi de l'autre ? Mais elles vont pas se douter de quelque chose ? Et quelle sorte de sortie ? »

« Ca, j'ai ma petite idée. » conclut la jeune fille dans un sourire

* * *

><p>« Evie … Dis-moi pourquoi nous sommes ici déjà ? »<p>

« Parce que je te l'ai demandé. Tu m'as accordé une faveur et … voilà ! »

« Mais un bowling ? Vraiment ? »

« Quoi ? On a jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, j'avais envie d'essayer avec toi. »

Regina n'avait pas su dire non à sa fille, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Emma et son nouveau flirt, elle ne s'était jamais plongé autant dans le travail, partant tôt, revenant tard, ne voyant quasiment pas sa fille, qui désespérait.

Alors hier soir, veille du week-end, elle avait décidé de veiller jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre. Dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte, Evelyn la mit au pied du mur, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de repousser son offre : lui consacrer une journée entière. Pour la convaincre, elle lui énonça une liste de griefs que ne pu qu'admettre la jeune femme.

« D'accord. » avait fini par conclure Regina lorsqu'Evelyn lui proposa une sortie mère-fille le lendemain, peu importe le type de sortie. Et quand Evelyn lui annonça que c'était le bowling qu'elle avait choisi, prétextant qu'elle aurait aimé savoir y jouer, Regina, malgré son hésitation, accepta.

Et les voici, devant l'entrée du multiplex, Regina hésitant longtemps avant qu'elle ne soit poussée par sa fille « Allez, ça va être marrant ! »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Tu n'y a jamais joué ? jamais, jamais ? »

« Il y a bien longtemps à la fac mais … je n'étais pas très douée. » admis Regina

« On va rattraper ça hein ? »

Regina lui caressa le visage alors et se rendit compte à quel point elle fut lointaine de sa fille cette dernière semaine. Elle s'en voulait, surtout pour une femme qu'elle ne pensait même pas aimer.

« Allez, viens, on va demander une piste. » lança Evelyn en entrant dans le complexe.

Regina n'était pas vraiment rassurée : sur sa droite une vingtaine de pistes dont les néons fluo lui donnait déjà mal au crane. La musique en fond sonore n'était absolument pas de son gout, mais lorsqu'elle vit sa fille, extatique à l'idée de jouer, elle soupira et accepta de jouer le jeu, y compris quand sa fille lui annonça qu'il fallait qu'elle abandonne ses bottes de haut couturier pour des chaussures rigides aux couleurs criardes.

« Sérieusement ?! » maugréa Regina

« Oh c'est juste des chaussures, tout le monde porte les mêmes ici, personne ne te remarquera. »

« … »

Et alors que Regina se pencha pour nouer ses lacets, la voix qu'elle entendit lui glaça le sang

« Hey ! Vous ici, quelle surprise ! »

Regina se redressa alors, peut-être un peu vite car elle vit flou quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir dans ce chaos la tignasse blonde reconnaissable d'Emma, Henry à ses cotés. Elle balbutia alors « Em… Emma ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Henry et moi on adore le bowling, on s'est dis que ça serait une bonne sortie. » dit-elle en poussant du coude son fils qui opina « Et vous ? Je vous imaginais pas du genre à faire des journées bowling, surtout qu'Evelyn nous avait dis qu'elle n'en avait jamais fais avant ! » s'amusa-t-elle

« Je … C'est juste que … »

« C'est la première fois pour ma mère. » la coupa Evelyn

« Sérieux ? Hey, ça vous dis qu'on partage une ou 2 parties ? »

« Mais … Emma, je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on s'impose … »

« Nan au contraire, ça va être fun ! Je vais réserver une piste ! »

Henry s'assit aux cotés de Regina et enfila ses chaussures. Il pu constater un léger malaise chez la mère d'Evelyn, couplé par le fait que cette dernière ne cessait d'envoyer de furtifs coups d'œil à Emma. Il compris alors et sourit « Hey Regina, je suis content de vous revoir. »

« Moi aussi Henry. » se détendit la jeune femme

« Je sais pas si j'ai vraiment eu l'occasion de vous remercier. »

« Ce n'est rien Henry, c'était avec plaisir. »

« Vous savez que maintenant, elle aimerait en voir d'autres des comédies musicales ! On pourra s'en refaire un jour, non ? »

« Oh euh … Oui, pourquoi pas … » dit-elle en détournant le visage lorsqu'Emma revint « On a la piste 11. »

Le quatuor s'installa à leur petit box « Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? » lança Emma

« Jus de fruit pour moi »

« Et moi aussi. »

« Ok, Regina ? »

« Un Mojito. »

« Hm intéressant, je reviens ! » Après avoir passé commande, elle revint alors « Alors comment on procède ? Les Swan contre les Mills ? »

« Ca ne serait pas très juste : vous êtes des pros et nous des novices. » concéda Regina

« Exact alors … Les adultes contres les enfants, ça marche ?! »

Et si Henry et Evelyn furent d'accord, Regina ne pu que suivre le mouvement et fut bientôt la partenaire de jeu d'Emma.

« Ok alors, Regina suivez bien : vous ne mettez dans les trous que le pouce dans le plus gros, et l'annulaire et le majeur, ok ? »

« Ok. »

« Vous voyez, y'a une marque noire au sol, vous devez vous arrêter avant, sinon vous avez une pénalité. Et bien sur, évitez de mettre la boule dans la gouttière. »

« La gouttière ? »

« Ouais les rigoles à droite et a gauche de la piste. »

« Oh très bien. »

« Maintenant venez. » Emma posa sa main au creux des reins de Regina et la poussa légèrement sur la piste « Ok, le truc c'est qu'il faut visualiser une trajectoire. Si on donne de l'effet à la boule, elle peut aller dans le sens contraire vous voyez ? »

« J'essaie. »

« On va d'abord faire simple : penchez-vous légèrement, faites un mouvement de balancier avec votre bras et le but c'est d'envoyer votre boule le plus doucement sur la poste, on doit pas entendre l'impact de la boule sur la piste, elle doit glisser … » Emma se colla derrière Regina et glissa son bras sur celui de la jeune femme « Ok, quand vous le sentez, vous lancez la boule, ok ? »

« Hm hm … »

« Visualisez … » murmura Emma au creux de l'oreille de Regina qui fut tellement déstabilisée qu'elle envoya la boule directement dans la gouttière

« Ouch … »

« C'est pas grave. Vous avez compris le principe. Après c'est juste une histoire d'ajustements et de force. Je vous laisse faire la seconde. » conclut Emma en s'écarta de Regina.

Ne sentant plus que le regard d'Emma sur elle, Regina se détendit légèrement et se concentra, assimilant tous les conseils donnés par Emma, avant de lancer la boule qui roula doucement sans tomber dans la gouttière mais ne faisant tomber qu'une quille au passage.

« Yeah ! » s'enthousiasma Emma

« Pas de quoi s'affoler, ce n'est qu'une seule quille. » lança, blasée, Regina

« Hey, c'est votre première fois. Avec de la pratique ça ira de mieux en mieux ! Vous êtes douée, ça se voit ! »

« Ne vous moquez pas ! »

« Absolument pas. » lança Emma en un clin d'œil, qui fit détourner le regard une nouvelle fois de Regina « Ok à mon tour ! »

Emma choisit une boule bleu ciel puis se concentra, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était la chose la plus difficile au monde, ce qui amusa Regina. A ce moment précis, Evelyn vint s'asseoir à ses cotés :

« C'est sympa hein ! »

« Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas compris ton petit manège à toi et Henry. »

« De quoi tu parles ?! » lança innocemment la jeune fille

« Un hasard que nous nous retrouvions au même endroit ? Mais bien sur … »

« Oh maman, sois sympa. On va bien s'amuser. Détends-toi, amuse toi, tu me dois bien ça après la semaine de déni que tu viens de me faire vivre. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée « Voyez-vous ça. »

« Oui, alors tu as ordre de t'amuser, d'accord ? »

Regina lui sourit alors « Oui, promis »

« BINGOOOOOOOOO ! » Evelyn et Regina sursautèrent alors en voyant Emma sauter sur place, bras en l'air, comme une petite fille « Strike ! Ah ah, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça Swan Junior ! » dit-elle en pointant du doigt son fils qui grimaça.

« Hey, c'est que le début. » admit-il

« Ouais, ouais … On verra. A toi Evelyn, tu veux que je te remontre la marche à suivre ? »

« Oui merci. »

Regina ne lâcha pas d'une miette Emma et Evelyn interagir ensemble : elles sentaient qu'elles avaient déjà une belle complicité, mêlée à de l'admiration et du respect. Evelyn lança avec peu d'assurance sa première boule qui dégomma 3 quilles en laissant 2 avec un écart « T'as vu ça maman ?! » Regina opina alors, très fière de sa fille, avant que cette dernière ne relance et, aidée par Emma, elle en fit tomber 5 de plus, la mettant sur un petit nuage.

« T'as fais un split, pas mal ! » s'enjoua Emma

« Un quoi ? »

« Un split. Petite leçon de vocabulaire : un strike c'est quand tu fais tomber toutes les quilles du premier coup, un spare c'est quand tu les fais toutes tomber au deuxième lancer. Et un split c'est quand tu fais un écart entre 2 quilles ou plus. »

« Oh ok. »

« Ah toi Henry, montre lui ce qu'est un homme, un vrai ! »

« Ah ah très drôle. » Henry soupira alors avant de glisser à Evelyn « Elle se fout toujours de moi parce que j'arrive jamais à faire des strike, mais que des spare. »

Evelyn sourit avant de jeter un œil vers sa mère et Emma, assises l'une à coté de l'autre « Alors, vous vous amusez ? » lança mutinement Emma

« Oui. »

« Oh quelle surprise … » lança, amusée Emma

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Bah je sais pas : en vous voyant comme ça on dirait pas que vous êtes du genre à vous éclater à une après-midi bowling. »

« Ah oui ? et je suis de quel genre alors ? »

« Bah je sais pas, genre brunch entre amis … »

Regina haussa un sourcil amusée « Je suis certaine que vous n'avez même pas idée de ce qu'est vraiment un brunch, avouez. »

« Ouais c'est vrai. Mais rien que le mot fait snob et chiant, non ? »

« Il est vrai que l'ambiance est loin d'être aussi joviale qu'au bowling, mais on peut s'y plaire. »

« Faudra me prouver ça un de ces 4 ! »

Regina sourit malicieusement « Avec plaisir » Leur regard se planta l'un dans l'autre et soudain, il leur semblait qu'elles étaient seules au monde. Etait-ce une impression où il semblait à Regina qu'Emma se rapprochait doucement d'elle ?

« YEAH ! SPARE ! » Le cri d'Henry éloigna soudain les 2 jeunes femmes l'une de l'autre « Les jeux sont pas encore fait miss Swan ! » dit-il en imitant le geste qu'Emma lui avait adressé quelques minutes plus tôt, ce qui décrocha un rire de Regina.

La complicité évidente entre Emma et son fils lui plaisait autant qu'elle lui faisait de la peine. Non pas parce qu'elle n'aimait ni l'un ni l'autre, mais parce que cette complicité lui laissait transparaitre sa propre lacune avec sa fille. Elle aimait sa fille, plus que tout. Mais elle fut si souvent maladroite avec sa fille, et si souvent distante qu'elles n'avaient jamais crée une complicité telle qu'une tradition familiale à instaurer comme une après-midi au bowling par exemple. Bien sur, elles avaient les petits rituels tels que leur soirée Halloween dans le quartier ou encore Noel toutes les 2 avec un repas spécifique, une soirée spécifique, un déroulement spécifique, du moins lorsque sa mère ou sa sœur n'était pas dans les parages à ce moment-là. Mais en y repensant, elles n'avaient jamais partagé un sport en commun ou une activité, comme une activité manuelle ou artistique. Evelyn venait de commencer le dessin … Elle aurait pu prendre du temps le week-end pour en prendre avec elle …

« Hey Regina, ça va ? Dans la lune ? »

« Hm pardon quoi ? »

« C'est à vous. »

« Oh bien sur, j'arrive. »

« Vous voulez de l'aide ? »

« Non je pense que ça ira. »

« Cool. Allez on va donner une bonne leçon à ces jeunots ! » dit-elle en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Regina. Cette dernière frissonna un tantinet avant de se dégager gentiment de l'étreinte d'Emma pour se diriger vers la piste, dans l'intention d'impressionner la jeune femme.

Elle attrapa une boule, plaça ses doigts correctement, visualisa le trajet espéré, se pencha légèrement avant en effectuant un mouvement de balancier du bras, puis elle lança la boule dans un léger impact au sol. Il lui semblait que tous étaient en train de regarder son lancer. Au bout de quelques secondes, la boule percuta 7 quilles dans un bruit fracassant.

Première étonnée de son résultat, elle n'entendit même pas les acclamations d'Emma. Elle se retourna et vit alors la jolie blonde taper dans ses mains et lever ses pouces en l'air, criant « Génial ! » et quand Regina s'approcha pour attraper une nouvelle boule, elle ne pu que sourire aux encouragements de la jolie blonde « Allez Regina, vous êtes la meilleure ! » Regina lui sourit avant de se lancer sur la piste et, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma, elle dégomma le reste des quilles. « Wooh wooh ! » cria Emma, et quand Regina revint, la jolie blonde lui sauta au cou, surprenant Regina, ainsi qu'Evelyn « Allez, à mon tour ! » dit-elle sans se rendre compte du tumulte qu'elle venait de provoquer en Regina, dont les joues rosirent légèrement, heureusement invisibles grâce aux divers néons de la salle.

Et le jeu dura encore et encore, alternant les lancers, les « hourra » ou les grognements d'insatisfaction. Le score tantôt mené par les enfants, tantôt par les mères, le tout sous les rires et l'amusement général. Et les minutes, puis les heures passèrent sans qu'aucun ne donne signe d'ennui ou de lassitude.

Et quand les 2 parties qu'ils venaient d'enchainer furent finies, les scores donnèrent vainqueurs Regina et Emma à 50 points d'écart.

« Maman, on peut aller jouer aux jeux vidéos ?! » s'enthousiasma Henry « Y'a un nouveau jeu de voiture dément il parait ! » dit-il en se tournant vers Evelyn

« Ah oui ? Encore un jeu où je vais te battre. » lança sur un ton de défi la jeune fille

« Cause toujours. Alors m'man ? »

« Oh bah … Je suppose que ça vous dit pas à vous les jeux vidéos ? »

« Pas vraiment. » confirma Regina

« Ok bon. On vous laisse une petite heure, Regina et moi on va faire un billard, ça vous dit ? »

« Oh euh … Je n'ai jamais … Ok. »

« Ok cool. On vous laisse. Rendez-vous ici dans une heure, ok ? »

« Ok. » confirmèrent les 2 enfants en cœur avant de disparaitre dans le coin jeux vidéos

* * *

><p>« Ok, Je suppose que vous savez pas jouer, je me trompe ? » lança Emma en attrapant une queue de billard<p>

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?! » lança avec véhémence Regina

« Bah vous connaissez pas le bowling, je me doute que vous avez jamais joué au billard non plus. »

« … »

« C'est pas une tare hein, je vais vous apprendre. Ne suis-je pas, d'ailleurs, un excellent professeur ?! »

« Ca va les chevilles ? »

« Super. Alors je vous montre ? »

« Mais faites donc. »

Emma fit le tour de la table de billard et prit le triangle qu'elle combla avec les différentes boules « Ok, je connais pas les règles du billard français, moi je joue qu'au billard américain. Mais une fois qu'on a la base, c'est pareil. Alors prenez une queue. » Regina s'exécuta « Vous pouvez mettre du bleu au bout, ça évite que la queue ripe sur la boule. Bref. Vous avez ensuite un seul but : mettre toutes les billes de couleurs dans les différents trous du tapis, grâce à cette bille blanche. Si vous loupez votre coup, c'est à moi de jouer. Le but étant d'accumuler le plus de billes possibles. »

« Compris. »

« Maintenant, après la théorie, la pratique. Venez. » Regina s'approcha alors et soudain Emma se plaqua derrière elle, la faisant sursauter « Ok. Prenez la queue » Regina s'exécuta, légèrement mal à l'aise de sentir Emma si près d'elle. Des réminiscences de parties de billard à la fac ressurgirent alors et elle se positionna à peu près correctement « Parfait maintenant, comme pour la boule de bowling, vous devez visualiser la trajectoire que vous voulez. C'est que de la physique : si vous tapez à droite de la bille, elle ira à gauche et inversement. Idéalement, on aimerait tirer directement d'une bille à l'autre, mais parfois faut faire des rebonds sur les bandes. On va d'abord faire simple : tirez pleine bille assez fort pour éclater le triangle. Faites gaffe de pas trouer le tapis hein … »

Regina aurait voulu demander à Emma de reculer, mais la vérité était qu'elle aimait cette soudaine proximité, sentant presque son souffle sur sa nuque. Evidemment, elle n'oubliait pas qu'Emma était prise et qu'elle n'était pas son genre … Elle soupira doucement alors, ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de tirer d'un coup sec, faisant éclater les billes partout sur le tapis.

« Pas mal ! Je sens que la partie va être intéressante » lança Emma en s'écartant de Regina « On parie ? »

« Un pari ? »

« Ouais, pour rendre le jeu plus corsé. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oh allez, ça peut être sympa. Allez … On parie quoi ? »

« Je n'en ais aucune idée. De plus, cela serait injuste : je n'ai pas joué depuis une éternité et je ne connais pas votre niveau. »

« Hm … Certes. »

« Un … Un diner ? »

Emma haussa un sourcil « Hm ok. Celle qui perd offre un diner à l'autre. Resto ou chez soi ? »

« A votre convenance. »

« Ok, alors c'est parti ! Une bière ? »

Regina la fixa alors et fut soudainement déstabilisée : Emma était adossée contre la table de billard, dans une position qu'elle ne pensait certainement pas aussi lascive qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle déglutit alors « Une bière … Avec plaisir. »

* * *

><p>« Oh merde Regina … Je crois que la bière me monte à la tête … »<p>

« Est-ce une pitoyable excuse pour expliquer votre piètre résultat miss Swan ? »

« Oh pas le moins du monde chère miss Mills. Je suis juste impressionnée par vos talents. Vous m'avez laissé croire que vous ne saviez pas jouer et finalement je découvre que vous êtes une redoutable concurrente. Est-ce l'appât du gain qui vous a motivé hm ?! »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne savais pas jouer. » Regina éclata de rire, l'alcool aidant, et débuta un furtif jeu de séduction dont elle n'avait elle-même pas conscience « Le gain est certes l'une des raisons qui me pousse à me surpasser … Mais j'avais aussi et surtout envie de vous prouver que je ne suis pas non plus la femme coincée que vous pensez que je suis. »

« Ais-je dis que vous étiez coincée ? » se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même en tapotant son menton de son index « Hm … Peut-être bien oui. Mais vous êtes en train de me prouver le contraire. »

« J'espère bien … » dit-elle en faisant quelques pas vers Emma « J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc. »

Elle se posta juste devant Emma, à quelques centimètres de son visage « Ah oui ? »

« Oh oui. »

Soudain, les bruits autour ne furent que du brouhaha, de sombres échos lointains, et leur regard s'ancra l'un dans l'autre. Regina se sentit légère, l'alcool aidant surement. Son regard dévia alors des yeux bleus verts de la belle blonde, à son petit nez joliment dessiné jusqu'à ses lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement glossées. Elle déglutit avant de passer un bout de langue entre ses lèvres.

« Hey, vous faites quoi ? »

Soudain, Regina bondit à 2 mètres d'Emma, les joues visiblement cramoisies « Oh euh … Billard ? » dit-elle, complètement perdue

Evelyn remarqua son trouble et en sourit, presque satisfaite « On vous attendait en bas nous. »

Emma jeta un œil à sa montre « Effectivement. »

« Alors qui a gagné ? » lança Henry

« Regina. Et avec brio. Du coup, je lui dois un diner. »

« Un diner ? » demanda Evelyn « Comment ça ? »

« On a parié et j'ai perdu. » lança mutinement Emma « Moi qui voulais un diner à l'œil, je me suis faite avoir par les talents cachés de ta mère. » lança Emma

« Ah oui ? Je ne savais pas que tu savais jouer maman. »

« Mes lointaines années universitaires me sont revenues. Je n'ai pas toujours été le nez dans mes bouquins. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil vers Evelyn qui sourit alors « Ca veut dire qu'Emma va t'inviter à diner ?! »

« Faut croire ! » lança Emma en rangeant queues et billes « Il se fait tard. Et si on faisait ce diner ce soir miss Mills ? »

« Ce soir ? » S'étonna Regina « Mais … Et les enfants ? »

« Bah ils viennent évidemment. » s'amusa Emma

Regina lui sourit faiblement : évidemment, personne n'avait parlé d'un diner en tête à tête. Elle lui sourit alors « Entendu. »

* * *

><p>« C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, tu m'entends ?! »<p>

Regina fulminait dans sa voiture, Evelyn ne savait pas pourquoi. Du moins, avait-elle une petite idée :

« Tu dis ça parce qu'on t'a interrompu ? » dit-elle amusée

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh s'il te plait, je ne suis peut-être pas encore majeure mais je suis pas stupide. Quand on est arrivé vous étiez si près l'une de l'autre qu'on avait l'impression que vous étiez en train de vous embrasser. »

« Qu… Quoi ! Mais non ! »

« Calme-toi, je me doute bien que tu l'as pas embrassé comme ça en public. »

« Evidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ! De plus … Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie. »

« Oh vraiment ? » feignit Evelyn

« Oui. Nous sommes juste amies, point final. Et cela me convient parfaitement. »

« Ok, ok. Mais tu avoueras que vous étiez drôlement près l'une de l'autre. »

« Ca suffit ! Je suis heureuse pour Emma, elle mérite d'avoir quelqu'un de bien qui prenne soin d'elle. »

« Ce quelqu'un ça aurait pu être toi. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris c'est vraiment ridicule … » conclut-elle avant de se tourner vers la vitre et regarder le paysage défiler

Regina soupira alors, elle ne voulait plus penser à ce fichu billard qui avait failli lui couter beaucoup plus qu'un diner « Au fait, nous avons passé le 1er Décembre, et nous n'avons toujours pas acheté notre sapin de Noel. Il va falloir préparer aussi l'arrivée de la neige, elle se fait attendre cette année. »

« On aura peut-être pas de neige pour ce Noel … »

« Nous sommes à New-York chérie, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours eu de la neige à Noel ici. Nous sommes arrivées. Descends. »

Evelyn s'exécuta et elle sortit pour retrouver Emma et Henry au pied de l'immeuble « Hey, j'ai rien préparé encore alors, si ça vous dérange pas d'attendre … »

« Absolument pas. C'est déjà gentil de nous inviter chez vous. »

Regina et Evelyn suivirent Emma et Henry. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme entrait dans l'appartement d'Emma, mais à chaque fois, la première chose qui l'envahissait était l'odeur du chocolat et de la cannelle.

« Entrez. Henry tu … »

« Ouais, Evelyn une partie ? Je me suis entrainé depuis la dernière fois. »

« Mais bien sur. » lança avec orgueil la jeune femme.

« Regina je m'absente dans la cuisine, vous voulez un verre pour attendre ? »

« Seriez-vous dérangée si je vous suivais en cuisine ? »

« Absolument pas, avec plaisir. Bon je prétends pas faire de la gastronomie française … » Emma sortit des poêles et des casseroles « Il me reste du rôti et des pommes de terre, ça vous va ? »

« Excellent. »

« Je suis désolée. J'aurais peut-être du remettre à demain ce diner, ne serait-ce que pour vous offrir quelque chose de décent. Vous l'avez bien mérité après la pâtée que vous m'avez flanquée au billard. »

« Ca me va parfaitement et, pour être franche, demain soir étant dimanche, j'évite de sortir pour ne pas qu'Evelyn se couche tard. »

« Evidemment. »

« Vous me permettez de vous aider ? »

« Vous êtes sensée être invitée. »

« J'aimerais vous aider. Laissez-moi faire. Je vois que vous avez des pommes, puis-je vous proposer un de mes desserts préférés : le chausson aux pommes. »

« Ouhhh ça à l'air appétissant. Je suis pour ! »

Et quand Evelyn et Henry se détournèrent un cours instant de leur jeu se fut pour voir une scène atypique : les 2 jeunes femmes affairées en cuisine, l'une pour le plat, l'autre pour le dessert. C'était comme une évidence pour les 2 enfants que ces deux femmes étaient faites pour s'entendre. A les voir cote à cote dans la cuisine, comme si elles avaient toujours fait ça … Et Henry s'imaginait très bien voir ce genre de scène dans le futur : Regina préparant leur repas, de concert avec Emma, chacune mêlant son savoir-faire, complétant ou échangeant des recettes, des conseils.

Evelyn aussi aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Que sa mère pouvait être butée, qu'Emma pouvait être aveugle. Pire que des enfants, aucune ne se rendait compte de l'alchimie qui émanait de leur personne. Ensemble dans la cuisine, elles ressemblaient à un couple quasi normal.

« Woah, ça sent rudement bon ! » lança Emma en surplombant Regina et son épaule « Vous êtes douée ! »

« Je vous l'ai dis, j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc. »

« Pourtant, je pensais qu'en ayant une cuisinière perso, vous ne saviez même pas faire cuire des pâtes. » s'amusa Emma

« Granny n'est pas simplement une cuisinière, elle fait partie intégrante de la famille. A vrai dire, je suis bien plus proche qu'elle que de ma propre mère. »

« C'est triste quand même … De ne pas être proche de ses parents. J'aimerais bien que les miens soient encore là … »

Regina nota un voile de tristesse dans le regard d'Emma. Elle se racla la gorge alors « Si vous voulez je vous donnerais ma recette. »

« Je suis nulle en dessert. Henry me demande sans cesse de lui faire des trucs mais j'en suis incapable. Moi je fonctionne à l'instinct. La pâtisserie c'est un truc trop calculé, trop calibré. Si on se plante dans les grammes, c'est dégueu. »

Regina lui sourit « C'est ce qui me plait moi, la pâtisserie. C'est justement le fait que ce soit limite une science exacte. Rien n'est laissé au hasard, tout est calculé. » Emma pouffa de rire alors « Quoi ? »

« Rien, je me rends compte qu'on est toutes les 2 si différentes. Mais que notre manière de cuisiner ressemble à notre vie : la votre est calculée, sans hasard. La mienne c'est le freestyle total. »

« Effectivement. Vous me montrez le four ? »

Emma l'aida à enfourner les chaussons aux pommes puis dressa la table à laquelle furent conviés les enfants qui eurent maille à quitter la console et leur jeu. Le repas s'engagea le plus naturellement possible et, évidemment, le sujet principal de la conversation fut l'après-midi passée au bowling et au billard. Henry se vanta d'avoir battu aux points Evelyn aux jeux d'arcade tandis qu'Emma ne dirigeait toujours pas sa défaite au billard.

« M'man, on peut quitter la table ? »

« Plus de jeu. Vous avez eu votre compte pour aujourd'hui je pense. »

« Ok. Eve tu viens, j'ai un truc à te demander au sujet d'un cours. »

La jeune fille embrassa sa mère sur le front avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, laissant une nouvelle fois Emma et Regina seules. Elles débarrassèrent la table avant qu'Emma n'invite la jolie brune à le rejoindre sur le canapé, autour d'un dernier verre de vin.

« Alors … Je vois que vous ne décorez pas votre appartement pour Noel ? » demanda Regina en vaquant son regard dans la pièce principale

« Oh … Disons que quand j'ai déménagé, j'ai rien emmené. Faudrait que je trouve le temps d'aller acheter ce qu'il faut avec Henry. On est très festifs, on adore Noel avec une tradition bien à nous. »

« Ah oui ? Serait-ce trop curieux de vous demander laquelle ? »

« Oh rien de bien compliqué : on voue une passion démesurée à la guimauve. Alors, chaque Noel, on se fait un feu de cheminée et on grille des chamallow … Puis on se regarde « Miracle sur la 34ième rue » et d'autres films de Noel … A minuit pile, on se donne une partie de nos cadeaux, puis le reste le lendemain. Voilà. »

« C'est charmant. »

« Et vous … Vous fêter Noel ? »

« En général oui. Je suis souvent occupée mais à Noel je tiens à prendre mon temps. Au programme : diner typique de Noel avec rôti en sauce, purée de pomme de terre, haricots verts et carottes nouvelles … On ouvre nos cadeaux la veille. Il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne les ouvre plus au réveil. » dit-elle dans un sourire nostalgique en repensant à sa fille de 8 ans bondissant sur son lit en hurlant que le père Noel était passé. « Nous aussi nous aimons faire un bon feu de cheminée. Je ne sais pas pour Storybrooke mais ici les hivers peuvent être rudes. Il n'est pas inhabituel d'avoir des tempêtes de neige ou de glace, nous coinçant chez nous des jours durant. »

« On a pas de tels trucs nous … Mais de bons hiver avec de la neige oui. »

Puis le silence s'installa quelques secondes. Regina jeta de temps en temps des regards furtifs vers Emma. Puis elle soupira, se lançant « Alors … Comment cela se passe avec votre ami ? »

Emma se tourna vers elle et soupira « Oh bah … Ca va. Il est gentil et, fait non négligeable, il plait à Henry. »

« Ah … Tant mieux alors … »

« Et vous, personne en vu ? »

« Oh je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Et je ne cherche pas non plus. »

« Quel gâchis ! Une si belle femme ne devrait pas rester seule ! »lança Emma

« Disons que … J'ai eu des expériences malheureuses par le passé et, depuis, je suis assez distante. »

« Le père d'Evelyn ? »

« Entre autre oui. Je l'ai aimé. Mais je pense que j'aimais l'image que j'avais de lui à la fac : un homme libre d'esprit et rêveur. Mais quand vint le moment de grandir et d'affronter la réalité de la vie … Il n'a plus été le même. »

« C'est sur … Moi aussi j'avais une idée légère de la vie … Jusqu'à ce qu'Henry vienne au monde et que je me prenne des responsabilités en pleine face. » Elles sourirent toutes les 2 « Après votre ex mari, vous n'avez eu personne ? » Regina haussa un sourcil « Désolée, c'est trop indiscret ? »

« Non, non, ça va. Il y a eu un autre homme qui a beaucoup compté dans ma vie. Il s'appelait Robin. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard et … l'alchimie à tout de suite fonctionné. C'était comme une évidence, comme si nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Il avait un fils, Roland, de 5 ans, auquel je me suis tout de suite attachée. Evelyn l'a prise sous son aile et a adopté Robin tout de suite. Nous formions une petite famille idéale … »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je crois … Je crois que c'est … ma faute. »

« … »

« Ce qui a fait fuir mon mari voilà 7 ans, à aussi fait fuir l'homme qui m'avait redonné le sourire durant des mois. Des mois de pur bonheur et de sérénité. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas assez pour moi … J'ai encore tout loupé. Je l'ai négligé, oublié au profit de mon travail et des heures passées au bureau plutôt que dans ses bras. Nous nous aimions et pourtant, j'ai été incapable de le garder auprès de moi. Je me suis dis alors que si mon travail passait une nouvelle fois avant l'amour, c'est qu'il n'était peut-être pas le bon. Si vraiment je l'aimais, j'aurais su faire la part des choses et le retenir, non ? »

« Oh ne me parlez pas de ça et ne me demandez pas conseil … Je suis nulle en amour, une vraie handicapée des sentiments. J'ai toujours loupé mes amours, de ma maternelle à maintenant. »

« Vous n'êtes pas plus optimiste pour votre relation avec … »

« Killian. Oh j'en sais rien … On verra où ça nous mène. J'ai appris qu'il ne fallait plus rien attendre de l'amour, sous peine d'être déçue. Et j'en ais marre d'être déçue. Je me suis toujours dis que jamais plus je ne me laisserais imposer quelque chose par un homme. Depuis le géniteur d'Henry, je n'ai accumulé que des relations sans passion, parfois sans lendemain. Je crois que j'ai perdu la foi en la race masculine. Pourtant j'essaie, la preuve avec Killian, mais je ne veux plus espérer pour rien. Je vis au jour le jour. »

Regina lui sourit « C'est un concept honorable. »

« On devrait plus se laisser dicter par les hommes ! » lança Emma en levant son verre

« Amen. » répondit Regina en l'imitant avant d'éclater de rire ensemble

« Quel dommage quand même … Vous êtes si jolie … C'est regrettable … » lança Emma en prenant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de Regina, qu'elle replaça derrière son oreille. Regina frissonna à ce contact, ancra son regard dans celui émeraude de la jolie blonde. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors et bientôt elle du détourner le regard pour ne pas rougir de honte

« Oui … Et bien … Qui sait … peut-être qu'un jour … Je … Je finirais par trouver. » balbutia-t-elle

« J'espère. Parce que vous êtes une femme géniale : belle, intelligente, riche … Qu'est-ce qu'un homme attend ? »

« Parfois la réussite d'une femme peut la rendre inaccessible, ou tout du moins le faire croire. »

« Ouais ça ou … alors vous êtes un mauvais coup. »

« Pa… Pardon ? » s'offusqua Regina

« Ca arrive vous savez. On peut pas tout avoir. » dit-elle en s'amusant « Faut bien vous trouver un défaut. Bon bah vous êtes nulle au lit … ça peut arriver et, heureusement pour vous, ça peut s'arranger. »

Regina comprit le sarcasme et entra alors dans son jeu « Certes. Mais ne pensez-vous pas que ce sont les hommes qui ne sont certainement pas à ma hauteur ? Je suis peut-être aussi exigeante au lit que je ne le suis au bureau. »

Emma haussa un sourcil avant de se tourner complètement vers elle « Ah ouais ? Moi je crois que vous êtes justement trop prise avec votre travail pour … vous encombrer de bagatelles au lit. »

« Vous avez tout faux, j'aime le sexe. » Cette phrase tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe, surprenant autant Emma que Regina. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Regina plaqua une main sur sa bouche en écarquillant ses yeux « Oh mon dieu, je suis … confuse. » Puis elle se cacha le visage dans ses mains ce qui fit éclater de rire Emma « Arrêtez de vous moquer ! »

« Oh mon dieu … Ce que vous pouvez être coincée ma parole … »

A ces mots, Regina se dégagea ses mains et la fusilla du regard « Je ne suis pas coincée, je suis seulement … overbookée. »

« Ok, ok … » lança Emma en reprenant sa respiration et en séchant ses larmes de joie « Alors, quel est le truc le plus fou que vous ayez jamais fais dans votre vie ? »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! Allez ! On est amies non ? On peut tout se dire. Après tout, vous venez de m'avouer que vous aimiez le sexe ! » dit-elle en retenant un hoquet de rire

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »

« Alors, j'attends : un truc fou ? »

Regina soupira alors et réfléchit quelques secondes … Mais bizarrement, elle ne trouva pas quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Depuis la fac, toute sa vie était contrôlée à la seconde. Et du jour où elle créa Elixir, elle n'avait plus eu de moments de folies.

« Quoi sérieux ? Rien ? »

Regina avait bien une chose … Un truc fou que jamais elle n'aurait osé faire auparavant : si elle s'écoutait, elle embrasserait la jeune femme tout de suite, là sur ce canapé, après cette magnifique après-midi passée ensemble, comme une famille. Oui, si elle s'écoutait, le truc le plus fou qu'elle ferait serait d'embrasser Emma jusqu'à perdre son souffle.

Mais au lieu de cela, elle se tut, préférant passer pour une coincée plutôt qu'une perverse. Qui plus est, Emma sortait à présent avec un homme, elle n'avait aucun droit de la détourner de cela.

« Non rien. » admit Regina d'un timide sourire

« C'est dommage … Mais ça peut changer ça. Je finirais par trouver un truc ! » lança Emma

« C'est une promesse ? » s'amusa Regina

« C'est une promesse. »

Elles se sourient alors et, une nouvelle fois, l'atmosphère s'alourdit avec, pour seul fond sonore, le bruit des klaxons à l'extérieur. Pouvait-elle distinguer sur les lèvres d'Emma un léger sourire discret mais si séduisant. Non ! Elle devait cesser de faire ça ! Elle était prise !

« Je … Il se fait tard, nous devrions y aller. »

« Ouais … J'ai pas entendu les enfants, je sais pas si c'est bon signe. »

Elles se levèrent toutes les 2 et se dirigèrent vers la chambre ou Emma colla son oreille mais fronça les sourcils en entendant que le silence. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit Evelyn allongée sur le lit et Henry sur le canapé, un livre dans les mains. Elle sourit alors de s'avancer, suivie de Regina

« On devrait les laisser dormir … » murmura la jolie blonde en couvrant son fils d'une couverture en s'assurant qu'il était bien installé, tandis que Regina couvrit sa fille de la couette du lit

« Oui c'est préférable. Je repasserais dans la matinée. »

Les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent les enfants dormir et Emma raccompagna Regina jusqu'à la porte « Alors à demain. »

« A demain. »

« J'ai passé une super journée encore. »

« Moi aussi Emma. »

« Je constate que c'est souvent le cas quand on la passe ensemble. » lança légèrement Emma dans un sourire

« Oui effectivement. »

Une nouvelle fois Emma prit Regina par surprise en intimant une embrassade polie, rajoutant, cette fois-ci, un léger baiser sur sa joue, ce qui affola Regina. Sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau, Regina soupira d'aise avant de s'éloigner « A demain. »

Emma la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle ne pouvait décrocher le sourire béat qu'elle avait sur les lèvres.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Une rencontre fortuite, une illumination, autour d'un sapin, des sentiments mis à jour et une nouvelle ligne de conduite ... Tout cela dans le prochain épisode !<br>**


	12. Sentiments et Histoire de Sapin

**Bonjouuuuur mes agneaux !**

**Bon 3 bonnes nouvelles: mon PC revient dans la semaine, je suis en vacs ET vous allez adorer ce chapitre !**

**Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse en profiter !**

**Je vous souhaite d'avance un joyeuxNoël !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Sentiments et histoire de sapin<strong>

Regina eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là, repensant sans cesse à sa discussion avec Emma. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu le verbe facile, elle était toujours aussi surprise de voir à quel point la discussion était facile avec la jolie blonde, jusqu'à parler de choses intimes.

Elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit, repensant à chaque mot, chaque geste, ces doigts qui lui frôlèrent la joue lorsqu'Emma remit une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le regard qu'elles échangèrent, semblant être empli de sous-entendus.

Oh oui, si Emma n'était pas déjà prise, Regina jugerait qu'elle la draguait. Mais il n'en était rien, non, loin de là. Emma était bien trop loin de la vérité, bien trop enfantine pour imaginer que Regina puisse être, ne serait-ce qu'intéressée par elle. Qui le pourrait ?

Seules Mallie et Evelyn semblaient y croire. Sa fille …. La conversation qu'elles avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt dans ce même lit lui revint à elle : était-ce si évident ? Même elle n'en avait pas eu conscience avant que sa fille ne la mette au pied du mur. Et maintenant, elle devait se débrouiller seule avec ses sentiments naissants pour une femme qui en aimait un autre …

C'est en grommelant qu'elle entendit son réveil sonner quelques heures plus tard. C'est en trainant les pieds qu'elle arriva devant la glace de la salle de bain. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir, elle grimaça : pas étonnant avec le peu d'heures de sommeil à son actif. Elle prit sa douche puis, en sortant, arrangea comme elle pu ses cheveux qu'elle finit par nouer en une queue de cheval haute.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : il était près de 10h15. Emma et les enfants devaient être levés à présent. Et, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite mais, elle était impatiente de revenir chez Emma.

Sur tout le chemin la menant vers la jolie blonde, Regina ne cessait de sourire et d'imaginer leur prochain diner ensemble à bavarder de choses et d'autres, des plus légères au plus compliquées. Et quand elle se gara devant l'immeuble, son cœur se gonfla d'un bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, du moins pouvait-elle se permettre d'imaginer.

Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et quand les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'un homme s'apprêtait à sonner à la porte de l'appartement d'Emma. Elle fronça les sourcils un quart de secondes avant de sortir de l'ascenseur et de le rejoindre sur le palier.

« Bonjour. »

« Salut. » lui dit-il d'un sourire qui se voulait ravageur, mais que Regina trouva stupide

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants avant que la porte ne s'ouvre « Hey Regina, je vous att … Killian ? » s'étonna Emma en imaginant que derrière la porte se trouvait la jolie brune venue chercher sa fille

« Hey bébé. » dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille et en collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Emma fut surprise et écarquilla les yeux, juste le temps de voir sur le coté une Regina qui les fixait, gênée.

Emma coupa alors le contact, repoussant avec virulence Killian » Re… Regina ? »

« On est arrivé en même temps. » conclut Killian en souriant

« Entrez. » invita Emma. Et si Killian entra sans se poser de question, Regina elle ne s'avança que jusqu'au pas de la porte « Vous ne rentrez pas ? »

« Oh non je … » elle jeta un œil vers Killian qui s'installa dans le canapé « Je … Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un rendez-vous. »

« Oh ok … Les enfants viennent de se lever, ils ont pas déjeuné. Je pensais qu'on aurait déjeuné tous ensemble. »

« Oh … Désolée mais … il est préférable que nous rentrions. »

« Préférable ? Vous parlez de Killian ? »

« Ca ne me regarde pas Emma, vraiment. »

« Mais … »

« Vous pouvez … appeler Evelyn s'il vous plait. »

Regina voyait la déception se lire sur le visage d'Emma mais il était hors de question pour elle d'entrer dans l'appartement si c'était pour voir Emma et ce type se bécoter toute la journée devant ses yeux, ça elle n'en serait pas capable.

Quelques instants plus tard, Evelyn apparut et rejoignit sa mère, Emma juste derrière elle « Vous êtes sûre ? »

« Absolument. Passez un bon dimanche Emma. » conclut-elle dans un triste sourire

« Ok … » Les filles s'éloignèrent alors avant qu'Emma ne les alpague une dernière fois « Hey … On se revoit bientôt ? »

Regina esquissa un timide sourire, qu'Emma vit forcé, avant de balbutier « Je … Nous verrons, oui peut-être … »

Mais Emma ne su pas comment ni pourquoi, mais elle imagina alors ne plus revoir Regina, et quelque chose en elle la remua. Elle ne les lâcha pas du regard avant que ces dernières disparaissent derrière les portes de l'ascenseur. Une fois parties, Emma retourna dans le salon pour voir Killian et Henry discourir chaudement sur les dernières sorties de jeux vidéo pour Noel. Elle sourit alors, mais malgré cela, quelque chose la dérangeait, mais elle était incapable de mettre le doigt dessus.

« Hey babe. » Killian se leva avant de prendre Emma dans ses bras « Ca va ? »

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Elle lui sourit faiblement et lui répondit « Oui bien sur. » même si cela était un piètre mensonge.

* * *

><p>Killian passa la journée chez Emma entre câlins à sa compagne et parties de jeux avec Henry, mais même ce dernier se rendit compte qu'Emma n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle semblait ailleurs, contrariée par quelque chose. Alors quand Killian s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, Henry prit sa mère entre 4 yeux et c'est autour de l'évier, lavant et essuyant la vaisselle qu'il l'interrogea « Ca va pas ? »<p>

« Si, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Ché pas, t'as l'air ailleurs … T'es pas contente ? »

« Si, si tout va bien. Mais … »

« Mais quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ca m'a fait drôle de voir Killian et Regina sur le palier ce matin. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Aucune idée, j'ai eu une sensation bizarre que j'arrive ni à décrire ni même à m'enlever de la tête. »

« Quel genre d'impression ? »

« Je sais pas, comme un malaise. J'ai pas l'impression que ça pourrait coller entre Killian et Regina. »

« Pourquoi t'as envie que ça colle entre eux ? »

« Bah je sais pas : Regina est mon amie et Killian mon mec … Ils sont sensés être amenés à se revoir non ? Je sais pas … Pour une sortie entre potes ou … un restau … » Henry lâcha un hoquet de rire « Quoi ? »

« Tu préférerais sortir au restau avec Regina hein ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bah tu pourrais aller au restau avec Killian seulement … Alors pourquoi inclure sans cesse Regina ? »

« … »

« Mouais, t'es complètement paumée hein ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien, je l'apprécie beaucoup. Et puis toi tu t'entends bien avec Evelyn et elle non ? »

« Moi c'est pas le problème, c'est plutôt ton problème. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! »

« C'est simple : je crois que tu hésites entre Regina et Killian, c'est simple non. »

Emma se figea alors « Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Comment ça 'entre Regina et Killian' ? De quoi tu … Attends … »

« Moi je dis ça … »

Quand Killian revint et enlaça la jeune femme, Emma sentit un frisson la parcourir et soudain une illumination : Regina …

* * *

><p>3 jours.<p>

3 jours passèrent depuis ce dimanche où Regina croisa Killian pour sa première et dernière fois. Elle n'avait pas voulu en reparler et déviait sans cesse la conversation quand cette dernière tournait autour Emma. A vrai dire, Evelyn s'était rendue compte que le prénom d'Emma était tabou à la maison et depuis 3 jours, Regina s'était de nouveau réfugiée dans son travail.

Et une fois encore, alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé refuge derrière son bureau, le nez dans ses dossiers de presse, la venue de Mal' chamboula son quotidien, pour le plus grand déplaisir de la jolie brune.

« Hello hello. Comment va depuis la dernière fois ? » lança Mallie en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en face de Regina

« Ca va. »

« Oh toi … Y'a quelque chose qui va pas. »

« Absolument pas. »

« Tu mens, tu as toujours menti et tu ne sais pas mentir. »

« … »

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles avec Emma ? »

« Ca suffit Mal … »

« J'ai eu Evie au téléphone. J'ai cru tomber à la renverse quand elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez essayées au bowling ! »

« C'était un coup monté de sa part. »

« Hm hm … Coup monté ? Ne me dis rien : pour te faire rencontrer Emma c'est ça ? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Evelyn a du t'en parler. D'ailleurs, je commence à me dire que l'influence que tu as sur elle n'est peut-être pas la meilleure. »

« Cette gamine m'adore ! Ne détourne pas la conversation : alors ce bowling ? »

« C'était … intéressant. »

« Intéressant ?! Vous vous êtes pratiquement embrassées ! » s'enthousiasma Mallie

Regina fronça les sourcils « Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas de cette journée ? »

« Alors c'est vrai ? Vous avez failli vous embrasser ? »

« Absolument pas. Elle m'expliquait seulement les rudiments du billard. »

« Les rudiments du billard ?! Mais … A la fac, tu étais la plus douée de tous ! »

« Moi je le sais, mais pas elle. » sourit Regina

« Oh petite maline ! » s'amusa Mallie « T'es accro toi. »

Regina perdit son sourire alors « Elle a quelqu'un tu sais. Emma. Elle sort avec quelqu'un. »

Mallie fronça les sourcils « Evie m'a dit. Mais j'ai la foi. »

« La foi en quoi ? Je ne suis pas du genre à faire rompre les couples. Ils sont bien et heureux ensemble, je n'ai aucun droit de lui enlever ça. »

« Je vois … Mais … Maintenant tu sais. »

« Je sais quoi ? »

« Ce que tu ressens pour elle. »

Regina se laissa tomber en arrière sur son fauteuil et soupira alors. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, se remémorant la douleur en coup de poignard qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant ce Killian sur le pas de la porte d'Emma. La douleur quand il passa la porte pour entrer dans l'appartement tandis qu'elle, se sentant de trop, elle resta au dehors.

« Si être amoureux de quelqu'un c'est penser à lui sans cesse, vouloir le voir, l'entendre et le toucher à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Vouloir le rendre heureux comme il nous rend heureux. Partager des choses et en vivre de nouvelles … » Elle inspira alors, fermant brièvement les yeux « Alors oui … Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »

Mallie ne pu contenir un sourire « C'est génial ! »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. Elle n'est pas libre, et quand bien même elle ne le serait pas, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle m'imagine un seul instant comme autre chose qu'une bonne amie. Et … Si c'est le prix à payer pour garder de bons rapports avec elle … Alors je …. »

« … Oh pitié me fais pas le plan de la nana compatissante ! Tu aimes cette femme, faut te battre pour la récupérer ! »

« Mallie, parfois tu es aussi immature que crédule. Ta vision des choses est si simpliste qu'elle en est risible. »

« Peut-être, mais ce que je dis est vrai. Tu veux garder de bons rapports avec elle, mais comment le faire si tu la fuis ?! »

« … »

« Tu ne peux pas tout avoir Regina : tu ne peux pas rester son amie tout en la désirant. Elle est avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Bah fais en sorte qu'elle ne le soit plus. Vous êtes faites pour être ensemble, ça se voit. »

« C'est trop tard. Je l'ai vu, cet homme. Il est beau, il semble l'aimer … »

« Oh s'il te plait, ça fait qu'une semaine … On est pas vraiment un couple en une semaine, tout peut changer. »

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui changerait quoique se soit. Je ne veux pas être celle qui fait rompre les couples. S'ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble, alors ils s'en rendront compte eux-mêmes. »

« Mais dans combien de temps ? Combien de nuits elle passera avec lui dans ses bras au lieu d'être dans les tiens. »

« Tais-toi ! »

« Oh quoi ? Le sujet du sexe est-il tabou chez notre chère miss Mills ? Tu n'imagines pas qu'un homme qui fréquente une femme telle qu'Emma Swan n'a pas envie de coucher avec elle tout de suite ?! »

« Ca suffit ! » lança Regina en tapant sur la table du plat de sa main

« Oh la vision d'Emma couchant avec un autre te rend jalouse ? Mais c'est ce qui se passera avec lui si tu décides de leur laisser le temps de se rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Enfin s'ils n'ont pas couché ensemble avant … »

Regina grimaça légèrement : oui, il était évident qu'Emma était une femme attirante et que ce Killian n'était pas moche non plus. En soi, ils semblaient bien aller l'un avec l'autre … Il était évident, du moins le pensait-elle, qu'ils avaient déjà approfondi leur relation … Et rien que d'imaginer Emma et ce Killian enlacés, la nausée lui vint.

« Peu importe. Si les choses doivent se faire, elles se feront. En attendant, j'ai du travail, alors si tu veux bien disposer. »

« Je dispose, je dispose … Mais on en a pas fini toi et moi, crois-moi. »

« Oh je te crois. »

* * *

><p>« Ca craint ! » lança Evelyn en s'affalant sur le banc où se trouvait Henry<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui craint ? »

« Noel. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ca et le fait que nos mères ne se sont pas reparlés depuis 4 jours. En attendant Noel approche et elles n'ont pas avancé. »

Henry soupira « T'es tarée, tu le sais ça ?! »

« Je sais … Noel est dans 10 jours. Les vacances sont demain soir … On va plus se revoir avant l'année prochaine. Tout ca craint ! »

« Attends, ton plan c'était que nos mères soient ensemble pour Noel ? »

« C'était une idée oui. La magie de Noel marche toujours : c'est romantique. »

« T'as encore 10 jours … » s'amusa Henry

« Comment tu veux que je fasse ? En plus … Son mec est pas moche … »

« Mouais, enfin y'a de l'eau dans le gaz à mon avis. »

Evelyn se redressa « Quoi ? Raconte ! »

« Bah quand vous êtes parties … Killian a passé la journée avec nous, ça s'est bien passé. Mais quand il a voulu rester le soir dormir, enfin tu vois, elle a refusé. »

« Oh … »

« Ouais, il était déçu mais il est parti. Et hier soir, ils ont été diner au resto et là encore je l'ai entendu l'éconduire au pas de la porte en prétextant qu'elle se sentait pas bien. »

« Et c'était pas vrai ? »

« Nope. Elle s'est foutue dans le canapé et a regardé la télé jusque 3h du matin. Autant te dire qu'elle était pas fraiche ce matin pour aller au taff. »

« Je vois … Et tu crois que ça a un rapport avec ma mère ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. J'en sais rien. Je discute pas de ces trucs-là avec elle. Tu sais le romantisme tout ça … »

Evelyn esquissa un sourire « Je m'en doute bien. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour qu'elles se voient une nouvelle fois, je crois que celle-là sera la bonne ! »

« Si tu le dis … »

« Il faut trouver un end… Hey, dis-moi que vous avez pas encore acheté votre sapin ! »

« Non, on a pas le temps. Et toi ? »

« Non plus, ma mère se réfugie encore dans le travail. Mais elle m'a promis qu'on irait samedi pour le décorer dans la foulée. Tiens … » Elle écrivit rapidement sur un bout de papier « C'est l'adresse du pépiniériste chez qui on s'approvisionne tous les ans. Les sapins sont de bonnes qualités et y'en a pour toutes les bourses. »

« Merci. »

« Envoies-moi un message pour me donner l'heure, je m'arrangerais pour qu'on s'y retrouve _par hasard_ … » dit-elle en levant les yeux

« Ouais, vive le hasard. »

« Cette fois c'est la bonne, je le sens … Elles vont finir par craquer ! » s'enjoua Evelyn avec certitude

* * *

><p>« Et celui-ci ? »<p>

« Non, trop petit. »

« Celui-ci ? »

« Pas assez touffu. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « Evelyn, il va falloir te décider ! Ca fait 30 minutes qu'on tourne dans les allées, aucun sapin ne trouve grâce à tes yeux. Il commence à neiger ! »

« Je sais, je sais … Mais j'ai envie que celui-ci soit parfait. »

Regina leva les yeux et ne vit pas qu'Evelyn regardait sans cesse sa montre « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang …. » grommela-t-elle

« Pardon ? »

« Hein ? Non, rien, je disais juste qu'il commençait à faire froid. »

« Alors dépêchons-nous, veux-tu ! »

Evelyn et Regina s'étaient levées de bonne heure ce matin-là, la jeune fille pressant sa mère pour acheter un sapin. Après tout, Noel était dans 10 jours et rien n'était installé chez elles. Regina avait consenti alors à prendre tout un week-end pour décorer leur maison et les extérieurs, en commençant par acheter un beau sapin dont les exigences d'Evelyn faisaient prolonger les courses hivernales.

Regina s'impatientait un peu face au 10ième refus de sa fille pour un sapin. Elle n'avait qu'une idée : rentrer chez elle. Et quand Evelyn vit, au bout d'une allée, ce qu'elle cherchait, elle soupira d'aise et afficha un large sourire.

« Evie ça va ? Est- ce que … Emma ? » lança, surprise, Regina en voyant à l'autre bout de l'allée, Emma et Henry cherchant visiblement un sapin

« Hey salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! »

« Si cela n'est pas évident : nous venons chercher un sapin, tout comme vous il me semble. Quel hasard. » dit-elle en fusillant sa fille du regard

Evelyn et Henry s'éloignèrent un peu « Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? »

« Embouteillage. Ma mère a failli faire demi-tour. Tu crois que ça va marcher ? »

« On verra bien. Maman ! »

« Oui ? »

« Henry et moi on va essayer de trouver nos sapins. »

« Mais … » elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les 2 ados avaient disparu dans une allée, la laissant avec Emma.

Emma lui sourit alors et enfouit ses mains dans ses poches « Le hasard fait bien les choses … Il faut croire. »

« Il faut croire oui. »

Elles se sourient et avancèrent dans les allées « Alors … On s'est pas trop reparlé depuis ce dimanche … »

« Oh oui … J'ai été occupée. »

Emma se stoppa alors et posa sa main sur son avant-bras « Dites, c'est moi où … Y'a eu comme un malaise ? »

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« J'en sais rien. Vous sembliez … distante dimanche. Est-ce à cause de Killian ? »

Regina frissonna à ce nom, son visage revenant dans sa mémoire « Absolument pas. Je ne tiens juste pas à être à un endroit où je ne suis pas demandée. Je ne voulais simplement pas vous déranger. »

« Oh … Mais vous ne dérangiez pas. »

« Croyez-moi, tenir la chandelle n'est pas une priorité. » s'amusa Regina

« Il n'était pas question de ça mais … On aurait bu boire un café, je sais pas … »

« Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. »

« Ok alors, remédions à ça : allons prendre un café ou un bon chocolat chaud une fois que nos terreurs auront trouvé leur sapin idéal ! Allez, s'il vous plait ! »

Emma sautilla sur place, les mains jointes devant elle, comme si elle priait. Amusée, Regina laissa un hoquet de rire s'échapper « Très bien, très bien. »

« Chouette ! »

« Maman ! » hurla Henry, attirant ainsi l'attention des 2 jeunes femmes « Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Et quand Regina et Emma trouvèrent les enfants, ils étaient tous deux devant 2 immenses sapins fournis et verdoyants.

« Woah. Ils sont magnifiques. T'es sûr que celui-ci rentrera dans notre appart' ?! »

« Ouais, faudra juste trouver un moyen de le faire passer dans la cage d'escalier. On le prend ? »

« Ok gamin, on le prend. »

" On le prend aussi maman ? Il sera parfait dans le salon près de la cheminée ! » s'enjoua Evelyn

« Très bien. »

« Bah dis donc, va falloir qu'on achète des déco parce que celles qu'on a ne couvriront même pas 1 tiers du sapin. »

« Nous connaissons un beau magasin avec de superbes déco, et pas cher en plus ! » lança Evelyn « On pourrait vous montrer, hein maman ! »

« Evie, peut-être qu'Emma et Henry veulent faire leurs courses de Noel en famille. »

« Oh bah … On avait décidé de boire en un verre ensemble, on a qu'à prolonger avec une séance shopping derrière, non ? »

« Ouais ! » lancèrent les 2 enfants en même temps

« Vous voyez : 3 voix contre une. Allez, alleeeezzzzzz …. »

Et si Regina pouvait débattre et résister contre sa fille, il en était tout autre avec Emma. Il suffisait que la jeune femme la regarde intensément de ses yeux verts et de son sourire éclatant. Regina n'avait jamais été une faible femme, encore moins en amour … Mais Emma avait le don, ou la malédiction, d'anéantir toute volonté de la part de la jolie brune.

« Très bien, faisons cela. »

« Yes ! Alors … Maintenant qu'on a choisi nos monstres d'épines, comment on les transporte jusqu'à chez nous ? »

« Ils offrent la livraison gratuite. » répondit Regina

« Cool ! Alors c'est parti pour une journée shopping ! »

* * *

><p>Face à cette grande ville, Emma se laissa guider gentiment aux travers des rues, boulevards et avenues, arpentant les vitrines de grands magasins, décorés pour l'occasion des plus beaux atours de Noel. Emma était émerveillée, telle une petite fille. Regina lui montra les plus beaux magasins, les lieux les plus atypiques, et quand enfin elles arrivèrent dans une petite rue excentrée pour tomber sur une petite boutique à la façade ancienne, Emma eut le souffle coupé : comme dans tous les plus beaux films de Noel, quand Emma entra, elle découvrit des étagères entières de décorations multiples : des guirlandes en passant par les boules, ou encore des sujets à mettre dans les sapins, des décorations multicolores de toutes tailles et toutes formes. Tout cela agrémenté de musiques de Noel planant dans la boutique. Emma était sur un petit nuage, allant d'allée en allée, pointant du doigt chaque déco, chaque objet, tantôt une guirlande lumineuse qui pourrait orner leur balcon, tantôt un père Noel chantant « Jingle Bells » en remuant ses hanches.<p>

« C'est magnifique ! »

Et si Emma était hypnotisée par le magasin, Regina, elle, était conquise par Emma et son coté juvénile. Elle ne cessait de la regarder, l'admirant, la contemplant. Emma était si belle que cela était indécent à regarder.

« Regina un problème ? » demanda Emma lorsqu'elle remarqua Regina en retrait et les yeux dans le vague semblant … la fixer ?

« Qu… Quoi ? Non, tout va bien. Je suis contente que ce magasin vous plaise. » Emma se posta alors en face de Regina et après quelques secondes de silence elle lui plaça doucement un bonnet de père Noel sur la tête « Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« Vous êtes très mignonne avec ça. » conclut Emma, ce qui fit instantanément rougir la jolie brune

« Vous … Je … »

Puis Emma se mit elle aussi un bonnet « Et moi je suis comment ? »

Regina la fixa alors et s'approcha d'elle un peu plus près et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa ses mains sur le bonnet et le plaça correctement « Vous êtes très jolie. » Emma perdit alors son sourire et fixa Regina. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de faire un pas de plus vers Regina :

« Je … Regina, je … »

Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, chacune pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur sa peau, et sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, leurs mains se joignirent et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent. Et quand un bruit sec de quelques boules de Noel tombant au sol se fit entendre, elles se séparèrent plus vite que l'éclair.

Leurs souffles se firent plus rapides, plus saccadés … Elles n'osaient plus se regarder en face et quand Evelyn appela sa mère au travers des rayons pour qu'elle vienne voir sa trouvaille, Regina ne se fit pas prier pour s'éclipser.

« Et merde … » soupira Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

><p>Les achats furent nombreux, les cartes bleues chauffèrent et les coffres des voitures furent remplis. Tout le monde était exténués mais heureux : Evelyn et Henry ne tarissaient pas sur le sujet « Noel » tandis que Regina et Emma restèrent quelque peu éloignées l'une de l'autre, aucune n'osant affronter le regarde de l'autre.<p>

« On va boire un chocolat chaud au Rockefeller Center maman ? » demanda Henry

« Oh euh … Je … On est fatigué Henry … » lança-t-elle, n'imaginant même pas devoir se retrouver face à face avec Regina autour d'un chocolat chaud

« Mais … Ca conclurait la journée en beauté ! »

« Allez s'il te plait. » lança Evelyn vers sa mère.

Les 2 jeunes femmes se regardèrent alors et Emma lui sourit faiblement, mais s'en était trop pour Regina, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de se retrouver si près d'Emma. Non pas que sa présence la dérangeait, au contraire, mais elle ne pouvait se retrouver en position de faiblesse … Et c'est dans cette optique qu'elle secoua la tête « Non Evie je … Nous avons déjà assez abusé. Et puis je suis … fatiguée. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers Emma, qui le capta tout de suite. La jolie blonde sourit alors : oui, il semblait que s'en avait été trop pour elles aujourd'hui. Regina lui en voulait-elle ? Elle le pensait. Oui, elle avait été certainement trop loin avec elle.

« Ce n'est rien. Je comprends, je suis moins même fatiguée. C'était une belle journée et merci encore pour l'adresse Regina. »

« De rien. Bon … »

« Bon … »

« Si on ne se revoit pas, passez de bonnes fêtes de Noel. »

« Vous de même. » répondit cordialement Regina tandis qu'Evelyn et Henry se regardèrent dépités.

Les 2 jeunes femmes se séparèrent les bras chargés, évitant un dernier regard. Et malgré une magnifique journée une nouvelle fois, elles se quittèrent avec une étrange sensation et un gout amer dans la bouche.

* * *

><p>Emma et Henry avaient passé le reste de la journée à décorer le sapin qui avait été livré en fin de journée. Henry avait insisté pour qu'ils commencent la déco le jour-même. Et malgré une bonne ambiance autour d'un chocolat cannelle et de chants de Noel, Henry nota le léger trouble chez sa mère depuis leur retour. Et alors qu'ils décoraient le sapin, Henry mettant les boules et Emma agençant les guirlandes « Hey … Il s'est passé quoi avec Regina ? »<p>

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien : avant d'entrer dans ce super magasin de déco de Noel, tout allait bien et quand on en est sortis, y'a eu comme un malaise … Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Non, non. Tout va bien. » mentit Emma

« Hey, on t'a déjà dit que tu mentait très mal ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui va pas. Tu veux pas m'en parler ? »

« Pourquoi tu te sens si impliqué ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est la deuxième fois, avec Evelyn, que vous nous mettez dans une situation improbable. »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu pa… »

« … Hey, hey et là, qui ment huh ? »

« … »

« Tu crois que je vous ais pas capté tous les 2. Je sais pas ce que vous essayez de faire mais … arrêtez tout de suite. »

Henry soupira alors, faisant une moue boudeuse « C'est l'idée d'Evelyn … »

« Raconte. »

« … »

« Henry, dépêche-toi avant que je t'extirpe moi-même les mots de la bouche avec une tenaille. »

« Tu ferais jamais ça. »

« Je vais me gêner. Alors ? »

« Elle … Elle pense que toi et Regina … Elle … »

« Quoi ? Accouche ! » lança impatiemment Emma

Henry la fixa alors : si les choses devaient être et dites, il fallait que ce soit maintenant. Peut-être que ça ferait bouger les choses ….Ou alors peut-être que ça lui ferait peur et qu'elle s'éloignerait de Regina.

« Evelyn pense que Regina en pince pour toi. »

De surprise, Emma lâcha la boule qu'elle tenait dans les mains qui s'explosa par terre « Que … Répètes ?! »

« Regina. Elle t'aime bien … »

« Non, non, c'est pas ce que tu as dit. »

Henry fut aussi las qu'amusé face à la réaction de sa mère à la limite du trépignement adolescent « J'ai dis qu'elle en pinçait certainement pour toi. Et ça date pas d'aujourd'hui. »

« Mais … Mais … Mais … »

« Tu vas t'en remettre ou pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Tu es avec Killian non ? »

Emma se laissa tomber sur une chaise, les yeux dans le vague : Elle plaisait à Regina ? Soudain elle comprit mieux le malaise dans la boutique de Noel. Qu'elle avait été cruche !

« Depuis quand ? »

« Huh ? »

« Depuis quand je lui plais ? »

« Aucune idée, t'as qu'à lui demander. »

« Henry ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est sérieux ! »

Henry fronça les sourcils alors et se posta devant elle « Elle te plait aussi alors ? »

« Qu… Non c'est … C'est juste que je suis curieuse et surprise, c'est tout. Je … Je pensais pas que Regina pouvait être attirée par … Moi. Enfin je veux dire, regarde nous : y'a pas plus contraire que nous deux. »

« Parait que les opposés s'attirent … »

« … »

« Ca se voit qu'elle te plait. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. »

« Ah ouais ? Alors tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette boutique ou pas ?! »

« … »

« Tu vois, j'avais raison : t'en pince pour elle autant qu'elle en pince pour toi. On dirait 2 ados attardées sentimentalement. Vous vous tournez autour sans jamais vous toucher … A force de tourner, vous allez avoir le tournis. »

« … »

« Hey, tu sais … Quand Evelyn me l'a dit, moi non plus j'ai rien vu au départ. »

« Henry ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu … T'en penserais quoi ? Je veux dire : ta mère avec une autre femme ? »

« Je trouverais ça bizarre au départ, mais si t'es heureuse avec alors ça me va. »

Emma soupira alors et s'imagina avec Regina, ses journées, ses nuits, leurs week-ends en famille, les sorties comme celle d'aujourd'hui, parfaites en tout point. Elle sourit faiblement avant de perdre son sourire en imaginant la douche froide qu'avait du recevoir Regina aujourd'hui dans la boutique et la fuite qu'elle avait eu envers elle.

« Arrgghh … » grogna-t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Ma tête va exploser. »

Henry haussa un sourcil avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa mère « Et ouais … C'est ça l'amour ! »

* * *

><p>Regina n'avait pas dit un mot. Elles étaient rentrées et avaient eu la surprise de voir que le sapin, livré puis réceptionné par Granny, avait été placé, certainement par Marco, dans leur salon. Evelyn s'était alors enjouée à la perceptive de pouvoir le décorer dès le lendemain.<p>

Regina, elle, resta en retrait, n'ayant en tête qu'Emma et son bonnet de Noel vissé sur la tête. Elle revoyait la scène se rejouer sans cesse dans son esprit avec, à chaque fois, des détails qui lui avaient manqué la première fois : le collier d'Emma, son parfum, la forme du bonnet …

« Maman ? T'es dans la lune ? »

« Hm ? Non je … Je suis simplement fatiguée. »

« On peut déballer ce qu'on a acheté ? »

« Fais ma chérie, je vais prendre ma douche. »

Evelyn avait noté le trouble et le comportement en retrait de sa mère depuis qu'elles avaient quitté Emma et Henry. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait peur d'évoquer cela avec sa mère sous peine de la braquer. Elle se tut alors et déballa, seule, ses paquets.

Quant à Regina, c'est sous sa douche qu'elle repensa à Emma. Sous les vapeur florales, elle ferma les yeux et repensa à ce contact, cette question et surtout cette réponse … A quoi jouait Emma ? Elle était avec cet homme ! Pourquoi tant jouer ? Peut-être n'en avait-elle pas conscience … Peut-être ne voyait-elle définitivement Regina que comme une amie, une très bonne amie avec qui l'on pouvait être tactile, avec qui l'on pouvait blaguer et faire des double-sens sans qu'il n'y est d'ambiguïtés. Oui, Emma devait être à 1000 lieus de penser que Regina ressentait une quelconque attirance pour elle.

Que valait-il mieux ? Ne plus revoir Emma sous peine de souffrir ou alors en prendre son parti et enterrer définitivement ses espérances et ses sentiments pour garder Emma, si ce n'était comme amante, au moins comme amie.

Elle resta un long moment, trop long moment car elle entendit au bout d'une heure, Evelyn toquer à sa porte « Maman ? Ca va ? On va bientôt manger … »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive chérie. »

Oui, cela devait être à présent sa ligne de conduite : Emma était son amie et rien ne changerait.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Une rupture, une discussion sur le perron, quelque chose de fou, un petit déjeuner atypique, une proposition intéressante ... La suite au prochain épisode !<br>**


	13. Quelque chose de fou

_**JOYEUX NOEL, MERRY CHRISTMAS, FELIZ NATAL !**_

**J'espère que le barbu aux habits écarlates a été généreux avec vous ?! **

**Moi j'ai de nouveau mon PC ... AMEN ! \o/**

**J'ai aussi été gatée : argent, chocolats et ... un chiot, prénommé Alf ! Trop chou c'est un golden retriever noir :3  
><strong>

**Bon bref, pour ce joyeux jour, je vous offre une suite qui va très certainement vous plaire!**

**Encore un joyeux noel !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong>Quelque chose de fou<strong>

Emma avait gambergé tout le reste de la soirée, repensant aux paroles d'Henry, à l'attitude de Regina, et tout devenait plus clair à présent : ses gestes, ses regards et parfois ses joues qui rosissaient … Comment n'avait-elle pas vu les choses avant ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'une femme comme Regina puisse être attirée par une autre femme, et qui plus est une femme telle qu'elle. Il était indéniable que, mis à part le fait qu'elles étaient mères toutes les 2, elles n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun : ni l'enfance, ni les études, ni la vie sentimentale, ni même le métier ou les projets futurs.

Non, 2 personnes aussi opposées ne pouvaient coller ensemble, c'était impossible. Et pourtant, Emma le reconnaissait, à chaque fois qu'elles étaient ensemble, que ce soit en ville avec les enfants ou seules au parc mangeant des hot-dogs, le temps passait beaucoup trop vite, la présence de l'autre était rassurante autant que vitale. Oui, elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais Emma était constamment en demande de la présence de Regina, même si au départ ce n'était qu'amicale.

Il fallait bien reconnaitre que Regina était une belle femme, non … Une très belle femme. Elle était classe, éduquée, riche. Elle était son aînée de 6 ans mais pourtant jamais Regina ne lui avait fait sentir plus jeune ou plus modeste ou moins instruite, au contraire, elle avait su être conciliante, à l'écoute … Elle avait été parfaite, du moins si on excluait leur première rencontre.

A cette pensée, Emma sourit : oui elle se souvenait de leur premier échange, ce dernier n'avait pas été des plus chaleureux. Et c'est aussi pour cela qu'Emma s'étonnait aujourd'hui de l'attirance que pouvait avoir Regina pour elle. Elles étaient parties de si loin ...

Oui, Regina était parfaite … Comment ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte avant ? Et si elle était vraiment attirée par elle, et si Emma aussi ressentait quelque chose, se pouvait-il alors qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elles ? Et ce quelque chose pouvait-il être sérieux et tenir sur la durée ? Ca, elle ne pourrait le savoir que si elles tentent quelque chose.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle triturait ses doigts, assise sur une chaise devant la porte d'entrée. Henry était couché depuis longtemps et elle était seule à présent, enfin plus pour très longtemps. Toutes les 5 minutes, elle jetait un œil à son téléphone où les minutes s'égrainaient si lentement qu'elle pensait ne jamais entendre sa satanée sonnette d'entrée retentir.

Et quand elle l'entendit enfin, elle sursauta presque, son cœur battant nerveusement dans sa poitrine. Elle se leva et se retrouva à trembler quand elle ouvrit la porte pour y laisser apparaitre un Killian tout sourire « Hey ma belle. » Sans pouvoir faire un geste, Killian l'attrapa par la taille avant de la coller à lui et de l'embrasser tendrement. Se laissant d'abord faire, elle le repoussa gentiment quelques secondes plus tard « Ca va ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. Entre. »

« J'ai été surpris que tu m'appelles si tard … Je pensais pas te voir avant 2 jours, tu m'avais dis que … »

« Killian. Ecoute … Si je t'ai fais venir c'est parce que … J'ai longuement réfléchis … »

« Oh je vois. Est-ce que c'est ce genre de conversation qui commence par « _Faut que je te parle._ » Parce que j'ai le sentiment que … »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus au vu du regard que lui offrait Emma en ce moment même « Killian. Je … »

« C'est fini n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

Killian soupira alors en souriant et se massant la nuque « Ouais, je m'en doutais … »

« Ah oui ? »

« Emma, on sort ensemble depuis plus d'une semaine et … Excuse-moi mais … On a pas couché ensemble une seule fois. C'est pas que je doute de toi mais … Je doute encore moins de moi et mes aptitudes physiques. »

Emma lui sourit « Ah je vois … »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois. Mon but était pas de coucher avec toi à tout prix, mais c'est vrai que … Je me demandais pourquoi mon charme n'opérait pas. »

« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?! »

« Parce que je voulais pas passer pour un pervers qui pensait qu'à te mettre dans son lit. »

« … »

« Alors ? C'est fini ? »

« Je suis désolée Killian. T'es un type bien, et tu feras le bonheur d'une femme un jour, mais pas moi. »

« Ca va peut-être être narcissique ce que je vais demander mais … Pourquoi ? »

Emma soupira alors « Je … Je crois que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

* * *

><p>Décembre était le pire mois pour travailler.<p>

Regina détestait le mois de Décembre au bureau : à cause des fêtes de fin d'année, elle n'avait jamais son équipe au complet pour finir de boucler le mensuel de Janvier. Cette fois encore, elle croulait sous le travail. Il restait une semaine avant Noel et le rush s'intensifiait.

« Miss Mills, votre rendez-vous de 15h est arrivé. »

« Très bien, j'arrive. Amenez-les au studio. »

Et alors que Regina se leva, elle eut la surprise de voir débouler Emma à son bureau.

« Em… Emma ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Bah je passais par là … J'ai vu de la lumière, enfin voilà quoi. » devant le regard dubitatif de la jeune femme, elle compléta « Je … Vous avez pas reçu mes messages ? »

« Oh si mais … Je n'ai guère eu le temps d'y répondre ces derniers temps. » mentit-elle, en partie

« Pas une seule fois en 3 jours ? »

« Désolée, quand je rentre le soir, je suis si fatiguée que je m'écroule et quand je pense à vous répondre, il est soit trop tard, soit trop tôt. »

« Ouais … C'est pour ça que je passe maintenant. »

« Malheureusement, j'ai peu de temps à vous consacrer, j'ai une réunion. »

« Peu de temps c'est déjà mieux que rien. » dit-elle en souriant

Regina ne pu que sourire aussi « Certes. Alors ? »

« Alors … Je … Voilà … »

« Emma ? »

« Il faudrait qu'on se parle. »

« Ne sommes-nous pas en train de le faire ?! »

« Si, si mais … Je … »

« Emma, je n'ais pas toute l'après-midi. »

« Oui pardon je sais … Mais ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est … C'est pas idéal de le faire dans un lieu si impersonnel qu'un bureau. »

« Pourquoi être venue alors ? »

« Ok, vous ne répondez à aucun de mes messages depuis 3 jours. A vrai dire … Depuis qu'on a acheté nos sapins ensemble et qu'on a fait les boutiques. »

« … »

« Et donc … Enfin, y'a eu comme un léger malaise et … »

Emma fut interrompue par une blonde au tailleur jupe impeccable « Regina, ils t'attendent. »

« Oui j'arrive Kathryn. Ecoutez Emma, je … C'est gentil d'être passée mais … »

« Je passe chez vous ce soir. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire et je veux vous le dire … mais chez vous. »

« Oh … »

« Donc je passe ce soir. Dites-moi à quelle heure vous finissez. »

« Oh je n'en sais rien … Disons 20h ? »

« Ok 20h, à ce soir Regina. » Et avant de quitter le bureau, elle se retourna et lança dans un large sourire « J'adore votre jupe. » Puis partit, laissant Regina complètement hébétée. Que venait-il de se passer ? Emma avait déboulé dans son bureau telle une tornade blonde, l'avait sommé de l'écouter … Quelle était cette chose si importante qu'elle tenait à lui dire ?

Elle avait réussi à l'éviter durant les 3 derniers jours, ne répondant ni à ses appels, ni à ses messages. Pourquoi ? Simplement pour mettre au clair son esprit. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait avoir Emma, elle préférait mettre quelques distances pour l'instant et prendre du recul face à cela. Mais l'intervention d'Emma venait de balayer ses belles résolutions.

Ce soir, elle serait fixée : savoir si oui ou non elle pouvait compter Emma parmi ses amies ou si cela était trop pénible pour elle de l'avoir à coté d'elle sans pouvoir la posséder.

* * *

><p>Les heures s'égrainèrent et furent comptées par chacune des jeunes femmes, à la minute près. Regina ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux pendules ou à sa montre, Emma faisant de même. Et quand Regina quitta le travail, il était déjà plus de 20h30, la réunion de dernière minute s'étant prolongée.<p>

Et quand elle se gara devant chez elle, elle eut la surprise de voir la coccinelle jaune cabossée d'Emma. Elle fronça les sourcils et sortit de sa voiture pour voir qu'Emma était assise sur le perron de la porte « Emma ? Mais … Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas entrée ? Vous allez avoir froid ! »

Emma se leva et s'épousseta les fesses avant d'afficher un large sourire « Je savais que vous arriveriez en retard. »

« C'est indépendant de ma volonté. Une réunion tardive. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Vous voulez entrer ? » »

« Non je … On peut parler ? »

« Nous serions mieux à l'intérieur non ? »

« J'en ais pas pour longtemps. »

« Ca va ? »

« Et vous ? »

Regina fut surprise « Moi ? »

« Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure … Y'a eu un malaise non ? A la boutique ? »

« Pas … Pas que je sache. »

« Si, vous savez avec le bonnet et tout ça … »

« Oh … »

« Vous savez … Je suis du genre tactile avec les gens, je connais pas forcément les codes et les convenances … Alors si j'ai fais un truc déplacé … »

« Oh non pas du tout ! » s'empressa de dire Regina « A vrai dire, moi c'est plutôt l'inverse. Nous ne sommes pas férues des démonstrations physiques dans notre famille. »

« Ouais … »

« Excusez-moi mais … Moi j'ai froid. » lança Regina en se dirigeant vers sa porte.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en grognant doucement « Vous savez que vous me facilitez pas la tâche. » murmura-t-elle avant d'attraper l'avant-bras gauche de Regina de la faire se retourner sèchement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu… » soudain, sans vraiment comprendre comment et pourquoi, les lèvres d'Emma vinrent se coller maladroitement aux siennes. Des papillons frétillèrent et batifolèrent dans tout son être, des frissons la parcourant de ses lèvres jusqu'à chaque extrémité. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes durant lesquelles Regina, les yeux grands ouverts, ne cessait de fixer une Emma qui, une fois éloignée, avait les joues aussi rouge qu'une cerise.

« Woah… » soupira Emma, surprise de l'effet qu'elle ressentit en embrassant la jolie brune

« Mais … »

« Ecoutez … Je … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »

« Bah parce que … J'en sais rien. Je crois que j'ai compris certaines choses. »

« Certaines choses ? »

« Que je vous plaisais et que vous me plaisiez et … »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« J'ai pas vu tout de suite, faut dire que j'étais à des kilomètres d'imaginer que vous étiez … Enfin que vous aimiez les femmes. Et des kilomètres encore d'imaginer que je pouvais être votre type. »

« Je n'ais pas de _type_ comme vous dites. Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes. »

« Mais … »

« Je suis seulement attirée par vous. » La déclaration fut aussi abrupte qu'Emma en perdit son latin « Vous avez des manières bien cavalières miss Swan. Et sachez qu'il est hors de question que je sois la 5ième roue du carrosse. »

« Pardon ? »

« Jouer la maitresse n'est pas mon objectif. »

« Mais … »

« Avant de venir m'aborder, veillez à ce que tout soit éclairci dans votre vie personnelle. »

Sur ce, Regina s'éloigna et entra dans sa maison en claquant la porte. Emma comprit quelques secondes plus tard ce que voulait dire Regina « Et merde … encore. » Mais cette fois-ci, il était hors de question de laisser en suspens les choses.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte et toqua « Regina ! Regina écoutez … Je … J'ai rompu avec lui. J'ai rompu avec lui y'a déjà quelques jours. En fait … J'ai rompu à cause de vous. Enfin … Merde, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec ça. Vous voyez … Vous êtes si différente de moi, de mon style de vie, j'aurais jamais imaginé que … Oh Regina, ouvrez je vous en prie. J'ai déjà du mal à parler mais m'adresser à une porte c'est pas évident. »

Et soudain la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter et reculer Emma qui se retrouva face à Regina, silencieuse.

« Oh euh … Ouais, c'est mieux … »

« … »

« Ecoutez, je suis désolée, c'était maladroit. J'aurais pas du. Je suis nulle en amour et … J'étais totalement à coté de la plaque. Je … J'imaginais pas que … Que je pouvais vous plaire parce que, vous voyez je suis … Je suis ce que je suis et ce que je suis c'est quelqu'un de différent de vous. Vous êtes classe, belle et brillante et moi … Enfin vous voyez. Et puis Henry m'a dit …. Enfin, il m'a montré que je vous laissais certainement pas indifférente et … J'ai compris, je me suis rendu compte des choses et des indices … J'étais aveugle et à 1000 lieux d'imaginer que vous et moi on pourrait … Mais c'est cool, j'ai compris et … Enfin je comprendrais si vous en avez marre de moi et des mes enfantillages et … »

« Stop. » Emma se tut alors, pinçant ses lèvres « Pourquoi ? »

Cette simple question dérouta Emma « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi avoir rompu avec lui ? »

Emma se détendit alors et lui sourit « Parce que je me suis rendu compte que votre présence m'était plus agréable que la sienne, qu'à chaque fois que l'on se quittait, après une super journée ensemble avec les enfants, j'étais triste parce que vous me manquiez. Et puis … Je … Je lui ais dis que … Que je pouvais pas continuer à être avec lui alors … Que j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Regina se figea alors « Amoureuse ? »

« Je crois que je le suis depuis longtemps, inconsciemment. Je vous trouvais belle et attirante bien avant d'imaginer que je pourrais moi aussi vous plaire. Alors, peut-être que dans mon subconscient, j'ai refoulé mes pensées, préférant être votre amie plutôt que de tenter quoique se soit et de vous perdre définitivement. »

Regina sourit alors « J'ai pensé la même chose. Je ne pensais pas que … Enfin … Vous voyez. Et Killian est arrivé et … »

« Oh Regina, je suis désolée … Je vous ais annoncé ça comme ça … Si j'avais su … » dit-elle en se remémorant cet instant sur le banc où Emma avait annoncé à Regina qu'elle venait de rencontrer quelqu'un. A présent, ce genre de moment apparaissait si compliqué et si dur ...

« Mais vous ne pouviez pas imaginer. Tout comme moi. Et tout comme moi vous avez préféré refouler tout ça. »

« Mais aujourd'hui … Enfin vous voyez … Je suis libre et … J'ai pris conscience que … Enfin … voilà. » Emma se serait donnée des gifles tant elle paraissait idiote face à Regina « Regina ? » la jolie brune la fixa « Ecoutez … Vous vous souvenez du jour où je vous ais demandé de me dire la chose la plus folle que vous ayez faite ? Vous ne saviez pas quoi répondre. Alors … Aujourd'hui, faites cette chose folle Regina … Acceptez de m'écouter, de me voir … De me laisser une chance. Faites cette chose folle Regina : Sortez avec moi." Elle murmura alors "Laissez-vous une chance. »

La jolie brune assimilait tout ce que venait de dire Emma : ses sentiments envers elle, sa rupture avec Killian et cette déclaration au pas de sa porte. Son cœur, tant il battait, lui faisait mal à la poitrine. Toutes ces semaines à se tourner autour sans jamais pouvoir la toucher et à présent, elle était tout acquise à sa cause. Les choses allaient un peu trop vite mais … Elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Et sans dire un mot de plus, elle fit un pas à l'extérieur avant d'empoigner le col d'Emma de ses 2 mains et de la coller à elle dans un langoureux baiser. Emma l'attrapa par les hanches et sentit la fougue de Regina lorsque sa langue demanda permission pour caresser la sienne. Dans un long et profond soupir, leur baiser pris une tournure plus intime, moins chaste, leur langue jouant une frénétique chorégraphie, leurs souffle se mêlant, leur poigne se resserrant sur l'autre jusqu'à coller leur corps. Leur corps justement qui s'engourdissaient à chaque seconde passée. Au bout d'une longue, très longue minute, Regina se détacha alors et reprit son souffle. Elle fixa une Emma encore remuée de cet échange presque bestial « A demain Emma. »

Et sans crier gare, elle recula et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, laissant une Emma pantoise mais sur un véritable petit nuage. Comment ne pas s'être aperçue avant qu'elle désirait cette femme par chaque fibre de son corps, par chaque cellule, chaque millimètre de peau qui répondit plus que favorablement à son contact. Oh oui, Emma en était sûre maintenant : elle était dingue de cette femme !

* * *

><p>Une fois la porte refermée, Regina prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et essaya de reprendre son souffle sereinement.<p>

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Regina sursauta avant de fixer sa fille, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit encore embrumé de son échange plus que fougueux avec Emma « Ri… Rien chérie je … »

« C'était qui à la porte ? »

« C'était … Une erreur. » répondit-elle sèchement « Bon je … Je vais prendre un bain. » Et sans en dire plus, elle s'éclipsa, sentant ses joues rosir.

Evelyn haussa un sourcil, suspect : une erreur, vraiment ? Elle eut soudain un flash et prit son téléphone, puis envoya un message à Henry « _Ma mère est toute bizarre. Ou est la tienne ?_ »

Quelques secondes pus tard, Henry répondit « _Pas à la maison. Tu crois qu'elles se sont vues ?_ »

« J'en _ais bien l'impression. Cuisine-la à son retour et tiens-moi au courant._ »

_« Ok._ »

Evelyn ferma son téléphone : sa mère n'y échapperait pas, à sa sortie de la salle de bain, elle serait assaillie de questions.

* * *

><p>Emma rentra le plus discrètement possible mais peine perdu quand son fils la surprit en un raclement de gorge, bras croisé, assis su le dossier du canapé « T'étais où ? »<p>

« Merde Henry, tu m'as fait peur ! T'es pas encore au lit ?! »

« Détourne pas le truc. Ou t'étais ? »

Emma se pinça la lèvre inférieure en détournant le regard « Je … J'étais chez Regina. »

« Ah ouais ? » lança le jeune garçon en s'approchant d'elle, curieux « Raconte ! »

« On … On s'est parlé, enfin je crois, c'était un peu confus. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me jeter alors … Je l'ai embrassé. »

« Qu… Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? »

« Un peu ouais… Elle … Elle croyait que j'étais encore avec Killian alors … Je lui ais montré que non. »

« Et comment elle a réagi ?! »

« Elle a été choquée. Puis elle est rentrée chez elle … Me claquant la porte au nez. »

« Oh merde … »

« Ouais, j'ai cru que j'y avais été trop fort, tu vois. Mais … Elle a ouvert de nouveau sa porte et je lui ais déballé mon cœur, tout ce que je ressentais, en vrac, ca avait ni queue ni tête … »

« Et ? »

« Et … Elle m'a … Embrassé à son tour. »

« Sérieux ? Regina ? »

« Sérieux … Et pas un baiser, genre smack … Un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de passionnel et sexy là dedans. J'ai jamais été embrassée comme ça avant. »

« Erk c'est dégueu …. »

« Tu comprendras quand tu trouveras une fille pour qui tu voudras embrasser de la sorte. »

« Et toi, t'as trouvé cette fille ? » dit-il dans un sourire « C'est pas trop tôt. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire « Alors … Maintenant, il se passe quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien … Elle m'a dit _« A demain_ » alors je suppose qu'on va parler de tout ça, des possibilités, du futur … La nuit porte conseil."

« Hey tant qu'elle revient pas sur ce qu'elle t'a dit et fait. » dit-il en s'amusant

« Attends, t'es sérieux ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait regretter et revenir sur tout ça ? »

Henry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha alors et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa mère « Crois-moi, elle est accro depuis bien plus longtemps à toi que toi à elle. Elle est pas prête à laisser tomber maintenant. Mais … va falloir se battre hein. »

« Je sais. » soupira-t-elle « Je sais … »

* * *

><p>Le week-end s'annonçait étrange. Après leurs baisers échangés, Regina s'attendait évidemment à ce qu'Emma revienne à la charge, et c'est ce qu'elle fit le samedi matin, alors que Regina et Evelyn venaient à peine de se lever et qu'elles entamaient leur petit-déjeuner.<p>

Quand l'on toqua à la porte, les 2 demoiselles se regardèrent d'un air suspect « Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda Regina

« Non. » lança Evelyn en secouant la tête

Regina enfila son peignoir et quand elle ouvrit la porte, son cœur rata un battement : devant elle : une Emma tout sourire tenant Henry par les épaules, tout aussi souriant.

« Salut ! »

« Emma ? Mais … »

« Désolée, je sais qu'il est tôt … Trop tôt ? »

Devant la moue enfantine et désolée d'Emma, Regina sourit « Non, entrez. Nous sommes en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, voulez-vous le partager avec nous ? »

« Oh on veut pas vous déranger, on vous pensait déjà levées mais … On repassera plus tard. »

« Non, non rentrez, j'insiste. »

Ils entrèrent alors « C'est Henry qui a insisté ! »

« Hey ! »

Regina sourit alors « Venez. Evelyn, nous avons de la visite. »

Evelyn leva le nez de son assiette et quand elle vit Emma et Henry, un large sourire naquit sur son visage « Hey ! Vous tombez bien, ma mère à fait des pancakes pommes cannelle, sa spécialité ! »

« Cool ! » lança Henry qui s'installa directement à coté d'Evelyn qui lui servit une assiette.

Devant cette scène, Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard amusé avant de se retrouver gênées : c'était la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient depuis la veille et leurs baisers sulfureux. Et quand Emma regardait Regina à présent, elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête cette image des lèvres de Regina mangeant les siennes …

« Je … On … »

« On parlera plus tard. Mangeons d'abord. » concéda Regina dans une sérénité qui déstabilisa Emma

Les enfants eux, firent semblant de ne pas noter le trouble chez leur mère respective, Henry ayant raconté en détails à Evelyn tout ce que sa mère lui avait avoué la veille dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre et sûr que sa mère était endormie. Evelyn trépignait telle une petite fille le jour de Noel, n'imaginant pas meilleur scénario pour convaincre l'une et l'autre de leurs sentiments respectifs.

Emma n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille : il semblait que tout allait bien du coté de Regina, même sans avoir parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Peut-être que Regina n'en voyait pas la nécessité, peut-être pour elle était-ce évident ? Mais pour Emma, qui envisageait Regina seulement comme une bonne amie depuis le début, tout cela se bousculait dans sa tête.

« Vous faites quoi pour Noel ? » demanda Henry en mâchonnant un bout de pancake

« Oh rien. On reste à la maison. » répondit Evelyn en se versant un verre de lait « Et vous ? »

« Rien non plus. Comme on vient de débarquer ici … Je pense qu'on ira voir l'illumination du sapin du Rockefeller. »

« Cool. »

Emma et Regina sourient alors avant que la jolie brune ne tende une tasse de café à Emma « Merci. »

« De rien. » lui dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire qui fit rougir légèrement Emma

« Et si on passait Noel ensemble ? »

Cette simple question d'Henry fit naitre un silence mi inquiétant, mi gênant. Emma se figea, n'osant même pas jeter un coup d'œil vers Regina. Et quand elle entendit sa voix rauque lui répondre, son cœur rata une nouvelle fois un battement « Hm … Un Noel ensemble ? Pourquoi pas. Emma ? »

« Huh, hein … Qu… Pardon ? » balbutia-t-elle sans se rendre compte que Regina aimait l'idée

« Un Noel ensemble, tous les 4 ? »

« Ca … Ca serait génial. » consentit-elle à répondre finalement « Ouais, ça serait chouette. »

Et devant le sourire chaleureux de Regina, Emma se détendit alors : elles passeraient Noel ensemble, avec leurs enfants respectifs. Cela sonnait à ses oreilles aussi bizarrement qu'agréablement.

« On pourrait passer la journée ensemble non ? » lança Evelyn vers sa mère « C'est Noel dans une semaine … On pourrait trouver nos cadeaux respectifs ? »

« Bien. Veuillez nous excusez ma fille et moi, nous devons nous préparer. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. »

« Pas de soucis ! » lança Emma en voyant Regina pousser sa fille par les épaules vers les escaliers.

Lorsque ces dernières furent à l'étage, Regina poussa sa fille dans sa chambre « Vous miss Evelyn Mills, vous allez avoir de sacrés problèmes. » menaça Regina en refermant la porte pour être sûre que des oreilles indiscrètes n'écoutent.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Vas-tu enfin me dire la vérité ? As-tu organisé cela avec Henry ? Cette journée et Noel ? »

Evelyn s'assit au bord du lit et soupira « A vrai dire. C'est ce qui était prévu, plus tôt. Mais les choses ont changé hier soir … »

« Hier soir ? »

« Tu aurais pu me dire ce matin ce qu'il s'était passé avec Emma hier soir. Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? »

Regina se figea et fixa sa fille « Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« Tu m'as dis que c'était personne … Mais j'ai eu confirmation par Henry que sa mère t'avais rendu une petite visite et qu'elle s'était agrémentée par 2 baisers ! »

« Chut ! Cris plus fort encore ! »

« Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ?! »

« … »

« Maman ? »

« Je … Je n'imaginais pas que l'idée de voir ta mère avec une femme puisse t'enchanter. »

« Tu as cru que je serais contre ? »

« … »

« Mais je t'ai prouvé que j'étais tout à fait ouverte d'esprit là-dessus. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui t'ais ouverte les yeux sur Emma. Je suis seulement déçue que tu m'en ais pas parlé hier soir, c'est tout. »

« Oh Evelyn, ce n'est en rien un manque de confiance en toi. Je suis, j'étais … Je voulais tant t'en parler mais, je n'étais pas sûre … Et puis là, Emma est là et … »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Je … Je suis attirée par elle. »

« En es-tu amoureuse ? »

Regina n'eut à réfléchir qu'un quart de seconde avant de lui répondre dans un timide sourire « Oui. Oui je le pense. »

Evelyn lui sourit à son tour, se leva et se stoppa à sa hauteur avant de lui prendre les mains « Je sais que cette fois-ci, ça va marcher. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes 2 femmes ? »

« Non. Parce que tu as déjà commencé à changer. » conclut-elle « Je vais me préparer. » Et quand elle s'apprêta à sortir, elle se tourna vers sa mère « Ce Noel va être génial, je le sens. »

Regina sourit car elle-même était convaincue que ce Noel serait exceptionnel. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point il le serait.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Next : Shopping, une discussion nécessaire, une charmante routine, une première nuit et un doux réveil ... Dans le prochain épisode !<br>**


End file.
